To a New Begining
by greencateyes99
Summary: In order to protect Ichigo from their dying world, Kisuke and Isshin make a sacrifice and send him to another Dimension. How will Ichigo adapt to this new world?
1. Chapter 1

I know it seems that I keep adding stories, but the bunnies in my head won't leave me alone. I even threaten to throw them to my cat. They just laugh at me.

 **Warnings** **: Character Death, some violence, and maybe sexual stuff. Haven't decided yet.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything to do with bleach.**

* * *

The sound of metal hitting metal fill the air, it came with the copper scent of blood that soak the ground and walls. Smoke curl and drifted through rooms. The castle was besieged and its guardians giving a last ditched effort to retake their home. The King and his three sons a spread throughout the huge palace. The eldest, Kaien a twenty year old male with short black spikey hair standing about 5'9, was with their father defending the throne. The second eldest, Shrio a completely white male with gold on black eyes with matching long white hair tied into two tails stood about 6'0, was in the court yard pushing the invaders into the archers line of fire. The youngest by a few minutes and twin to Shiro, Mugetsu long black hair male with red eyes a bit shorter than his twin but just as fierce in his fighting, had found his mother the Queen Masaki and was trying to get her and her ladies in waiting to safety.

It looked like everything was going in their favor when their allies joined the battle. Kisuke and his student Aizen, both mages, threw their magic at those who would get pass Shrio and his elite group the Espada. While Kaien's and King Isshin's elite, the Vizards, took on the invaders outside the palace. The skies are lit up in many colors as spells go off sending any who were caught up in the shock waves flying. Shrio had his back against his friend and knight Grimmjow, both created a circle of death as bodies piled up around them.

"Heh, that's ten for me." The blue hair man laugh out his muscle frame overshadowing his prince. A man that only shows his loyalty to those who deserve it but still can be a pain in the ass even to those he calls friends.

"Oh, I think ya need to recount there kitty. I already have fifteen." Shrio playfully shot back. Earning him another laugh.

"Don't worry I'll catch up soon. Yuki-onna." Adding the last bit and grinning at the scowl on his Prince's face.

"It would be appreciated if you two could focus more on the battle then on each other." Came the voice of one the only two females in Shrio's elite, Neliel a buxom woman with long sea green hair and a red birthmark across her face that only adds to her allure. She is known to be sweet but if someone angers her she can be a real terror.

"Aw come on Nell, it's just a bit of fun." Grimmjow joked

"All's fun and games till you find your head staring at your ass." Came her sarcastic reply.

"She got ya there Grimm." Shrio shouted

"Shut up." Grimmjow shot back, taking the head of one of the fighters in front of him.

The fighting continues well into the early dawn, the defenders striking down the last of the invaders. Shrio meets up with is father and Kaien. They wait for Mugetsu to arrive but a terrifying scream echoes throughout the castle.

"Masaki!" Shouts the King.

He barrels past his sons and knights racing towards his wife. The sight he comes upon will be branded in his mind forever. His youngest son laying near dead in his wife arms, a hole through his chest. His wife is weeping as his other son's race into the chamber. Kaien stares in disbelief while Shrio sinks to his knees. Isshin kneels down next to Mugetsu, taking his hand into his. His son's breaths come in short gasp but the fire in his eyes still lingers.

"dddad," came his soft voice, "please don't ccry."

"My son don't talk, save your strength."

"ttto late, I kknow I'm ddying." Mugetsu takes another gasp of air, "please ddon't wworry. I wwill come bback one dday."

"Gestu." Called Shrio, "Ya can't leave. I won't allow ya to leave." Tears spill out of the white prince eyes falling onto his brother's face. He grips his twin's clothes in a white knuckle grip.

"sshrio, ttake care of everyone."

"Didn't ya hear me? Ya ain't leaving!" Shrio cries out desperately, his hands grasping his brother's cold ones.

Mugetsu only smiles at his twin before looking at his older brother.

"Watch over everyone Kaien." He smiles. His brother numbly nods trying his best not to cry as he forces a smile upon his lips.

The Queen takes her youngest son into her arms and starts to sing a lullaby she knows that soon he will slip away but she holds onto her baby tightly hoping that her embrace keeps him tied to his mortal body. His breathing now labored coming even more quickly. It isn't long when his once strong chest stills, his body going limp

A wail is hear throughout the castle followed by cries and screams from the royal family. The surviving knights know that something has happen to one of the Princes to cause such a sound. When Kaien comes out serval people are shock still at the news. Women weep for the fallen Prince and his grieving family. Men silently send prayers to help the young man find his way to the afterlife.

It's the next day the royal family lays its youngest in the tombs. The Kingdom weeps and the skies let a drizzle of rain fall. With heavy hearts the people and the family began to rebuild what can be rebuilt and try to move on. Isshin and the Queen send their own prayers hoping that the Gods will grant them their one wish.

OooOooOoooOoooO

At the same time an orange head fifteen year old takes the powers of a soul reaper to protect his family and friends, his destiny begins as he faces many trials and obstacles that causes him grief and joy. When the time comes that his destiny is changed and he is force to run as his world begins to fall. Gods from another world will help the wayward hero as he loses everything.

This young man who will be given a new destiny is Ichigo Kurosaki. His life as a soul reaper ends but his new life with new people begins, and it all starts with a purple orb. An eccentric shop keeper and an ex captain to get him there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not bad for a beginning huh? I know this was short but the next chapters will be longer. This is just to get people interested.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_This starts out to be canon but it then goes on to be AU. Ichigo gets a new family. Good Aizen, Bad Sereitiei. No Pairings as of yet. I am only focusing on the family aspect of this story first._

 **Warnings:** **Violence, a little bit of this and that, character death. Family drama. Temporary blind Ichigo.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.**

* * *

In an underground bunker built by Kisuke Urahara, Isshin Kurosaki sits by his wounded son. The orange hair twenty year old is resting after being wounded gravely by the Quincy King. He had several gashes, cuts, a deep stab wound to his stomach, and some poison gas has temperately taken his sight. With is body so stress his healing and regeneration has come to a crawl. Isshin has done all that he could to even putting him in his body to keep Ichigo stabilized, but he knows that it isn't enough. Isshin shakes his head at how they had ended up hiding in Kisuke's bunker. He, Ichigo, and Kisuke are the only ones left. When Juhabach had taken the soul king's throne and destroyed the soul society he started a chain reaction. The three worlds started to collapse onto themselves. At first, the world of the living looked like it was going to be spared but that was wishful thinking. He knows Ichigo still blames himself for his sister's death. If the survivors had let him, he would have blame himself for every death that came about when the war was lost.

If Ichigo's friends were still alive things for his son would be very different. Isshin now only wants to save his son, and Kisuke had an idea on how to do that. Problem is, is that Ichigo would most likely will be the only survivor. Isshin has had mixed feelings on this idea. He had started a journal not too long ago and has plans, if all goes well, to leave it with Ichigo. He hopes that it will help him in some way.

"Isshin," Kisuke calls "Its time."

"Aright."

Getting up and stretching sore muscles. Isshin scoops up Ichigo causing the young man to cringe in pain. Sighing he follows Kisuke over to a machine that called everything into question.

"Are you sure this will work Kisuke?"

The question earning Isshin a flat look from the blond.

"I don't know." He said with a tired sigh.

Its then that the ground shakes violently and dirt and dust start to rain down on the trio. Isshin looks between Ichigo and the machine. He doesn't have to think too long.

"Start it up."

Getting only a nod from the other man, the machine springs to life making soft whirling noise as sparks fly every now and then.

"You'll have at least five minutes to get through. After that, well…" Kisuke lets his sentence drop.

"What'll you be doing during all this?"

"Someone has to stay behind and power this thing." Kisuke answers dejectedly, "Keep Ichigo close to your body and surround him with your spiritual pressure, that'll keep him somewhat protected. You on the other hand."

"I know. I'm prepared for that. Ichigo is all that matters now." Isshin says looking fondly at his son.

"Also, there may be some side effects."

"Like?"

"Welll, Ichigo probably… might…..deage." the blond says at last. "But not too badly mind you, maybe a couple years at least…I think…well I hope anyway."

Isshin stares at the man like he grew a second head, the two say nothing more. The quakes get more violent the air itself becomes more sulfuric and breathing becomes hard. Just when Isshin thinks that they won't make it Kisuke waves him to go through. Giving the man a slight nod he flashes through the portal, knowing that he will never see the blond again.

Kisuke watches his friend and once student get swallowed by his invention. He can feel all his power draining away. He has a few regrets but he is happy that he could save one person from this accursed fate. The last thing the blond shopkeeper sees is the portal wink out as darkness overtakes his vision.

OooOooO

Isshin feels his body weakening as it is besieged by pain. Giving Ichigo all his remaining power has left him no protection against the effects of this type of universal travel. It felt like his entire being was being ripped to shreds and his soul joining it. Hugging Ichigo tighter he uses the last of his strength and pushes himself further down the portal. Its then that both father and son are surrounded by flames and Isshin could make out a bright light. A loud boom echoes in his ears as a sense of falling fills him. Turning his body so that Ichigo wouldn't get the brunt of the incoming impact, Isshin curls them into a ball hoping that Ichigo will forgive him for leaving him all alone.

oOooOooOo

King Isshin Shiba, a man in his late forties who ruled his kingdom of Kuro firmly but fair, loved by his wife Masaki and his two surviving sons Kaien and Shrio. His kingdom was made up of many different cultures, but the majority were those of Avian decent. Though they are able to keep their wings hidden so is not the cause them damage many others in his land were consider hybrids and outcast, which was fine with him but this also caused other kingdoms to unnecessarily fear them. It has been two years since he and his family lost their youngest, Mugetsu, to an unprovoked attack by the Sereitiei. And not a day goes by that his lost isn't felt, especially by Shrio his twin, though it seems that he has gotten a little bit better. In these two years his late son's room is still the same, as if waiting for his return. Isshin never had the heart to clean it out.

"My King, how much further do you plan to roam today?"

Looking behind him at the man who question him Isshin stares into brown eyes that belong to his court adviser Aizen.

"Just a little further today. Just a little further." The king says dejectedly.

Another thing he has been doing to stop the grief he felt was taking the patrols that his son's didn't want to take. Which is why currently he was out of his castle and roaming through the country side with several knights, servants, healers, and Aizen. Who for some reason Kisuke insisted that Aizen was to go along.

"My King if I may speak so boldly." Aizen said more as a statement then a question.

"Hmm?"

"It has been two years since that day, why have you not strike back at the ones who harmed you and yours?"

Isshin had to think on that, 'why hasn't he done anything yet' then he remembers.

"It was Kisuke who asked me to wait. At the time I was too far in my grief to try and listen. I wanted to destroy all of that kingdom for what they done. But your teacher bade me to wait. He has yet to tell me why though. Maybe you can weasel it out of him." Isshin finished with a laugh

Aizen snorted at the thought of getting any information out of that old weirdo, it was an impossible feat.

"How did you persuade Kaien and Shrio to follow this?" Aizen was getting curious, he knew the young princes as the time could act rashly if the youngest wasn't there to reign them in and with the death of Mugetsu, Aizen was sure that the two would've flatten the Sereitiei and leave nothing but smoke and red mud.

"Ah that, well you have to ask Grimmjow and Shinji how they manage that." Isshin said with a fond smile. The two knights were a god send at the time keeping the grieving brothers too busy to cause too much damage to the surrounding area.

Hours later King Shiba was about to call a halt. It was time to rest then return to his castle for now. As they are about to leave a loud and ground shaking boom was heard, causing the horses the buck and run in fear. When the sound abated and Isshin thought that was that, he was force to the ground by Aizen as a fire ball flies over them. He watches in mixed fascination and horror as the fireball plummets into a nearby field. After it has made impact, Isshin slowly push the other avian off and started to make his way over. He cannot understand why but he felt pulled towards the crater, like he was supposed to be there and it felt like someone was in trouble.

As he approaches the smoking hole, he can sees how deep of an impact it was. Letting his wings out to their full span he drifts down into the hold ignoring the calls of his entourage. He is vaguely aware that Aizen has followed him. Nearing the bottom he can make out a form.

' _No two forms_.' He realizes

Landing not far from the prone figures, Isshin cautiously approaches. It's now that he can make out two figures one being shorter than the other. It's the taller one that shows the most concern. He, and it is male, was completely burn, his skin was gone as was most of his clothing. Isshin knew that nothing could save him. Looking to the younger male the first thing the King notice was a mop of orange spikes that turned into hair, he was in better shape than the other, but his own strange clothes were slightly singe and a few patches of soot covered any exposed skin. But as he looks closer, it's the face of the younger male that sends the King reeling. Stumbling back and turning away from the two, he grabs Aizen and looks the man in the eye.

"Look…look at the younger male and tell me what you see."

Aizen obeys but he puts his hand on his sword just in case. When he sees the face of the young boy he too is surprised, but he has trained himself not to show it. Bending down to the young lad he checks for a beat and is silently thankful to feel the strong pulse in the boy's neck. Since he is closer Aizen can see the boy is injure, the blood stain bandages on his body was enough that he knew that these two were running from something. It's now that he wonders if this is why Kisuke wanted him to go along with the King. He waves the King over so that he too can see the boy's injuries.

"Your highness, what do you want to do?" He asked even though he can already tell what the Kings answer is.

King Isshin slowly reaches out to touch the boy only to have his arm grab by the other who was thought dead. Looking at the burnt man Isshin is sent reeling again. Staring back at him where very familiar eyes. Eyes he saw whenever he looked into a mirror. The two have a staring contest a silent conversation only they can hear, before an understanding goes between them that has the burnt man letting go of the others arm. Instead of laying back down he reaches over to the boy, this causes the two avian to stiffen but they relax when that arm only gives soft caressing stokes to the boy's face.

"Mmy sson…Ichigo….III'mmm ssssoo sssorryy." He manages to gasp out, "lllive mmy son, live aand know tthat I wwil always bbe proud of you."

Wondering what the man meant the King tries to talk to him, but he now sees that the man's chest no longer rises.

"Well we now know that these two were father and son as well as the boy's name. But why are they so injured?" Aizen cuts the silence.

The King was not listening. He kept staring at the decease man who seem so familiar and now the orphan boy. A boy who looks so much like Mugetsu and Shrio. A boy who just now lost properly his only family.

"Ichigo, a very interesting name." Aizen says, "Sire?"

Isshin gets closer to the two figures. He pushes the dead man off the other turning the boy over. He is being carful so not to caused pain to the unconscious boy. Taking in everything he made up his mind.

"Aizen summon the healers quickly. I want this child and everyone ready to leave now." He commands

"Sire?" Aizen asked again only to stop at the look his King sends him. Nodding he whistles and soon the crater is covered in people all who are not caring for the boy are standing on the edge in case trouble came looking.

No one but Aizen sees the boy's father's body start to glow, a smile upon the dead man's lips, with blue flames disappearing leaving not a trace that he was even there. Thinking to bring this up with Kisuke, Aizen takes his place behind the King as the man watches the wagon, borrowed from a framer, with the sleeping boy pass ahead of them.

"Aizen, send a message to the castle. I want a room ready and every healer there to care for the boy. Notify Kisuke and…tell him to notify Masaki. The Princes won't be back till later this week, there is no need to cause them to rush back until we know more about this young m—no, Ichigo—till we know more about Ichigo. Understood?"

"Of course sire."

As King Isshin signals the group to start he runs his hand through the Ichigo's orange hair. He stills when Ichigo mummers something that sounding like dad before sighing and going quiet. The warmth in his chest catches the King off guard, but not for long. As he rides away from the crash site he begin to wonder if the Gods are finally answering their prayers.

oOooOooOo

Masaki Shiba, a beautiful woman with long braided light brown hair with a silver circlet resting upon her brow, was standing near the open doorway that lead out to the court yard. In front of her was a horde of castle healers summon by a message from the King. When Kisuke had inform the Queen that the healers were needed, she had thought the worst. Kisuke was quick to tell her that it was not the King or her sons that needed so many people, but a strange boy that the King had found. What Masaki wanted to know was why. Why did her husband pick up an injured boy? Not that Isshin was type to abandoned children who needed help, but from what she could tell this boy was different.

"Your highness, it won't be long now." Said the man next to the Queen.

The blond wizard/Advisor has been a faithful friend since Masaki met Isshin when they were kids. He was always dress in green and white and insisted on wearing the most ridiculous hat. The term wizard does not mean that Kisuke can do magic, but he has little gifts and his hand at the sword had kept him alive a time or two.

"You do not know more about this child that my husband has found Kisuke?" Masaki question

"Ah maybe I do or maybe I don't. Let's let this be a surprised." The blond infuriatingly said.

If Masaki wasn't use to the man, Kisuke wouldn't be staying in his tower. No he would be flying off the ledge with a rope tied to his feet.

"Kisuke, I don't like surprises."

"Oh trust me, you'll like this one. Well you will after the shock of course." Still with a smile on his face Kisuke went on to ignore the Queen humming a little tune.

Masaki just stared at the wizard until the sound of hooves hitting the cobble stone street reached her ears. She could just make out a wagon followed by her husband then Aizen. When she looked at the wagon all she could see was something orange. The orange dot grew to a blob, then she could see a face, as it became clearer her breath caught in her chest. She thought it was her late son, but no it wasn't. Her feet moved without her knowing as she met the wagon before it even got through the gates. She watches the boy being unloaded, still staring at his face. She reaches out causing those baring him to stop.

"Poor child. Who would do such a thing?" she quietly says

Shouting is heard and the straighter bearers take that as their que to move. Leaving a confused Queen behind who is stop from following by her husband.

"Isshin…who…what?"

"I know my dear. I know."

"Ah I see you found him. Good. Now let's go I believe you have questions?" Kisuke said as he made his way over to them. "Aizen do come along, this for you too."

"Sometimes that man knows too much for his own good." Grumble Aizen who followed the blond.

Isshin and Masaki made their way to follow, the Queen staring after the direction the boy was taken only to be lead away by her husband.

"Come my wife, let us find out what Kisuke knows about Ichigo."

"Ichigo?"

"Oh yes the boy's name is Ichigo." The King said smiling at his beloved wife

Masaki rolled the name around her mind before finding that she love the name. She sent her own smile to her husband and went to Kisuke's tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Well?

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright to as not to have too much confusion here is how I plan on doing things. When Ichigo talks about his home world it will be label like this.

Soul Society

Soul Reaper

Shiro Zangetsu

Old Man Zangetsu

Any other person mention will be informal.

When the same thing is mention in the new world it would be formal

Sereitiei

Shinigami

Prince Shirosaki or Shiro

Titles to match unless otherwise needed.

 **Warnings:** **not much really just the usual stuff.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything to do with Bleach.**

* * *

Towers in castles usually went unused but if the castle had a resident mage/wizard then the towers were places that the mages could use to cast spells or keep their tomes. But for the eccentric wizard of Kuro, Kisuke, it was used mostly as a place to sleep and goof off, until now that is. Now he has both the King and Queen plus his only student/ colleague Aizen Sosuke.

"Now were to begin." Kisuke sings out dropping into one of the many chairs now occupying the main floor. He is smiling at the irritated look on Aizen.

"How about how you knew that the boy would even show up." Aizen use to his teacher's antics began. He will not let the man bait him, he can already tell that the information is heavy if Kisuke is starting off a serious conversation this way.

"Yes Kisuke, how do you know that child?" Masaki question.

King Isshin stood behind his wife in silence knowing that to say anything would encourage the blond man to continue on his usual way of flitting around things until either he or Aizen turns murderous. Before Kisuke gets a word out there is a knock at the door. He yells for them to enter. Coming in to the room is a trio of servants, two laden with refreshments while the other holds a tray with a burnt and tatter book and a small purple ball.

"Ah thank you, I can assume that you found these on the orange hair boy?" the blond ask taking the book and ball and placing them in front of the others.

"Yes sir, the healer said to bring them to you. He also said to tell you that the boy is now stable his wounds are being stich up as we speak, but he says to tell you that he is worry about the boys eyes." the servant said

"Oh what about his eyes?" Isshin finally speaking up which caused to servant to jump before falling to the ground bowing.

"Ttthe hhealer wasn't ssure that the bboys eyes could be sssaved ssire." The servant stutter out.

Isshin hid the various emotions he felt but waved for the servants to leave. When the three scurried out of the room and closed the door the King sighed. He hadn't meant to frighten the servant he has tried to have his people see him not as a tyrant like other kings before him it has taken him a better part of a century to have half of his staff look him in the eye. Sighing he looks to his wife who sends him an endearing smile before he looks back to Kisuke.

The blond was enjoying some of the refreshments before catching his Kings eye. Setting down his tea Kisuke picks up the book.

"A year after you lost your son I found a way into another world. Now imagen my surprise when I found copies of us there."

"Copies?" Isshin interrupted

"Yes, well copies of everyone here except I didn't see your wife. But I did see that young man and in that world he was your son." Taking time to sip some of his tea and letting that tidbit of information sink in.

"If you didn't' see Masaki then who was I married too?" the King asked.

"Oh she was there it just that sometime before then, she died." Kisuke said not wanting to get that far ahead.

"What?" the two royals looked back at the blond in surprise

"Yes, during my short trips to that world I was able to piece together bits of information. Ichigo Kurosaki is the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki and had too little sisters. Sometime ago his mother was killed and he blamed himself for it, but what I found so interesting was his ability to discharge his soul from his body and fight what I think were demons." Taking another break before looking to Aizen, "I saw you there and let me just say…you were very naughty young man."

Said man only raised his eyebrow at the other, he was getting annoyed by Kisuke's grinning know it all face.

"Oh?" Aizen ask acting disinterested.

"Yep, you even tried kill young Ichigo."

The murderous glares sent Aizen's way from the two royals had the man sweating and wanting nothing more than to throw his teacher out the tower window. "I' am guessing that since that the young man is here that my counterpart failed?"

"Hmmm? Yes, yes you were defeated by him. But that was the last time I saw in to that world…until two days ago."

The last part had the other occupants lean in closer to the blond as his playful expression turns serious. The blond man having no clear answers for those and he knew that leaving out information was going to come back and bite but he figures that it didn't matter.

"Two days ago I was contacted by my counterpart from that world. Completely stun but not surprised that he tracked me back, I mean it was me after all." The last part said with smug pride, "Well he was also surprise to see me until…something caught his attention, and mine. When your counterpart, your highness, came into the room the other me was in with a badly injured young man. I too thought that it was Mugetsu, so when the other me ask is it possible to send the young man over here I went ahead and agreed to it. Even if you wish that this young man is to be left to his own devices I had plan on making him my new apprentice or let Aizen take him under his wing."

Kisuke lets the words sink in he can guess what the King and Queen will say but it couldn't hurt to add on to the young man's cause.

"Did I mention that he most likely won't be accepted into other countries because of his uniqueness and if Gotei Thirteen find him he might either be killed or brainwashed to be their weapon."

This causes the two royals to stiffen and turn pale at the thought. Aizen for his part look on as if nothing brother him but Kisuke could see the man's fist clinch tight turning them white. The thought of anyone becoming a living weapon turned the rulers and their friends stomachs since it was one of the reasons that they figured that the Sereitiei attack them. It was their bloodline, if other kingdoms could snatch one of the Princes and have them joined their sides, it would create a whole slew of problems. With the death of Mugetsu, King Isshin had closed the boarders and came close to declaring war on the other nation. If he wasn't held back things would have gotten worst, now though things could come to a head with the arrival of Ichigo seemingly taking the place of the fallen Prince.

"I will not turn him away. It will be his choice what he wants after he is healed." The King said after much thought. Even though one look could tell that he wished the boy would stay with them. His wife silently nodding her agreement.

"Alright now about this book-

Hurried footsteps skid to a stop in front of the door before a panting sweating servant barges in, feeling all eyes on him the messenger boy gasp out why he was there ignoring protocol when in front of royals.

"The healer….said the…boy is awake…but he is…

Not letting the boy finish Isshin rushes out of the room shortly followed by Kisuke then at a much slower pace Masaki and Aizen.

oOooOooOo

He felt like he was floating before hitting a hard surface then pain then cooling relief. Ichigo was drifting in blissful darkness that was not part of his inner world, but more due to being unconscious. He is awake but not, he is conscious enough to know that he will get scolded once by his father, then Kisuke, and if it wasn't enough his zanpakuto spirits. He knew that he stressed his body to the point that it couldn't keep up with his injuries and it was why he remain asleep. Memories flow through his mind some more dream then memory thankful that none are nightmares.

He thought that he had heard voices, but one he knew had to be an illusion. Because the owner of that voice had been dead for a while now. A soft hand on his face had Ichigo leaning into the touch before he felt being taken away. The pain he was feeling became a dull ache and again he drifted.

Oooo

A new feeling causes Ichigo to stir, trying to open unseeing eyes that he forgets he can no longer use. He struggles with exhaustion still keeping its grip on his mind. Still new to his blindness the sounds of voices and clicks and clangs causes Ichigo to flinch and groan in pain. The sound although soft is still heard by the head healer.

"He's coming around, go inform the King!"

The flurry of movement and sound has Ichigo's darken world whirling which makes him heave. A set of hands lifts him back on the bed he was on.

"Wha, what is…going on? Wher, where am I?" Ichigo gets out as he feels more hands take hold of his body.

"Your safe now son please let us finish healing you."

"Sir, here is his chart."

"Yes thank you." The healer looking over the chart, "Take some blood and find out what that poison is. I need to check his eyes."

The voice of authority of a season doctor, a tone Ichigo knows well form hearing it from his own father.

"Where is my dad? Kisuke? What about Yoruichi did she survive?" His voice cracking as his throat constricts his energy coming back to him so he can speak clearly. The short time he has been asleep does him some good but he has yet to reach one hundred percent.

Hands grab his head as another pair peel his eyelids back. The action has him acting on instinct. He shoves the first pair pf hands away then the other as he blots off the bed hitting the wall in the process. He back into a corner snarling when he thinks someone is too close.

"Answer my damn questions!" he yells, "Where is my father and friends?"

Having no weapon to defend himself not accounting that he can't see Ichigo can only hope that he adapts to his other senses if he has to fight his way out.

"Ichigo calm down everything will be okay." A low tenor that Ichigo instantly recognizes has him shouting out before the other can get another word out.

"Dad you're alright!"

The shout has the room envelop in silence. Ichigo gets even more confused, why was his dad acting so quiet even when the few times he seen his father serious he was loud.

"Dad?"

"…Yeah, it'll be alright son let the healers help you." The voice said quietly.

Ichigo nods numbly allowing hands he recognizes has his father's lead him away from the wall and back to the bed. He almost relaxes till another voice is heard.

"Isshin is everything alright?"

It sounded so much like his mother that he hopes not a curl trick. A tense silence fills the room before a low stun and confused voice is heard.

"Mom?"

oOooOooOo

That one word that one little word sounding so broken so lost and then hopeful had the Queen wanting to rush over to the stiff and paling teen. Masaki could see the young man stare in her direction but his cloudy eyes could so no more. ' _Poor child_.'

"Mom? No this this is a trick you can't be here." The orange hair teen was trying to get out of her husband's hold but Isshin held him in place. Though Masaki could see defiance with anger, sadness, and a little bit of happiness.

Thinking back on Kisuke's idea Masaki is quick to toss it out the window, she walks right up to the boy and gathers him in her arms and runs her hand thru his hair. The stiffening of his body doesn't go unnoticed.

"No this is not a trick, but I am not your mother." She said with as much tenderness as she could do. Being truthful was better than lying to someone who couldn't see. She could already see what would have happen if she lied. Ichigo does the opposite of what she expected, he relaxes into her arms and Masaki soon feels warm wetness on her shoulder. She sends her husband a look telling him to give them some space.

"Ichigo will you let the healers finish giving you a checkup?" her voice soft but soothing, only getting a nod from the apprehensive teen. She helps sit up and smiles a little when he refused to let go of her sleeve. "It's alright Ichigo I won't be far." She can see he is not convince but let's go anyway. She gives room to the healers who swarm the young man. She walks over to Isshin who stayed by the doorway.

"Isshin?" the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes adds to what the King was thinking of giving a nod to his wife he leaves the room as Masaki goes back to a growing agitated teen.

oOooOooOo

The King walked out of the healing room, having Ichigo call him dad had surprised him for a bit, to find Kisuke reading the burnt book and tossing the purple ball that came with it in the air carelessly.

"Tell me wizard, what do you know?"

"Hmm, well that depends on what you want to know your Highness."

"Does that book tell you how to help that young man? Why can't he see? Tell me Kisuke!" Isshin almost growl at the infuriating blond.

"I thought it be obvious why he can't see, didn't you hear that some type of poison had gotten into his eyes? As to helping him I think her Highness is doing just fine." The blond man said uncaringly.

"Kisuke." The King warns his patients getting thin as the other seems to be evading his questions.

"Look Isshin." Kisuke's sighs out, "I have been trying to decipher this book but because it's not in the greatest condition it's difficult to read. You saw how he reacted to everything, let the kid calm down before you dump stuff on him. We don't even know what hell he had endure before coming here, and no I don't know remember I was only able to see tidbits every now and then when I peek into that world." The blond having return to his eccentric ways. "Don't forget about your sons either, think how they are going to react."

King Isshin leans against the wall next to the wizard contemplating what he just said. He doesn't want to drive away the boy and he can see that he is responding well to his wife. He can understand what Kisuke means his sons will either react violently or well Isshin isn't sure. He can see how they might think he could be a spy or something else but the feeling he gets from the young man tells him otherwise. That feeling and being back up by Kisuke should keep at least Kaien's feathers from being ruffle, Shiro on the other hand he will be the one to watch. With Ichigo looking so much like Mugetsu Shiro will instantly be specious.

"Do you have any other advice Kisuke?"

"Yeah let this play out." was all he said before walking away the ball tuck away somewhere in the folds of his cape leaving the other in the growing darkness as dusk falls outside.

Near silent steps alert the King that someone was coming up behind him, he tenses a bit before the owner of those steps spoke up.

"Sire I am to inform you that your sons are two miles out and have joined up after they were ambush. Shiro's unit suffer heavy losses, both are fine and had only sustain minor injuries." Aizen read from a crumble piece of velum.

"Do we know who attack them?" Isshin switch to hid King's voice but relief floods him at the news that both of his sons were ok.

"Undetermined your Highness, the so called bandits took their fallen when it seem that they were losing. However Kaien was able to grab a piece of clothing from one, it has some kind of emblem."

"How do we know that they weren't real bandits?" surprised that bandits would do that and not many have emblems only those of the clans have such.

"According to Shinji and Grimmjow they were too well organized, most of the time bandit ambushes aren't so equip to deal with royal guards." The advisor added, "They went after the Princes and ignored the others."

"I see…inform the Captain of the guard to send an escort to meet up with them I want them to have as many extra hands that we can spare. Then I want everyone here on high alert have guards posted near Masaki and Ichigo at all times. If they're going after the royal family Ichigo will be targeted only because of his looks." He was not about to have of repeat of last time nor will he allow someone under his care to die due to a misunderstanding. "Have Ichigo moved near Shiro and Kaien and see if anyone of the guards can act as his second pair of eyes just in case."

Aizen nods committing his Majesty orders to memory. He knows the perfect guard in mind too. "Anything else sire?"

Sighing Isshin couldn't think of nothing else his soldiers were trained good and knew their craft well. He trusted his subordinates to do what needs to be done. His sons could take care of themselves just like today and they have excellent guardsmen but Ichigo, without knowing what he is capable of, Isshin has no idea how to keep the teen safe.

"Actually yes there is." Now that he thought about it, "I need someone to train Ichigo how to fight blinded, according to Kisuke, Ichigo should already have a basic understanding of sword play so this can be seen as adding on to his existing skills."

"I am not sure who there is who can do that but I will look into it. Do we know if he fights with one or more swords?" Aizen questions.

"Hmmm I don't know. We could ask Kisuke." Isshin says cheerfully knowing full well that Aizen rather chew on dried peppers then ask Kisuke anything.

"You do know that it's like pulling teeth to get anything out of him." Aizen with good humor twinge with annoyance.

"Ha ha ha, true very true but he is one of those people who you can't live without at times." Isshin laugh

Aizen sigh in agreement, he gives the King one final bow before taking his leave. He has things to do and less time to do them in plus he needed to talk to Kisuke more about the castles new guest. The brunette was a man of many talents but even he had his flaws, so it's not so surprising that he cannot see the whole picture, yet.

' _It might be best to have a chat with the boy later_.'

oOooOooOo

Standing outside the healing room Isshin waits a few minutes before going inside. He isn't sure how to address the teen inside. It never came up in any training he went through on how to help those who looked like dead family members.

"Isshin please come in." Masaki called

Heaving a big sigh Isshin heads into the room and over to the bed containing a quiet teen whose head followed his every step.

"Ichigo." Isshin waits to make sure he had to teen's attention, "My name is Isshin Shiba and I am the King of this country. I know that you may be confused but please wait and let us explain."

Getting a nod from the orangette who shifted a bit to face the King. Isshin didn't know where to start so he decided to let Ichigo take the lead. "Is there anything you want to know?"

"…What happen to my dad…and Kisuke, Yoruichi what about her?" Ichigo asked worry evident in his voice. His body was strung tight that the royals thought that the healer might have to give the teen a mild sedative.

"Unfortunately Ichigo I don't know about the last two but as for your father…well…when you were found his body was protecting you and he was badly burned. I'm afraid he did not survive his wounds." Isshin heard the hitch in the others breathing he could see the young body trembling suppressing the heavy emotions flooding his system.

"Why did he send me here? Where is here?" Ichigo finally said his voice a low whisper.

"I can only guess that he was trying to save you from whatever fate your home fell to and to answer you other question this is simply Kuro. Just a small kingdom of outcast and lost decedents of long dead heritages."

"What about my eyes? Have you seen my swords my zanpakuto?" Ichigo started shaking as reality starts to fall on him harder. "What going happen to me now?"

"First let's let you heal then you can figure out what you wish to do?" Masaki gentle tone cutting through Ichigo's torrent of emotions. It amazes the King how his wife is able to calm the other and it saddens him to see the longing on the teens face.

"As for your swords, I did not see them with you." Isshin informs the teen who at the mention of his missing weapons grows distress. Ichigo starts to struggle out of the bed but strong hands hold him in place he hears shouts that seem louder by the second, all goes quiet when a familiar lullaby is heard stopping Ichigo in his tracks. Isshin loosens his hold on the teen as he listens to the song sung by his wife. He watches as the song has Ichigo slumping ever so slightly before he is resting his head on Isshin's shoulder. The warm smile on his wife's face has Isshin hoping that the teen would stay with them when he is healed.

oOooOooOo

Ichigo having been lulled to sleep wakes up in his inner world to the stoic visage of Old Man Zangetsu and the scowling face of Shiro Zangetsu. Both looking as tired and haggard as he felt though much worst.

" **Heh, bout time you show up King**." Shiro Zangetsu growled as he stomp over to the teen. Glaring at the other he whacks Ichigo upside the head. " **Don't pull that shit again idiot**!"

Rubbing the sore spot on the top of his head Ichigo scowls at his sword.

" _Ichigo._ " The older being stern voice calls from behind him, " _In the future try not to be in a similar situation."_

Ichigo nods sheepishly knowing that the other being was right. He should know better by now not to rush into danger without a good idea of what he is facing.

"By the way, how come I can see here but not out there and why do I look fifteen again!?"

" **Was wondering when ya would notice**." Shiro Zangetsu mutters, " **I can only guess that since this is inside yer head that it wasn't or couldn't be affected by the gas when you lost your eyesight.** "

Ichigo was close to relief till Old Man Zangetsu added

" _However your soul form is still affected by it, so even if you could separate from your body you will still be blind. As to why you're fifteen again."_

" **Blame the shop keeper."**

"Oh" Ichigo said dejectedly. "If I see that pervert again I'll shave his head, I don't want to have to go through puberty again." A cloud of gloom hanging over his head.

The teen sits in silence as Old Man Zangetsu takes to standing on his pole as Shiro takes the seat next to Ichigo.

"I'm guessing that for a while my regenerative powers are a no go?"

" **tch, what did ya think King**?" Shiro deadpan

"Did you see her?" seeing the raised eyebrow from his zanpakuto, "I mean the Queen, she sounded like mom."

Shiro Zangetsu sighs shaking his head, " **No I did see her, I can't see outside without your eyes**." He says sympathetically " **I think it's time for ya to get some real sleep King**."

Ichigo silently agrees before going over to the other being, standing in the Old Man's shadow has a calming effect on the young man. It allows Ichigo to slowly drift again.

" _Remember Ichigo do not hesitate and listen to those around you. This world is different and the people who live here may not be the same as those you knew before."_

"Right" the teen answer before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

" **Ya think that he be better off here or do ya think he had a chance there?** " the Shiro Zangetsu ask the older man in hush tones.

" _Hmm to bring him here, those he loved died but if he stayed he would mostly would have lost all hope and still died. Either way he still loses, but here he is alive and he is not alone though the ones here are one the same, I believe that soon Ichigo will be surrounded again by those he cherishes_."

oOooOooOo

The sound of hooves and metal disrupt a once quiet dusty road as a group of twenty men and women ride over a hill. Sitting in the center of the group sat two brothers that could pass for twins though one is a few years older than the other and has color. The eldest man has short black spike hair with teal eyes and an ever present smile, his favorite weapon was a trident that he could change to length of. Prince Kaien was love by many and his subordinates would follow him to wherever he asked. For now though he was under the watchful of Shinji and his vizards since his own group was killed off. They were lucky to get away with only a few scraps and nicks. Kaien's wrist was strap in a sling until he could be seen by the castle's head healer.

His younger brother Shrio was almost as tall as him, but with the exception of his eyes, the rest of his body was completely white while his eyes was gold on black. He was fierce in his fighting and his own loyal group was down to only three people. Having lost two in yesterday's ambush. Sporting his own light injuries from little cuts to a good size bruise forming on his left eye.

"Ahh, it's good to be home eh Shrio?" the eldest ask winking at his grumbling brother who was picking at his bandages

"Yeah better here than on the ground." Shrio shot back. "I hate the damn rain."

Kaien, laughing at his brother's sour face shakes his head. "I guess we should see what we were summon home for huh?" Kaien says sobering up.

"I guess." The white Prince says shrugging his shoulders and wishing to be anywhere but here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** **oh this and that nothing much happening here….yet.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything to do with Bleach.**

* * *

It's mid dawn the sky just now being painted with the blue hues of light when the sound of hooved feet echoes through the first gate that lead into the capital, the Crown Prince Kaien and his little brother Prince Shiro rode through followed by their honor guards and escorts. With the exception of the escorts the rest of the group were all banged and bruised from an earlier ambush. The Princes finery was covered in dust, spots of blood, and tears from close calls by their enemies' swords.

Kaien's group had suffer heavy losses and he had to fill his ranks with volunteer Vizards. Right now his second in command was Shinji, a flamboyant man with short blond hair cut in a bob and a piano tooth smile that seem more mocking then anything. The blond had made his mission to keep an eye on Kaien after the loss of his brother, and Kaien couldn't blame the man for that action. Two weeks after his brother was buried Kaien had got drunk and destroyed his room before impaling a wooden pillar with his trident in one of the ball rooms. Castle staff had stayed far away from the royal, more out of shock then fear, until Shinji had come in drag the drunk out to one of the training arena's and had beaten the living daylights out of him. After that it was another two days till Kaien had went to find the blond and make him an offer to be his second. Quietly chuckling at the memory and drawing a questionable look from the blond had Kaien snickering more, waving the other off Kaien looked over at his younger brother.

Prince Shiro was almost an exact look alike of Kaien but the fact that he was shorter and younger plus he was completely white were all moot points since he really didn't care. His Espada's hadn't suffer the heavy losses as Kaien's did but Shiro only had two Espada's left a fact that he hated because it meant that he would have to do more recruiting, and this time he couldn't pawn it off on Grimmjow like last time. His long white hair was shorten by a bandits sword so what was once two tails trailing down his back was now shoulder length locks left loose to fall over his shoulders and back. The now twenty year old was still his sarcastic self but much of his personality had been muted since his twin had died. Mugetsu was his calmer half that would pull him back from going overboard with anything and everything. Losing him had caused the younger Prince to almost lose himself, if not for Grimmjow taking the brunt of his anger Shiro might have been lost for good. That's not to say that Grimmjow could ever take the place of Mugetsu but he came a close second that Shiro depended heavily on him when it came to watching his back during patrols.

"Ah it's good to be home, no bugs, lovely ladies, no bandits wanting to take pieces of our hides, and the best thing great food." Kaien waved towards the large town the circled the castle careful not to jostle his injured arm.

"Ha, that's rich you seem to enjoyed the food at that inn brother and I might point out since when have lovely ladies caught your attention." Shiro teasingly shot back.

"Hmm, I love both genders and it doesn't hurt to be polite when eating another's cooking little brother." Kaien said smiling over his shoulder at his brother.

Shiro gives his own smirk back, he had missed his elder brother's smile. It has been too long since he seen a real one upon his brother's face. "Yeah well it ain't like I said anything about how bad that cooks pie was unlike somebody we know." Looking pointedly at the blue haired man beside Shiro.

"What? It tasted horrible." Grimmjow said not really caring about the subject.

"You're lucky that we were with the Princes, if not, we most likely would've ended up on our asses out in the streets." Shinji shouted from the far back of the column. "But I'll say that at least their booze was top notch." This earning several laughs from the surrounding men plus one woman.

Their laughter is stop when the closer they got to the castle the more they saw of guardsmen standing at attention at certain points throughout the city. The ranks formed around the two Princes, Grimmjow and Shinji taking point while Neliel and another Vizard had taken the rear. Kaien had his trident shorten for close quarter combat while Shiro had his hand on his white slim blade. They really don't expect trouble but one can never be too careful.

"Ya think everything's ok?" Shiro ask tensely barely keeping his voice above a whisper.

"Yeah, mostly its dad acting on what happen to us and is making sure it doesn't happen close to the city gates." Kaien reassure his brother.

The younger Prince nodded turning his full attention to his surroundings as his unstraps his sword and keeps his head on a swivel. They'll stay in this formation until they are in the castle courtyard.

oOooOooOo

Ichigo woke up to the sound of mummers and the usual clang of metal pans hitting each other, the first thoughts he thinks were of his family thinking that he was hearing Yuzu, but it's not the kitchen pots and pans he's hearing nor does he hear his other sister or his father. Considering that he wasn't woken up by the man's usual morning wakeup call had Ichigo tensing, thinking that he had been taken captive. It wasn't till Zangetsu softly reminds him that he was the only survivor that Ichigo half relaxes his body but at the reminder of how he ended up here had the teen depress.

Slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position and taking a few deep breaths through his nose, he scoots back against the headboard wondering how he could get someone's attention. He was getting hungry and really needed to use the bathroom.

"Um excuse me." He calls out low enough not to disturb any other patients near him, but hopefully loud enough for someone to hear. When no one answer he tries again but louder. "Hello?"

"Ah! Good morning." A voice to his right rang out, "It's good that your awake, my names Jason and I'll be helping you while you're here." His voice was loud that it sent Ichigo's ears ringing.

"Okay?" Ichigo says wary of the new cheerful person.

"So, you need anything? Food, clothes, bathroom, or do you want to go outside?" the healer ask never missing a beat as he started to help the young man out of bed.

"Bathroom then food." Ichigo answer before one option caught his attention, "I can go outside?"

"Yes, in fact, the King and Queen wanted to know when you awaken. So when you're done with everything else I'll be escorting you to have breakfast with them in the dining room." Jason said with too much cheerfulness so early in the morning.

"Uh great, um can I go to the bathroom now?"

"Sure just let me get the chair for you. This is just to help you till you are steadier on your feet."

Not really wanting the chair but accepting it as a necessary evil as he is lifted by his armpits then wheeled out of the noisy room. The sounds had started to give him a headache. After Ichigo went to the bathroom he washed his face leaving the cold cloth on his head a bit longer trying to keep the headache at bay. It's a few minutes later that the pain relents and Ichigo knocks on the door singling that he was done.

"Alright, now grab my shoulder and then I'll lead you to the dining hall."

Grabbing onto the man's shoulder Ichigo can sort of tell how built this guy is. _'It kind of reminds me of Ganjou, but considering that he's helping out with patients he has to have some muscle._ ' With slow steps Ichigo was able to keep up with the other and he only stumbled a few times when his foot caught something. It seemed to take forever but it was only a few minutes till Ichigo finds himself being pushed gently in a plush chair and the smell of eggs and bacon greet his nose. He can hear the plates, silverware, and what he guess his glass being put near him. He can also feel someone behind him but he figures it was just in case he knocks something over.

"Good Morning Ichigo. Did you sleep well?" a soft voice that he recognizes as the Queen asked

"Ah yes, your highness." He nervously answers

"Oh dear you don't have to put on airs here, you can call me Masaki if you wish." Her voice a twinkling chime in amusement.

"Okay." Well he was never one to go by titles.

"Good morning my lovely wife your beauty outsides the sun and puts the flowers to shame." The Kings voice rings out, not as loud as his own fathers but not low either.

"Oh stop you." Masaki chuckles swatting Isshin with her napkin.

"And you young Ichigo, has your night and morning been well?" Isshin ask looking at the bandage head belonging to Ichigo turn towards him.

"Yes sir." The teen unsurely answers.

"No need to be so formal my boy." Isshin says putting his hand on Ichigos head ruffling with enough force to move the teens head. "You can call me whatever you wish."

"Ah right." Ichigo said before moving his hand slowly around to find his silverware so he could start eating. His fork was placed in his hand as another hand guided his other to his glass, a quick sip tell him it was some sort of tart juice that tasted like a cross between orange and apple. Letting him get a good judge of how far it was to the edge and to his plate. With convenience he started to dig in going slowly first so as not to drop his food.

Having lost his sight Ichigo ears have become sharper that he was able to pick up the few conversations going on in the room. It was the one between the King and Queen that piques his interest, he was so engross that he missed that his name was being called.

"Sorry what?" he sheepishly ask. He can feel himself blushing at being caught not listening.

"It's alright dear, I was wondering if you would like to join me after breakfast in the garden?" Masaki smiled clearly still amused.

"That sound good actually. But is it alright for me to be-

"It will be fine, we'll even get you dress in some warmer clothes. Those you have on now aren't made for the cool weather."

"Okay then" Ichigo felt relieve that he wouldn't be in these thin pieces of cloth. The same hand that guided him earlier has tap his shoulder before moving his hand back as whooshes of air pass by him, the click and clang of dishes being moved let him know that breakfast is done. A few minutes later a slender hand that belongs to the Queen gently takes his helping up then leading him out of the room. He can hear her skirts whish and the echoing laughter of the King as he calls out.

"I'll be by later with the boys my dear." Isshin joyfully shouts out curious by Ichigo's slight ducking at the volume.

"Please do, I want to introduce Ichigo to Kaien and Shiro but also Kisuke and Aizen." Masaki says back

Ichigo twitches at the first two names but unconsciously flinches at the last name and it didn't go unnoticed by either of the royals nor the unseen blond who had been silently watching the orangette. When Masaki gently lead the other out of the room did Kisuke walked out of the shadows followed a second later by Aizen. Both give questioning looks at the King before Kisuke sighs.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I translated that book or your first meeting with the boy might have ended in a bloodbath." The blond smiles at his colleague who gives the man an eye roll.

oOooOooOo

Kisuke loved to tease his colleague, Aizen was a challenge even when he was a child to rile up and get any emotion out of. So when the kid, Ichigo, had reacted like someone slapped him with a hot iron when Aizen's name was mention Kisuke had wisely held the other back until the orange headed teen left the room. The teen's action did make Kisuke curious though.

"I'm guessing that that book has provided some insight to Ichigo's past Kisuke?" Isshin ask waving a water bearer over to refill his cup. "His actions to Kaien's and Shiro's names were hardly noticeable but when Masaki mention Aizen's, well it was unexpected."

Kisuke couldn't agree more, while Aizen was a good man his personality left much to be desired. The air around gave off a better then your vibe and for those that didn't know him would automatically assume that he was snobbish. However Aizen wasn't either of those to a certain degree, true he could be smug and drive a person up the wall but otherwise he was cool calm and collected in almost in any situation. He also had one of those appearances that if his hair was slick back without his glasses he could pass for a villain.

"Well now surprising really, remember I said that Aizen was a very bad boy in that universe so of course when Ichigo heard his name the first thing he does is flinch though I did expect him to try to kill you." The last part being directed at the brunette standing next to Kisuke.

Said man just sighs, "What does that book say Urahara?"

"Oh my going for that family name, did I hit a nerve hmmm?" the blond sings out waving his annoying fan. Then getting serious and taking a seat across from the King while Aizen took one next to him.

"Now from what I gather this is a recording from Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigos biological father, and he goes on about soul reapers, hallows, his son's involvement in the supernatural world, a past war, then a current war that was the cause of sending his son here. What I can see is that Ichigo was indeed a fighter not a soldier but a fighter that help out and this world also had a Sereitiei." This causes the other men to stiffen, "But according to this Isshin they had change when Ichigo broke into the place to rescue a friend and uncovering a few traitor while he was at it, hehheh apparently I had a hand in training him for that. The first time he met Bad Aizen he was nearly cut in two, not a great first impression, then during this war Ichigo help defeat Bad Aizen but went thru hell afterward." Seeing the questioning looks Kisuke smile grimly. "In order to defeat the other he had to use a very powerful technique it resulted in him losing his powers and he spent the next seventeen months feeling helpless. But with a happy ending in getting his powers back from the very same captains who we love to hate. Well not the same since we know that the captains here would never help anyone who wasn't a shinigami."

The information had the room in silence, the three men in deep thought.

"Do you think Ichigo will try to contact this Sereitiei?" Aizen ask, earning him a scowl from Isshin. But the Kings knows it's a valid question.

"Maybe but maybe not, once he sees for himself what this worlds shinigami are like he may stay clear, but he is a protector so who knows. He is an unknown variable." Kisuke answers honestly.

"What about his reaction to Kaien and Shiro?" Isshin asked

"Well the book only mention Kaien in passing and no mention of a Shiro."

"What does it say about Kaien?"

Another sigh comes from Kisuke. "It only says Kaien was a relative of Isshin who died sometime before that Isshin met his own wife." Internally wincing at the look on his Kings face.

"So that means that Ichigo only heard of Kaien by mouth but there is nothing about Shiro, so Ichigo has to have known him some other way." Aizen concluded.

"A thing to ask at a later time though." Isshin added

The mood is broken by the rush of steps as a courier runs up to the King whispering in his ear before being dismiss. Smiling Isshin gets up waving over one of the kitchen staff.

"Have a meal ready for the boys. They might be hungry."

"Yes sire." The servant bow before leaving.

"I take it the Princes are back?" Kisuke knowingly ask

"Yes and it might be best to have them bypass Ichigo for now, no need to barrow trouble." Isshin says his tone a mix of joy and serious. "But it might help that someone informs Masaki." Adding the last to Aizen who nods.

"Well then let's go greet the always in trouble boys." Kisuke teases.

oOooOooOo

Ichigo was enjoying the sunshine on his face, he wish he could enjoy it more if not for the pounding headache. It was more center behind his eyes then his head that Ichigo would love nothing more than to sleep. But having to go through all that pain earlier just getting new clothes has Ichigo staying.

' _Who knew picking something to wear was a lot of trouble._ ' He thought, at least he got to keep his jeans that somehow survive his crash landing. From what the Queen had told him, his top was a tunic dyed in deep indigo that set off his hair beautifully, he can tell that the sleeves stops at his elbows and the neckline was more of a low V-neck. Not that he never paid that much attention to his clothes when he could see, Ichigo just went with what was comfortable.

Placing his head in his hand Ichigo let a quiet groan escape his lips. His head was getting worse and his zanpakuto wasn't helping, in fact their voices were getting hard to hear. If Ichigo wasn't being distracted he would be more concern.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Masaki question, unlike her attendants she could see that the orangette was in pain.

"Just a headache nothing to worry about." Ichigo assured her before straightening back up. He had taken a seat on the ground adjacent to Masaki who was sitting in a plush velvet chair.

"If you are sure then." She said worryingly not liking one bit at the boys pale skin. Quietly waving over one of her attendants she had the woman go fetch a healer to look at the teen. As the woman left Aizen quietly walked up to the Queen bending down to whisper into her ear. She says a quiet thank you before the man left.

"Ichigo." She calls the teen, "My sons are back from their patrols would you mind if they come a join us later?"

Ichigo was confused, why was she asking his permission wasn't it her castle? Masaki must have read his thoughts because she giggle at his confuse face.

"I only ask because it wasn't sure if you felt up to meeting new people yet." She clarified

Making a oh face the teen shakes his head indicating that he would be find if she wanted to see her sons. The pain behind his eyes intensifies, but not wanting to have other people worry about him, Ichigo simply lies down on the soft grass listening to the people around him. He gets lost listening to sounds that he misses hearing the Queen leave or Jason, his attendant, come up and leave a tray of food near him. It's a few minutes that Ichigo feels a shadow cover him.

"Your food will get cold if you leave it alone for too long." Masaki smiles, her tone motherly.

Ichigo hadn't notice that he was hungry until his stomach gave a loud growl. Blushing at the noise, he gets up swaying a bit then heading over to the small table and chairs laden with little sandwiches and cups of tea, if his nose is correct.

"Please eat as much as you like." Masaki says.

Moving his hands slowly, getting an idea where everything is, Ichigo grabs the nearest sandwich. It's small and when he bit into it, it tasted like a cross between cucumber and cherry, an odd combination but not a bad taste. He is so engross in eating that when a servant rushes up behind him, he tenses which causes him to choke on his food. Coughing and hacking until Jason whacks him on the back, dislodging his food. Ichigo can practically feel the worry and concern radiate off of the Queen. Giving her what he hopes his is best smile, Ichigo manages a shaky reply.

"Sorry, just got startle a bit, I'm fine now." Giving one last cough, Ichigo leans back in his chair. The sun feels good on his skin as the cool air nips any expose skin.

The food and tea has his head feeling a little bit better, reducing his pounding sleep inducing ache to a dull roar that pulses every now and then. Heaving a long sigh, Ichigo feels his new shadow come up next to him, making as much noise as possible but still being quiet enough not disrupt anyone else.

"Her Majesty wishes to move to another garden so she may receive her sons." Not giving the orangette time to respond, Ichigo is pick up and lead away from where he was eating. Before going far, a slender hand takes his other arm.

"Jason, let me take Ichigo for now, it seems that you are needed back with the others." Feeling another hand on his back to help guide him, Ichigo allows himself to be steered out of the healers grasp.

"Of course, your Highness." Came Jason clip reply.

The two walk in silence as the attendants rush pass them. Ichigo lets his mind drift to wondering if the Queen looks anything like his mother and he begins to feel his chest tighten at another reminder of what he lost. However, when loud yells from his zanpakuto, telling him to quit making it rain, Ichigo tries to think of other things less depressing.

"So Ichigo, tell me about yourself now that we are alone." Masaki says as she leads him to a low bench near her favorite water fountain.

Ichigo's body tenses more, since he never relax from earlier, and he goes quiet for a bit. "…I had two little sisters, Yuzu and Karin, and a crazy father who ran his own clinic." The tension being to slip from Ichigo's frame.

"What of your mother?"

"She passed away years ago." More tension slips, causing his shoulders to slump.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, I too lost someone dear to me."

With that admission Ichigo lets go, "I failed." He yells, "I'm the big brother I was supposed to protect them and I couldn't. It was my fault that they died, when mom died I tried to keep them safe and I couldn't even do that." He stops, panting out harsh breaths. "I couldn't save them." He whispers.

Masaki saw the white knuckle grip the boy had on his pants, she saw the sadness the helplessness she saw this and many other things when Ichigo made this painful confession. But she knew more about the fallout of this as well, her sons had done the same thing so many years ago. Not hesitating, she grabs Ichigo causing him to yelp in surprise, and lock him tight in her arms.

"I may not be your mother, but I know that she would never blame you as I am sure your family doesn't blame you, so when are you going to stop blaming yourself for things that are out of your control?" she felt his body stiffen before it relaxes, taking most of his weight against her Masaki imparts her own brand of motherly wisdom, "War is never something that can be control no matter what leaders say, there will always be something going not according to plan. The only thing the survivors can do is morn the dead and move forward letting time heal wounds left I nits wake. And those wounds will scar and never be forgotten, just like you will never forget the love your family had for Ichigo. Though their passing has left scars on your heart, you know that they are still a source of strength. So morn them Ichigo then say your farewells and move on. They will be happy and you will be happy."

Ichigo listens quietly, the words sinking deeply into his mind. He knows that if Karin or Yuzu knew he was like this for long, they would be disappointed, well Yuzu would Karin would throw her soccer ball at him. Goat face, he wasn't sure on him but Ichigo won't let his sacrifice go to waste. In the back of his mind he could hear Zangetsu mummers of agreement as the rain stops to a slight drizzle.

" _Ichigo, move forward do not hesitate_."

" **If ya don't I'll kick your ass**."

Smiling now as a weight is lifted from his shoulders Ichigo gives the Queen his best smile before a rough, wary, and angry voice snaps both from the quiet.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End


	5. Chapter 5

I went ahead and change some things but I not sure if it is noticeable, but yeah. enjoy!

Warnings: yeah the usual stuff a little bit of ooc and this and that. Plus I may or may not have misspelled some words if I did sorry ahead of time.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

"Talking"

" _Talking" Old man Zangetsu_

" **Talking" Shiro Zangetsu**

* * *

"Who the hell are you?"

The shout drew the Queens and Ichigos attention behind them. Though Ichigo couldn't see the person, the voice sounded really familiar. He could hear the person stomp towards them, he was making so much noise that Ichigo's headache was coming back, but unlike earlier this one was from annoyance.

"Hey bastard I ask who you are and why are you hugging my mother!?"

"Shiro." Masaki says sternly, and the name has Ichigo choking, ' _no way is that Shiro.'_

" **Hey dumbass that's not me."**

Before Ichigo could respond he feels his shirt collar being grab. He is then forced up onto his feet and could feel the offenders' breath on his face, not liking that someone has him pulled up like this he readies his fist aiming in hopes in the right area Ichigo lets one of his fist fly. He smiles when it connects with something.

"Bastard!" the person also known as Shiro starts to shake him making Ichigo lose his bearings.

"Shirosaki." Masaki quietly says, "I would rather you didn't threaten one of my guest who is currently under our protection." She chastises.

"Um whatever." He says as he throws Ichigo on the ground.

"Jackass." Ichigo mutters

"Language Ichigo." Masaki says, "Now Shiro, where is your brother?"

"Tch, I think he went with dad and Kisuke, I was going to but I saw you and wanted to come see ya." He says sweetly.

"I see, in that case would you be a dear and help me guide Ichigo there. He is blind and needs the help."

"Yeah sure." Shiro says disgruntledly, he was shock when he saw the orange head's face, for a second he was sure it was his brother, but then he knew it couldn't be. Furious that someone was masquerading as his brother, Shiro charge in not thinking that it was really how Ichigo look. If his mother wasn't there, Shiro knew that this person wouldn't be here.

"Why are you protecting him anyway?" he ask curious now that he can get a closer look at the teen. The first the get through is the brats orange hair then the tone lean body that showed that the kid knew how to fight, and then how the boy reacted to him landing a punch right on his face. ' _The brat has quite a punch, I think that I might have a bruise tomorrow_.' He smirks.

Taking his time walking over to the teen, Shiro watches the other follow his moves. Yanking him off the ground and throwing his arm around his shoulders, Shiro's all but drags the other out of the garden and into the castle.

"You mind going slower?" came a hiss from the other.

"Hmm nope." Smiling at the growl from the orangette Shiro hums as he follows his mother further into the castle.

oOoOo

Ichigo couldn't believe his luck, first it's the asshole in his head and now there is one outside it, and unlike the one in his inner world this one he can't see. If he could see and if the Queen wasn't nearby Ichigo would have laid the other bastard flat on his ass.

" **Hey, King mind toning down your drama? Besides I am better than that imitation."** His zanpakuto says smugly. " **And do something for your head, it's raining lightening blots in here."**

"What?"

" **Idiot, you are so dense that you can't feel your own headache?"**

"Well I thought it was because of your twin giving me that headache, I mean you do it all the time."

" **Oi!"**

Snickering at his larger blade, Ichigo let himself drift into his inner world, coming face to face with is white doppelganger. The blade was still that same since the last time Ichigo saw him and in the distance stood the smaller of his two blades.

"Yo old man, sorry about the weather." Ichigo shouts to the other.

" **Hump, he gets a hello and I get nothing, some love here King."** Shiro Zangetsu says sarcastically.

Ignoring his hollow, Ichigo looks around his mind scape. It literary looked like a war zone, the buildings had scorched marks and broken windows. In the distance lightening rained down. "At least it isn't raining." Ichigo says sheepishly.

" **Really"** Shiro deadpan, **"that's all ya have to say?"**

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

" _You have been given a lot of new information, Ichigo. What is your plan now?"_ Old man Zangetsu ask

Another bolt of lightning illuminates the area and Ichigo could feel the pressure of his earlier headache starting. "I haven't thought that far ahead, but if I have to say I think that I'll start by learning what I can about this world then go from there."

" _I see."_ The sword stays silent before getting his wielders attention. _"We figured that you be staying here in the castle, but you do want you want as long as you don't second guess yourself."_

"That would be nice, but it would be the same with the Thirteenth and Kaien back in our world. I don't want to cause too much trouble."

" **Ha, ya already causing trouble, need I point out that little tussle earlier."** Shiro mocks.

Ichigo would've shot something back but he wince when a sharp shot of pain raced thru his head. Groaning before laying down on the building he was currently on, Ichigo was pulled up into Shiro's lap. Sending his white counterpart a questioning look, Shiro only rolled his eyes. **"What? I can't try to give you some relief?"**

"Uh, thanks?" Ichigo says

" _I think you need to return to the outside Ichigo, it seems that your distance is causing the others some concern._ " The old man cuts in

"Oh thanks" Ichigo answers gripping his head as another blast of pain hits him. "Hopefully this headache will pass quickly."

" **Do visit soon Kingie."** Shiro mocks, laughing as Ichigos fading image flips him the bird.

oOoOoOo

When Ichigos mind became conscious of the surrounding area he found himself on the floor and with what he could hear, the Queen and the Prince were above him.

"Ichigo, Ichigo can you hear me? Are you okay?" Masaki asks worryingly

"Yeah find, sorry about that." He says trying to relieve some to the woman's worry. Trying to get up he felt a hand grab his arm and hauling him onto his feet. Nearly stumbling, Ichigo felt like he needed to throw up. If he could see now his vision would be spinning.

"Ya trying to give my mother a heart attack?" the Prince shouts at the orangette, "Have some consideration for others asshole."

"Like I planned to fall dipshit, how about you go stick your sword were the sun don't shine." Ichigo yells back.

"Tch"

"That's enough boys." Another voice cuts in between the arguing teens, pulling the two apart. "I will not have you fight in front of your mother." Isshin says sternly

"Whatever, he is not even part of the family, so Moms not even his mother." Shiro words having more bite towards Ichigo causing the other to flinch. "Besides he just here till he's healed right? So there is no reason to get attached, he is just another face in the castle." Shiro says as he starts to walk off.

"Shiro don't be that way." Masaki's calm voice follows him, "At least hear us out before you make up your mind."

Ichigo silently listens to the conversation, he is trying not to get involved in the spat between family members. He would have been find just leaning up against the wall and letting the cool stone relieve his pain.

"What's going on out here? I thought you were just stepping out and whose this." A new voice echoes through the hall causing Ichigo to turn in its direction. "Oh wow what a cutie, I wouldn't mind sharing a room with you." The owner of the voice comes closer purposely making his footsteps loud.

"KAIEN!" Shiro shouts

"What?" the voice belonging to Kaien ask. "I was only making a comment at our guest.' He says innocently.

Ichigo wished that he could see, if only to looked at the people he wanted to hit. One Prince was bad enough, but now he had a playboy after him.

' _I rather have fight the asshole from earlier.'_

"So, what is your name cutie?" the question brought Ichigo out of his thoughts and without thinking on who had ask it he just replies.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" _'damn, I didn't mean to say that.'_

"hmmm Ichigo, I like it."

"Kaien don't bother with that loser, he ain't staying so-

"But it would be impolite to ignore him. without his eyes he is going to need help getting around," Kaien chimes smiling at his fuming brother, "So I think that mother and father should give him to us to look after."

"WHAT!"

"Are you crazy?"

Both Ichigo and Shiro said at the same time. Shiro glared at the orangette who scowled.

"Don't go insulting my brother freak." Shiro sneered

"Oh, if I wanted to use the air to insult someone I would and it would cause you to run crying in tears to your room." Ichigo says smugly. Despite not being able to see where his offender is at, he smirks in the last direction he hear him hearing the growl made him grin that he got the right area.

"Why you little—

"That's enough, you are all grown men so act like it. Boys this is Ichigo who I found injured and until he is healed he will be under our care, so act like to Princes you are." Isshin sighs before turning to Ichigo, "Ichigo these are my sons, Shiro and Kaien, they may act like spoiled brats but they are nice boys once you get to know them."

"Oi!"

"Father."

Ichigo snickers, but the happy family moment has him remembering his own lost family, but only for a moment as another person joins their little party out in the hall.

"Oh, he is awake I see. Good I have something to give him."

Ichigo is stun, there is only one man that he knows who that voice belongs to and so without giving much thought he says the one thing on his mind.

"Stupid Ghetabishi, what did you think of sending me here? You could have just healed me and sent me back out to finish that jackass off." He yells in what he hopes is the right direction.

Silence greets his ears after his shout, Ichigo took a minute to think before realizing that this wasn't the Kisuke he knew.

"Sorry." He mumble sadly, "Forgot that you're not the same Urahara." He clarifies.

"It's alright my boy" the cheerfully voice reminds the orangette of his old mentor when the man started to grate on his nerves, "I understand, so no harm no foul but tell me, would you happen to know what this little ball is?"

Ichigo hope that he was giving the man his best scowl. "You do know that I can't see right? And that I was unconscious from the start, right? So what makes you think that I would know about what you're talking about?" his temper starting to rise, "And for that matter who the hell are you?"

"Oh me, did I forget to introduce myself?" Ichigo could just feel the man pulling out a fan and covering his lower face with it, hiding the smirk. "Well to answer your question, I am the great Kisuke Urahara, the Kings only wizard and one of his best advisors." The man proudly says.

"Yeah right, drop the great and you're left with a shady blond man in weirdo clothing acting all smart and stuff." Shiro snarks.

"Aww that hurts little Prince." Kisuke whines.

Ichigo wanted to snicker but the increase of pain shooting thru him has him swaying. He sure he was about to fall before a rough hand grabs his arm. The pain has his whole body trembling and the need the heave whatever is left in his stomach.

"You ok there kid" a gruff voice ask

Ichigo wanted to say something but he couldn't, only small moans and whimpers escape his mouth as the sounds made his head worse.

"Hey I think he needs to go back to the healers, he don't look to good." The same voice from before yells causing all noise to stop, for which Ichigo is grateful for.

"Oh dear, Ichigo why didn't you say anything." Masaki ask in a motherly tone, she rushes over to the prone orangette but he seems not to notice her presence.

"Grimmjow why don't you take Ichigo b ack to the healing room." Isshin says, it's not an order but the blue hair man complies. But before they go the little ball comes to life.

"Hey pervert!" Kaien calls out to Kisuke, "What's happening to that ball of yours?"

The question has everyone looking at the blond man as the purple ball in his hand starts to glow and pulse. It hovers glowing brighter and brighter, but before anyone says anything a beam of light blast from it and hits Ichigo engulfing him, the only sound that could be heard was Ichigo's painful screaming. When the light died down everybody saw Ichigo clutching his face a red poured between his fingers. The pain has the teen thrashing in Grimmjow arms nearly causing the man to drop him. The struggling teen's pain had the people present frozen in shock before the Queen and King were franticly calling out people to get this and that, while Kaien and Shiro watched in horror as memories assault them keeping them frozen. Kisuke was taken by Aizen aside so they would be out of the way, even with all their magic there was nothing they could do.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Someone summon the healers now!"

"We need to stop the bleeding!"

"Grimmjow! Get him to the healers now!" Shiro shouts, his voice holding a pained edge to it.

Not wasting any time, Grimmjow runs full tilt, hugging the whimpering teen close to his chest. It's when their out of range of the purple ball that Ichigo goes quiet. At first Grimmjow thinks he dies, but a quick check only shows that the teen was asleep though his face was cover in his own blood, Grimmjow let out a long sigh as he comes upon the doors to the room of healing.

oOoOoOo

"Can somebody please tell me what just happen?" Isshin ask watching the room full of people.

"I don't know one minute he was ok then the next he was screaming his head off." Kaien says

"Yeah, but I notice it was near the same time when that ball of Kisuke's started to act up." Shiro adds

Everyone looked to the blond man who was staring at his own hand looking slightly confused. When he saw that everyone was staring at him, he gave a sheepish looked before putting his hand back into the folds of his clock.

"Well Kisuke, care to tell us what happen?" Isshin tone sends a warning to the other man, forbidden him from evading the question.

Sighing he looks at each person before bring out his hand again, opening it up to reviled a pile of purple dust. Seeing the confused looks Kisuke gives a small grin.

"This is what's left of that little ball I had, and I suspect that it is what caused our new guest to be in so much pain. What this thing did to him is anyone's guess." The man says shrugging his shoulders.

Just as Isshin was about to question the man further, the doors burst open as a servant rushes in. kneeling before the King the little man walks up to Isshin's ear and whispers his message before bowing them leaving.

"Ichigo is now stable and according to the head healer it seems that all his injuries have made a full recovery, but he wants to let the boy rest before he takes a full evaluation tomorrow." Isshin happily says much to the relief of Masaki and Kaien and secretly Shiro. "However, for now I want Grimmjow to stay with him just in case the boy tries to get out of bed and ignore orders." The last mostly directed to Shiro who silently agreed.

With that the inhabitants if the castle went to their own ways for the rest of the day, though they would periodically stop by to check up on Ichigo who seem to be better. Grimmjow stood as a silent sentinel by the boy's bed, his sword Pantera lying next to him. Masaki stayed the longest, fluffing the boys pillow to humming a sweet lullaby, she seem content to staying there until Isshin came to collect her. Kaien came next, he stood by the bed staring at Ichigo's face before he made up his mind giving one of his smiles to both to Ichigo and Grimmjow before leaving. After him various others come to see the boy who looked like the late Prince and who seemed to capture the hearts of both the King and Queen. Shiro, Grimmjow noted, had stayed as far as he could from Ichigo but Grimm could see him just beyond the door peeking in every now and then. Kisuke, plus Aizen, also made an appearance but they only stayed to run test and stuff that Grimm didn't understand but he would growl when one such test would cause the teen to whimper.

By the time night had fallen everyone from Shiro's unit to Kaien's had been by, and now Grimm was hungry. Leaving instructions to come find him if the teen awoke the second in command went to find something to fill his stomach. As he left a shiver went up his spine, whirling around to confront what had caused it he only met an empty hallway. Standing there a few more minutes before he was satisfied he continue on his way not noticing the being slinking down one of columns watching him go. It was curious about the human it had seen earlier, but with so many others near him it was impossible to get close without being seen. So it had waited until the human was alone, as it neared the entry to the room the being crept low to the floor pressing itself into the wall. Its long lizard like tail hugging the stone as his talons click quietly against brick floors. Part of its face was covered but its gold on black eyes shone brightly against its white coloring. On its shoulders it had a collection of spikes that was short enough that they didn't hinder its movement.

As it found its way to the sleeping teen it stared at the teen's hair before pulling a lock of its own. Both had the same shade of orange and that made the white being even more curious. Reaching out with one clawed hand it gently touched the teens face, jerking back when the boy leaned into the touch. This confused the being, normally other people would fear its touch and run screaming at the mere sight of him, but this human didn't try to get away from his hand but leaned into it. Leaning down till its face was inches from the teens, it started to nuzzle the boy's hair. Ichigo body relaxed which when the being saw let out a low purr before it leap away as loud footsteps came close to the door. As the boys guard took his place back by the teens bedside, the being took one last look at the sleeping boy before silently it crept out of the room and back into the darken hallway. It would keep an eye on the other, maybe it thought that this human would be different.

oOooOooOo

Ichigo woke to sunlight beaming down on him, making him toss his covers back over his head and burying himself back into blissful sleep. He couldn't remember fallen asleep nor did he know how he had gotten back to bed, but the thrashing he receive from his zanpakuto for some odd reason had him feeling tired. He stiffen when a chuckle came from the person next to him. Slowly peeking out he saw a large built blue hair man that reminded him of Grimmjow. His sleep addle mind hadn't caught up yet but soon Ichigo was gaping at the man, who was grinning back at him.

"Please tell me I am not having a weird dream?" he beg, "It has to be a coincidence that you two look alike."

"Oh and what kind of dream would you be having?" ask his neighbor wondering who looked like him before sending the irrigated teen a smug grin

"The kind that I can see in and seeing ghost as well."

"Hmm, well I can tell ya now, I ain't a ghost and since that true I guess I could do this." He leans into Ichigo's personal space, and before the teen had a chance, gave him a hard pinched to his arm.

"OW" Ichigo shouts taking a swing at his offender, "What the hell was that for asshole?"

" See not a dream, by the way my name is Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques and for now I am your babysitter." Grimmjow smirk as the fuming teen who was giving him one of the deadliest glares he had come across.

"I don't need a babysitter, blueberry."

"Nick names already huh? I didn't know we were so far in a relationship." His smirk going into a feral grin.

Ichigo wanted to punch the infuriating man but at the moment he couldn't get out of bed without showing the world what he had to offer so instead he settle for glaring at the arrancar look alike. The stared down lasted until Ichigo realized a very important fact one that his mind finally caught up too.

"Hey I can see again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings** : there will be some violence, but not much. I suck at fight scenes.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.**

* * *

Waking up with his eyesight return to him had been one of the best days in Ichigo's life. He now didn't have to rely on the King and Queens kindness and could get out of their hair. Of course, they insisted that he stayed until spring so he may have time to get use to his new home, they even had clothes already made for him. Ichigo reluctantly agreed. Styled in in what could be close to tight boot cut pants with dark navy blue, forest green, and deep red dye tunics with silver, brown, or black inlaid. He even had his own room, which was way too big and it was placed between the two princes. Ichigo felt uncomfortable when the royals were only being nice, but he doubts that they did this for everyone.

So for the past few weeks he has had several tutors teaching him all that he needed to know on how to live in this world. From history and economics to even sword play, which at first seemed like a good idea since he figured that he wasn't able to use Zangetsu when he was in his human body. However, during one spar when his practice sword was hit out of his hand, Zangetsu trench knife appear in its place to say Ichigo was shocked was an understatement, it cost him to get hit by the sword master. He even manages to get a reaction out of the stoic sword master who was training him that day. When he questions the two spirits, they had replied that they didn't know how it happen either. After a round of questioning from both the royals to Kisuke, it was decided that Ichigo learn on how to summon his other sword but he was to be watched by the sword master, Ulquiorra, until he could perform this feat subconsciously. He did find out that fighting with is blades he would tire more quickly, but he figures that he just needed to get use to wielding them then he should be alright.

Along with his new ability to manifest his zanpakuto was his instant regeneration, he found out that he could regenerate or heal most of his wounds on his living body. As well his Quincy abilities thought he can't explain why he can use these when not in soul form. It was as if with the exception of bankai and flash-step he could do just about everything he could do when he was in soul form now in his body, however he gets pass exhausted after using each technique.

The second thing to happen in those few weeks was Ichigos…introduction…to Aizen. Though that may have been more to how he met him. Ichigo was having another verbal fight with Prince Shiro when Kisuke comes ambling out with someone in tow. Ichigo had stop long enough to give a quick hello until his eyes landed on the person next to Kisuke. His short brown hair, not slicked back, wearing eyeglasses and an all-knowing smirk had sent the already riled up teen into a frenzy. The power flare he sent out caused all those present to be fling back in all directions, and if hadn't help that he somewhat damaged to one of the fountains and the surrounding walls. It was only by the good timing of Masaki that had Ichigo calming down to the point that his power was low enough to call it a low buzz instead of the inferno. After a good scolding by the Queen, who treated Ichigo more like a mother then a stranger, and to the amusement of Kisuke and Kaien did he find himself under Aizen's care both as a tutor in how the country work and to help Ichigo reign in his immense power. Neither liked the idea but with wanting to live they silently came to a small truce, that only counted when they were in the same room.

"He still can be a bastard though." Grumble the orange headed boy, who after today's lesson was out laying in one of the gardens. He had spent the whole day indoors listening to a boring history lesson, normally it wouldn't have bother him but today there would be no sword practice so his lesson with Aizen had been longer. He had taken to having his larger blade with him more than the other mostly because it felt normal for him to have the bigger size close to him.

Sighing in contentment, Ichigo was about to fall asleep when a shadow blocked the sun. "Look what I found." The familiar teasing voice that had Ichigo opening one eye to glare at Shinji.

"What do you want Shinji?" Ichigo scowled at the blonde's ever present smile

"Nothing really just thought you would like some company since now that yer free from old strict and proper."

"What did you do this time?" Ichigos suspicions grew when Shinji only smiled bigger showcasing all of his teeth.

"Nothing too bad."

Ichigo slowly rose up scowling at the grinning blond, he takes in his surroundings looking for a way out in case whatever Shinji did wouldn't spill over onto him. Ichigo had quickly found out that this Shinji loved to play pranks, whether they be on the royals or castle servants. If Ichigo hadn't already been to use to his Shinji he wouldn't have been so hard for this one to prank him, at least not with any of his more damaging pranks…yet.

"Who are you hiding form this time?" he asks again

"Shiro…and Grimmjow, maybe Neliel…oh and Kaien."

"…you want to get me killed?" getting up to quickly get out of the garden before a torrent of pain comes crashing down on him.

"Wait, I was actually wanting to talk to ya." Shinji voice has Ichigo stopping, he keeps a good distance between them just in case his victims came a calling.

Another thing the Ichigo has found out about this Shinji, he was a bit more protective of him and others then the one that Ichigo knew. He found that out when he had mention that he felt like he was being watched and the little glimpses he saw of a white being with a tail found him with at least one of the Vizards in shouting distance at almost at all times. When the Captain found out about Ichigo being part of the Vizards in his world the blond had force him to be included in this worlds group. Not much difference between the two, but the orangette was becoming the center of attention that he wishes that he wasn't. After Shinji put him in the Vizards as an honorary member, Kaien had taken to join him every now and then when Ichigo was between lessens then add in Grimmjow wanting to spar and Neliel ambush hugs. Ichigo just wanted time alone, but this little family was making it an impossibility.

"I thought that we went through this and I think that I told everything you wanted to know." Ichigo was confused, he didn't want to get attach to any of the castle residents but he was slowly losing that fight. It showed when he felt more comfortable talking to those who come up to him.

"Well," Shinji was hesitant which had Ichigo even more confused. "There is something that needs to be discuss that the royal family is afraid to tell ya."

"Should we be talking about this outside?"

"Well-

Shinji jerked up when sounds of panic could be heard from the one of the open doors. He grips his sword and pushes Ichigo behind him before slowly walking towards the castle.

"Ya stay with me at all times ya hear?" he says sternly to the orangette who also drew Zangetsu. "I don't want you leaving my side for anything."

Ichigo only nodding, he wanted to help but he wasn't about to get into a situation where he became a liability even if he was strong in his spiritual form, his human body was not use to wielding Zangetsu for long periods of time. He had been frustrated when he couldn't do half the things he could before and Shiro Zangetsu snickering just made his temper flare.

They kept to the wall as they followed the screams and the sound of clashing metal. Ichigo stayed one step behind Shinji the larger blade of Zangetsu in a tight grip. He kept his head on a swivel looking behind him and to the sides. At one point he could have sworn that he saw a flash of white.

"Shinji," he whispers. "Where is Shiro?"

The habit of his of not calling people by titles stayed with him as he was transported between worlds, and he like to annoy the other.

"He was out in the court yard last I heard, why?"

"I thought I saw something white but I could be wrong." The look Shinji gave him was now all too familiar. "Look it could be nothing and I can take care of myself in a fight."

"It's not that, just stay close I really don't want to explain anything to the royals if anything were to happen to ya. Regardless of your freaky healing power."

Ichigo snorted and was about to reply when a flash of silver has him ducking as a clang rings in his ears. His cheek is stinging a bit and when he wipes it his hand comes away bloody, but he doesn't care since it was only a small scratch.

"Shit" Shinji cruse as he gets between Ichigo and his assailant. Ichigo just catches the blond as he rushes after a man in black armor, the man seems familiar but Ichigo couldn't place him. Trying to catch up with the blond, Ichigo was separated and now was alone during a castle raid with the same face as the princes.

' _fuck me.'_

" **why are ya worried, we can take them and leave no trace."**

As if he didn't know that, but that was beside the point. His senses had heightened to the point that he could make out where everyone was, it was like sensing spiritual pressure but not.

"well, well, well is one of the little princes lost?" a mocking voice came from behind him. Ichigo was annoyed that he let one sneak up on him, not in the mood to trade insults he swings his blade sending the guy through several walls.

' _seriously, do I look like the white bastard.'_

He hadn't taken two steps before he was surrounded, Ichigo was really not in the mood. As the intruders converge on him, he dodges left and right trying to find a way out of the close knit circle. He manages to get out by jumping off one of the taller guy's shoulders, before he lands he manages to fire off a getsua tenshou. The hallway and the ceiling are destroyed and only the idiots that were near him were cut down.

"Was it always that powerful?" Ichigo stared at the damage, it never accrued to him that firing one indoors would leave it like that, scar it yes but blow it to bits and he didn't put much energy into it. Staring at open sky he wonders why it seemed to be the destroyed walls were rising, that is until he hit the floor.

' _oops, forgot about that.'_ He muses as his head hits stone.

Struggling to get back on his feet, he barely blocks the oncoming hit. Growling at his attacker he is stun when he sees red hair tied up in spikes.

"Renji," he whispers not noticing the speeding white bullet heading towards them. He gets yanked by clawed hands and all he sees is white, red, and orange. The beings tail was firmly wrap around him keeping him safe from the black armor goons.

The being was tall and the first thing that Ichigo thinks is that the creature looked too similar to his hollowfied form from when he was training with the Vizards, but without his mask. But what Ichigo wanted to know was why the begin protecting him. press behind the beings back Ichigo could just make out the red light forming.

"A cero?"

The begin pressed Ichigo further into the wall as the red beam hit the center of the destroyed hall. Debris fall on them but Ichigo was covered by his white protector, who was currently purring. When the sound of debris had stop the begin tosses the stuff that fell on them and lift Ichigo out of the hole. The hallway wasn't even a hallway anymore just an open space and Renji's double was nowhere in sight. He stares into eyes that were close to his hollows and it hadn't escape him that the creature still had its tail around his waist.

"Um, thanks?" the being again purrs, it leans in close but Ichigo doesn't move. He doesn't feel threaten by the creature in fact he was more curious then anything. But before he can say anything else the being dashes pass him and back into the shadows. Running feet has Ichigo whirling around and his sword hits another but not an enemy.

"Kensei, man I' am I glad to see you." Lowering Zangetsu then placing it back on his back Ichigo heard the other man grunt.

"Yeah well with the fireworks you were giving off it was hard not to find you." The older man growled. "Man what was Shinji thinking leaving you by yourself?"

"Hey, I can take care of myself and Shinji didn't leave me, I just got lost is all." It surprises Kensei that Ichigo came to Shinji's defense when they really didn't know each other.

"Well you did good, though I don't think that this wing will be used for a while."

"Yeah sorry about that, but I can't take all the credit." Gaining the raised eyebrow from Kensei. "I had help from someone but I didn't get his name."

"Oh, describe him I may know who it is." Kensei grab hold of the younger man's arm as he lifts him out to a more stable part of the open hall.

"Um tall, white, had a thick lizard tail with red stripes, his face was covered, spikes on his shoulders, and he had long orange hair…. Kensei are you ok?" Ichigo had stop when he notices that the other man was growing paler as he describes the being.

"We go now." Kensei order grabbing Ichigo and walking fast out of the damage hall. Ichigo shouts out questions but is ignore. He goes quiet when he is thrusted into the throne room where everyone was waiting for them.

"Your Majesties, I found Ichigo but not before the guardian found him."

The room was dead quiet, everyone looking at the dust covered teen. "What?" he finally asks when he saw all the eyes on him.

oOooOooOo

the room was large and surprising tidy, but Ichigo still felt like a cage tiger. After everything from two days ago had settle down and after he told his view of events did he find himself several shadows. it was also why he was in this room with Kisuke doing nothing and bored out of his mind. The King never explain why he had to be with the man just since Ichigo told everyone about the being who helped him the royals had either Aizen or Kisuke with him at all times or with Kaien and his group or with Grimmjow and his. No one would tell why though.

"So why am I here again?" Ichigo asks as he leaned against a bookshelf, he had made a small book fort since he had been there.

"hmm?"

"Don't hmm me, why did you and the others get tense when I describe that creature…um…I think Kensei called it the guardian or something." Crawling out of his fort the orangette walk over to the other towering over him before plopping down by the low table.

"I don't know-

"Urahara, how does anyone expect me to understand this place if I don't know anything?"

"That's not a good enough argument, but I see your point." Urahara was silent for a few moments thinking, but with a flick of his hat and a smile he got up, "Follow me."

The blond man left the room and Ichigo scramble to catch up. He was lead through old stone tunnels filled with cobwebs and dust. He expected many things but none when Kisuke lead him into a room with a small pool of water in its center. It was lit but there was no light coming from anywhere that Ichigo could see.

"Here is where everything can be answered and yet not, all you have to do is step into the water." The man was smiling and Ichigo knew that if the man had a fan it would be in front of his face. "But I must warn you that if you want answers be prepared to have others see what your hiding. This pool goes both ways."

Ichigo stop his trek towards the pool at the man's serious tone, he didn't think that his memories would be exposed to the world but he wondered if he really wanted to get his answers this way.

"Is there another way for me to get the answers I want?" he asks hopefully

"sure there is, lots of reading through old tomes by biases old men who went off of legends, but if that's what you want."

"Uh no but how is this any different?"

"This water acts like a window into the past so this way you can see the guardian come to be but like I said, while these memories you can see others can see yours. So what is your choice?"

Ichigo still was hesitant but a mental push from Shiro Zangetsu had him tumbling into the water with a splash.

"Damn you Shiro!" was the last thing he shouted before he mind was overcome with images that weren't his own. People places flew by in his mind only to come to a stop when an orange mop of hair enter his view. Ichigo kept his eyes on the man who looked but still was different then himself, if they stood side by side they really could pass for twins but this man was still different. There was no sound so Ichigo could hear what was being said but he watches the man's life in fast forward. The guy was a farmer, a fighter, then a leader, he had a family, fought against invading armies, and was welding some kind of energy that Ichigo had no name for. Near the end, Ichigo watched as the man fought someone who welded the same energy, bodies covered the floor and blood stained the walls. He watched in horror as a ball of the energy was shove into the man's body and with that it started to transform twisting and bending, Ichigo saw the man turn into the lizard creature he saw earlier. Before he could finish watching he felt someone grab his tunic and yanked him out of the water. As he laid on the stone floor he looked into startle worry gold on black eyes. Too daze to say anything he didn't protest when the Prince pulled in up and lead him out the tunnels and into his room. The Shiro proceeded to strip him them pushed him into the waiting bed.

"Get some sleep idiot, we'll talk later." It was a command one the usually Ichigo would fight, but for once he follow and drifted off. Ignoring the fact that he was in the white prince's room his bed or the fact the prince was acting out of character. But his dreams where filled with the images he saw and he didn't know if it was more of his own old fears just resurfacing or nothing worth remembering till now.

oOooOooOo

Prince Shiro would never have thought that he would give up his bed to the orange headed teen that has been a part of the castle for nearly a month. He wanted nothing to do with the orange menace, but when he saw the images in the throne room he couldn't leave it alone. He had no idea how he found them but Shiro was glad that he was able to yank the teen out of the pool and away from the blond.

The memories that he saw of Ichigo's past had hit him harder then he thought and looking at his family they thought the same. He never thought that there would be anything the same between them, but he was wrong and it takes something big for him to admit that.

"I guess I could try to tolerate you." He mutters to himself more then to the unconscious teen in his bed.

"Glad to hear it." Looking up to the door Shiro release the grip he had on his sword, it was a habit when he was surprise. Kaien was one person who could sneak up on him like that.

"I take it that dad sent you to find us." More a statement then a question.

"Yeah," Kaien came to sit across from Shiro. "He was concern when the images started and then when you rushed out and no one could find either of you." He runs his hand through Ichigo's hair and smiled when the teen lean into the touch. "Mom and dad is dealing with Kisuke, but, I wonder why he took Ichigo down there. He knew what would have happened if you hadn't pulled him out in time."

Shiro snorted at that first the guardian had come out of hiding and now Kisuke nearly kills someone, well that's not new there.

"You think that he knew that we would have seen his memories uncensored?" Kaien asks.

Shiro only shrugs, when he saw how Ichigo got his powers to seeing his pain when his little sisters were killed right in front him he just started to feel weird. As of now he didn't know what to think, he wasn't sure if he wanted the teen to stay in the castle by himself anymore.

"what about Ichigo? What does dad planning?" he finally asks

"Well I guess that all depends on him." Kaien says looking at Ichigo, "I mean we can't do anything till we figure out what the guardian wants with him. You know that he doesn't come out just for anybody."

"Fine, but he stays with us. No more plain guards he either stays with us, the Espada's, or the Vizards." Shiro didn't trust anyone else with the teens safety. "I think that he should come with us on our next patrol." He suddenly adds getting a little excited.

"I don't know it that's a good idea." Kaien says uncertainly, "Let's wait till-

"Ow my head, where am I?" Ichigo woke to find himself in a bed that was not his and two people with identical faces looking at him. "Um."

"Good afternoon sleepy head," Kaien says cheerfully as he helps the orangette sit up. "You had everyone worried."

"I did? Sorry about that." Ichigo look to Kaien then to Shiro, "Um what am I doing in your bed?"

"Well," Shiro smirk leaning in close to Ichigo. "it was just closer."

"Bull, our rooms are the same distance." Ichigo was getting annoyed.

"Now ,now no fighting…yet, but seriously Ichigo what happen to you today will have to be discuss with everyone soon." Getting Ichigo's attention again Kaien smile encouragingly, "Then you can ask all you question without drowning."

"Drown?"

"Don't worry about it, just go back to sleep." Shiro says pushing Ichigo back down into the pillow

"And where are you going to sleep?" rising an orange eyebrow at the white prince.

"Oh right here…on this bed…with you."

"Same here, we can have a slumber party."

"What?" Ichigo deadpan.

"Dogpile!" twin shouts fill the room as two bodies fall on Ichigo.

"HEY!"

Minutes later Ichigo is sandwich between Kaien and Shiro both are asleep; he had tried to wiggle out but they keep tightening their hold. Giving up he gets comfortable and lets himself fall back to sleep. He figures that tomorrow he'll get his answers to what he saw and maybe he'll get a chance to search for the guardian.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

I have finally name the Castle and the guardian, yay. I know not really imaginative but I figure why not. I am just too lazy to look something up.

 **Warnings:** not much happening in this one but usual warnings will still apply.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach**.

* * *

An non script man walked through snow cover streets. If one were to bother looking they would have properly recognized him as the leaders second in command, but not many bother since the man was very easy to overlook. Now he was taking information gained in last week's attack on the Kingdom of Kuro to his leader, High King Yamamoto, now with little time to reach the cathedral Chojiro Sasakibe walked faster until he came upon tall oak doors.

The doors open with loud groans and before they finish opening the grey hair man walk through and straight to the old King. On either side of the dais two rows of people ranked as Captains and filed by numbers from two to thirteen, each with their own second behind them. But currently only two spots were vacant with both Captains and their lieutenants gone.

"What news did you bring?" came the gruff command as Sasakibe kneeled in front of the King.

"From the accounts of lieutenant Arbarai as well as our spy still in Kuro, the young man thought to be the late Prince Mugetsu, is not but a boy with the same face. Thought he was able to fight off our fighters according to the spy he is still undergoing training as well seems to be recuperating from something."

"And what else?"

"The young man also has been taking under the wing of both Kisuke Urahara and Aizen. But also has made allies with both the Vizards and the Espada's." this earns several gasps from the captains on both sides of the aisles. "But from what the lieutenant said the boy also can fight with dual swords and was able to summon a unknown creature that protected him from the lieutenants assault. But anything else is still unknown, however the spy has reported that both the King and Queen have taken to the boy."

That tiny last bit of info has the old man thinking on exploiting it. He wanted to destroy the outcast kingdom and take the land that it was seating on. The State of the Sereitiei had tried once before and only succeeded in killing one Prince, but one was enough to cause harm, or so he thought. Now with this other boy added to the picture and with seemingly low chances of being able to defend himself properly he may be able to give a killing blow to the royals as well as their pain in the ass offspring.

"Sasakibe," the High King call out. "Send word to our spies, have them get close to the boy and when able either kill him or if he can be used send word back for reinforcements to bring him here."

The first lieutenant said nothing as he bows and left, but that could not be said for the others in the room. The Fourth Captain gave a worried glance at her King while others quietly mummer to each other, she wished that the Eight and Thirteenth were still here to talk sense into the old man but no they both had been gone for years since the last attack on Kuro.

"Are you sure this is wise?" she asks. "I don't think that the Kingdom would take it calmly this time, you may cause a war to break out."

"What better way to start one then." Yamamoto answered. As he taps his cane against the stone floor. "that Kingdom sits upon what we need to keep order and if this new pawn can be used whether he is alive of dead matters not."

Unohana, Captain of the healers, wish that she was surprise but no she already guesses that this would be the most likely outcome; but she had a feeling that this time it may not be so simple as taking out the royals as the High King figured.

oOooOooOo

in a far off corner of Castle Engetsu Ichigo, for the safety of keeping said castle intact, was trying to form a cero. It had come from talking with his zanpakuto that he didn't know what he was capable of now since he could no longer get out of his body. In light of this Ichigo had been practicing and he found out for certain that he can't do either flash step nor shindo to their fullest extent without breaking his bones. He can summon both blades now but keeping them out for long periods of time left him exhausted and bed ridden for at least a day. He still couldn't do kido and he has been trying to do any level of a cero so far he just been getting sparks.

"Damn it!" Ichigo's shout could be heard ringing throughout the grounds. when he first tried to form a cero and it had exploded Ichigo found himself staring up at the Queen and King with both Shiro, Kaien, Shinji, and Grimmjow. It had taken him two days to convince them to let him practice alone. "How the hell did Shinji and the others do this?"

" **Well, first off they weren't in a body when they did it and they had years of practice. You dear King don't have the luxury of being in spirit form nor the years under your belt so quite whining and get back to blowing things up."** Shiro Zangetsu pipe in. his unhelpful commentary had been given Ichigo a headache which he figures is why his hollow blade did it.

"You're not helping!"

" _ **Ichigo, it would be harder for you to do this since controlling your spirit energy had never been your strong suit but try instead of holding it then firing try throwing it like if you were throwing a punch or like if you are firing a getsua. It may run on the same principle for you."**_

"Fine I'll try it," gathering what he could in his palm Ichigo held it out towards one of the undamaged targets, when he was ready he pulled his arm back and let his fist fly he did get a red energy but he knew it wasn't a cero. "I think that was more of a bala but I feel like I'm getting close."

He was glad that he was getting help from his blades but he had notice that since he has been here they both had been a bit chatty more than usual. It surprised him when the old man had actually added to a conversation.

"I see that you at least didn't blow yourself up this time and you hit the target too."

The sudden sound of someone talking had cause Ichigo to jump turning to the one who startle him the orangette sent the blond man his best scowl.

"Kisuke you need something?" Ichigo hadn't seen the man since the time he was in that pool but he figures that it was only a matter of time.

"Oh can't I come a check up on my new cute little student." The man said as he took a seat near a tree that has escape one of Ichigos explosions.

"One I am not cute nor little and two when was I your student?" Ichigo deciding that, he might not get anything done while the blond was around, taking a break and came to sit across from Kisuke.

"hmm oh since this morning."

"…I hate you now."

"Aw Ichigo how cruel you are and I thought we got along so well." The blond pouted.

The fake pout and tears had the orangette ready to send a bala right at the man and he would have succeeded if not for the next person to come upon them. Now Ichigo had gotten to the point where he could stay in the same room with Aizen without feeling twitchy, but it mostly when they are both on different sides of the room with a lot of distance between them. Now with the brunette right next to him Ichigo was trying not to swing old man Zangetsu at the man. Kisuke must have seen his arm twitch because next thing Ichigo knew the blond was between him and Aizen.

"Now, now let's not paint the forest red I like both of my students to be in one piece." Kisuke had a grin on but Ichigo could see his muscles were tense and one hand was near his own blade.

' _I guess there is more I need to work on then my powers huh?'_ Ichigo thought feeling a little guilty about his reaction.

" **Yeah no kidding."**

" _ **It would be wise to try to get along with him, he is not the same Aizen Ichigo but it you can't undo your normal reactions in one day. I believe that both this Aizen and Kisuke understand that, for now just small doses."**_

' _right,'_ out loud he says. "Sorry I still need to get use to you."

"It's fine I notice that this time you didn't swing and your power didn't throw us around." It was a small complement and Ichigo did feel a little bit better. "I guess we have to tell Ulquiorra to add more to your work load since you seem to be slowing down." And now Ichigo was back to wanting to chop the man's head off.

"Oi if you want to see speed I'll be happy to give your head a couple of hits while you're trying to catch me."

"With your dismal control I highly doubt that."

"Why you,"

"Ah it's so nice to see my boys get along so well I feel like a proud parent." The blond said interrupting the two bricking it had also earned him twin glares as he was wiping away a nonexistent tear.

"Shut it old man!"

"Please keep your stupidity to yourself Urahara."

The two look at each other after both had shouted, well Ichigo shouted, at Kisuke before turning their backs towards each other like five years olds throwing tantrums.

"sigh…the joy of parenthood." The blond yelp has a bala missed him by inches only to be hit but a more accurately thrown book.

Satisfied with that Ichigo went back to his practice while Aizen drag the blond off to who knows where with a promise that he would tell someone where Ichigo was. Giving a wave that he heard Ichigo prepare another fist and had decided to try a different way of firing.

Off in the distance Aizen had found Grimmjow and was about to tell him where his orange headed charge was when both heard a loud blast followed but an equally loud shout of joy. Grimmjow only shook his head and bow to Aizen before walking in the direction of the blast. Aizen figure that he let Ichigo have his day as well time to rest before locking him up in his new classroom. He griminces at his future teaching the young brat.

"why am I the one taking care of children?"

oOooOooOo

"Honestly, I think that I see you more than the rest of the guard." Jason says matter of factly. He was currently wrapping Ichigo's hands due to burns he had received that day. "The Queen is going to scold you again."

The young healer had gotten to know the orangette from the many encounters after the boy's lessons with master Ulquiorra as well as his own self practices. It would be only a matter of time when news of his latest injury reached the Queen who from the very beginning placed Ichigo into Jason's care.

"Yeah I know, but I almost had it." The orangette said. "These," he waves his burn hands. "will heal soon anyway."

"yes, but still you know that she treats you more like a unruly son then a guest."

Ichigo hum but made no comment it was one of those things that he still felt uncomfortable with. He had gotten use to Shiro and Kaien as well as their subordinates, but the King and Queen he was still getting use too. Aizen was a given and Kisuke, well, was Kisuke you didn't get use to him.

Looking at his bandage hands Ichigo wondered why he was still here. He had gotten the grist of what to expect from this world and had many warnings about this worlds Sereitiei but with it still being winter he could understand why the Royals wanted him to wait.

"There you are Ichigo," a sweet bell voice had the orangette freezing in place. "What are you in the healer's room for this time?" though the question sounded innocent Ichigo knew from past experience that it was far from sweet.

"Ah good afternoon Lady Masaki." Ichigo had to pat himself on the back for not stuttering. "I um was just…um."

"You were just practicing again and ended up burning your hands in the process." She finished for him. "You boys can't seem to keep yourselves from getting hurt."

"But I almost succeeded and I made a truce with Aizen so that outweighs me getting burn. Right?"

The look the Queen gave Ichigo said otherwise, but she gave him a smile.

"I have an idea," she finally said. "there is a tradition we have every winter called the Winter Ball and you Ichigo will be attending it and no getting out of it."

Ichigo had to ask her to repeat that he really wasn't sure if he had heard her right. The idea that he was going to be force to go to a formal event when he hated those things had the young man thinking if he could find a way out even though he knew that it would be fruitless to even try.

"A winter ball?"

"Yes, and I am sure that you can find someone to teach you how to dance if you think you can't." she says as they made their way out to one of her many private gardens. "It would also be a way for you to meet the nobles whose lands you may be crossing if you still plan on leaving in the spring."

"I am just telling you now me and nobles really don't get along." Only a half-truth he eventually got along with a few back home.

"Well this is just a way for you to meet them in an non hostel setting." She counters. "Plus, Shiro needs someone to watch him since it is one of the few nights Grimmjow has off."

"So you just really need me to babysit?"

"If you see it that way."

They elapse into silence as they made their way over to one of the many sitting areas in the garden. He wanted to get back to practicing but he could see that the Queen wouldn't be letting him go anytime soon. The idea that he had to even dress up and learn some fancy dance had his skin itching but staying with the white Prince meant that he wouldn't be suffering alone.

"I don't suppose that I have to wear something too form fitting?" his question was more of a way of showing his surrender then actual curiosity.

"I'm sure that the seamstress could figure something out for you." And that was that as both parties sat in silence just enjoying their surroundings.

oOooOooOo

The seamstress Ichigo decided was just as terrifying as Captain Unohana he had been poke and prodded before the woman told him to get lost in no uncertain words. He was glad that he wouldn't be wearing any of those tights but more of something of a hybrid of his jeans and whatever she was using. His shirts would be blood red with gold trimming with black flames stamped into the fabric. All in all, he was told that he would be stunning for the night and be the envy of many. He just wanted it to be comfortable and he rather not be the center of attention if he can help it.

"I guess it's better than what I was thinking." He says to himself

" **yeah don't want to show everyone what you have hiding huh King?"** Zangetsu teased.

"Shut up Shiro." Ichigo was almost to his door when the feeling of being watched made his skin crawl. He keeps from looking but he looks out of the corner of his eye, but doesn't see anyone. When he opens his door he is met with a woman who was going through his dresser drawers. He stood there just staring on the small woman before getting annoyed. Quietly he creeps up behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he doesn't shout but his voice is loud enough that the woman squeaks and jumps in the air. Now that she id turned around Ichigo could get a look at her and what he sees makes his breath hitch. Standing in front of him was a copy of Rukia and Ichigo had to catch himself from flinching from reacting to his Rukia's normal attack of hitting him.

"I sorry milord, I was just cleaning and folding you clothes." She said meekly an aspect that Ichigo couldn't help but think sounded weird coming from her.

"It's no big deal, but if it's all the same to you I rather do my clothes myself but thanks anyway." He couldn't escape the feeling that something with this Rukia was wrong but put it off thinking it was just his memories overlapping the two Rukia's. but there were no warning bells ringing in his head so he, if a bit awkwardly, treated the maid the same as he would treat anyone else.

"Of course milord, I shall be taking my leave now." With that eh small woman was gone leaving the orangette alone in his room.

"I hope not to be seeing anybody else real soon." Without taking off his clothes Ichigo falls onto his bed and falls asleep before his head hits the pillow.

He was so out of it that not even the touch from his unseen protector nuzzling his head woke him nor when Shiro came into his room and join him in bed made him twitch. Whatever Jason gave him it meant to keep him from anything else till his hands were heal.

oOooOooOo

It was nearly midnight when three shadows met in a darken corridor deep in one the unused portions of the castle. No one would find it due to it being long forgotten and the three people knew it.

"What have you to report?" the leader of the group asks.

"Not much, the boy seems to love getting hurt but from what the servants say he is a fast healer." One answer.

"He also will be attending the Winter Ball." The other pipe in.

"But it seems he also has a shadow watching him and I couldn't get close enough to see who it was."

The little information has the leader thinking. His King wants to either kidnap the teen or kill him. with so few openings neither seem possible now. They could try during the ball with so many bodies in the castle could cover their crime until someone took notice but the teen might be closely guarded during that time. Trying afterwards would just as hard and the leader wanted to try to keep the boy alive, it would be a waste to kill all that potential. But seeing no way of taking the teen it they would have to just get rid of him before he could become a threat.

"We will have to kill him, each pick a point and take your shot if you can get one of the Royals then do it. The more chaos we make the better for us in the long run."

The two subordinates nodded before taking a different route out of the old corridor. The leader was the last to leave he couldn't help but look over his shoulder when his skin broke out in goosebumps. He could almost believe the rumors of a castle guardian but he was one not to stoop so low as to believe in such superstitious drivel.

"Just my imagination," he said as he left the cold area not seeing the flash of white following him out before taking its own leave.

The being may not understand everything that was said but it did understand that the boy he has been watching was in danger so it would be keeping a close watch on the teen in the meantime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Hope everyone enjoyed their holiday I know that I did.

Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: this and that not much but more will happen next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Dust fell down on top of an orange head teen whose body was currently twisted at different angles. The teen was unconscious from the fall but still breathing and miraculously not hurt from landing. His large sword lay embedded in the ground next to him giving off light pulses as if signaling for its owner to wake. The being in the blade could only watch his King until Ichigo either woke up on his own or someone, preferably an ally, found them.

" **King it's time to wake up or do you enjoy that position yer laying in. yer gonna wake up sore ya know."** Shiro said impatiently. If the being could be seen by others they would be seeing the white being with his arms cross and his foot tapping wearing a scowl.

A quiet groan echoes throughout the hole as Ichigo begins to stir to wakefulness. At first the teen is stun but Shiro could see the daze look fading as his King becomes more clear headed.

" **Enjoy the nap sleeping beauty?"** the sword teases.

"Too loud Shiro." Ichigo groans. "What happen to me this time?"

" **Oh not much just you falling down a giant fucking hole; how did ya even miss that?"**

"With practice." Ichigo sarcastically shoots back. "anyway we need to get out before everyone starts to panic again."

" **True yer going to give them all gray hairs with how much someone trying to off ya."**

For the past few weeks Ichigo has been plagued with a lot of accidents that for once he was glad that he could use his healing ability consciously unlike when he could only use it when he was unconscious. This latest one look to about did him in and he was only trying to find the fucking door to his classroom. It was not his fault that he got lost and lost his current bodyguard as well as lost his map of the castle.

"Like I could help that, I did try to leave but they keep telling me to stay here till Spring."

" **Yer just lucky the Old Man was able to pull off some Quincey shit or you would be impersonating a pin cushion by now."**

"Speaking of which where is he?" Ichigo knew that his Quincey spirit wasn't as talkative as Shiro but he usually puts in a word or two by now. The mental image of Shiro shrugging had the orangette making an impromptu visit to his inner world. "What do you mean you don't know."

" **I haven't even looked for him and you're already jumping down my throat. Chill King."** Getting some distance between them Shiro wave back at Ichigo. **"In case you hadn't notice he is still here just sleeping. So relax and worry on how yer gonna get out of that hole."** Then without giving Ichigo a chance to reply Shiro pushes the orangette out of his mind.

Ichigo once back out of his inner world sent a flurried of curses at his blade. Slowly untangling himself the orangette tries to figure out where he was. He could tell just from his surroundings that he is in some sort of underground tunnel but with the only light coming from the small hole he made he couldn't tell anything else. He wishes that he had a flashlight or could do one of those simple kidos that could give him some illumination.

' _no point in wishing for what I don't have,_ ' He thinks before another more positive thought has him trying something that could also blow him up and collapsing that roof over his head. Balling his fist, he focuses his spirit energy hoping that he could get a light, but instead of a ball of light he only manages to get his hand lighted like a glow stick.

' _At least I didn't explode, but it still doesn't give much off in the way of seeing,'_ Ichigo kept looking from his hand to the tunnel. He could only see for about half a foot in front of him _. 'Better than nothing.'_

Giving himself another once over he made his way down the tunnel keeping his senses open in case whoever has been trying to kill him doesn't get another chance. It's not long before Ichigo finds another problem, he comes to a crossroads and even he knows that if he takes a wrong turn he could very well stay lost down here. Having no desire to become a permitted resident Ichigo takes apart his tunic unraveling it to the point of making a thin rope. Tying one end to a rock Ichigo goes to the right tunnel and makes his way down a steep incline. His hand light letting him see but also making him a bit dizzy that he had to stop the flow of power to it just so he could get rid of the headache it induces.

About an hour into his trek Ichigo becomes frustrated at his lack of light and improve surroundings. He about to back track when a sound catches his ear. It sounded light feet scuffling and it sounded like it was near him. keeping his own steps quiet Ichigo walks towards the sound keeping in mind that the owner could be the one who put him here in the first place. Hugging the wall, he dims his only light source and can just make out three figures in the darkness keeping close to the wall he makes a dash to a stone pillar he waits out the shadow figures.

"Have you found him yet?" shadow one asks

"No, he could be dead by now or completely lost that he will be dead." Short shadow said.

"I don't care I want proof that he is dead. We need his body to send a message to the King and Queen and the High King wants proof as well. We don't leave until the job is one hundred percent complete." One Shadow harshly whisper.

"Can we just drag him back with us? He would be more useful alive then dead and it would cause more pain to the Princes seeing someone looking like their dear dead brother dying again." Another sneered with a happy sound that could pass for a laugh.

"True but the brat has proven to be more of a problem that just simply kidnapping him wouldn't be worth it." One Shadow said breaking the laughter of the other up. "Fine, if he is unconscious then we'll take him hostage but I want his body regardless. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir!" two voices ring out in the blackness.

"Good now move and meet me back at the side tunnel near the tomb." With that the three shadows depart and leaves Ichigo alone and wondering what he should do.

oOooOo

Ichigo curse everything he has been in this damn tunnel for what felt like hours and he was still lost. No matter how many twist and turns he backtrack he couldn't find the way out. he did try to follow the shadow people from earlier but they had evaded him soon after and he hasn't seen then since.

"I wonder if the others have realized that I'm missing," he mused. Clearly seeing the royals worried faces which only made him sorry that he put them in that position.

" **Really? We're underground lost with people trying to kill us, not that they will have much luck, and that's what has you most worried,"** Shiro sarcastically mock. **"You really need yer head examine."**

"Shut up," Ichigo mutter though he was glad for the distraction. "Have you found the old man yet?"

" **Huh…oh yeah I did and he is resting. I guess having to use yer Quincey powers while in your body has a lot of recoil on him."**

"And your now just telling me…I am actually surprise about that since there hasn't been much of one when I try using my any of my powers."

" **it's simple, your use to using my powers and they come easy the other not so much. the old man took the brunt of the recoil. You might be feeling that later."** The blade seems to be lost in thought and Ichigo left him to it.

Ichigo hadn't corrected Shiro Zangetsu on one thing though and that was he was a tad worried about those people that wanted him dead or wanted to use him against Kaien and Shiro. like he would let that happen in the first place but the thought that others saw him as someone important was another reason he didn't want to stick around in the darken tunnel.

Crrreaaakkk

The sound had Ichigo pausing when he heard nothing he moved again only to hear the sound. Taking the chance of being seen he lit up his hand again and looked down. What he saw had him wishing that he hadn't. the floor underneath him was not the stone floor that he started on but old rotten wood that if he steps in the wrong direction he would fall into the abyss below. He tried to back up but stop when he felt the floor behind him start to give way.

"Shit," he whispers. "When can I catch a break?"

Taking a moment to breath he started to think up plans to get himself out of this predicament. He thought of using Zangetsu but none of the walls nor the ceiling would hold his weight then he thought of using his blade as an anchor but then he couldn't find where the stone floor had ended and when the wood floor started. He was able to try launching Zangetsu like a grappling hook when the floor beneath him gave way and he plummeted down digging his blade into the nearest surface his was able to stop his decent. Now he was in a whole new situation and without being able to get a clear view of things Ichigo was left dangling, he was lucky that he hadn't hurt himself in the fall.

"Well, now what?"

" **Ya could try pulling yerself up dumbass since yer using me like a pull up bar."**

Grumbling at Shiro Ichigo pulls himself up but he slackens his arms when he sees that he had fallen a good distance from the ledge of the hole. He would have to use both blades to climb up or try to find grip holes so he could climb but again he couldn't see where said grip holes were to start and summoning his smaller sword while still having Shiro out would zap him of the energy that he most likely need. So the orangette decided to stay put until he could find another way out that didn't cause him to become vulnerable.

" **Good to see that you can use yer head."**

"Not helping."

" **Just saying King yer not known for using that lump on yer shoulders."**

"You want to know what a thousand volts feel like?" mentally seeing the confused look on Shiro Ichigo sent a lightening blot near the other, not to hit but to make a point.

" **I think that I have been rubbing off of ya King."**

"Whatever," Ichigo looked back up to the ceiling then looked down. He had the debris hit the bottom and wonder how deep the pit is. He wished that he had one of those glow sticks so he could throw one down to see if it would be better to jump down instead of going up.

He thought of using one of the hollow technique's he can use but the thought of chance of sending the entire place crashing on top of his head wasn't a pleasant thought, but he did think that he could use a low power one just to light it up. So using one hand Ichigo sent a low powered bala down into the darkness and the aftershock he got back had him rethinking about his choice. The bala sent ripples of aftershocks the shook the walls and rained dirt down on the orangette.

'I guess that was too much power,' Ichigo thought to himself.

" **Ya think, you just let everyone down here know where yer at. It's like putting a fucken neon sign over ya in bright pink letters 'here come kill me' nice going King."** Shiro mock sarcastically.

Sighing and seeing that his choices cut back to only going up before those shadows from earlier find the orangette began to slowly make his way up. After several close calls he sent back his larger blade into his soul only to call out the smaller and started to use him as an anchor. It was when he was near the top when his foot slip and his hand let go of Old Man Zangetsu's hilt that Ichigo wished that he could escape his body. However, before he fell any further a white clawed hand snatches his and yanked him the rest of the way out of the hole and a foot from the ledge. He landed with a thump causing a cloud of dust to bellow out. whirling around to the one who help him Ichigo could only stare at the guardian the being who had save him again.

"You again, thanks."

The white being was in front of Ichigo before the teen knew it and started to nuzzle him and searching him, for what Ichigo didn't know until he felt something wet touch his arm. Surprise he jerks his arm back or he tries the guardian has an iron grip not enough to be painful but Ichigo would have a hard time freeing his limb. But when he takes a closer look he could see that the being was healing a cut that the orangette didn't even know that he had.

"So you were looking to see if I had any injuries so you could heal them. Well, um, thanks but I do have my own healing factor and the cut isn't that bad." He only got a purr from the other before he was flip around and with what was left of his shirt was rip off of him. he was about to show the other what he thought of the new angle when the others tongue was back onto his skin.

"I guess I had more scrapes than I thought." He mutters. "Find but you're just wasting your time they would have healed up in no time." He only receives another purr.

"You don't talk much," Ichigo stated the guardian tilted his head which reminded Ichigo of a dog. "But you can understand what I say it seems; do you even have a name besides guardian?"

Ichigo's question was met with silence and the orangette had to look back into sad golden eyes. realization dawn on him.

"you don't have one do ya?" only getting a negative head shake in response. "Well if you want one I can give ya one but I warn you I have been told I suck a giving names."

" **No kidding."**

ignoring Shiro Ichigo watch his new acquaintance, the being in front of him watched him back as if judging him then before Ichigo could react he found himself in a bear hug.

" **Aww you have a pet now."**

"Can't breathe," Ichigo wheeze before he fell back after being let go. "Well let's see I think we should keep it simple but nothing to do with the color white I know too many people with that type of name. hmm how about Tain?" he waited for an answer but it looked like the other didn't like the name. "Ok how about Nightshade? Or Severn?" the last two had more of a reaction but to which Ichigo couldn't figure out. "Ok, um, which one did you like? the first one?" a negative shake. "Severn? You like Severn as your name?" a positive nod. "Ok great, well, Severn do you know the way out?" another nod. "Okay lead the way." Tucking his blade back into his belt Ichigo followed the now named Severn back out of the collapsing tunnel and back into the one of the corridors he was in before and to keep him from getting lost Severn had taken his tail and wrap it around one of Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo though he couldn't see the satisfied look on Severn's face could practically feel his body vibrating and the low purr coming he was emitting had the orangette thinking that the other was very happy currently. But before he could think any further his wrist was yanked making him stumble before finding his footing and trailing after the other.

"Hey slow down!" his only response was a happy hum and the snickers of his hollow.

oOooOooOooOo

"WERE IS HE!" the angry shout belonging to one the Princes echoed down through many halls, rooms, and even made it to the outside. The poor servant that had deliver the news that a certain orangette was missing and had yet to be found after an explosion in one of the old corridors. The White Prince had been livid when it happens and with the help of Kaien and Grimmjow plus a few others had kept the Prince from going down there and searching from the lost teen.

"He could be anywhere in those tunnels and that's if he is still even in the country by now." Aizen answer but that only infuriated the Prince more.

"Ha haha haha, no worries my Prince I am sure Ichigo is find he doesn't seem to be the one to let others kidnap him nor is he one to stay still for long. So for now just be patient and let the us take the lead. We can't have both Princes go missing if this is a trap and Ichigo is the bait." Kisuke quickly added.

"And there's the guardian many have seen him near Ichigo during the other attempts on his life." Kaien said.

Shiro was still mad with both of his parents gone on some matter involving the Kingdom leaving them here to run things the Prince didn't won't to tell them that something had happen to Ichigo. The white Prince wouldn't admit it but he like having the other around since Ichigo was one of the few who could keep us with him in spars and other things besides Grimmjow and Kaien.

"Sir!" Shinji call as he ran into the room. "We found traces of Ichigo in one of the unstable tunnels and Grimmjow with Neliel and Kensei are currently tracking him but is seems that those tunnels have been seeing a lot of traffic lately."

"Explain." Kaien tone had gone serious and Shiro knew he should stay well away in the background.

"Besides Ichigo's foot prints as well as whoever is with him there were several sets of unknowns one could be female or a small male and they have come close to Ichigo's foot prints on several occasions."

The room was silent the thought of the assassins in the castle had several guards tense. Aizen and Kisuke were grim and had started to make their way towards the door.

"Where are you two going?" Shiro asks.

"Were else but the tunnels there are only a few places were a person can come out. we will be taking two routes hopefully we meet up with him before our enemies do." Kisuke had his hand on the door ready to push it open when his hand met open air.

"Huh, what's with all of you standing here in full armor," a voice said from the doorway.

The room was again silent but was broken when Shiro marched up to the owner of the voice and with much ado smack the orange head.

"Idiot we have been worried about ya and in case ya have forgotten this was an attempt on yer life so of course people would be up in arms."

"Sorry," Ichigo mutter rubbing the sore spot on his head. "Like I could help it but as you can see I am here without a scratch."

"I'll be the judge of that." Jason, Ichigo's personal healer, said. He not so gently pushes Ichigo into a chair and was giving him a through once over.

"Did you meet up with Grimm and the others?" Kaien asks getting the muttering teen attention.

"Uh no I got out with Severn's help."

"Severn?"

"Oh yeah I name the guardian and he was really happy with the name." Ichigo said nonchalantly. When he didn't hear anything he looked up. "What?"

"What he says, you name the guardian a being who until now never came near anybody and now your buddy buddy with him and all you have to say is what." Shiro says taking a seat next to Ichigo.

"well excuse me for caring."

"We're not saying that ya don't it's just amazing to us that you have done something that no one else has. Your just full of surprises." Kaien soothe shooting his brother a glare.

"By the way Ichigo," Kisuke interrupted. "Where is your new friend?"

Sending the blond a scowl, Ichigo open his mouth when again the doors to the room burst open by a growling Grimmjow followed by both Nell and Kensei. With a white being who slink into the room to behind Ichigo.

"He went off as soon as we came to an opening and I guest he went looking for them." Ichigo answer honestly.

"That that…he just pop out of nowhere and…

"What Grimmjow is trying to say is thank you for helping us out of that maze." Nell finish for the blue hair panther who growled back.

Severn just look amused at the other before giving both Shiro and Kaien a curious look. He was just about to leave before staring both Princes in the eyes and nuzzled Ichigo's neck before darting out of the room.

"Hey were did Aizen go?" Ichigo asks breaking the silence.

"Right here," the brunette said as he saunters into the room with two servants laden with trays of food. "Your highness while we couldn't get those who caused Ichigo's fall we were able to get a clue who it might be." He handed a scrap of clothing that Ichigo couldn't see to Kaien whose brows furrow.

"I see I'll tell dad when he gets back but I want you to investigate and bring them to us when you're done."

"Understood."

Ichigo missed most of what was said being distracted by Kisuke, Shiro, and Shinji. But he didn't miss the look toss his way from the duo. But before he could ask his attention was stolen again by Grimmjow who wanted another spar later then before an argument broke out he was hauled away by Jason saying he needed rest since he still had a full day tomorrow for the winter ball preparation.

"No worries Ichi we'll be there later to talk to ya." Shiro sang out after the orangette. He laughs when the orangette flip him off as he went out the door.

Later that night Ichigo woke to two bodies next to him as well as one curled on the floor next the bed. Wiggling out of Shiro's and Kaien's grasp he took a blanket that was at the foot of the bed and cover Severn with his efforts were rewarded with another loud purr. He was about to go find another blanket when a pair of arms grab him by the waist and pulled him back into the brother's embrace. Sighing out loud Ichigo gave up and wiggling back into the warm spot he left and went back to sleep deciding to yell at the brothers in the morning.

Unseen and unknown his room was watch by a pair of eyes from one of his windows. The eyes full of malice and hatred that Ichigo unconsciously shivered before snuggling into Kaien's chest. Severn however, saw the eyes and growl at them until they disappeared the being did not go to sleep for the rest of the night, not that he needed much sleep anyway. He was called a guardian for a reason and he had made it his job to guard the orange hair teen who brought out old forgotten memories he had no memory of but he would never leave Ichigo alone till he was sure the other was safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings: fighting this and that nothing too bad. I really don' t do fight scenes very well so if you don't like it then meh.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

The room was humid and hot and felt so closed in that Ichigo wanted to get out the nearest window but he promised to keep Shiro in sight and he was trying to behave in a room full of nobles. Dressed in his finished formal wear that was the color of midnight blue with black pants and calf high boots of soft leather. He was currently leaning up against the wall people watching he had shoved the white prince off on Grimmjow just to get a break from the royal. Ichigo was trying to blend in because the moment that he was announce all eyes were on him and he could feel them whenever he moved. He figures that staying out of the way was the best way to keep from causing trouble but it seemed that no one told the other royals nor the guards about that.

Kisuke was over by the King and Queen talking about something Shinji and his group were scatter about and most were drunk while Ichigo has no idea where Aizen was; Kaien was surrounded by ladies and men while Shiro and Grimmjow was off somewhere. Neliel was on the dance floor a different partner each time.

"Some party huh?" Kaien asks as the raven takes a spot next to Ichigo.

"I guess," the orangette sighs out. "I'm not really one for formal events." He admits.

"Yeah I know what you mean. If I could I would be somewhere else but someone has to be here to rub elbows with the nobility and truth be told not all of them are horrible." Kaien laughs at the expression on Ichigo's face. "it's true the nobles in this kingdom are used to our brand of strangeness and are more relax then others in other countries."

"If you say so," Ichigo took a glass of a passing tray taking a tentative sip making sure that it wasn't alcohol, he went back to watching the castles guest dance. Out of the corner of her eye he sees a flash of white and orange that could only belong to Severn the being has been keeping close but far enough away to be out of sight. Heaving an another sighs the orangette was about to make a disappearing act out to one of the balconies his arm is pulled out to the dance floor. Thinking of saying something the words die in his mouth when he met the smiling face of the Queen.

"Mind sharing a dance with me Ichigo dear?" though asked they were already on the floor dead center of the floor with everybody watching them. Ichigo only nodded and waited for the music to start. "It'll be fine Ichigo just remember what you learned and I'll help you if you need it."

The music was slow which was good for someone never had much experience with waltzes. Taking the lead Ichigo lead the Queen with at first uncertain steps then gaining confidence as the dance went on even giving her a few twirls and dips but by the end of it the orangette was having fun and he was very happy with the chance to dance with Masaki, it was like what dancing with his mother could have been and Ichigo was glad for it.

Escorting the Queen back off the floor and into the arms of her smiling husband. "Ichigo it's good to see you having fun." Isshin shouted only to tone it down when Masaki sent him a chilling smile. Isshin only sent his wife his own smile before nodding back to Ichigo, leaving the orangette to his own devices.

Ichigo gave a low bow to the retreating forms before making his way back to his original spot but was pulled again by Shiro who return a big grin at the scowling orangette. He yanked and pulled the reluctant orangette back to the dance floor but instead of the slow waltz Ichigo was surprise to hear something close to some of the fast pace music from his home. Soon he found himself dancing along with Shiro and Kaien and he can't help the laugh that escapes his mouth. When the dance was over he found himself with another dance partner then another until his own dance card could rival Kaien's.

When he could break away he grab another drink and some food and quickly got outside. The cold air took away the heat he accumulated while dancing that he shivered. Allowing his body to rest Ichigo stared up at the sky taking in the stars and the moon he couldn't stay out for too long due to the cold but mostly because he would soon be the object of a man hunt by Shiro and the others.

"I see that you manage to get away from the hordes of women that wanted you to dance with them."

Turning towards the speaker Ichigo knew where Aizen had been hiding the whole time. Though he knew the man would take his head while smiling if he said that he was hiding from anything. But Ichigo couldn't help himself.

"Yeah but I'm glad to know that I am not the only one pulling a disappearing act." He says with smirk.

"I am only enjoying the night air and the snow garden that the Queen had plan out for the ball." Aizen stated. "I have no time for balls."

"Sure you are," Ichigo mutter quietly. "But you have the time for garden watching and moon gazing."

"You will find that there are many things adults take enjoyment of, I 'll be happy to show you when you reach that age."

Ichigo had to hold back the response that was on the tip pf his tongue from the verbal jab. The air between them relapse to silence and Ichigo was kind of glad for that there hasn't been a time since he been put in the man's care that their talks haven't come close to outright arguments well Ichigo felt more like he be the one arguing while Aizen would be his ever calm self. The best thing to do was to stop it before the need for someone else to break them apart.

"Thanks a lot," Ichigo says sarcastically. "I'll keep that in mind."

"It would seem that you have created a small harem." Aizen says changing the subject and chuckling when Ichigo groan.

"I can see that; I rather that they focus on someone else," Ichigo grounds out. he hadn't notice it at first but as the night went on, he notices that his dancing partners were the same people that he had dance with before. Though he would never be rude he had to cut and run when the music finally stops. "I finally was able to get away after the last dance."

"yes I see that too bad; young Lady Orihime looked to be quite taken with you."

"Yeah but I already know that Ulquiorra likes her so I pointed her in his direction." He stops being surprise when seeing people that resemble his friends and family so when this worlds Orihime started to show the same signs of infatuation he sent her over to the one guy who he knew wanted her attention.

"I see, well at least you were raised right most young men would take advantage of these women naiveté."

"Well I'm not like most men."

"True most young men are smarter then you apparently since you're the only one here that keeps bowing himself up and getting lost."

"Son of a—

"Oh look here are my two most prized students." Kisuke said as he came up behind the two men. One was ignoring him while the teen was sending him his best scowl.

"We are your only students Urahara." Aizen sighs before trying to turn and leave.

"Hold on there what's the rush, we have to whole night to talk." Kisuke smiles as he grabs Aizen's shoulder. "Plus little Momo is still looking for you." Smiling even more when he felt Aizen stiffen.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo who was close to saying something until Kisuke turn his eyes on him.

"and Ichigo I am so glad that you and Sosuke are getting along and you're even matching Kaien in terms of having a fan club." The blond teases. "I would say that you have more than him if you count the guardian and Shiro."

"Shut up Urahara." The orangette growls. Making the blond laugh.

"So in light that you two are hiding from your admirers why don't we go for a walk and enjoy some of this sake." He says showing off a jug and was leading Aizen over to a set of stairs.

Ichigo was about to protest when two of the bolder girls he had been trying to avoid started to make their way over to his hiding place he quickly followed the older men down the stairs and into the snow garden. He has no plan of drinking but he wouldn't mind talking to someone other than the royals. When he was walking he kept his eyes out for Severn catching him every now and then he was glad for the extra pair of eyes on him since he had been feeling like someone has been glaring at his back. He has yet to tell anyone mostly because he didn't want to cause people to worry. His reasoning got him scolded by Zangetsu who all but turn him deaf when telling him that he was being stupid.

"So Ichigo, how has life been treating you?" Kisuke asks when they had found a small cover table and benches the question caught him off guard he wasn't expecting that one.

"Uh well I been good."

"You haven't been acting like I though you would, you are in a different world without anybody you know here. I thought that you be morning them." Though Ichigo might have taken the question as Urahara being too noisy he could hear the man's sincerity.

"I…have yet to do that properly but I plan on doing that when I can get back to where my dad was buried then I can say goodbye to everyone at his gravesite." Ichigo ignore that looks that the two other men were sending him. When he first woke up here he had yet to morn his losses but when he did have time he felt that he should wait until he could do it properly.

"I see, so you are going to have to wait until the snow melt then if you wish Aizen can escort you there." Kisuke offered.

"I rather go myself."

"True but with how you have a price on your head it is best that you not travel alone until its safer." Kisuke reasoned. "Plus Aizen won't be with you the whole time that your there only to drop you off and pick you up, I say the only ones not to leave you alone are the guardian and the white Prince."

"I don't mind Severn I figure that it would take a force if nature to get him to leave me alone. Shiro I'm sure I can find someone to keep him occupied."

"I doubt that but good luck trying," the blond laughs. "However, I really think that you should think of what you plan on doing when the Spring comes I know that the Queen wants you to stay but she understands that you may wish to explore before settling down."

"I haven't really thought about it but I think that I do want to look around more but I think I can make a compromised with her by saying that I would come back every now and then."

"That may be one of the only good smart ideas that I have heard you come up with." Aizen said smirking at the scowling teen.

"Whatever," the orangette growls turning away from the brunette.

The trio go quiet each in their own thoughts Ichigo continue to enjoy the night chill with his own drink he watches the others before going back to thinking. While he could agree with Kisuke about not traveling alone and staying here did sound temping it wasn't something that he plan on doing though he was planning on coming back to visit.

"I think that—

 _BOOM!_

The blast has the three men jolting up and Ichigo didn't wait for them as he raced towards the ball room. He could see the smoke billowing out of the open doors and he felt more then saw Severn running beside him he almost reaches the balcony when he was surrounded by more figures in black.

"Get out of my way I don't have time for you!" he yells as he summons both of his blades and raises the larger of the two. "Getsuga Tenshou!" the blast and shockwave takes out his attackers and some of the stonework. Before he can leave Severn pushes him down but Ichigo felt something wiz by his ear turning his head when he was able to get Severn off of him he saw an arrow impaling the ground.

"Thanks," he tells the white guardian who gave a deep rumble in his chest.

Kisuke and Aizen raced pass them and Ichigo followed only to go in at a different entrance. He was right back behind the double doors leading out into one the hallways leading up to the guest rooms. Smoke blinded him so he had to used his poor sensing skills to locate someone that he knew, lucky Grimmjow was the nearest one to him. when he gets close enough he sees that Shiro is down on the ground bleeding from his head and Grimmjow about to be over run. Taking the smaller Zangetsu and tying a piece of fabric to the hilt he spins it then throws it to the closes person before yanking it back at a sharp angle taking on intruder's head and injuring two others. When the blade swings back to him he runs to meet it snatching it out of the air as he runs to get in between Grimmjow and his expose back blocking an incoming sword.

"What's up pussycat," the orangette teases earning him a snarl form the bluenette.

"Very funny so glad that you could join the party."

"I aim to please," Ichigo shoots back then in a serious tone. "What happen?"

Grunting when getting double teamed Grimmjow answers that he didn't see much only that a smoke bomb went off and that the next thing that he can see is Shiro taking a hit for his mother who was being evacuated by her own personal guards. Soon between the two of them they manage to get out of the ballroom and back into of the of the hallways Ichigo having to support Shiro on his shoulders while Grimmjow and Severn had taken point and rear.

"We need to get the Prince to one of the secret rooms so he can recover but the nearest one from where are at is two halls down and then crossing the court yard." Grimmjow whispers.

"That's a lot of ground and no telling when we might run into those attacking us," Ichigo says.

"True which if we do run into someone you will get Shiro to the room while I take care of the intruder, understand."

"Huh why; you have the knowledge where this room is and I can cover you better."

"really? How do ya figure?"

Before Ichigo could argue Severn pushes both of them towards the exit growling the whole way as if chastising them. Getting the point, they agreed that they would switch hauling Shiro and whoever wasn't carrying him at the time would be the one fighting.

The come across several groups each having a chance to fight but it's when they reach the court yard and Grimmjow is the one carrying Shiro that they meet the largest group. Ichigo doesn't give Grimm the time to say anything as he races towards the group leaving Grimm to carry Shiro past them. Severn was conflicted but with a sign from Ichigo that he wanted him to stay with Grimmjow the guardian leaves reluctantly.

Firing ceros and using his zanpakuto to its fullest Ichigo was able to reduce group of intruders by more than half he didn't go overboard nor called his mask since to him it seems like it would be overkill. As he started to leave his path was block by three more black clad people two tall and on short that he thought that of the maid that looked like Rukia.

"Ichigo Kurosaki the High King wishes to invite you to the Sereitiei and join our cause." Pulling his hood back to reveal blond hair and droopy eyes.

"Well more like you don't get a choice in the matter." His partner sounded like Hisagi.

"Please hold still so I promise not to cause you too much damage." The smallest said sweetly in a feminine voice that did sound familiar but Ichigo could tell that it wasn't the Rukia look alike.

"Yeah no how about I kick all your collective asses then hand you over to the castle guards and we call it a night." Ichigo growls crossing his blades charging them with his spiritual power. He discharges it at the two taller men only needing to dodge when the female shot something at him. He manages to hit the raven but misses the blond who tried to keep Ichigo's attention on him while the woman gets behind him. With warning from Zangetsu he just barely dodges getting hit by a short sword but does get a shot at her arm as he turns away from her. The fight goes on for an hour before Ichigo slips and gets stab by both the men then something sharp entering his neck. He doesn't get a chance to yell before his body goes numb, his vision blurry, and his head feeling heavy. He is pick up and thrown over one the men's shoulders dropping his blades in the process. He is able to make out Grimmjow and Severn before blacking out and he is able to hear them and his blades call him everything under the sun but he can't do anything as his vision goes black.

Grimmjow was just now being able to get back to the court yard where he left Ichigo only to see him being taken. He charges after them trying to keep them in sight but they are gaining distance and the smoke bombs being thrown at him don't help, even Severn was having trouble catching up to them as they evade them. When they make outside they twist and dodge before coming up to one of the walls and jumping up and over it with no problems. By the time that Grimmjow and any guards that he could yank along with him could get out of the gate all he could see was a trail of dust.

"Get me my horse now!" he yells watching those near him scramble to follow his orders. As he sat in his saddle he could see Shiro ride up beside him with Kaien walking along with him and before he could get any protest out the Prince shoots him a death glare daring him to tell him to stay behind.

"No worries Grimm I'll tell mother and Father what happen you and Shiro just get Ichigo back and don't get hurt okay." Kaien says with a smile but his tone is serious. "I'll have Shinji come after you and meet them near the broader."

"yes sire."

"Nuff talking they are getting further away so get moving dumbass." Shiro yells spurring his horse into a run making Grimmjow horse jump.

The bluenette salutes Kaien then racing after the White Prince. Kaien then goes back to where his parents are hoping to give Shiro enough time to get to Ichigo before Isshin sends the whole army after them.

"Those idiots have no idea what they just caused," sighs Kaien. "Looks like we can't avoid war for too much longer." He yells out orders knowing that he needed to get more people going after them before long since Shiro didn't want to wait for backup.

Just as the gates were closing a white streak flashes through what no one saw was the two swords strap to its back. Kaien just glimpses a streak of white and orange before the gates close with a bang.

oOooOooOooOo

The trio of kidnappers were making enough distance between them and any pursuers though they made sure by taking many off road trails and then switching from the carriage that they had stolen to a beat up cover wagon. Wrapping their captive in a burlap sack they change from their black clothes to ragged farmer clothes. The leader, Shuuhei Hisagi, was a tall man with spikey black hair and a 69 tattoo on one side of his face with three scars on the other side. The other was a blond by the name of Izuru Kira and the small women was a brunette name Momo Hinamori an apothecary. All were the lieutenants of their squads in the Sereitiei and consider the best but after fighting the orange headed teen they came away looking like they had been drag through the mud with rocks.

"Momo stay back there with the teen and keep him under sedation we don't need him waking up and causing trouble." Shuuhei said.

"Yes Sir," the small woman saluted then going back to sit on top of the unconscious teen.

"Izuru, fall behind and create as many false trails then meet us back at the rendezvous point."

"Sure," the blond said. "Shuuhei, where is exactly the rendezvous point at?"

The raven twitches before sighing, "It's at the broader from there we will make our way over to the Kuchiki summer mansion where Captain Kuchiki is waiting for us. We'll be leaving this brat with him."

Izuru only nodded before slipping away the rest of the trip was travel in silence the two resting only when needed. It was when they were on one of these breaks that Ichigo started to move and thrash he was almost out of his sack and nearly broke his bindings when Momo quickly jab another needle in his neck. She was hit in the stomach for her pains.

"You bitch," gold on black eyes glared at the two. "ya think that you can take King I'll kill ya for the shit ya pulled then I'll send yer corpses back in pieces," The teen yelled.

The orangette though moving slower due to the drug was still able to grab Momo by the throat before slamming her into the ground when Shuuhei tried to take a swipe by his wrist was grab stopping him cold. He only hesitated for a moment but using his free hand he punches Ichigo in the face when the teen didn't even recoil from the force Shuuhei used his hand and cover the teens mouth and nose blocking his airways. While the two were lock together Momo took the opportunity to jab Ichigo again with two more doses of sedatives. The extra doses plus Shuuhei covering the teens airways has the teen blacking out and going silent again.

"For now on give him more than the usual dose and tied him up with the suppression chains. We can't have another episode like this." Shuuhei panted out.

"Agreed," Momo groan in pain as she help the other drag Ichigo back to the wagon and tied him up in several knots.

They double their pace to meet up with Izuru and to get rid of Ichigo. It was in the middle of the might when they came to the rendezvous point hoping that the blond would be there but only finding an empty space.

"Should we wait or not," Momo asks.

"Let's give him a day then if he is here or not we'll leave." Shuuhei answer.

oOooOooOooOo

hurried hoof beats break the early morning as Shiro and Grimmjow had pushed their steeds all night. They had lost time when they came across several false trails and Shiro had taken his anger out on the carriage that they found. Now that they were on the right path they had been running nonstop.

"Shiro slow down!" Grimmjow shouted. "They have a far enough lead that running our horses into the ground would be pointless."

"Hell no I ain't leaving him with them," Shiro shouted back. "We'll get to him before they reach the broader."

"Shiro!"

"Quiet!"

"Damn it no you are going to listen to me," Grimmjow pushed his horse to race pass Shiro's and had it plant its feet right in the center of the road. Not wanting to get killed the White Prince forcibly stop his own horse.

"You bastard," the Prince growled as he slowly started to draw his sword.

"At least I'm the one keeping yer sorry butt alive moron," Grimmjow knowing that he would be attack drew Pantera. "If ya had kept going at this pace not only would we have lost the horses you would have been too exhausted to fight or anything and we don't need another Prince to get kidnap!"

Shiro was beyond hearing him but Grimm could see that some words did get through since when Shiro arched his sword for a strike it didn't have the same kind of force as he normally would have. But still the bluenette could feel his teeth rattle from the impact as he let himself fall off of his horse dragging Shiro with him. Shiro kept coming at him with various hits nearly taking one of his fingers and the tip of his right ear. When he had enough of dodging Grimm duck low and followed up with a hit to Shiro's stomach.

"Now that your done let me repeat myself," Grimm huff. "We need to rest and think, we could bypass a lot of these trails and hit them were they might be heading and cut them off. Plus, I might remind you that Ichigo is no slouch either he properly will cause havoc and escape on his own."

Still out of breath the Prince could only shoot his second a death glare which Grimmjow return. When Shiro tired of this he slowly regains his breath before standing and walking over to Grimm still scowling. They stared at each other before Shrio pulled back and nodded and the tense air between them dissipated. From that it would seem that the air was going to get sappy but a amuse rumble had the two whirling with swords drawn but soon lower when they saw Severn standing on all fours watching them.

"So you finally caught up huh?" Grimmjow said.

"And ya brought Ichigo's swords, I thought that he could summon them then have them sent back to wherever they came from. Why are they still here?" Shiro asks. "Wait you knew he was following us?"

Severn only shrugged though he could tell them that seconds ago the larger of the two had faded for a few minutes before reappearing back. Nor could he say that the same blade felt angry and was hot to the touch not that it was burning him though.

"Not at first but I figure that he wouldn't just let Ichigo get taken," Grimmjow stated.

"Well now that he is here can we leave now?" Shiro not waiting for an answer mounted his horse and waited for Grimmjow to do the same.

Before they get too far Severn stops them and tries to push them to follow him. The mounted men were confused and tried to get around the guardian only to have their way block. Shiro whose temper started to rise again only for it to cool when Grimmjow place a hand on his shoulder.

"You know which way they went don't ya," it was more of a statement then a question and Grimm was satisfied when Severn nodded. "Well then lead the way."

It wasn't long till they came across a farmer who was leading his wagon ahead of them at a slow place. They were just going to go around him when Severn growled and jump the man. Shiro imminently tried to pull the other off but the lizard held firm not really harming the man but the being kept putting his sharp nails near the man's eyes.

"Whoa hey calm down," Shiro said. "What's got into ya? Grimm help me out here."

"Hang on."

Both were able to pull the other off the blond farmer but Severn was still growling.

"Sorry about that don't know what's wrong with him." Shiro says.

"Oh it's no problem not the first time that a wild animal attack me." The blond smiled. "But tell me why his highness so far from home when it was just attack?"

"We are looking for someone who was kidnap last night; did you happen to see anything good sir?"

"hmm well no but this morning I did see that there were some fresh hoof tracks near my land heading towards Heuco Mundo."

It would have normally been missed but the Shiro and Grimmjow didn't and they tensed hands going to their swords. Grimm loosen his hold on Severn.

"Are ya sure?" he asks the blond.

"Yes not many used that one during winter too dangerous." The disguise Izuru said. "Are they the three who attack you last night and took the one who looks like your younger brother?"

"Is that so," Shiro hum. "If that's the case then how does a farmer who is so far out and soundly asleep know that my home was attack last night or that it was Ichigo and not Kaien who was taken?"

"Well word spreads quickly you know and people do love to gossip."

Grimmjow could see the way Severn was sniffing the air and had to wonder if this man had come into contact with Ichigo. Since due to his heritage his sense of smell was better than most he steps close to the blond and the scent of oranges and strawberries hit his nose. Growling he pushes the blond up against a tree with Severn holding the man's arms on the other side.

"Don't lie to us his scent is all over you so talk!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I wouldn't lie if I was you Grimm does have a short temper and he will kill ya." Shiro said in the same tone as if discussing everyday things.

More growling as Grimm grabs the man's throat and squeezes. "You are one of the ones that kidnap him aren't ya; don't lie I can recognize you scent."

They only had a second before Grimmjow dodge a short blade to his torso. The blond rolled away and took a stance though it was short lived when Severn came up behind him and shove his clawed hand through Izurus back killing him in the process.

"He was a distraction leave him for the crows." Shiro said as he brought the horses up. "We 'll be following Severn's lead."

"Yes sir," Grimmjow said as he mounted. Severn purred before sprinting off in the direction opposite of what Izuru had wanted them to take. Ichigo's blades hum that the other two could see the haze lifting off of them and see the vibration.

"I guess what Ichigo said about his swords having a personality was right," Shiro said.

"Best not to get them mad of Ichigo is anything to go by."

"Very true."

oOooOooOooOo

When Izuru didn't show up Shuuhei and Momo quickly made their way across the broader and were only a few miles from the Kuchiki estate. Several times Ichigo had broken free only for Momo to double to triple does him back to unconsciousness they moved from suppression chains to the chains with suppression crystals. They two are glad that they would discharging their pain off to someone else.

The gates of the estate came into view with Byakuya Kuchiki with his lieutenant Renji and all of his squad waiting for them. Shuuhei and Momo with the help of Renji lifted the burlap sack containing Ichigo and threw him of on the ground in front of the sixth squad captain.

"Is this the one Renji?" the raven asks.

"Yes Sir no mistaking that orange hair," The red head answer.

"Very well have him placed in the guest room but place the crystals all around him and guard the door and window."

"Yes Sir," the red said he waved to the other squad members and hauled the orangette away.

"You two continue leading any pursued away while we deal with the boy here when you are done head back to the Sereitiei."

"Yes Sir," they both said and without anything said walk back to the wagon and drove off.

Byakuya turned back to his home only to come face to face with Renji. Not waiting to let him say anything the two made their way over the Captains study.

"Sir, why are we trying to convert this boy over to our side wouldn't it be easier to just kill him?"

"True but the High King wants to use him for something so it has been left up for us to brainwash him a process that will take weeks to do." The raven said. "During that time you are to guard the mansion and if possible try to befriend the boy it would make the brainwashing easier."

"Understood Sir," Renji saluted and the two continue to go over details not noticing the shadow behind one of the wall hangings.

oOooOooOo

A raven hair woman having just heard her husband talk about brainwashing a young boy wanting to see the child for herself. She was able to get past the guards since she knew many of the secret passage ways by heart from years of exploration it was the only thing she could do since her health kept her confined to the building.

Unlike her husband Hisana was a commoner but she loved her husband deeply and that was the reason why she couldn't allow him to keep following the High Kings orders. She was able to get in touch with her younger sister after the girl left with her Captain and now she needed to get the young boy to them before Byakuya could complete his orders.

In the dark room she could make out orange hair knowing that she had sound the right room. However, with all those supersession crystals she couldn't get him out now even if the stones wasn't there she couldn't get him out she needed help for that.

' _good thing that I know where to get that.'_ She thought to herself _. 'still I wonder if how long before this building will be overrun by the boy's current caretakers.'_

With that thought she knew that time was short so she has to get a message to the rebels tonight and hope that they can collect the boy soon. If not she hopes that whoever comes after him will show up and not cause too much damage.

Giving the teen one last look she takes her leave and quickly and quietly sneaks back into her room before her husband arrives. When he is asleep she finds a messenger dove and sends out she won't get a reply but that's find she only wants to save Byakuya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ends.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings: this and that. I am just putting this here just in case I might have not done some characters right; some characters may be ooc.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

 **Shiro Zangetsu Talking**

 _ **Old Man Zangetsu Talking**_

* * *

The first thing that Ichigo notice when he returns to consciousness is that everything felt numb, the second thing was that his connection to his zanpakuto was almost nonexistent it was still there but strained.

' _Shiro? Old Man? can you hear me?'_ not getting an answer the orangette tried to move but found that he was hamper by his arms and legs being bound. _'damn they are never going to let me live this down.'_

Struggling a little with the rope on his legs he was able to loosen it to the point that it slips off and he was able to get in a sitting position. He was now working on his arms when the door to the room he was in slid open and Byakuya stood watching the orangette looking at the lose ropes and an almost freed teen.

' _great just what I need,'_ Ichigo thought rolling his eyes in the process. But outside, "Can I help you with something Byakuya?" it was more of a habit but Ichigo suppresses a winch when his habit slip from his mouth but he did enjoy the twitch the other man did.

"You will address me as Kuchiki-sama or Captain Kuchiki while you are here," came the nobles stern reply not all too happy of some common teenager being familiar with him.

"Yeah not going to happen." Ichigo said nonchalantly but inwardly smirking.

"Insolent boy your time here can go smoothly or it can be the most painful experience that you'll ever face." The noble said not a hint of expression hitting his face.

"Doubt that," again Ichigo's tone had no effect on the noble but the orangette could see that this Byakuya was the same as the one he faced when he went to save Rukia in his world so it wouldn't be a surprise to him if he irritated this one too with a little pushing.

"I see that you are going to be troublesome but no matter soon you will be the perfect soldier." The raven said before entering the room followed by his red headed lieutenant and others. Ichigo notice the redhead had kept himself between Ichigo and Byakuya and the orangette couldn't help but channel his hollow zanpakuto personality.

"So Renji, enjoying your time being his little puppy," Ichigo watched at Renji's face matched his hair and mentally laugh when the redhead tried to punch him in the face only to be stop by the raven hair Captain. "I mean you're always following him around I am waiting to see ears and a tail pop out or a leash though I didn't think Byakuya would be into that."

"What was that brat," the red head growled.

"Renji act like a lieutenant," was all that Byakuya said before he took a place behind Ichigo with Renji taking a spot in front of the orangette. Both ignoring the teen as they mutter something that Ichigo couldn't hear and before the teen could move his ropes came alive and encircle him again but tighter. While struggling to loosen them up he realized that he was surrounded by Byakuya's followers.

' _what are they up too?'_ the orangette thought but before he could think his body froze then needle pricks of pain assaulted his senses. Granted he felt worse pain then this but it still hurt.

"heh not so tough now you little brat." Renji sneered down at the twitching teen. His smile turned into a frown when instead of pain fill cries the teen on the ground was laughing.

"Oh I know that I stronger then you monkey this is nothing." Ichigo huffed as the pain dulled before popping his neck and shoulders. "I can kick your ass ten ways to Sunday ya damn monkey reject."

"Why you little—

"Lieutenant."

"Captain?" Renji flinched at the cold look he was given. "Understood Captain."

Ichigo couldn't help his snickering at the red head getting scolded. But he tuned that out and focus on what was going on and to find out why and what was causing him this annoying pain. He saw how the people who followed Byakuya in was place at certain points around him and the glowing stones that made a circle enclosing him in a barrier. He wondered if it was that stones that made his connection to his zanpakuto so faint and if they were also responsible for why he was feeling so weak.

"I see that you are strong willed but even those who have strong minds fall before me," Byakuya says drawing Ichigo out of his thoughts. "And you are no exception boy. These stones will cause you more pain as time goes on by the end of the week you will be begging us to stop. I will break your mind before the month ends."

Ichigo was going to say something back but again his body froze before he could say anything and this time the pain had gone from annoying to pounding spikes most of it focusing on his head. If he was at full power this would be nothing and this thought only reinforced the idea that those stones were the ones draining him.

' _I got to do something before they up the power,'_ Ichigo tried not to make it obvious but he stretched out his foot and kicked one of the stones away from him but in the process he hit the guy behind it sending him into the wall. _'well that was unexpected,'_ he thought dryly. _'I didn't even hit that hard.'_

"I see that we will have to used something stronger," the raven mused. "Very well we will try again tomorrow until then Renji tighten the crystal circle so that he can't move and place guards at all points if he moves you are allowed to use whatever is necessary to restrained him."

"Of course Captain," the red head said with too much enthusiasm. The look he gave Ichigo was full of hope that the orangette would do just what he wanted him to do and if Ichigo was his younger self he would act out falling into the trap.

"Yeah little puppy that's a good boy," Ichigo teased instead. Earning him a glare before his vision was blinded by a bright light and a sudden drain of power that had him left him slump and panting.

"Be a good boy brat and maybe I'll remember to feed you tonight." Renji said with as much superiority as a bully. Ichigo not having much strength growled making the other flinch back then leaving him alone in his newest prison.

Not having much to do but too tired to do anything anyway Ichigo allowed his aching body to relax so he could fall asleep. He was only going to take a cat nap just long enough to regain back his strength. Unbeknownst to him there was another person in the room with him and once he was asleep the figure moved closer.

Hisana moved closer to Ichigo and started to untie his arms and legs. She had been there the whole time and had to suppress her laughter a couple of times watching the teen unnerve her husband and his Lieutenant. Though most wouldn't have seen it through her husband's cold mask Hisana saw every twitch and downturn of the mouth. She silently thanks the teen and planned to scold Renji if he forgot to feed him. Even if he was a prisoner there was no reason for this house to show a lack in manners to guest. And if she put her mind to it she could be a frightening person.

When she was done she got back up and went back behind the wall hanging hiding the secret door. She hoped that soon the teen was able to get back to those who cared for him and she hoped that Byakuya could forgive her in the end.

OOooOooOooOo

The next morning Hisana moved through her daily routine with unease mind, she was worried both for her husband as well as the young man that he was torturing. She has plans to help the teen should it look like he is about to break but his actions yesterday had given her hope that she won't have to intervene.

"Good morning Byakuya," she smiled at her husband who had walked in taking his seat across from her.

He doesn't say anything back but he does give her a fond smile which he only shows her and no one else. They eat in silence but Hisana would look across at him every now and then when she was about to breach the subject on an issue Byakuya's Lieutenant enters whispering something that only he could hear. Just as Renji came both were gone and Hisana not too quickly finish her meal before sneaking off to the secret door she knew were they went and she wanted to get there before did.

She just about makes it only to watch as Renji hits the boy in the head with his foot.

"Wake up brat," he growls.

Hisana thought she heard the teen say bastard but she wasn't sure.

"Boy are you going to corporate or is today going to be a repeat of yesterday." Byakuya said.

"I have a name ya know," the teen scowls. "And go to hell."

Byakuya sighs, "very well." He gives Renji a silent order.

Renji nods before setting one of the stones alight and Ichigo watches as the others start to follow it but instead of keeping an eye on them he glares at the raven hair Captain. Even when the dull ache started he didn't look away and still glared when the pain increased.

Hisana watched amazed at the teens resilience and at his boldness no one that she was aware of has ever kept eye contact with Byakuya for long. But here was this young man glaring at her husband and Byakuya seem to be the one uncomfortable. Soon though even this teen has a limit on how much they can take and all too soon the orangette on clinching his teeth to keep his sounds of pain in but Hisana could see that he was feeling it. He was pale and sweating taking deep breaths through his nose and what she could see of his hands both were white from his tight grip. Hisana kept herself from looking at his face if she did she knew that she be rushing in there to stop her husband so reluctantly she left and went to one of her gardens trying to erase the teens pained image.

"Oh Byakuya," she whispers. "What has changed you."

She let a tear slip free and before long she was on the ground hands covering her face. She tries to hold back the fear that she might have been too late to save her husband and that hurts her more than when she lost Rukia to the Gotei Thirteen's inflexible rules.

When she was done she resolved herself to get the teen out of the manor tonight with or without help because if Byakuya breaks that teen she knows that she had truly lost him. with a plan in mind she goes to send out a bird hoping that it gets to the rebels before nightfall she then heads back to her room from the way she saw the teens clothes he will need some she also gets bandages, a light stone, ration bars, and two bamboo tubes for water. They are not the best considering who her husband is but they take up less room and she won't have to worry if one where to go missing.

She packs them into two small packs then goes to find a spot to hid them in until tonight. Fortunately, she finds a weak spot in one of the walls its small enough that it goes unnoticed but big enough for the two of them to get through. With the packs hidden she quickly gets back to her routine so not to draw too much attention to her. She plans to enact her plan when the household is asleep and the guard is changing she just hopes that the teen is able to move or that Byakuya won't take his torture long into the night.

oOooOooOooOo

Grimmjow, Shiro, and Severn were currently near the border after having followed several false trails all of which lead back into Kuro and they had lost a day before finding the correct route. Shiro hadn't calm down since their encounter with the droopy eyed blond and Grimmjow patience was near it's limit. Not only because of Shiro but also the twin blades that Severn was carrying or more precisely the giant blade being the one for concern. Grimmjow had been noticing how it would seem to be covered in a haze or how it vibrates not to mention how it felt like an intense anger rolled off of it in waves.

"Can't ya find his trial again Severn? It feels like we been walking for days." His Prince whined.

Severn looked back at the two and Grimmjow could have sworn that the being rolled his eyes. If he wasn't in one of his own moods, he might have laugh but instead he sent his Prince a glare before marching up to the white guardian.

"you can't find it can you?" he asks. The sheepish look he gets is answer enough.

Sighing he calls for a stop to rest much to Shiro's protest. He takes a spot in front of a old oak and lets his body slide down and landing with a soft thump. When he looked up he could see that Shiro was pacing while Severn took to sitting in a tree watching. Grimmjow was a bit amazed that he was able to get up there with those blades still strapped to his back.

"Shiro seat down you won't be helping anyone if you allow yourself to get tired," Grimmjow said trying to calm down his Prince and friend.

"How can I calm down?" he shouted back. "They could be torturing him now or he could be dead or-

"Or a lot of things," Grimm finished. "But you are forgetting that Ichigo isn't no princess that needs rescuing he can take care of himself until we get there, and in case you hadn't notice he can get others to help him even if they only met him once. And even if he was unconscious." He added the last part when remembering how many of the castles staff had fell in love with him when the teen was unconscious.

"But this isn't like small time bandits these are our country's enemies and since Ichigo looks like me, Kaien, and Mugetsu they'll take great pleasure hurting him and us."

"True," Grimmjow conceded. "But it isn't like he wasn't prepared for something like this either. No worries Shiro the kid will hold out until we get there."

"Fine," Shiro pouted. "But how are we going to find him? Kuchiki hid his summer manor too well; we never been able to find it."

"As to that we will just have to rely on Severn to find Ichigo's scent again and then—

Before Grimmjow could finish Severn jump down from his perch and was running around in circles scrapping the straps holding the blades in place. Worried that the guardian would hurt himself Shrio and Grimmjow jump him and pulled the two apart Grimmjow holding Severn, Shiro hold both swords. Grimmjow fearing that his Prince will get his hands burned like others who had tried to hold he blades rushes over to him only to be met with an equally confused look from Shiro. both blades weren't hurting him and Shiro was able to lift them easily.

"What?" the white Prince says before Grimmjow watches his eyes roll up in his head and he falls to the ground. The blue haired soldier reaches out catching the Prince before he hits the hard ground.

"What. The. Hell." He says astonish and terrified. _'could the swords have killed him?'_

He gently lays his friend on the ground placing his head on one of the soldiers spare jackets. The moment he did that a burst of power forces him away and before he could get back a hazy reddish dome covered his Prince. Grimmjow not one to simply let something get in between him and those his is protecting starts beating on the dome until another blast sends him sprawling on the ground with his head hitting a rock nearly knocking him out. Dazed but not out he sits up and glares at the barrier. Folding his lags underneath him and laying his chin in his hand Grimmjow couldn't think of what to do he glances over to Severn who also had taken to watching.

"Fuck," he grumbles. "Looks like we are at a standstill."

He seats closer to Shiro with Severn taking the other side. Between the two of the them they should be able to keep Shiro Safe until he wakes up or Shinji finds them.

OOooOooOooOo

Shiro woke to find himself in a sideways world he was sitting on a what could only be describe as a building. It was drizzling with a bit of wind and the white Prince was confused on how he had gone from a green forest to wherever he is now.

" **Well look who it is,"** a double sounding voice jeered from behind him. **"My doppelganger finally came to visit. I still say I am better looking of the two of us."**

" _ **Now is not the time."**_ An older voice said.

The Prince whirls around instinctively grabbing for his sword but only getting air. But it's not the fact that he doesn't have the blade but staring right at him was a carbon copy of him but with shorter hair and different clothes.

" **Like what ya see little Prince,"** his twin said sarcastically.

"Who the hell are you!"

" **Aw don't be that way,"** the being snickers. **"I'm going to get hurt feelings since ya don't remember me."**

"I don't know you; why do ya look like me and sound like me?" when his doppelganger didn't say anything Prince Shiro grab the nearest thing, which happen to be Shiro Zangetsu's blade form, and charges towards his twin. "Answer me damn you!"

When he swings the blade down it vanishes and reappears in his doubles hands.

" **Heheheheh getting ahead of yourself there, what makes ya think you can wield me just like that ya ain't King, Little Prince."** His double scowls but inwardly laughing at the surprise confused look the Prince was wearing. **"Only one person can do that and you lost him dumbass."**

"What?"

" **Here's a hint he has orange hair."**

"Ichigo," the White Prince whispers.

" **Got it one though that was an easy hint,"** the being says as he lifts the huge blade up and over his shoulders. **"Now let's teach you a lesson from losing King."**

" _ **That's enough hollow,"**_ an older sounding voice says and the Prince turns slowly around to see a brunette with sunglasses in a long overcoat standing on a pole. His hair and clothes flapping in a nonexistent breeze _ **. "We do not have time to satisfied your lust for fighting."**_

The Prince was even more confused he wisely stayed quiet until the man with the glasses turns to him and Shiro could feel the power roll off the guy in front of him and just like the white being this one also seemed to be angry at him. but one thing that confused him more was what did Ichigo have to do with these two and who was this King that his double was talking about.

" _ **We finally meet Prince Shirosaki,"**_ the man said. _**"We have little time before you are forced out of Ichigo's soul."**_

"This, this is Ichigo's soul?"

" _ **Yes and we are part of his soul and he is the only one we care about."**_ The man hops down and starts to walk towards Shiro. _**"But now we cannot get in contact with him, the hollow was only able to get-**_

" **Yeah yeah yeah nuff of this Old Man, listen up bastard we are somehow not able to talk to King and you were able to hold me like King but get this straight yer not the King but we'll let you use us until ya find him got it."**

The Prince stared at his double and the blade taking that as a sign that the Prince understood grab the Prince by the front of his tunic.

" **Great now get out and find King or you'll wish that ya never met us."** The blade said menacingly before throwing the Prince back making his trip over his own feet. Instead of landing on the sideways building he instead find himself back in the forest with Grimmjow and Severn standing over him.

"Man am I glad to see you awake your Highness," Grimmjow sighs out in relief.

"Oh man I feel like I got kick by a horse."

"Close to it but afraid it was a rock when ya fell," Grimmjow pulled Shiro up and kept him steady until he got his baring's back. "Now care to explain what just happen?"

"Well I have no idea," the Prince says sheepishly.

"Huh care to run that by me again."

"I really don't but we can blame it on Ichigo when we see him again."

"Right, well now that your awake let's get going before we lose more light."

"alright lead on then," Shiro yells teasing his subordinate.

oOooOooOooOo

Ichigo was almost asleep when he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He knew it wasn't Byakuya nor Renji since neither would be so gentle. Slowly opening one eye he first thought that it was Rukia but upon a closer look the woman was an older version of her. Ichigo had to think back a bit since the woman was still familiar and not because she looked like Rukia.

"Please hurry our window of escape is small and we must get you out before too long." The woman says before she starts to untie him.

Before long he is standing and the woman thrust a cloth bundle into his chest.

"Quickly change into this," she says as she turns around giving him some privacy. "It made be a bit big but it should fit."

"Thank you," he says as he throws his torn and beyond saving ball tunic but he could still use his pants. What he was giving was a wrap around shirt that he could tie off around his waist it looks to be the top half of a yukata.

Ichigo stilled wanted to know the name of the one who was helping him but she gave a big clue when she leads him over to one of the walls.

"We will have to go out this way just in case Byakuya comes back here."

"You know Byakuya?" Ichigo said in surprise and it must have shown on his face.

"Yes, my husband doesn't look like someone who would be married does he." She laughs at Ichigo's embarrass look.

"You're his wife?" he says in astonishment. _'Man do I feel stupid now she is Hisana, Rukia's sister."_

"Yes now please be quiet or we will get caught." She hushed him as the wall slid open to a dark passage.

"But why are you helping me you could get into a lot of trouble because of this," Ichigo asks worried.

Hisana was at first surprise by the orangette's concern for her when it was her husband who had caused him so much pain. But she could see that the young man in front of her bared her no ill will.

"I want to save Byakuya," she says simply. "If I help you he might be saved as well."

Ichigo really didn't understand but nodded before following Hisana into the dark corridor of the secret passage. He figured that he could ask more later when it was safe to talk. He let her lead him out until she pushed a small pack into his hands and moved some barrels out to show a hole in the wall. Before he could ask he had to catch Hisana as she was overcome with a fit of coughing. Though she tried to muffle it, it stilled sounded loud to Ichigo's ears. When she was done Hisana tried to finish moving the barrels only to be stop by Ichigo who moved her against the wall sat her down then he went to move the barrels with ease.

His muscles were tense Ichigo wasn't much paranoid but more use to things going to hell when it looks like either breaking into a place or leaving it was too easy. This was truly too easy.

"Stop right there."

And he was right, looking over his shoulder Ichigo snorted when he saw only Renji with several guards. Ichigo wasn't concern he could take Renji and the guards easily. Turning around to face them and blocking their view of Hisana, the orangette thinking no need for them to know about her, Ichigo smirked at the gather forces.

"Come to see me off Renji I didn't know you cared," Ichigo said.

"Bastard," the red head mutter before composing himself. "By order of Captain Kuchiki and the High King I am allowed to use lethal force to capture you or kill you. Your choice."

Ichigo hummed and acted like he was thinking on it while keeping everyone in his line of sight.

"How about you let me leave before I make you eat your own sword pineapple," Ichigo hid his smile when Renji growled.

The orangette grab a long pole the was next to the barrels and held it in front of him when it looked like the redhead was about to charge him. but the redhead never did instead he looked real tense as a shadow came up from behind him, a soft gasp from behind Ichigo gave him enough warning as a barrage of pink petals shot towards him. he quickly grabs Hisana and shunpos both to the left he couldn't help the glared he sent to the man who attack them nor the guilt of having to reveal Hisana to her husband.

"Boy you will drop the woman and give up quietly or you both will die by my hands," came the ravens stoic voice.

Hisana was crushed her husband the man who had so much love towards her now looked at her with such hatred the she felt lost and the look she saw Ichigo give was more of a silent apology. She didn't think that Byakuya would act so cold.

"I see that you are confused then I will enlighten you. I have known that my wife has been watching us and of her messages to the rebels," getting another gasp from the woman. "So I kept silent until she made her move. Traitors like her will be put to death as the law dictates."

"SO you would put the law before your wife who only thought of you loved you enough to tried to save your soul." Ichigo grit his teeth in anger. "Why would you do such a thing to the only woman who gave a damn?" he shouted

"Those who break the laws are traitors regardless of their station even if it is someone they love." Byakuya said with no emotion.

"Tch, fine then I guess that I'll just have to beat it into ya then," the orangette said determinedly. He places a surprise Hisana on the ground and push her behind him.

"Don't worry," he says.

"Why," she asks.

"Because you love him right? You still want to save him right?" getting a nod form the woman. "Then that's enough of a reason then."

"But he'll kill you!" she says grabbing his shoulder to try and stop him.

"Don't worry I don't die that easy." He responds with confidence.

"But."

"When I defend I won't let him cut me, when I protect others I won't let them die, and When I attack KILL. That is my resolve so don't worry just keep back far enough so you don't get hit with debris." He said and Hisana felt calm for an unknown reason and nodded that she understood.

Ichigo felt more then saw Hisana back up as he gave Byakuya his full attention. The raven had surround himself with streams of pink petals that Ichigo was glad that the powers of both ravens were the same he knew how to defeat that but it might be a bit difficult without Zangetsu.

"You cannot defeat me boy this will be your execution then I will kill Hisana myself."

"I won't let you do that since I will defeat you and you will apologize to your wife for saying such things." Ichigo scowled at the raven he had snatch a sword from one of the guards. It wasn't big as the false Zangetsu was nor did he have the twin blades but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Alright now let's go!"

oOooOooOooOooOo

Shiro, Grimmjow, and Severn had found their way to the Kuchiki manor only to find it in a uproar. They were able to get onto the ground easily.

"Wonder what's got their panties in a twist?" the bluenette wonder out loud.

"Don't know Don't care let's use this to find Ichigo and get out of here before they notice." Shiro said.

They went in the direction the people were running from only for Severn to run towards a large group.

"Damn it ya dumb lizard get back here," Shiro hissed only to block an oncoming blade with the smaller one the Ichigo's barrowed ones.

"Well looks like we have guest must be here for that dead brat fighting the Captain." The assailant sneered. Only to give a light jerk as his eyes rolled up into his head.

Shiro move out of the fallen body's way to see that Grimm's sword cover in red.

"We don't have time we lost Severn but the idiot here did give us a clue."

"Yeah let's go crash a fight then."

The prospect of a fight had the two grinning and if they could injure a few of the Sereitiei's top brass then all the better then.

Severn had reach the largest group of people and without thinking jumped into the fray as Ichigo pushed Byakuya back with a punch to the face followed by another to his chest. The white being purred at seeing the orangette and showed it by grabbing the now stun teen in a very tight embrace.

"Severn?" Ichigo manage to get out. "When did you get here?"

Severn only tighten his arms more.

"Okay, okay let me go now," the being let go reluctantly. "Thanks, hey is that one of my zanpakuto?"

Ichigo grab the larger blade that had attach itself to Severn's back. He imminently felt the connection roar to lift as he was encircled in red black flames that were a visual representation of his power.

"Severn go guard Hisana until I get done here," he orders not even looking at the happy lizard as it crawl over to the stun woman. "Now where were we."

"Your new sword doesn't change this fight boy but only prolongs your death."

"This isn't just a sword it's something more and you won't be able to stand against me." Ichigo could feel his hollows happiness as he drew the blade in front of him pointed at the raven.

"Such overconfidence will kill you in the end." The raven said. "Scatter."

A wave of pink descended onto Ichigo who only smirk before disappearing then reappearing behind Byakuya.

' _I didn't see him move,'_ thought the surprise raven.

"What's the look for Byakuya can't keep up with me?" Ichigo said mockingly. "Your so slow."

"Your arrogance will be the death of you."

"So you say but the reverse is true too Captain," the last world said in a mocking tone that Byakuya swung his blade wide but used his other elbow to jab Ichigo in the chest but missing him completely.

"Have to do better than that," the orangette says.

Shiro and Grimmjow just arrived and had placed themselves by Severn and Hisana. Grimmjow watched the fight and thought that the first thing that they do once they get back to the Castle was to make the orangette do an all-out spar with him. Shiro was a little bit angry at Ichigo watching the fight showed that the orangette had been holding back and the Prince was thinking along the same lines as Grimmjow. Now however, they would guard Ichigo's back just in case one of the noble's retainers got it into their head to help their Captain.

"If one of them so much as move," Shiro let hang letting his second come up with the answer himself.

"Yes sir," Grimmjow said with a manic grin.

"Um excuse me are you Ichigo's brother?"

The two turn to the woman who they had just now notice next to Severn.

"In a way I am but no not really," Shiro admitted. Seeing her confusion, he went on, "My father found him injure and brought him back and he just sort of grew on us. We plan on keeping him."

"He is very luck then to have people who care for him," she said smiling.

Shiro was going to say something but the noble's cry of pain drew him back to the fight and was astonish by the damage both had taken. Ichigo 's clothes were torn and he had a few cuts but otherwise he was fine. Byakuya on the other hand was in worst shape his cuts were deeper his clothes stain with his blood.

"You,"

"Me."

"Captain!"

A shout was the only warning the Ichigo got as everything went into slow motion as Shiro pushed him down. The orangette quickly got back up only to see the Prince covered in blood and a spear going through his chest. The Prince smiled weakly at Ichigo before he started to fall, Ichigo reached out to catch him he could hardly hear Grimmjow shout his sole focus was on the critically injured man.

"Shiro, Shiro! SHIRO!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End Sorry for this being a little bit late I been having a crazy work schedule and been too tired to do anything. So until that works itself out my other stories made be late too. Just letting ya know in case I don't update in a while. I'll try to keep the updates like normal but yeah work blah.

Thank You for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings: a subpar fight scene, I am not that great at writing those. Other than that not much.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Red and white

White and red was all that Ichigo could see. It was like time had stop and enhanced those two colors. His ears were ringing and the sounds around him were muffled that everything was becoming a blur. If it wasn't for the blood and the spear sticking out of his chest, Shiro would look like he was sleeping. A hard yank then a shock of blue filled Ichigo's vision. Grimmjow was saying something but the orangette couldn't understand him and his inattention had the loyal guard scowling before he roughly grabs the teens shoulders and violently shook him.

"You little shit now ain't the time to be freaking out he is still breathing now but if we don't get out of here neither of us will live pass sun up." Shouts Grimmjow. he keeps shaking the teen until that fire returns to those brown orbs. "Finally! Now hurry up and help me kick some ass."

Ichigo nodded but he picks up the unconscious Prince and lays him in front of Hisana and Severn.

"Look after him please," he whispers to them before turning back to the oncoming figures.

Drawing both blades, he jumps after both Renji and Byakuya scoring hits on both and easily knocking Renji out and into a nearby wall. Giving neither a chance to strike back he allows his spiritual pressure to rise but made sure that it was focus only the lieutenant and Captain. He let the anger fuel him and laugh when the larger blade of Zangetsu took the red heads arm right off at the shoulder then delivering a savage kick the others middle.

"Stay down dog," he spat.

"Those who live in that little Kingdom are nothing but beast and seeing you tonight proves it to be true," the noble pants not even looking to see if he down lieutenant is still breathing.

"They may be beast in that opinion but you are the one that's the monster." Ichigo said back. Giving the noble a scowl as he walked towards him.

Byakuya lifted himself up glaring at the orangette. "You think that you will win but your actions here will only bring war on that pathetic kingdom and then they will be wipe off the face of existence."

"Ya know your becoming a regular chatter box; what is it with you nobles that like to hear yourselves talk during fights?" the teen said highly amused at the glare shot his way. Ichigo then turns serious, "You really shouldn't assume that someone will lose a fight base on the size of the Kingdom."

He walks past the raven stopping long enough to whisper into his ear then he runs over to help Grimmjow, who had attracted the majority of soldiers in the mansion. Before he reaches the blue hair man he manages to catch a glimpse of Hisana, Severn, and Shiro; he was shock to see the woman's hand glowing green and placed over the Princes injury.

' _I have to asks about that,'_ he thinks then dodges at arrow that clipped his ear. _'but not right now need to focus on the fight first.'_

Jumping into the fray he fights with Grimmjow back to back they had just about gotten rid of half of their opponents when Ichigo felt white hot pain followed by cold numbness. He vaguely wonders why the ground is shooting up to him and why did his chest feel so sticky. Its then that he looks down at the arrow sticking out of his chest. Stabbing the ground with the larger blade to keep him from fallen Ichigo touches the feather shaft but his hands were pulled away from it by Grimmjow who by now was dragging him over to Hisana. He watches as Severn leaps over them tearing into the pursuing guards giving Grimmjow time to deposit him in front of the startle woman before leaving again to help Severn.

"Do what ya can for them," the bluenette grunts. Hisana frighteningly nods.

Ichigo however, was too far gone to notice. He felt that he was fallen the dark enclosing him into sweet oblivion. It should have occurred to him that it was a similar feeling the last time that he died with a blow to the chest. But it doesn't occur and he lets himself fall as his power sky rockets too fast for both Zangetsu to stop it and the changes that follow.

oOooOooOooOo

Grimmjow was getting tired if felt like it had been hours since the fight started. He thought that he would have to get Severn and grab the two look alikes and make a mad dash out of the compound, but even he could see that that would be a foolish idea. They wouldn't even make it half way before being set upon again with fresh fighters this time and with both Ichigo and Shiro injured their escape would be hampered. He had to a way out and get the two men to a safe place to heal before heading back home.

 _'damn, should've have waited for those reinforcements,'_ he thought as another reaper fell to his blade.

Him and Severn were back to back a circle of bodies around them acting as a small barrier keeping them and the trio behind them protected. Even if it wasn't doing much else.

"Could really use some help right about now," he mutters.

Just as the words left his mouth everyone including him were slammed into the ground by an unseen force. Unlike some Grimmjow had manage to stick Pantera into the ground stopping him from kissing dirt. He was barely able to move but he was see able to see that Severn was faring much better the guardian was moving though slowly towards him. Another power slams into them nearly knocking him into the ground.

"what the hell," he said through gritted teeth. "Who is doing this?"

A female scream had him whipping around to the trio that he and Severn had been protecting. Hisana was on the ground with Shiro next to her but that wasn't was had Grimmjow gaping with a slight shiver of fear. Standing tall in nothing but tatter clothes with long orange hair, two taper horns on his head, black markings adorning his now white skin, and a pair of jet back feather wings was Ichigo. Grimmjow had also noticed that the teens face was covered by a mask but he couldn't see the others eyes.

"Ichigo?" he tries calling. The teen doesn't seem to hear him.

Grimmjow was going to try again when Ichigo let out a loud roar that froze all those in the court yard. The sound was cold and wild filled with rage. Grimmjow could swear that the sound froze his blood. Instead of calling out to the orangette Grimmjow waited to see what he was going to do because for now he was just standing there. It didn't seem that he even notices that Shiro and Hisana were still behind him.

The teen moves but its only his wings that move. They arch and with one swift flap a hurricane force gale of wind follow by a loud clap of thunder throws everything and everyone not held down up or against any surface.

Severn had latched on to Grimmjow who had a death grip on Pantera that was stab into the ground, their bodies being pelted with debris. Hisana was holding on to Shiro while she was hanging on to the tree that has behind her. The blue hair guard thought that he would have to be used as a shield for them should she lose her grip and came flying their way.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo took to the air and a red beam of light formed from the two horns on his head shot towards the surrounding buildings each close but still far from their location. Gathering as much courage Grimmjow planted his feet firmly into the ground.

"Ichigo!" he shouted. "idiot calm down; Do you want to hurt everybody more than they already are?"

A blast next to him has him ducking feeling the heat as it scorches his side but he still shouts.

"Ichigo stop it!"

He has to jump back when Ichigo appears in front of him growling. Severn sinks to the ground baring his throat but Grimmjow glares defiantly into the teens masked face.

"Calm down or you'll kill everybody here and I know that is the last thing you want." He says in a low but calm voice grabbing the teens now white forearm.

But Ichigo doesn't seem to hear him. he reacts to Grimmjow's actions and grabs the bluenette by the neck and flings him across the yard. He lands next to Hisana who had pulled Shiro behind an over turn cart.

Grunting he pulls himself up and marches over to a roaring Ichigo. He allows some of his own power to enhance his body. Rising a fist, he yanks Ichigo around to face him.

"Damn it when someone talks to ya you better listen," he yells getting in a lucky hit to Ichigo's masked face. "Ya damn brat."

The punch was hard enough that it makes Ichigo stumble back a few feet before he rights himself. Grimmjow stood ready for a fight but is surprised when the eye holes of the others mask glow briefly and Ichigos raspy voice comes out.

"ug, what happen?" the orangette is confused. "Grimmjow?"

"Bout time you woke up you had us worried there for a second," Grimmjow relaxes his tense muscles hiding the shiver that Ichigo's tri tone voice causes he hopes that it is a temporary thing. "You had quite the temper tantrum."

"Huh?"

Grimmjow didn't let the teen wonder he begins to lead the other towards the others. Knowing that Ichigos little rampage had only bought them a small window of escape.

"We need to move now or we'll get closed in again." He informs as they reach Hisana and Shiro both looking better then Grimmjow felt. He surveys every idea but each ends with them not getting far enough or getting caught before they could get out of the yard itself. Glancing over to Ichigo another idea hits him.

"Ichigo how many people can you lift when ya fly."

"Huh!?"

"Ya have wings right? So how many can ya lift?" Grimmjow questions again.

Ichigo was stilled in a daze that he hadn't notice his new appearance or the newest appendages on his back. But an almost heavy feeling in his shoulder blades has him looking back and if it wasn't for Zangetsu mentally holding him down he would have reacted more strongly than shock silence that borderline near fainting.

" **Those are new."**

" _ **Not really it's just something that your Quincy heritage just added. Remember how some of those Quincy's back in our world had wings when they powered up."**_

' _I don't know how to feel about this,'_ Ichigo mentally says. He decides to push everything related to his wings to the back of his mind and focus more on his current problem. he looks back to Grimmjow.

"Um this is the first time that they came out actually," he says sheepishly. "I never had wings before."

Grimmjow was a bit dumbfound before getting back to his idea.

"Still ya think that you can lift Shiro and the rest of us and fly us out of here?"

"I can try but how am I going to carry all of us?" Ichigo said determinedly. "What about Hisana we can't just leave her here to die. She was trying to help me escape."

Grimmjow looks at the woman he can just imagen the trouble that bring her will cause but leaving her to the mercies of the Sereitiei would be a poor thank you for her help. So not giving anyone time to stop him he picks her up and deposits her in Ichigo's back then glancing at Severn silently telling him to come here. The Guardian complies. Grimmjow points to the woman and Ichigo glad that he didn't have to tell the other what he was thinking.

Severn climbs up on Ichigo's back holding Hisana by the waist with one hand and using the other to latch onto Ichigo. Grimmjow ties Shiro onto Ichigos right side and with the remaining rope ties himself on the other side encircling his one free arm around the teens waist.

Ichigo was a bit concern and awkward but once everyone got settle he, consciously this time, moved his large wings with powerful thrust causing small dust clouds to billow out obscuring them from view before an orange and black blur shoots out of the cloud and up into the sky before being covered by the clouds.

Where they once were there was nothing but wreckage. Buildings destroyed, bodies everywhere, and one raven hair noble still standing having not moved from where he had lost his fight with the orangette. A sense of lost filled him an ach in his chest grew as the orange dot disappeared. It was then that Byakuya Kuchiki realize that he had been a fool.

"Hisana," he whispers mournfully. "What have I done?"

To the cries of his subornation's he collapses onto his knees staring up at the empty skies as the winds blow the few surviving blossoms from one of Hisana's favorite trees fall off their branches and onto the ground.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo was getting tried he vaguely hears Grimmjow and Hisana's shout of alarm as he rapidly descends. He could swear that he even heard Zangetsu yelling at him to stay awake. As they passed the tree canopy he wonders why his rapid regeneration hasn't kicked in yet before going unconscious.

Grimmjow barely manage to control their landing as Ichigo's new appearance evaporates returning the teen back to normal. Grabbing both boys he twists and turns his body advoiding most of the branches and hitting the ones that break upon impact. He was able to land, very hard, on the snow cover ground on his back with both his Prince and Ichigo on top of him. Severn had jumped into the trees carrying Hisana with him and was now crawling down one of the trunks chittering, whether from what Grimmjow right now didn't care.

"Well that could have gone better," grimaces Grimmjow as he lifts both Shiro and Ichigo off of him laying both up against a nearby snow bank. His back muscles protest the movement. "I am going to be feeling this later."

"Um, is there anything I can do?" Hisana's quiet voice asks.

Grimm looked over to where Severn had deposit the woman who was timidly walking towards them. Grimmjow couldn't really blame her, he was still a bit freak out by Ichigo's little display.

"Not if ya can heal everyone here and know where we can hide. Oh, even better if ya can send us back across the border and back to the Castle." He jokes bitterly.

"Well, I can help with the minor wounds and I do know where we can get help." She says ignoring the Kuro soldiers humor. "But we need to find them first." She adds quickly at the bluenettes stun look.

"Alright, first help me with my back then do what ya can for the others." He says.

Hisana nods before kneeling behind the Kuro soldier letting the small healing ability she has mend the torn muscles in his back. When she was done she scoots over to Ichigo, to her surprise not much was needed. It seems that he was almost healed a few new bumps and cuts but nothing major.

"Ichigo-san is fine just exhausted, a week's rest at least should set him straight," she says. Grimmjow lets a sigh of relief before turning back to his stoic look.

But when looking at the white Prince Hisana became concern. While she was able to stop the bleeding and heal the vessels and artery the Prince was not out of the woods yet. They needed someone who was more powerful than her. All she can do right now is slowly mend what needed mending but that was not something she wants to do. The wound needed to be seen by a true healer and she wasn't sure if the rebel camp had such a person. When she told Grimmjow he swore up a storm.

"Great, just fucking great." He rants. "First let's find some cover for now it's almost morning and I rather we put as much distance as possible between us and whatever search party they send. Then when we are far enough we'll send out Severn to look for your rebels just write a note so they don't try to kill him. hopefully Ichigo wakes up soon pulling them along is a pain in the ass."

Hisana nods. She gets up to help gather sticks to make the stretchers that would be used to carry the boys. Grimmjow also has her refilled his and Shiro water cantinas. They will have to ration the water since they only have to two.

They were just about to leave when Grimmjow stops. His hand inching towards his sword hilt. Severn was growling standing protectively over the two boys.

"Alright whose there," the soldier yells.

The leaves rustle follows by snow being crush and if Hisana didn't know that there was no wind she would think that Grimmjow would be overreacting or that it was just an animal. However, there was no wind and from the sounds of things they were surrounded. She grabs the nearest large stick knowing that it was a poor substitute for a weapon against someone wielding a sword.

"Maa maa there is no need for such aggression," a lazy sounding voice called out through the trees. "let's all settle down before someone gets hurt."

Hisana nearly drops her stick in shock. She knew that voice.

"Captain Kyoraku?" she yells back.

"You know who that is?" Grimmjow hisses. Almost having Pantera fully drawn.

"Yes he was a dear friend of the family he is one of few open minded people here." She whispers back.

the sound of feet walking over loose dirt and rocks come closer stopping their hushed conversation as a man with brown hair tied in a low tail with a pink flower women's kimono covering his shoulders and a sakkat hat comes out of the woods. Grimmjow stared dumbfounded at the man.

"ah Lady Kuchiki, what a pleasant surprise to see you here of all places." Kyoraku smiles. "I hope that you haven't found yourself in poor company." His eyes land on Grimmjow and Severn his own hands nearing his blades. The threat clear.

"Oh no no no Captain Kyoraku, they had been helping me after I help that young man over." She says quickly clearing up the misunderstanding and pointing to Ichigo's unconscious form.

"Is that right, well since they are such good people why don't you let us help you all back to camp." Kyoraku says with a smile but his hands stay near his swords.

Grimmjow was about to say something when the trees started to bleed people. As the group surge towards his Prince and Ichigo both him and Severn let out growls warning the unknown group away.

"Now now none of that," Kyoraku says. "They are here to help; you look practically dead on your feet. But if you want you can stay near his highness."

Grimmjow whip his head around so fast that most would think that he just gave himself whiplash. Still not moving Kyoraku sighs in understanding but time was running out before they would be found.

"Yes I know who that young man is. Hard to miss actually," he chuckles. "however, now is not that time for us to stay here and argue. He needs to get medical attention and the rest of your group looks worse for wear. So how about you calm down and let us worry about Shinigami today."

Grimmjow didn't move nor did he relax. Severn hover near Ichigo ready to bolt once the bluenette gave to word. Kyoraku however, had other ideas. Before the two guards could twitch the man was behind them. He was quicker than Ichigo so the two did even see him till after he appear behind one of them knocking them out for a word of protest was utter.

"Now that that's done let's head back before the others start to worry," he says as the rebels gather up the unconscious men. "Lady Hisana would you do me the honor of escorting you today?" he asks with a wink.

Hisana light giggle, "Such a gentleman." She says before taking his hand she cast worried looks over to Ichigo and the others as they pass her.

"No worries once they are recover we will be sending them one their way," he doesn't want to think about the troubles that this might cause them in the future. "but until then mind telling me why you are out here and with a foreign prince." Asks Kyoraku.

"Shouldn't we wait till we are back at your camp?" Hisana asks.

"True Jushiro should hear this too."

The rebels that had met Hisana's group fade back into the forest leaving only the small area where they found Hisana's group nothing but broken branches, a human shape hole, and small specks of blood in the snow that would be gone once the heat of the sun hit it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Warnings: the same as the last.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

"I see," said a long white hair man sitting in a bed. Across from him was his best friend Shunsui Kyoraku and a raven hair woman that was married to one of his ex-students, Hisana. "I wouldn't think that Byakuya would say such things or would stoop low enough to kidnap someone, especially someone who had nothing to do with the bad blood between Kingdoms."

"True, but you have to admit that the old man did hit the royal family of Kuro hard. Ichigo looks just like their youngest and having gotten attach to him already; having to see him dead or used against them would have done a lot of damage." Said Kyoraku. "But seeing how the White Prince came after him I can say without a doubt that Old Man Yama might beginning to bite off more than he can chew."

"Yes and that's what worries me," Ukitake said. "It would be best to send them on their way before their presence in the country causes more trouble." Turning to Hisana and giving her a small smile. "I would also recommend that you should go into hiding until everything blows over. I'll send Rukia with you until you find a place."

"Thank you Ukitake-san, but I would like to stay and help at least until Ichigo-san and the others are safely on their way." Hisana said.

"but-

"That should be fine we could always use another set of hands with the healers." Kyoraku interrupted.

Jushiro looked at his friend before sighing in defeat. He knew that arguing with him was a useless endeavor. He was worried about letting Hisana stay, with her health the stress could send her into a relapse. He should know since he has been commanding most of the time while recovering in bed.

"Well if that's what you wish to do," he says. "I guess the only thing to do is to wait until those boys wake up and see if we can get them home."

"Way ahead of you Ju-chan," Kyoraku smiled at the exasperated look the other sent his way. "I was able to find out that certain people are waiting for them at the broader so I sent them a message. Shinji and his group should be at the new meeting point by next week. Plenty of time for young Princeling to get there."

"If you wish I could be the one to look after them then. Since they already know me and Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Severn are the least injured. Prince Shiro however, I don't know if he would be able to walk in that time-frame." Hisana offered but at the mention of the Prince bite her bottom lip.

Sighing Kyoraku looked to his friend who smiled and nodded. "Well I guess we could part with one small cart and find a harness that, uh Severn?" getting a nod from Hisana. "Could fit then that should keep the Princeling from doing himself more damage. But Hisana, you haven't told us how three out of four got injured but Ichigo hardly has a scratch on him."

"Um," Hisana domineer had changed and the two men took notice that she seems reluctant to say anything about the reason that the orangette wasn't hurt. "It is hard to explain and I don't know much I'm afraid. Grimmjow-san would be better since he was the closest one."

Jushiro seeing the woman's paling features stop Kyoraku from asking anymore question. Smiling so to calm the woman he wanted to change the subject.

"That may be best, so what other news can you tell us before you relocated."

Hisana sent him a grateful smile of her own before telling them all the gossip and news that she came across.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Waking up to unfamiliar ceilings should be something Ichigo was use too by now as well as his body feeling like he just got over a bad case of the flu. While he didn't see any injuries he sure felt them. The worst was the area on his back where the new wings a burst from though he was glad that at the moment the wings weren't there. He didn't want anything extra hurting.

"ugg remind me not to do that again," Ichigo said to himself.

" **We would but we doubt that you would listen,"** Shiro pipe in.

" _ **It is true, if it is for those you care for you would do it again as many times as you could."**_ Quincy Zangetsu added.

"Whatever I don't think I could use that form again; I don't know how I did this time." Sending a questioning look to the two others spirits who only shrug back. "Great so it's like before I got a handle on my powers. Another time bomb."

" _ **It may not be as bad Ichigo,"**_ Zangetsu said.

"How so?"

" **This new power isn't like your hollow abilities but more of your Quincy ones."** Zangetsu finished. " **So it's not as volatile**

"So your saying that I could get use to the wings better then when I was using the mask?" getting another shrug Ichigo lets out an irritated sigh. "Just perfect, I have a feeling that I am going to be in Johns care again before long and I know that Shiro's family would tell me to stay until I learn how to use them properly before leaving like I want too."

" _ **That might be wise,"**_ Quincy Zangetsu said before going silent. But Shiro was not one to know when to stop.

" **Ya know that they see you as family right?"**

"Yeah I know but it just doesn't…it well…I DON'T KNOW," Ichigo shouted but not loud enough to be heard from the outside. "They look like people I knew, well except Kaien but that's beside the point, I just don't feel right about, yet."

" **They won't let you go that easily,"** Shiro added before shutting down the link they had leaving Ichigo to his thoughts.

"tell me something I don't know hollow," he whispers before turning over onto this side.

In a bed two rows over a fully awake Grimmjow heard Ichigo's little conversation to himself or at least that what it sounded like to him. The bluenette waited until he heard Ichigo's slow even breaths indicating that he had fallen asleep before sitting up and getting out of his bed to check up on his prince. Severn he noted was nowhere to be seen but he doubts the guardian would be too far away. Sighing he takes a seat next to Shiro's bed keeping his back to both boys and his eyes on the tents opening. He didn't have his sword so he could only count on his fist and Severn to come bail him out if their new hosts weren't the friendliest group around.

"When we get back I am locking both of you up," Grimmjow mutters glaring pointedly at the two sleeping men. "You two attract trouble like a dog does fleas."

Grimmjow could swear that the two heard him if the grin on Shiro face and the scowl on Ichigo's were any indication. "Well you both do," he argued before frowning. "Great I am starting to sound like a loon."

"Well I might agree with you if Ichi didn't talk to himself on occasion," a raspy voice came from behind him.

Grimmjow whip his head around and grin at the still daze but awake Shiro. Grimmjow came to stand by the bed mostly to help his friend sit up without undoing all the healing Hisana had done.

"Yeah I guess then that I don't have to worry then," Grimmjow said. "Shiro you look like shit."

"Feel like it," the white being grumble. "I'm guessing since you're not cover in blood and guts or not trying to drag me away we are out of danger. How is Ichigo? He isn't hurt is he?"

"Yes and no."

"Come again?"

"Yes we are technically out of danger but we are currently in the rebel forces camp and you are too injured to move yet." Grimmjow said. "Ichigo is find it's a long story and I'll tell ya later but he doesn't even have anything scratches from his little tussle."

"That's good," Shiro sighs. "Anything else?"

"That's what we like to know too young Princeling," a smooth baritone said from the tents entrance.

Grimmjow recognized the man he doubts that anyone could forget someone like him. Shunsui Kyoraku was still wearing the hat and pink but this time he was accompany by a white hair man who was somewhat the opposite. Where Kyoraku was loud the white hair man was soft. The man was dangerous Grimmjow concluded many would drop their guard but Grimm could feel the power rolling off of the man.

"ah! How rude of me let me introduce my best friend and the ex-captain of the Sereitiei Jushiro Ukitake."

"Too loud," Ichigo answer sleepily before a pillow came flying nearly hitting Kyoraku in the head.

The man just laughs before leading his friend over to a chair between Ichigo and Shiro. Ichigo who had started to bury himself in his blankets growled when the brunettes shadow fell over him.

"Now now is that anyway to treat people who are trying to help you," Kyoraku said with a smiled not in the least bit intimidated by Ichigo's growling.

"Only if that person is trying to wake me up like you are everyone else I have no problem with." Ichigo's muffle voice said through the blanket.

His retort had Shiro trying to hold his snorts and Jushiro was quietly laughing. Grimmjow had belt out a laugh with Kyoraku.

"not much of a morning person, that's fine you can listen while I talk to the young Princeling." Turning towards the still snickering Shiro who once he found that all eyes were on him stop and composed himself.

"What did ya want to know?"

"Oh not much just your side of the story that Hisana couldn't tell us then your bodyguard can tell us what you can't." the man said.

"Then once you have recovered we will let you head back to your country." Jushiro added, "We have already sent word to Shinji to meet up with you at another area that is ways south of here but its closer than the route that you came in is." Noticing the looks from the two others he chuckled, "Yes we I know who Shinji is we go way back before he moved over to your country."

The two Kuronites were surprise that the rebels knew Shinji. Ichigo poke his head out of his cocoon looking between the four before settling his gaze on Jushiro. Said man just smiled at him.

"I think that I am getting desensitized of seeing people I know," the orangette mutter out loud.

"Oh and how would you know us? we are a good decade older then you."

"An even longer story then the one you're about to hear." Ichigo said before taking to sitting on the edge of the bed resting his elbows on his knees. "But I think that you want to hear about what happen with Byakuya first."

"True true alright little Prince you go first since you were unconscious half the time."

Grumbling Shiro started when he ended Grimmjow took up with Ichigo throwing in a word or two. When it was Ichigo's turn food had shown up so before he started he ate a little then started at the Winter Ball and going from there. With the exception of Jushiro he had the other three either snorting or snickering at certain points. The white hair man smiled sympathetically when Ichigo got to how Byakuya treated him then grew concern when Ichigo confirm what Hisana had already said.

"Though it's not much I am truly sorry that you had to go through all that." Jushiro said when Ichigo was done.

"it is not your fault, I know that he is feeling really stupid right about now and I don't mean about me."

"You think that he will finally see the error of his ways and renounce the High King?" Jushrio asks hopefully.

Ichigo just shrug, "anything can happen I guess." He became thoughtful. "How is Hisana doing?"

"Well…." Kyoraku started.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo sat on his makeshift bed as Hisana ran her hands along his arms. Moving them this way and that checking muscles and seeing if he had any discomfort. She had made him do stretching exercises earlier. Hearing her give him the okay he allowed his arms to drop and started to pull the barrow tunic on watching as she did the same thing with Grimmjow.

Earlier when after telling the two Rebel Captains their story Jushiro had inform them that Hisana would be taking over their care until they left. And the woman first started with their injures or in Ichigo's case lack of. He was a little embarrass when she told him to strip only the top half mind you but still. He could see that she was saving Shiro for last, the Prince remain bedridden even though he was healing fast. Not as fast as Ichigo but fast enough that Grimmjow had remarked that it was unusual.

"The Prince never healed this quickly before," the soldier said before looking at Ichigo accusingly. "I notice it earlier but it started after he touch your thrice damn swords."

When hearing that Ichigo imminently went into his inner world and confronted his zanpakuto. Shiro feign ignorance but the Old Man did say that they allowed the Prince to enter but only when Ichigo needed the extra help. The rebuke had the orangette leaving a little chastise but he was told that because the Prince came in contact with him that way some of his hollow side stuck. It was only temporary so he should inform them that this fast healing was a onetime thing.

Upon his return he told Grimmjow this who visibly relaxed before returning to his soldier mode. The orangette could almost hear him mutter about troublesome princes but chose to ignore it in favor of watching Shiro go through the paces of Hisana giving him a through check-up. The woman wasn't even fazed by the Princes hard glares or scowls when she touched a place that was tender. Living with the ice berg Byakuya might have desensitize her to that Ichigo thought.

when she finished with the Prince she gave them all a happy smile before giving Shiro a replacement shirt tucking the sheets around him then leaving saying she would bring them some food. Before exiting though she did ask if Ichigo wanted Severn to come in stating that the guardian had been living in the surrounding trees not far but not close enough either.

"It's okay," he said. "I need to walk around or my legs will fall off."

"Just remember that someone will be with you. That was one thing that Kyoraku insisted when you staying in camp." She reminded.

"Yeah I know."

"I rather you kept in sight of me but as long as you're with Severn I will allow it," Grimmjow said facing away from the orangette.

"Who said I needed you to allow me to do anything," Ichigo retorted.

"The one who is going to be taking your ass back home whether you'll willing or not." The soldier growl. Ichigo said nothing. Even if he was in better shape than Grimm he figured that both Zangetsu would agree with Grimmjow and most likely would interfered if it came down to a fist fight.

Waiting till the woman left he stomp out leaving Grimmjow to deal with a still irritated Prince. He barely notices the two people shadowing him as he enters the inner ring of trees outside of cave system that is the rebel base. Or part of the base and he can't really call it a cave since it only looked that way from the outside while once inside the ceiling open up to blue skies. It was more of a long tunnel.

"Leave it to Kyoraku to make appearances be deceiving." He mused.

A soft chirping drew his attention upward before he was slammed into not enough to throw him down but he was moved a few inches. He can feel his two shadows tense at the new addition.

"It's good to see you too Severn," Ichigo said.

Severn purred in delight before he started to nuzzled the orangette. And with that Ichiog felt that most of his tension was beginning to fade. He didn't know why but being with Severn made him feel like he was with someone from his family.

"I'm fine, see, no injures." Said Ichigo as he gently pushed that masked face away. Severn was not that convinced but let it go. His golden eyes shone with many positive emotions that Ichigo couldn't help the smile that cross his face. "Don't worry I won't be in that situation again." He ignored that twin snorts in his head before he had to steady himself from Severn's hug.

Ichigo saw the confused looks on the two watchers faces and was feeling a bit sorry for them. He took pity on them as he leads the guardian back to camp. Having to hold the laugh at the twin look of shock before calming them down. He had to hand it to Jushiro, he had some pretty loyal people under him. after much convincing the four went back to camp. Severn stayed close to Ichigo once they made it ingot the campsite then he only left him to sniff Shiro once they got back to the tent.

"yeah yeah nice to see ya too scale breath," the Prince muttered.

' _it seems that Grimmjow manage to placated him for now.'_ Ichigo thought, ' _I wonder if he would teach me and if it would work on a certain someone.'_ The thought had him being given the finger by Shiro Zangetsu.

"So, now that we are together how about we talk about what the hell happen when you decide to go all berserk back there?" Grimmjow glared at Ichigo.

"I thought we went over that already."

"we did but I want to hear what you left out and don't think that you're getting out of this because I know for a fact the this will be repeated once we get back to the castle." Grimmjow cross his arms standing menacingly over Ichigo his tone allowing no argument from the orangette.

"Fine but I do this under protest," Ichigo scowled back not letting the looming figure get the best of him.

"Dually noted," the soldier said.

Shiro had been remaining quiet but he scooted forward to hear everything just in case Ichigo would leave out stuff when his parents ask for the same story. He knew that the orangette was uncomfortable and that it was sort of a sore point that reached far back into the orangette's past. Or it could be the fact that once his mother heard Ichigo wouldn't be leaving the castle anytime soon. Shiro bet on the later.

"Where to start" he heard Ichigo so he focusses his full attention on the orangette. "Well it's like this…..

oOooOooOooOooOo

it had been a few days since they left the rebel camp and in all that time Ichigo hadn't heard a thing out of Grimmjow. Shiro on the other hand had been asking him non-stop questions about his home and the people that he knew. Ichigo could guess that his story had disturbed the soldier but he couldn't be sure.

Before they had left He had one more meeting with Kyoraku and Ukitake. He wanted to make sure that Hisana would be taken care of and had been reassured that she would be safe. They two ex-captains also wanted to send back a letter of intent to Shiro's father. He asks why send it with him and not Shiro or Grimmjow and was told that the letter would most likely make it to its destination with him holding on it. Ichigo hid the smirk when he thought of that.

Both he and the Prince were riding in a barrowed cart being pulled by a very unhappy Severn. Just getting the hardness on him was an experience that Ichigo would rather not go through again. Both in that the worn leather was troubling to get around him and that he didn't won't to wear it. Ichigo knew that he would have phantom pain from bruises that had already healed. Shiro on the other hand when not chatting him up was grumbling about being still too injured to do anything. While his lighter wounds have healed up due to Zangetsu's interference the chest wound had only healed to the point that it looked a month old. Grimmjow had forcibly commanded him to seat there and be quiet and let him, Ichigo, and Severn deal with anything that might jump out at them. The Prince glared at his second who glared back neither backing down until Hisana mention that Ichigo was supposed to join Shiro in the cart. Shiro had love the look Ichigo gave.

' _figures he be like that,'_ Ichigo thought to himself. _'he is becoming more like you every day,"_ this thought was directed to his hollow half.

" **Please King I am way better,"** Zangetsu said a bit miff at being compared to the Prince. **"I for one wouldn't have gotten run through to begin with."**

" _ **No you would have thrown Ichigo against or through a wall and then get run through,"**_ the old man added.

" **WOULD NOT,"** Zangetsu shouted.

Ichigo took a back seat to the bickering spirits enjoying the fighting that had nothing to do with life or death. He was brought out of his inner world by a shout from a very familiar blond. Shinji and his crew was waving them down his ever present grin in place.

"Look who finally came home, you had everyone worry Ichigo; Shiro," Shinji said acting like a scolding mother. "I guess that Grimmjow _can_ be left in charge of babysitting for now on."

The blond laugh as he ducks a swinging fist from the bluenette. Ichigo let himself relax as the cart was surrounded and for once he allowed someone else to do the protecting. He had not realized how tense and tired he had been until now and as everyone started moving again Ichigo fell asleep letting his memories take him back to those who he had left behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey I was able to whip this chapter out fast. Which means I can get to my other story early. Great right.

 **Warnings:** this and that human sacrifice. Greedy village leaders and such.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

In his short life Ichigo had face many opponents that were frightening. But only two people that he has met weren't evil villains. One was the fourth squad captain, Retsu Unohana, the woman scared the orangette when he ended up in her care. The other was standing in front of him now hands on her hips with a disapproving smile. Ichigo could remember his mother quite well but it was mostly smiles and sunshine. He certainly doesn't remember her looking at him like this.

"Mind telling me what you were doing young man," the Queen asks so sweetly. A dark arura surrounding her.

Ichigo shutter and was trying to find a way to hid into the sheets on his bed forgetting that he was very dirty and most likely was getting his bed dirty in the process. But he was having no success as the Queens eyes watched his every move.

"Uh, well" he says finally like a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Because it looks like you were out of bed without mine nor Johns say so and it looked like you were trying to train without someone nearby," she continued plucking out stray leaves and twigs. "Is that correct?"

Ichigo swearing that he was seeing a demon floating behind her hung his head in defeat. He just couldn't stand up to the woman. Seeing that she had made a point Masaki ran her fingers through the orange hair dislodging the rest of the debris he had collected.

"Now I know that after all that excitement that your bored and yes you are better off than Shiro and Grimmjow but until I say otherwise you are to stay put," scolded Masaki. "This is your punishment."

She places a kiss to his orange spikes then leaves with a hum. Ichigo stared slack jaw at her retreating back. She had just grounded him as if he was one of her sons. It was one of the things that he has been trying to avoid and he was failing. Groaning he picks himself up wondering over to one of the rooms huge floor to ceiling windows and stares out into the glaring snow.

"Great now what," he asks himself getting no reply from his swords. Sighing he resigns himself to his fate. He hated being stuck indoors for too long. He wanted to train.

"Man I don't think that mom ever grounded someone, on yeah now I remember Shiro's was always getting his ass spanked for doing crazy shit." Kaien's cheerful voice breaks Ichigo out of his moping. "Yo Ichigo how's life on the inside."

Ignoring the admitted joke, the orangette scowled at the First Prince.

"Aw don't be like that I come baring gifts and possibly a chance to break ya out of here."

Ichigo perked up before getting suspicious. "What's the catch," He asks.

"Aw come one bro I wouldn't do that," the raven pouted. Ichigo didn't buy it for a second.

"Yeah right," Ichigo said. "As if you can overrule your mother just like that without getting her to scared you into submission."

"She not that bad" though Kaien never had to face his mother's wrath like the others of his family had, he knew not to get caught. "Besides, it's not fair that you spend nearly a month with Shiro and I hadn't got the first chance too."

' _is that what this is about? What's with this family?'_ Ichigo thought. Out loud, "It wasn't like that was plan you know and it wasn't all that great."

"So." Kaien said not really caring about the difference. "I still want you to come with.

"I guess if it means that I can get out of here." Ichigo said a bit reluctantly. "What were you planning?"

"I was thinking that you come with me on an investigation into one of southern villages." Kaien said as if he didn't just implied that he be taking Ichigo into something akin to the orangette's last adventure.

"Huh?"

"well ya see normally I have either Kisuke or Aizen, possibly Shiro if I was desperate, go with me but this time I want someone different." Kaien said matter of factly. "And it's nothing big just routine stuff. Plus, it'll let the populace see you and you get use to them."

"You do know that your mother will never agree to it, right?"

With that sentence Ichigo felt that he had verbally signed himself up for more trouble or at least in his opinion it was going to be trouble.

"Let me deal with that," Kaien said with a smile. "I have my ways."

Ichigo warily watch the First Prince skip out of his room. The sight freaked him out and he wonder if it was too late to reconsider.

"Get some rest baby bro you're going to need it for we leave at the end of the week." The raven yelled from the door.

"really?"

"Yep," then the raven was out the door.

However, one word got Ichigo's attention.

"Kaien!" he shouted but it was too late. "I'm not your brother." He whispers.

It seemed that everyone but him saw him part of the family but Ichigo was trying his hardest not to be. He had a foreboding feeling that he was losing that battle and the smug feeling from his two blades enforce that feeling. Sighing, he went back to his bed no longer caring that he was still cover in dirt and debris. He figures that he figures everything out later.

It was close to sunset when he was woken up by his self-proclaim personal healer.

"It's almost time for dinner young master," John said. "I figure that you might want to bath before going down to eat and I wanted to put some suave on your back before you get dress."

"Thanks, and didn't I say to call me Ichigo?"

"About ten times already. Now hurry young master before they come get you themselves." The healer said cheerfully.

Sighing the orangette got cleaned and before putting his shirt on sat back on his bed waiting for John to rub some all heal into two new scars on his back. According to the royals and the healers the scars were from his wings. The head healer even mentioned that the skin there might be thin incase Ichigo had to used them again. The thin layer would make it easier for the wings to come out thus the suave.

"All right Master Ichigo," John said taking the orangette out of his thoughts. "Your free to go."

A slap to his back and Ichigo was out of the room just as Shiro' loud voice reached his ears. Rolling his eyes Ichigo met the seething Prince half way before being dragged into the dinner room. Subconsciously he was glad that he was being shoved into this family and that was one thing that his zanpakuto was wanting. Ever so carefully maneuvering their wielder out of his ideal distance. After all they were there to protect their king, even from loneliness.

oOooOooOooOooOo

The resulting argument over Ichigo accompany Kaien was a loud but a short one. Isshin had every reason to keep the orangette hidden inside the castle none of which had to do with his intimating wife.

"It's a good idea and it'll keep him out of trouble if he is given something to do," Kaien said.

"That may be but you did even consider that he has an even bigger target painted on his back now after the shit storm Yamamoto caused." Isshin argued. "Not to mention that the village you're going to is that section of the Dragon's Teeth. We never send the inexperience there for a reason."

"But aren't the rest of the Espada at the Dragon's Teeth patrolling it?" Kisuke asks. He just happens to be in the throne room when Kaien came in.

"Only our section of it, but that's not the point. Its parts belonging to the southern countries plus the Empire on the other side that's currently in a civil war that has me worried. As well as our own problems." Isshin grab the bridge of his nose. "You're practically advertising a Prince to be kidnap. Again." He added.

"Come on Dad it's that same whenever me or Shrio go out and we do just fine. Besides, Ichigo needs to go out and have meet and greets with the populace. If you haven't notice the castle staff have already fallen in love with him it'd be rude to keep him to ourselves." Kaien said with a teasing tone. "And if you think about it him being so far away from prying eyes might get some time for you to think on how to deal with the shit storm the Sereitiei created."

"All joking aside Kaien," the King said seriously.

"Look," Kaien interrupted just a serious. "While I understand that you and mother have gotten attach to the point where you have been thinking of adopting Ichigo, I have no problem with that and neither does Shiro, it isn't fair that you treat him like fragile crystal glass when he isn't that fragile." He softens. "I know that it's part of your parental mentality but trust me and trust him."

Isshin sighed he knew that his first born had a point and form all the reports on the orangettes progress he knew that the teen would make it out of some situations almost unscathed. It was just an old fear that he thought had been long past buried was making a reappearance. Granted it's not as bad as when they lost Mugetsu but.

"Alright, but you're the one who has to convince you mother." Isshin smiled as his son's grimace. While he was more understanding his wife on other hand was going into mother mode. She had forbidden both boys from leaving their rooms and had placed a guard on Ichigo when the teen didn't listen. Smart men knew not to cross her the second time.

"Fine you old goat," Kaien mumble. "But I reserved the right to take a long as I want on the trip to and from the Northern Provence."

"Deal," the king said with a smile. "Just make sure that you send reports every now and then."

"Don't I always." Kaien teased

"Do you want that to be answered?"

Kaien through his head back and laugh before leaving to go find his mother. He thinks it might be better to get it out of the way. needless to say that talk was a battle in it of itself but Kaien manage to convince her to let Ichigo go with him.

By the end of the week Kaien and Ichigo plus an entourage was leaving the gate out of the town. Shiro could be heard in the background grumbling how he had to stay behind. Severn was forced to stay with him to keep the white Prince from following on Ichigo's orders. Neither liked that.

When they were a far enough distance from the town Kaien started informing Ichigo of the Northern Province.

"The main thing up there is the people and maybe a dragon or two." The raven said not brothering to looks at the orangette.

"Dragons!?" Ichigo unintendedly yelped much to the Princes amusement.

"Yep, but don't worry they tend to keep to themselves." Kaien said off handily. Hiding the snicker at Ichigo's reaction.

Ichigo's experience with dragons was only kept to Toshiro's zanpakuto. And it can't be called a good experience nor a bad one considering the circumstance that they met. But all the same he might be in awe of the ice dragon but he is just as glad that he didn't have to dealt with him on a regular basis. Thinking of the tiny captain lead to thinking more of what he no longer had.

"Don't worry," Kaien slapped Ichigo on the back breaking him out of his crumbling mood. "Now smile and wave to the people like a good little boy."

"Shut up," Ichigo said but with no heat to it.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

When Kaien had told him that the only thing that Ichigo needed to worry about were the people and possibly dragons, he didn't say a thing about freak snowstorms.

' _snowstorms, this thing has a mind of his own and is trying to eat us.'_ Ichigo thought. ' _I bet that bastard thought to leave that out when he said we be coming up here.'_

A sudden gust nearly knocks the orangette over and into the person behind him. to keep themselves from falling Ichigo's stabs the ground with the larger of his two blades.

' _do worry he says, the major storms have already pass he says. If this isn't considering a major storm, then Kaien needs to get better idea of a fucking weather systems.'_

' **Oi King just shut up your drama already and pay attention!'**

Growling at his zanpakuto Ichigo consecrated on Kaien's back. Back when the storm first felt Kaien had made everyone tied themselves to each other. The Prince made sure that Ichigo was behind him so he could use his zanpakuto to catch themselves from impersonating a snowball.

"The village of Onna should be nearby." Kaien shouted over the roaring snow to be heard.

A chill went down Ichigo's spine and it had nothing to do with the weather. He ignored it in favor of getting inside a building and thawing out then kicking Kaien in the ass forgetting to mention killer storms.

As they neared the village to Ichigo it felt like the winds grew fiercer to the point where the group could push no further. Kaien had shouted that they would have to make camp and wait out the storm. Ichigo was having none of that. With Shiro in agreement he let his wild spiritual energy rise with enough force to temporary push the storm away giving a clear view of the village gates.

He could see that Kaien was going to say something but Ichigo rudely pushed the Prince towards the waiting gates.

"No talking more moving," the orangette said.

"Fine but you will explain later," Kaien said half seriously.

"yeah sure."

"Ichigo."

"I said sure, let's get warm I'm freezing here."

"I highly doubt that." The raven mutter.

Once their group was safely inside the village the gates closed with a bang then the storm struck back harsher then it was before Ichigo grew impatient. But inside the gates there was no snow, wind, nor cold. It was like it was high summer back in Karakura Town. It was strange and judging from Kaien's expression Ichigo wasn't the only one to see it. Right now though he was just glad to be out of the killer storm.

"Be welcome weary travelers" a jovial voice boom in front of them.

A portly mid-forties blading man came up to the group. Around him were several older men and women with a few with swords near their hands. Ichigo still had the larger Zangetsu out and he shot Kaien a look saying in no way in hell is he recalling it.

Sighing Kaien put on his best charming smile, "Good-day sir. Quite the weather your having."

"Indeed it is though it would be better if the weather would cooperate," the portly man said. "but it is even more enjoyable when we get visitors this time of year if any at all. I' am Marron the leader of this village and these are my council."

"Kaien and this is my little brother Ichigo. You give a nice welcome Chieftain"

"yes, we are currently awaiting some special guest. Traders from the South who are bringing us some of their sweet fruits. You are lucky to have happen upon us when you have." The man smiled.

' _wasn't they supposed to be expecting Kaien?'_ Ichigo thought to himself. he figures it would be best to keep quiet and allow Kaien to work his magic.

"Then I am glad that we were able to time it right," Kaien said not dropping his smile. "Now kind sir is there a place where we can stay? Me and my brother and men are tired."

"Ah yes we have the best Inn around. Why you can say that it's better than staying at the castle with the King and Queen." The Chieftain boasted. "My son will show you the way."

A young bovine looking man walk over to their group.

"This way," he said with almost no emotion.

Kaien and Ichigo shared a look before following. It was now that Ichigo wished that they hadn't left most of the men and horses back down in the last village. Right now they only had two fighters with them whose main role was support. One for Kaien and one for Ichigo. Granted Ichigo was an army all on his own the support was a condition from Masaki to allow him to come.

The chief was greatly exaggerating when comparing their Inn with the Castle. While not a rundown heap it wasn't the best of luxury. Ichigo had slept in better places in Rukongai.

' _well at least the roof doesn't leak that's something.'_

Ichigo was sharing a room with Kaien that had two twin beds that had seen better days but wasn't uncomfortable. Ichigo had suspected that the best rooms were reserved from those traders that the Chieftain had said was coming.

' _tch, if they knew who Kaien was they might be singing a different tune.'_

Though why Kaien didn't tell them had Ichigo curious. Deciding to ask Ichigo went down stairs to find the wayward Prince. Not surprised that the raven was outside. The orangette gave a second glance towards the shadows where their back-up was hidden before joining the Prince.

"It's strange that there isn't a drop of snow here while outside it's a blizzard." Ichigo said breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Kaien said but sounded off in his own world.

"Shiro has been running around in a pink tutu screaming how he loves dollies and cute things."

That earned him a snort from the raven but Ichigo could see the twitching of Kaien's mouth. From mouth twitching Kaien let out a laugh from the mental imagery.

"You know if he found out what you just said he'll get even." Kaien said after calming down his laughing fit.

"Yeah well it's a risk I am willing to take." The orangette said throwing his arms behind his head. "What's on you mind?"

"What have you notice when we first got here?" Kaien asks instead of answering.

"Besides the weather that was the total opposite of what you said it was?" a nod. "Well I thought that the village was expecting you but they didn't even seem to recognize you at all and you weren't hiding your face." Putting his chin in his hand, "But that could be the fact that the faces of the royal family isn't that well known this far North but…" Ichigo trailed off.

"It's the feeling of the whole area isn't?" Kaien filled in. "You felt it before that storm hit right."

"yeah, it was like it was alive. Full of anger." Ichigo at first thought he had imagined it but now he wasn't so sure. _'it almost felt familiar.'_

" **Your guess is as good as mind,"** Shiro said unhelpfully.

"Ichigo, don't go anywhere without someone with you and your sword doesn't count." Kaien said a scowl on his face. It was the first time Ichigo had even seem something like that on the normally cheerful Prince. That Ichigo had to do a double take.

For once Ichigo didn't argue and nodded in agreement. Kaien uncross his arms letting his tension melt he fixed his smile back in place before landing his hand hard on the orangette's head.

"Is this this little orange brat that doesn't listen to authority figures." He teases.

"Yeah well I can listen to my elders once and awhile."

"I am not that old!" sputter Kaien.

"Who said I was talking about you." Smirk Ichigo.

"You little brat,"

Kaien was about to drive his fist into Ichigo's head but a cheshire grin had the orangette backing away for the raven.

"Now Kaien whatever your thinking-ack!"

A snowball stopped Ichigo mid plea hitting him square in the face. Kaien was chuckling to himself. it took a minute for Ichigo to register what the raven had done.

"Did you just hit me with a snowball!?" he said. "Oh it's on idiot Prince."

Kaien sensing danger ran from the irritated orange head. By the time that the sun had set both men were drenched their shadows highly amused by their antics.

"We better get back inside and dried off before moms' instincts have her flying up here to get us a good thrashing."

Ichigo too out of breath to argue nodding and let Kaien help him up before following the raven inside the inn. It was things like this that he missed with his family but if he could still have fun then maybe he was almost recovered from their lost. Shaking his head out of such thoughts Ichigo decided not to dwell on it for now he had other things to worry about.

oOooOooOooOooOo

the next morning Ichigo woke up tired. He blamed it on a bad night's sleep and weird dreams. Though when waking with a worried Kaien standing over him he guesses it must have been a nightmare instead. Problem was he couldn't remember it. All he had was a bad feeling and it was making him irritable.

"Stupid dream," he mutters as he leaves the inn.

Not wanting to taint the morning Ichigo thought that a walk through the village might lighten his ever darkening mood. But today the air felt heavy almost unbearably so. It almost made him want to go back to the inn and hid in his room but he was too stubborn to do that.

"What's with this place?" he asks himself. "It feels like something is going to jump out at me."

Everywhere he went in the village Ichigo caught the villagers that he did see staring at him. normally he would just think that it was his orange hair that was drawing such attention but he took notice that they weren't looking at his head but his body and that sent shivers up his spine. Not a good sign in his opinion.

So instead of trying to rid himself of his mood Ichigo turned around back to the inn hoping to get away from the stares. It was strange that he hadn't seen his shadow since leaving the inn and he hope the guard was just taking a leak somewhere. Luckily Zangetsu ever present weight on his back made to journey back a little less creepy. The sudden need to get back to Kaien making him speed up.

"I have a bad feeling; we need to get out of this village now." He says to his blade which hummed ready to be used.

Using some of his reishi to increased his speed Ichigo made it to the Inn without incident. He could feel where Kaien was so heading straight there. The Prince was in the commons room with the other patrons. Ichigo took notice of the raven's demeanor quickly. Kaien had taken a more defensible position in one of the corners. It allowed two people to watch the entire room while having their backs guarded by the wall. It seems that Ichigo wasn't the only one feeling like he was being watched.

The orangettes quickly made his way over to the table keeping his head on a swivel but not making it obvious while doing it. He trusted Zangetsu to warn him if any try to stick a dagger in his back.

"How was you walk little bro?" Kaien asks somewhat cheerful.

"Fine be glad when we can get back on the road," replied Ichigo implying the need to leave.

"Ah yes but let's not be too hasty. It is a long journey and best not travel on an empty stomach."

In other words, don't make a scene we'll leave as soon as our food is ordered.

Ichigo glad that Kaien understood him and agreed sat down back facing the wall. He put Shiro Zangetsu within easy reach knowing that if needed the blade would appear in his hand. If on the off chance that he couldn't get to Zangetsu or it was hit out of his hand the zanpakuto wouldn't allow anyone else besides those it chooses to pick it back up.

Kaien had order some tea earlier and Ichigo was thirsty and seeing how Kaien hadn't drop dead he guess that the liquid was safe. He should have known better. Just as he took the first sip his sensing went haywire. He could hear Zangetsu shouting at him to the spit it out. he tried but his body already absorbed it and was having a violent reaction to whatever was in the drink.

His body would no longer listen to him as it seized going between hot and cold. He could just make out Kaien's frantic movements and worried expression. But it what was behind the raven that Ichigo tried to warn him about. He must have made some indication because in the next moment the raven was fighting off several shadows. however, no matter how good the raven was the Prince soon was drop to the ground his trident snatch from his hands.

Ichigo was still conscious enough to hear and recognize the village chief.

"Damn, who knew that these two had so much fight in them," he said. "It's good that they came along now we won't have to worry about explain missing merchants. At least no one will miss these two."

"Father the bodyguards have been dispose of," the son said.

"Good take these two to the cells and have Maria get the younger ready to be sacrificed. We can sell the older one to the Southerners later."

"Yes father, but why the younger boy?"

"Because he looks exotic enough to please those damn dragons and once that's done we can continue looking for their caves to get rid of them and get their gold." The chieftain rubs his hands together before taking Ichigo's face and turning it this way and that like a prize item. "I can see them adding this kid to their treasure chest and if he is still alive think of the money we'll get for him; his brother will also fetch a high price."

The son nodded as he hefted Kaien over his shoulder as another did the same for Ichigo. His father greedily watched the orangette. Many plans forming in his head on how to use the teen to his advantage. Even the thought of selling the orangette's unique sword looked promising however they quickly saw that anyone trying to touch it left with one hand short so it was left where it was until later. They could always melt it down to use as something else but he hopes to sell it to highest byers maybe even to one of the royals back at the Capital.

By then Ichigo was unconscious. The next time he woke was to being chained by the neck bowed with his hands tied behind him. he was in front of an alter with a huge dragon depicted on it. The orangette had seen enough movies to guess what was in store for him.

' _like hell I am allowing them to sacrifice me._ ' He thought as he struggles pass the drug induce haze. He was stop when his head was yanked back painfully and a disgusting liquid force down his throat. It burned on its way down. His eyes were getting heavy his body going numb.

"Accept this sacrifice great dragon as thanks to your guidance." The fat man shouted.

With that threw daze eyes Ichigo watched the villagers that were there run in fear. He had a moment to think good riddance before a shadow covered him. His drugged body couldn't stand it anymore and Ichigo wondered why he was having trouble fighting the drugs off as he slowly subsumes to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Warnings: mentions of sex acts but otherwise normal for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Sitting high atop the ice encrusted mountain a large blue white ice dragon watches the villagers leave yet another sacrifice. Sighing at the unnecessary action, he waits till they leave before gliding down to human below the sunlight bouncing off his light blue scales giving them an icy glow. He is surprised when he sees that it's not a female this time, but a young male whose bright orange hair shone against the bluish ice under him.

The dragon was intrigued.

This human was different that much he could tell the dragon could feel power radiated off the young man. Unlike the others who were presented before him who had acted like it was what they wanted had fear rolling off them that the dragon couldn't accept to be near them for long, but this male had acted definite before he was drugged that alone set his apart.

The Dragon was interested in the human and he can guess that his brother would be eventually.

Taking the human into his mouth being gentle as not to pierce him with its fangs the dragon takes off with a great whoosh of air sending snow flurries to the valley below. It flies to the very top of the mountain taking care not to jostle the human in his mouth. At the top was a large ice cave with a small hot springs that was kept warm by even smaller ghost lights. Small orbs that some long ago mage had created and left. While he never needed the use of the springs his little brother did being only half dragon to begin with and tended to get cold during some months.

Waiting for him in one of the larger cavern is another but smaller white dragon in human form whose big teal eyes currently looked very annoyed.

"Again Hyorinmaru?" the white dragon said with a non-impressed tone as the larger dragon walked into the cave. "when will those humans get it that this won't help them find our home."

"I doubt that this one had intended to become a sacrifice Toshiro," Hyorinmaru answered as soon as he laid the human down on a bed of furs. "He fought until they drugged him to the point of him being in a coma."

Toshiro amble over to the unconscious human, he takes a sniff before snorting then backing away.

"What they do dunk him in the stuff; it's amazing that he still breathing." He says as he changes back into his dragon form.

"Yes but he seems to be fighting it off." The teal dragon said deep in thought. "I figure that I have him stay here awhile before sending him on his way. or till he recovers."

"What!? You want to let this human stay here? What could you be thinking; he'll just tell those villagers were the entrance is then what, huh?"

"Toshiro," the teal dragon said with a warning edge to it. "it my decision."

"Fine," the smaller dragon grumble. "but don't think that I won't let him live if he proves to be our downfall."

Toshiro took his place next to the nest of furs with reluctant acceptance of the human who had some of his color returned. Hyorinmaru watched as his brother made a small plume of steam near the orangette and mentally smirk at his brother who can be a tsunder at times. The human sighed as the warm steam hit him before snuggling deeper into the furs.

"That's fine." The larger dragon said with a slight smirk. Ignoring the scowl, the smaller of the two sent him. "I am sure he can tell us his side of the story once he wakes up."

"Like I care just send him on his way when he is done." Toshiro said before falling asleep much to the humor of his older brother.

The larger dragon curled around both the nest and Toshiro creating a near impenetrable barrier from any who might find their way into their home. But the most they had to fear at these heights were other more aggressive drakes though none would dare come near a dragon's cave especially one as powerful as him. With a flick of his tail the ghost lights that were in the cavern slowly dim until the three occupants were enclosed in darkness.

oOooOooOooOo

Ichigo was somewhere between being warm and cold it was like his body couldn't decide what temperature it wanted to be. Add to that he was also feeling like he just recovered from the flu wasn't helping him. he was able to stay awake long enough to think about going back sleep until Zangetsu pushed an image to the forefront of his mind.

"Kaien!" he shouted jerking up only to get tangle up in the furs he found himself in. "What the hell."

He was in a bed of furs and he was alone. Still feeling the effects of the drug Ichigo tries to stand but his legs didn't want to support his weight. He collapsed back into the furs just missing an impact with the hard ice rock mix floor.

"Damn it what wrong with me," he felt worst then when he woke up. It was like something was zapping his energy.

He laid there breathing in and out several times before he felt that he could stand without falling. With wobbly steps Ichigo manage to make it to the entry way of the cave he was in. only to fine he was still in a cave.

"Great just freaking great," he mutters running his hand over his face.

Using the wall for support Ichigo tried to fine the exit that would lead him back to the village so he could help Kaien and get Zangetsu back. Right his zanpakuto could only help him so much since he stupidly dropped it back in the inn. he suddenly wishes that he trains to summon the blades over long distances more then he wouldn't be with at least one of them. Ichigo could just imagen that lecture he was sure to get once this was all over, again, both spirits had voiced their displeasure about the new limitation the last time Ichigo was separated from them. It was not a good time for the orangette.

' _I can just feel the headache forming already,'_ Ichigo mentally grimaces.

So until he got back his zanpakuto he was on his own and he was in an unknown area with an unknown entity and he didn't know how far from that village he was. He was also starting to freeze.

Ichigo kept moving in the same direction he was heading. He soon had to stop when he became tired but knew better then to closed his eyes. the feeling of having been going through the flu was back and Ichigo felt his head. He was so hot that even he could tell that he had gotten sick. Letting his head fall back against the ice wall with a thunk Ichigo found himself in a very tight spot.

He was sick, far from those who could help him, and he still couldn't find the one who took him.

' _shit.'_

The cold wall wasn't doing him much good as Ichigo was losing his fight to stay awake. Just as he was about to slump sideways he felt himself being picked up. Through blurry eyes he could just make out two figures one being shorter than the other.

"See told you he hadn't gone far the stupid human," the smaller one said.

"Yes, you were right," the one holding him said sighing.

Ichigo felt a hand rubbing his head.

"Toshiro are humans always this hot?"

Ichigo heard a sigh before another hand joins the one on his head.

"From the look of him, no humans shouldn't be this hot. I guess he is sick or something." One said Ichigo was feeling so dizzy that he couldn't tell who was talking now.

"Then what do you do with sick humans? The ones before never got sick."

"How should I know, you're the one who wanted to keep him. Put him in the hot springs if you want I don't care."

Ichigo felt that whoever was carrying him was moving and the thought of getting overheated was something he wanted. He wanted sleep.

"Wouldn't that over heat him?"

"Here's an idea drop him back in a human village and let them deal with him."

"I don't think that he would survive the trip and I doubt that that village would take care of him."

Ichigo even in his state could feel the irritation roll off the smaller person. He couldn't take it anymore so he let them know what he wanted.

"sleep," he mutters. He mentally winches at the sound of his voice his throat felt awful.

"Well that takes care of that. Let him sleep then throw him in the springs then get rid of him Hyorinmaru, no good can come of dealing with humans."

Ichigo heard someone walk away before the feeling of something soft had him asleep again. He didn't see of feel the scales of the one taking care of him nor the coldness of the person. He did hear before losing consciousness someone talking to him.

"My little brother isn't too trusting but he isn't a bad being. I wish not to ask you of this human but I trust that you may help him when I can no longer be there." The voice said followed by a hand his hair. "Sleep human you are the first that I wish to talk too."

With that Ichigo was unconscious letting his body recover from this bout of sickness that he got. If he lived through this, he was never leaving Zangetsu again even if he had to strap the blades to his body like his use too.

When next he woke he felt a little bit better though his head still felt muzzy. Ichigo was shifting around when his arm bump into something. Forgetting that he wasn't in his normal bed Ichigo just figured that he hit one of the bed post, so when he turned onto his other side instead of his bedroom wall he was nose to nose with a small white hair kid.

"GAH!" he yelps jumping back and falling out of the fur bed and landing on the back of his head. "Ow."

"Be quiet human some of us are trying to sleep," the kid said looking annoyed at being woken up.

"What the hell; who are you brat?" Ichigo scowled pulling himself up into sitting position.

"I don't have to answer that you should just be glad that you slept here and didn't get dump back out in the snow." The kid said a bit tick at being called a brat.

"Wha…what; why you little," the orangette growled wanting to thrash the kid in front of him. but upon a closer look he recognized the kid and had to keep himself from blurting out the ice Captains name.

"Besides you belong to us now since those idiots down in the village gave you to us," the kid continued sitting back with his arms crossed.

Ichigo had to stop for a second as the words registered. When they did he was furious that he jumps to his feet and tower over the Toshiro look alike. he can see that both had the same mannerisms.

"one; I don't belong to anyone, two I agree those villagers are idiots, and three what makes you think that I'll be staying here anyway." Ichigo leaned down getting eye level. "Now why don't you run alone little kid."

" I am not a kid and you would do well to remember that human." The kid scowled back before smirking. "Since you can't seem to see that how insignificant you are how about I show you."

Before Ichigo could reply a blast of ice and snow threw him back. The cloud surrounded the kid before being blasted out and in the kid's place was a huge white dragon. Ichigo was stun but swallow his surprise before getting up and facing the dragon without any fear.

The dragon irritated that the orangette wasn't reacting like he had hope raised one of his talon feet and let it hover over the teen before running the tip of one talon down the orangette's chest. Then when he was sure that Ichigo was not as tense as before, Toshiro slammed his foot against Ichigo without crushing him. he had the teen pinned between him and the floor. The teen was still scowling and Toshiro was getting even more irritated he was thinking of applying more pressure but a deep voice boom stopping him.

"Toshiro!" his brother yelled. "I don't think this is what I meant when I ask you to watch after that human for me."

Ichigo could just see out of the corner of his eye catching a glimpse of a tall man with long teal hair a cross shape scar on his face wearing what look like to Ichigo a kimono with a long wrap that trailed behind him. What he tried to get a better look at was the guys hands and feet for instead of human looking they look like a smaller version of the one currently on top of him.

"I was teaching him manners," Toshiro said not bothering to look up.

"This human has a name and its Ichigo," the orangette said struggling to move only managing to free one arm. "and he needs to breath so get off me."

Toshiro rolled his eyes as he lifted his foot just enough that Ichigo could move but not escape.

"Hey let me out," the teen shouted. Struggling more but only managing to gain some light burses. "You stinking-

"Toshiro," Hyorinmaru warned.

"Fine," the white dragon huffed. He lifts his foot the rest of the way allowing Ichigo to move freely. "I'm going to go hunting talk to your new pet brother."

Before Ichigo could retort he is besieged with another gust of blinding snow and wind once he is able to see he sees that Toshiro is gone. A sigh has him turning back to the other person.

"I am sorry about him; he normally isn't that bad. I 'am Hyorinmaru the ice dragon that watches over this mountain," the teal hair man said. "Please follow me I'll answer what I can but first food and clothes." He stops by Ichigo peering down at the orangette in confusion. "You humans are strange beings for walking around with almost no clothes on. But earlier you were also very hot so maybe it's just you."

"Huh?" Ichigo asks before following the dragons gaze. "What the- where are my clothes?" he yelps trying to cover himself and failing. It hadn't occurred to him that he should have been freezing by now and yet he hadn't notice a thing since waking. Though that could be blamed on just recovering from a cold and finding out that you been given to dragons.

"We removed them," Hyorinmaru said as if it was something that simple. "They would have frozen to your skin once they dried. You soak them when your fever broke. Or at least that's what Toshiro said would happen."

"Can I please get somewhere warm," Ichigo asks. He was starting to turn an impressive shade of blue.

"there is a hot spring nearby, go there and after there should be some clothes for you then you should eat something. I highly doubt you had anything since two days ago." The dragon said as he started walking away.

Ichigo was going to protest and tell Hyorinmaru that he needed to get back to the village when his stomach argued the point. Sighing in defeat the orangette knew that he needed food and clothes or he really would end up dead this time.

"Fine, just—where is this springs." He finally says.

"This way hu-I mean Ichigo," the dragon smiles lightly not even waiting to see if the freezing teen is following.

The dragon knew he had made the right choice in bring the teen with him. looking into a person's soul was a talent of his and once he saw Ichigo's there was not doubt on trusting him with the things that he guards. He just hopes that his brother can forgive him later.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Kaien woke with a major headache the could rival any hangover he had ever had. His memory was a bit fuzzy but he knew that he didn't get drunk last night. Ichigo had been very adamant about him drinking while traveling and then when they first got here.

' _uhg, note to self don't eat whatever I ate that's making me feel like shit,'_ he thought.

After a few minutes he realizes that he isn't in the room at the inn nor anywhere that he wants to be. The little room he is in was small dank cold and had bars. He also takes notice of the fact that his right arm and neck are chained however the length is long enough that Kaien didn't have to worry about choking.

"really," he chuckled darkly. "This is just great; mom is really going to chew me out once we get back."

Standing once he didn't have to worry about falling down and wasn't hamper by dizziness Kaien started to check all his pockets including the ones that were hidden. As expected almost all had been pick clean when they had thrown him in here. Luckily they had missed the one that had some lock picks sewn in it and Kaien was about to use them before he stops. Standing still he tilted his head trying to catch the sound that he had heard.

"Is that brat awake yet?"

"I haven't check sir."

"Then go see you fool! Make sure that he is still alive or he won't sell!"

The heavy foot stomps on the stairs give Kaien enough time to get back to the little uncomfortable cot even out his breath feign sleep. He relaxes his body as he hears the cell door squeal open and the guard standing over him.

"You still breathing ya little shit?"

Kaien stays still which annoys the guard. He later congratulates himself when the guard starts to use his sheath to poke him.

"Well his he still breathing?" an annoyed voice asks from outside the cell.

"He's breathing sir but he is not waking."

Shuffling feet get closer to Kaien's cot. judging by one of the voices the raven could place that one of the ones in his cell was the village Headman. He still feigns sleep as his chin is roughly grab.

"Yes he should sell nicely, maybe I should sell to a male brothel as payment for what his little brother's sword did to my son. Or better yet I hear that some of the Lords over the mountains are in need of some new blood for their sexual entertainment. I wonder how you do with being dominated by bulls."

Kaien suppress a shiver it was not unknown that certain circles in the East used their slaves to have intercourse with beast of burden. Those who were the worst off where tied to thick poles preventing escape. Kaien was glad that his father had dealt with the ones that were on this side but that didn't mean that those in the East didn't know what he looked like and would take great pleasure in their torture if he was recognized.

"That damn sword, no one can touch it without losing their arm." The Headman seethe. "I should make you pick up bastard maybe send you off with a few mementos of your time here." The man hisses in Kaien's ear.

He is roughly thrown back into his cot not making a sound from the hard impact.

"We should have waited before sacrificing that other brat but oh well, at least it will distract the dragons."

"You think that he survived?"

"Ha I highly doubt it. After all dragons are vicious beast there properly isn't even a stain from their devouring him." the Headman laughs as the cell door closes with a clang.

Kaien waited unlit the sounds of their feet fade before getting back up. He was pissed.

It was one thing to threaten him but add anyone he considered family then the one doing the threating would have wished that they were in another life once Kaien got done with them. A few soldiers from the Sereitiei could attest to that. Waiting to make sure that no one else would be visiting Kaien go to work on freeing himself. he would need to find a way to send word back to his soldiers near the bottom of the mountain and getting word to any nearby Espada that might be able to get to Ichigo.

Kaien knew that Ichigo hadn't been killed the orangette was too stubborn to let any dragons eat him plus Ice dragons in general weren't ravishing beast that kill anything that moves. Hopeful the teen was found by one that might think him to be a member of the royal family and might have taken him to safely or even back down the mountain in some village. It was a long shot but Kaien had to hope he didn't even want to think what would happen when his mother found out that this had happen.

Kaien snorted. People thought that him and his brother were frightening in battle but it was their mother who was the real terror. She may be a bit rusty and hasn't been on the front lines in years but she still could send her enemies running for cover.

A clatter of metal as the raven got the manacles on his arm off he started on his neck.

'just hang on Ichigo,' he thinks. 'don't you dare die and leave me here to face the family's wrath.'

Up in the ice cave a orangette shivers for an unknown reason.

' _must have been my imagination,"_ he mentally shakes as he descends into the warm water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end.

Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Warnings: this and that but nothing much.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

After a long soak in the dragon's hot springs followed by a large meal thanks to Toshiro, who disappeared again soon after, Hyorinmaru had taken the orangette aside and lead him further into their cavern home. the two walked in silence the dragon never turning to see if the orangette was still following.

Ichigo was fine with that he had been trying to understand the two dragons. While Toshiro was something similar to the ice Captain the dragon tended to act a bit more childishly and seem prone to be very vocal at times and unlike the small captain this dragon Toshiro was even more prone to act out on emotional responses. Though Ichigo himself couldn't say much on that since he tended to do the same; he would like to have thought he had gotten better at reigning that impulse in. The elder dragon was more confusing, since Hyorinmaru was a zanpakuto back in his old world he had no idea how to compare the two. Except if he counted that time with the zanpakuto rebelling and nearly got crushed by that one's ice pillars but he could see that the blade was very loyal to the small Captain and very protective.

' _it wouldn't surprise me if this one was just as bad as the other when it comes to Toshiro,'_ Ichigo mentally snicker. _'I should properly watch my step then.'_

The further they went into the cavern the dimmer the ghost lights became until Ichigo had to grab hold of the trailing scarf so not to get lost in the darkness.

"I am sorry I forgot that humans have poor eyesight in the dark," came the ice dragon's apology. He hadn't turned around to see that Ichigo was having trouble nor did he say anything when Ichigo had grab the scarf. He did slow down though so that Ichigo wouldn't rush to keep up and maybe fall. "We need to be careful there are some ice cliffs coming up please watch you footing."

"ice cliffs!" the orangette stops dead in his tracks only to be pulled along. "You want to walk on ice cliffs in the dark? Are you insane!?"

"I can see the edge just fine if you wish I can carry you till we reach our destination," Hyorinmaru said.

"Nnno that's fine," Ichigo did not want to be carried.

"then please keep close," the dragon said as he continued on.

To Ichigo it seemed that the dragon had traverse the route they were on many times so it really shouldn't surprise the orangette that Hyorinmaru knew his way in the dark. What felt like hours but in truth was only thirty minutes they came upon a small tunnel. It looked to be a bit cramp for someone Hyorinmaru's size. It looked that way for someone Ichigo's size but if the orangette was surprise when they entered and neither head hit the ceiling he didn't say.

"I brought you here to ask something of you Ichigo," the dragon broke the silence turning fully to face the teen. "There is a secret that only a few know about dragons in general."

Ichigo waited but took to looking around him. the room they were in was not small but not big and what caught his attention was three pillars that held three jewels. Two if which were shining very brightly while the other was dim and cloudy.

"Those are called soul gems," Hyorinmaru's voice drew Ichigo away from the gems. "Not many know about them and only a few humans come looking for them. when a dragon is born the gems are hidden underneath the skin until a dragon hits maturity. When a dragon is alive and healthy it shines when one dies it becomes dull losing its radiance. Without a soul gem a dragon slowly dies or becomes insane. The gems are like a piece of our souls or to some our hearts."

"So one is Toshiro's and yours but whose is the other one belong too?" Ichigo asks not liking where this was going.

Hyorinmaru stepped behind one gem that was a bright white with stripes of teal.

"this is Toshiros, and before you ask it's because he isn't a full dragon that his soul gem isn't attach yet. Because of his human blood his gem was separated but I believe that when he is older that he'll be able to use the powers that his gem possesses." He says fondly.

He then steps behind the two others and his expression turns sad.

"These two are mine," he says placing a clawed hand over both gems.

"Huh? But I thought that a dragon can only have one?" Ichigo interrupts.

"Yes that is true however, this is why I am in need of your help." He says turning teal eyes on the orangette. "I am dying; I have slowed it down but soon my time will end. As you can see one of the gems is crack and dull but I have been placing my powers into another for Toshiro for when he is older but I'm afraid that I won't live that long to give it to him."

"So you're asking me to give him the gem?"

"In a way yes, but not in the way you might be thinking. You see Ichigo in order for this gem to be able to pass on to Toshiro is if it still connected to a living soul. What I am asking Ichigo is would you allow this gem to be placed on your body until such time that Toshiro can reclaim it."

"What?"

"I am asking if you would let me placed this gem-

"I heard you but why are you asking me this? Wouldn't someone who was another dragon be better or maybe giving it to Toshiro now?"

Hyorinmaru shook his head in the negative. He takes the healthy white gem the represents his power and hands it out to Ichigo. The white gem glowing as it neared the orangette

"No another dragon will only hoard it and would never give it back and others humans will only use it for greed. But you Ichigo are not like other humans. Your soul tells me that you would not take the power and use it for yourself. It won't affect you; you are only the container and you can use a portion of its power but Toshiro is the only one who can access the full power of it." The dragon places the gem near the orangette. "Please."

His words while not a plea had Ichigo reeling he couldn't understand why Hyorinmaru would ask someone he just met to do something like that. Ichigo wasn't sure if he even wanted to do it to begin with to him it felt like he was intruding on an another family's affair.

"I don't think that I am the best to be asking this," he says truthfully. "I think that you shouldn't think that you won't be around for Toshiro so you should just wait."

"I see, if that is what you feel then." The dragon says dejectedly.

Ichigo winch at the others tone as he finally saw how ill the other looked. But he was sticking to his choice one part being that he didn't want any more trouble following him and the other being that he thought that Hyorinmaru would still be living long enough for Toshiro to claim the gem and he figure that the two needed to have a little talk. Unbeknownst to Ichigo was that when they were leaving the cave Hyorinmaru had grab two of the three gems.

The walk back is awkward to say the least. Ichigo did feel bad that he couldn't help but he also felt that he wasn't his place. There are other better people out there that could help more than him. once they were back in the main cavern Hyorinmaru stops at one of the smaller caves.

"This will be your room until it is safe to return you back to the bottom of the mountain." He says.

"But I need to get back now, Kaien might be in a lot of trouble and my zanpakuto is still in that village." Ichigo says.

"I understand that you want to help your brother but the weather won't allow any to move freely in it. Even I can't fly safely in those winds now. Take heart that that villagers won't do anything until the weather allows it." He said then he continues on away from the stun orangette.

"Wait!"

"If you try to leave human then I will be force to make you stay," the dragon turned his voice full of authority.

"Screw that I need to get back now and-ACK!"

Ichigo didn't finish as he was roughly shoved into his new room by the ice dragon and before he could get to his feet Hyorinmaru had sealed the entry with several layers of ice that fixed itself after each time that Ichigo manage to make a crack in it.

"This ice barrier cannot be taken down by force human so sit tight until I return." The dragon said as he left.

"Son of a; get back here!" Ichigo shouted continuing to beat on the ice. "Hyorinmaru let me out! shit."

Ichigo continue to hit the ice wall until his knuckles became bloody shouting trying to get either dragons attention. He soon had to stop once his voice could no longer work and his energy finally reached nil. During all his commotion not once did Ichigo take notice of a small lump at the hollow of his throat nor that that was the area that Hyorinmaru had touched him when he was shoved. If he had he would have realized what the dragon had done and would have been infuriated that the dragon had taken his decision out of his hands.

He slumps against the ice wall resting his head. He tried to find ways out but came up with nothing. After another hour Ichigo got up and went to the fur cover bed. Mind and body too tired to keep up Ichigo falls asleep.

Outside his icy prison Hyorinmaru watches before going into the room followed by Toshiro. The smaller dragon saw the small lump on Ichigo and glared at his brother.

"Even though he said no you still went and did it; why brother? I am old enough to take my gem."

"I have my reason Toshiro and it is not your soul gem but another that he carries." The larger dragon said cryptically.

The white dragon knew that he was being told a half-truth but trusted his brother.

"So what are you going to do with him now?" Toshiro asks instead.

"I don't know; I guess that he will stay until the weather permits us to leave." the larger said.

"Fine by me," Toshiro said as he left the room but he cast a worried glance back at his brother.

Despite what his brother may think Toshiro was anything but blind to his surroundings. He could tell that something was wrong with his brother and had a foreboding feeling. He had hope that his elder brother would confine in him instead of an outsider.

"Toshiro," he heard his brother call. But when he turns to face him he is hit hard but him making him fall unconscious.

"forgive me brother," he heard Hyorinmaru say before darkness took him.

Hyorinmaru picked up his brother removing his hand that he had across the smaller one's forehead revealing a teal stripe white gem. He watches as it sinks beneath Toshiro's skin as he places him on the bed with Ichigo before sealing up the opening again.

What he had told no one was that he kept one power to himself when he had given the others to the replacement gem. This power he is able to see a little into the future and what he saw coming is what had driven his actions with both Toshiro and Ichigo. He already knew that he will not survive the coming onslaught of hunters and he rather that Toshiro never meet the one responsible for the scar on his face.

The dragon suppresses the memory of the hunter that scared him in the attempt to take his soul gem. It was due to his age and powers that he had been able to slow down the effects until now. Taking a deep breath Hyorinmaru begins to used what strength he has left as dark clouds cover an already cloudy sky.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Harsh winds blew through the village as the magic shield that once protected it fell apart. The Head Man of the village had been raging on who was the one responsible but no one had yet to find the person. What they didn't know was that the capture Prince had broken out of his cell and as a way to get in contact with certain people had used what magic he knew to take down the shield. It was also an act of vengeance.

Kaien of course had to keep his presence hidden, keeping his face covered by a deep hooded cloak, and had to return to his cell often so not to have the village ring the alarm. He wanted to take the place by surprise. He also still needed to find both Nejibana and Ichigo's Zangetsu. He was hoping to use the blade to find the orangette but it was taking him longer to find the damn thing then he liked.

It was why he was currently risking capture again that he was back in the inn tavern listening in on the gossip. He was also hoping that the Espada that was supposed to be close by would come by here where he could make contact.

The last few nights he had heard nothing of value. Tonight however he heard two things made his day and one thing only caused him a headache. Two drunk guards let slip where his trident and Ichigo's so called curse blade was and that two new comers were staying in another inn. what worried the raven was the name of another new comer one that was known to be ruthless and an infamous poacher.

Cang Du.

A hunter, mercenary, outlaw, and poacher to name a few that the man is known by. The most recently was the story of his attack on an ice dragon severely injuring it before it could get away. Unfortunately, the story couldn't be proven. If it could the man would be rotting in some cell somewhere. Isshin didn't take to criminals' well. All that he could do without proof though was banish him but is seemed that the hunter had been ignoring it.

' _well I can take a wild guess as to why he is here,'_ Kaien though frowning. _'I have to hurry before this gets too out of hand.'_ The raven frowned even more when the Head man greeted the hunter.

' _surprise surprise,'_ Kaien thought sarcastically. ' _I guess that is to be expected need a dragon to be taken care of get someone who was known to hunt them.'_

Deciding that staying longer would be a bad idea Kaien paid, with money that was graciously taken from the guard guarding his cell, and left the tavern. Keeping his head down as he walked the village streets before scoping out the building that house the two weapons before heading towards the inn that other new comers were staying in.

' _I wonder who came? I hope it was someone in the top four hell even someone below Grimmjow would be helpful.'_

"Damn it Stark wake up! Now is not the time to be sleeping!"

' _guess that answers my question,'_ Kaien sweat drop at the shouting that he could hear from outside the inn.

He was thinking of just entering the front but he rather like the idea of scaling the wall. It didn't take long to find the right window.

"Not now Lilinette," came a lazy drawl.

Kaien would have snicker if a hand hadn't shot out of the window and dragged him back in.

"Look what was outside," the voice belonging to the first rank Espada, Coyote Stark said.

"Let me deal with him I'll find out what we want to know," his little sister Lilinette said.

Kaien started to sweat the girl's techniques to get people to tell anything were legendary back home and the raven wanted none of it.

"I rather you two didn't," he piped up. "Otherwise you wouldn't get paid."

"Ah your highness, so good of you to find us. makes it easier," Stark yawned.

"You wuss getting caught. And where is the other nit wit that was with you?" his sister asks.

"Ah well that's the thing stuff happen and I need help otherwise you wouldn't have been called," Kaien said avoiding the details.

Stark wasn't convinced, "anything else you care to mention Prince?"

"uh well Ichigo and I got drugged and while I was being prepared to be sold off he was sacrifice to the local dragon and now there is a dragon poacher fixing to head up and both our weapons are in another building and I was going to try and beat the hunting party there but I was wanting extra help." The raven said in one breath.

The Espada just stared at the Prince before Stark sighed. "Shinji was right that kid is a magnet for trouble, I guess it's a good thing then that I got Harribell and her group to head in this direction."

The last bit of news was surprising and good to hear. Kaien was glad that the officer thought ahead.

"Will she be here in time? I don't know when they are heading up and I have no idea if Ichigo is okay," the raven was itching to head out and quickly as possible.

"With the weather she might be held up, but if lily stays here the girls can deal with the village while you and me rescues the kid."

"Aww Stark I don't want to stay here I want to bash heads." The girl whines.

"I need you here Lilinette, so no arguing."

"Fine," Lilinette pouted.

Stark glance back at the Prince before getting up and holstering his twin guns.

"First I guess we get your weapons then we'll trek up a mountain in blinding snow in the dark, then face off an ice dragon that could mistake us for the village hunting party that it most likely knows is coming." He stops watching the raven. "Or we get your weapons then wait and follow the hunting party and once they reach the lair; let them deal with the dragon while we snatch the kid and get out of there. How does that sound?"

"Let's go with the second option," the raven slumped. Knowing that the First rank officer had a point.

"Glad we agree," the brunette said going back to his bed before the two other people in the room heard snoring.

"Well I guess that's that," Kaien said looking towards the girl.

"Yeah well try again later," she growled.

"I can't stay since I don't want them to find me missing yet. I 'll try again tomorrow but if he wants to go early have him find me in the village cells." He said from the window. One foot already out.

"Whatever," Lilinette said waving him off.

Kaien gave no other acknowledgement as he jumps down to the ground not caring that he just drops from the third story window. He quietly and quickly made his way back to his cell but soon had to double time it when he sees both the Head Man and Cang Du heading in the same direction. He just makes it when the two open the door. He hid his face and acted like his was sleeping.

"And here is the other one we came across. We kept him and gave the other to the dragon." He heard the village Chief say with pride.

"are you sure that no one will miss them?"

"Even if there is anyone it'll be awhile before then and by that time it'll be too late," The chieftain laugh.

"He seems to be too docile, have you had any trouble with him?"

"No only his brother had any fire, that orange hair brat even has a curse sword that takes the hand that tries to wield it."

"Oh, then consider it part of my fee then, but I'll still get the dragon." The poacher said before turning to leave.

"Ah, yes of course." The chieftain said hesitantly.

Kaien blew out a whoosh of air as the door closed. He had been worried there for a minute. Luckily, the poacher hadn't got in the cell to get a closer look but he was certain that the poacher was specious of him.

He had to get out of this village soon and get Ichigo back to the castle. Maybe there was something to the idea of keeping the orangette in the castle walls from now on.

He gets comfortable only intending to take a short cat nap before trying to reclaim his and Ichigo's weapons. Knowing that only Ichigo and quite possibly him and Shiro could pick it up was a small comfort.

' _why does things have to get so damn complicated,'_ Kaien sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Warnings: this and that; along with fights, blood, character death, and well stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Attaching themselves to the raiding party that was heading up to the ice dragons lair was relatively easy. Kaien for once was glad of the effects of greed and alcohol. Cang Du was keeping himself a good distance from them and it didn't take a genius to figure out that the man was using the villagers as a diversion. But at the moment Kaien didn't care.

Shifting that heavy blade of Ichigo's that was secured to his back Kaien now knew what Shiro had gone through. It wasn't a pleasant experience. But he was glad that the older spirit allowed him to carry them until they were in range of Ichigo. Kaien also wondered how the orangette even was able to hold the blade like it was nothing. Give him a trident any day.

"sigh, do we have to go with them," the First Espada Stark whined next to Kaien. "They have too much energy."

"It was your idea Stark," Kaien chided. "Beside it's a good cover. We'll detach from the main group once we near the cave."

"Okay I guess," the man groan. "Wake me when they start moving."

Kaien shook his head careful not to dislodge his hooded cape. The last thing they needed was for the villagers to find out that he was missing. If a person didn't know Starks rank they wouldn't believe that the man was consider one of the strongest in Kuro. Kaien had trouble half the time believing it. But for all the man's laid back attitude once he was riled up, he was like a juggernaut. So to keep that from happening the royal family let the man lie.

"What about the poacher, you going to leave him?" Stark asks peeking out from one eye.

"Though it is my job to arrest criminals, Ichigo is our main priority now. Plus, I think that the dragon will deal with him." the Prince said before grimacing. "God forbid him and Ichigo cross paths."

The image of the orangette crossing blades with the hunter was something the Kaien rather avoid. Not that he didn't think that Ichigo would lose but mostly he didn't want to get the attention of an already riled up dragon. He just wanted to get in and get out.

' _Knowing how my lucks been going that's too much to ask for_ ,' He thought.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Stark who had been poking him. tilting his head in the raiding party's direction indicating that it was time to move. Kaien sighed before getting up. In the back of his head he thought he heard someone snicker.

' _yep just my luck.'_

It could be said that it was fortunate that the weather was nice. The harsh winds had died down and the temperature was actually two degrees higher than normal. A good day to go hunting just not the kind of hunting that Kaien was currently in. He really wishes that a storm would hit sending those who wouldn't be out back in. it would cut the numbers in half.

Kaien felt Stark stiffen and was about to ask what was wrong when he saw that Cang Du was missing. He cursed himself for his lack in attention. He and Stark broke away from the group and started to track to hunter's foot prints.

"He had no intention of leading the villagers. I guess that makes our job easier." Kaien said.

"True, but we still have no idea what his real game plan is. Remember that he seemed very interested in Ichigo's sword and the boy himself. it would be best to keep them separate." Stark added.

"agreed."

However, that was easier said than done. After a few minutes they lost Cang Du's trail.

"Son of a-

"I guess we can confirm that he isn't one to be caught easily."

"Ya think."

"but we are close enough to find our own way to the lair. See that up there," Stark pointed upwards. "We just head that way and just need to get pass that dragon guarding it."

"Yeah realllly easy," Kaien mutter.

It was not how he saw this happening but for now he had very little choice in going about it.

' _that damn strawberry owes me big for this_ ,' he thought.

oOooOooOooOooOoOo

Hyorinmaru knew when someone tried to sneak up on him. it was something he perfected after the last time someone got the drop on him. so it was no surprise when he was able to dodge a blade heading for his neck.

"I see that your still alive human," he says. Not even bothering to face the one holding the blade.

"Well you are the only one who manage to evade me for so long. I can't let that slide." Cang Du says stepping out from the shadows.

His hood hid most of his appearance but the ice dragon knew who he was. Hyorinmaru could never forget the man who gave him his scar nor kill his brothers mother.

"Know this human you will not be leaving here." The dragon said allowing his body to transform into his full dragon state. Standing almost at tall as Kuro's tallest tower Hyorinmaru looks like a giant ice sculpture. Blueish scales given off a translucent appearance. Long neck attached to a powerful body and sharp talon feet capable of turning brick buildings to dust. The ice dragon was a powerhouse most were smart enough to stay away from.

"Pretty cocky are you, well I guess we do have an accord." The hunter shrug. "Just know that I well make sure that your dear little brother will be taken care of after I fetch a high price off him. your soul gem will let me retire alone, but selling that little brat is icing on the cake."

Hyorinmaru roared before using his tail to swipe at the hunter who just barely dodge it. Cang Du charges the moment he lands but before landing a hit he is smack into one of the ice walls.

"I learned from our last encounter human," Hyorinmaru said.

"I can see that, but how long before I land the fatal blow dragon," Cang Du mocks.

Hyorinmaru roars again. Both run at each other only to stop when the mountain quakes underneath their feet.

"What the hell!"

"I see that Ichigo got out," the dragon sighs. "It is to be expected."

"So you got another dragon here with you? Fine then more profit for me."

"You'll be surprise if you get pass me," the dragon said.

"heh, just wait and see dragon you'll find that I have also grown since our last encounter," Cang Du smirked.

He brings out one of his blades that glow red along the edge. He darts in striking one of the weak points in any dragons armor. Before he could get in another strike a cold blast sends him flying.

"I don't know how you got your hands on one of those swords, but know this you won't be holding it for long." The ice dragon hissed.

The hunter smirked wiping away blood that had started to drip out of his mouth. They both charged just as another shock wave makes the mountain move.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

(at the same time)

When Ichigo woke it was to his inner world. It was cloudy but it wasn't raining. However, if felt cold really cold and Ichigo had to wonder when his inner world ever had a temperature. Sitting up he tried to find both Zangetsu. The old man was standing where he usually is but locating Shiro was becoming troublesome. It was when he was near the old man that the first snowflake fell. Now that that had caught his attention Ichigo realized that the buildings that he could see were covered in snow.

' _that's new,'_ he thought.

"Hey old man," he calls up to the stoic spirit. "What's up with the blizzard?"

" _ **It is the result of an outside force that had merged with your body,"**_ Zangetsu said hopping down from his pole. _**"Shiro has yet to rejoin us but he is close."**_ He answers the teens next question before its voiced.

"Why can you two fade back to my inner world when stuff like this happens?"

The zanpakuto sighs, _**"When you summon us outside your body we become solid and you must be within range for us to return back to our normal composition."**_ He walks pass Ichigo, _**"Remember in this new world the rules governing us have change, it is up to you to figure out what you are capable of."**_ He of course left out that he and Shiro could still communicate.

"Oh, okay then then what you can tell me about this weather change," Ichigo asks waving a hand at the scenery.

Old man Zangetsu doesn't say anything he instead points a finger at the hollow if Ichigo's throat. Ichigo was going to ask what he was doing when he felt a pulse at the point where the old man touched. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. It just felt weird. Sort of a cold numbness but still having feeling in that area.

Ichigo slowly moved his hand over the spot and felt a small tear drop lump. It was under his skin by the feel of it. He swore. He didn't have to guess on what it was.

"That damn dragon!" he shouted. "Shit now what?"

" _ **It has already bonded to you so removal is not in your best interest,"**_ Zangetsu said. _**"For now just deal with it until you can get more information."**_

"How can I deal with it when-

" _ **You didn't notice it was there until I showed it."**_ The spirit pointed out. _**"If what Hyorinmaru said is true it is best that you keep it covered."**_

"Fine, just my luck."

" **Yeah no shit King ya just love to get us involved in shit."** Shiro's voice came from behind the orangette.

Twisting only his upper body Ichigo stared gratefully at his white copy. The others appearance meant that the larger blade was close and if it was then Kaien was too.

"It's not like I do it on purpose you know," Ichigo shot back with a scowl. "Beside who's the one that didn't return before I was dragged away?" he smirked at Shiro's annoyance at being reminded.

" **Yeah, so says that guy that keeps getting kidnapped,"** the spirit shoots back.

"You little sh-

" _ **Though your show of concern for each other is amusing,"**_ Old Man Zangetsu ignores the shouts of protest. _**"Ichigo it is time that you wake up."**_

"Yeah yea," the orangette says before fading out of his inner world.

oOooOooOo

when Ichigo woke up again he was in his icy prison with Toshiro. The little dragon was not what he was expecting to see. The half-breed was sleeping next to him curled up into Ichigo's side. The orangette held back a snicker.

' _but I have to admit that the brat is kind of cute when he is sleeping. When he is awake though,"_ Ichigo stop his thoughts there. He had to remember what the appearance of his other zanpakuto meant.

He then had Shiro tell him everything that he could only twitching when the spirit told him of using Kaien as a pack mule. Ichigo now knew that he couldn't leave the half dragon here unconscious if there was a poacher nearby. At least he gets why Hyorinmaru left them here. Sealed up behind a solid sheet of ice.

' _well,'_ Ichigo smirked drawing Shiro Zangetsu out again. _'not for long a solid sheet of ice.'_

He is about to get up when he is yanked back down. Toshiro had grab hold of the hem of his robe that he had been wearing.

Sighing Ichigo pried his smaller hand off him, rearranged the little dragon so no debris will hit him, and walked over to the entrance of the room. Gathering what he could he swung Zangetsu. However, what only meant to be a small blast ended up being a huge shock wave that not only destroyed the ice sheet but the wall across from them and further back. The force causes the mountain to shake making the stalactites to move dangerously.

"Oops," Ichigo whispers. He shutters at the looks the two spirits are giving him. he could see more training in his future. "Ah well can't do anything about now. Best to get me and Toshiro out of here. I imagen that got people's attention."

" _ **Ya think King."**_

Ignoring Shiro's input Ichigo went back to the bed and picked up the still sleeping half dragon. Sighing he leaves the safety of the room and tries to fine either Hyorinmaru or Kaien. The last thing he need right now was more trouble.

The further he went he found that Hyorinmaru had sealed off more entrances so he was force to use his getsua's to open them. Whatever the dragon did to him had what little control he had seemed like he had none.

He made half way before two large shadows decorated the walls in front of him.

"Let's see whose playing," he said.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Kaien and Stark were holding onto the ice wall real tight. They had felt the mountain move, which to them knew that it either was one heck of a fight going on or the entire rock was about to fall onto their heads.

Once they had reach the mouth of the cave, the sword that Kaien had been carrying disappeared. To the raven that could only mean one thing though he wished that the blasted thing waited until they could fine Ichigo before disappearing.

' _stupid sword, stupid village, stupid hunters mucking everything up. I will never come back up here, I 'll send Shiro let him deal with this type of shit.'_ The Prince mentally grumble.

Another rumble and even Stark was starting to curse. Which meant that they were in deep trouble. Kaien had tried to feel out the orangette, normally a person could feel the teen easily. However, something was blocking Kaien's senses. Or something was.

When another blast was heard Kaien felt the heavy pressure that he had come to associate with the teen. But due to feeling the full brunt of it Kaien couldn't detect where exactly the teen was.

"Man why couldn't you little brother stay in one spot," Stark moaned.

Kaien couldn't agree more. He plans on giving Ichigo a good lecture on why he needs to stay in one place but now wasn't the time to worried about it. He was more concern about not falling on the slippery ice. They were almost nearing an open cavern when Kaien tensed when he heard voices. They weren't Ichigo's nor Cang Du's. Kaien recognized them belonging to some of the village strong-arms.

"Chief said the pick up any treasures and if we find the orange headed brat to bring him back." The leader says.

"Yeah I know." Came a few voices at the same time.

"Why does he want the brat back; wouldn't it be best to leave him to the beast?" one asks.

"Chief thinks he get a huge sum from the slave traders from the East." The leader says.

"Well with that pretty face, might get more." Another mutters.

"both those brats look like they belong to the royal family." One pointed out.

"Wouldn't that be funny if both of them were the Princes." Another snickers.

The conversation was followed by laughter. Stark was busy holding an irate Kaien back from lopping off a few heads. Not that the Espada blamed the raven.

"If we stay and fight them it'll only detain us further. Just ignore them and let's get going. If they survive you can always deal with them then." Stark reasoned.

Kaien reluctantly agreed before turning away from the village raiders. He instead focuses more on Ichigo and determine that the teen was up ahead of them. With a direction in mind both raced towards the unknowing orangette. What neither knew was that all of them was heading in the same direction as the fight between Hyorinmaru and Cang Du.

OOooOooOooOooOo

Hyorinmaru fell to the ground sending out small flurries of snow and rock. Cang du was standing shaking legs. Both was cut up and bloody. though Cang Du currently had the upper hand. He had just struck a fatal blow to Hyorinmaru with his dragon slaying sword. However, the ice dragon had also gotten his right side rendering his right arm useless.

' _damn dragon,'_ he mentally cursed. "Just for that beast I'm going to take your brother for a ride. I am sure that he would make a good pleasure slave for some fat noble." Cang Du leered.

Hyorinmaru hissed as he tried to lift himself up only for one of his legs to crumple underneath him.

"Why bother getting up beast, your one foot in the grave so why don't you stay still and I'll put you out of your misery." The hunter sneered.

Hyorinmaru watched as the cursed blade started to fall towards him. his eyes widen when it was stopped by two other blades. When he followed the length to a pair of arms that went up to a scowling face with orange hair. The dragon sighed before getting worried.

"Don't worry your brother is safe," Ichigo said grinning. "In fact I left him in good hands."

Inside of the tunnel leading to the cavern sat a very unhappy Kaien and a sleeping Stark. Toshiro was resting the in Princes lap.

"Dang it Ichigo get your ass back here!" Kaien grumbled.

With a quick twist of his wrist Ichigo sung the cursed sword away from both him and Hyorinmaru. He followed with a strike by the shorter Zangetsu severing one hand of the hunter.

"Son of a-," the hunter cursed clutching his bleeding stump.

"While I normally don't interfere in others battles I couldn't let you kill this jerk," Ichigo said throwing his thumb over his shoulder pointing at the down dragon. "and I really don't like it when people put things in my body without my permission." He shouted over at the dragon.

He would have ranted more but Cang Du's laughter brought him out of his rant. Ichigo watch the other and wonder if his was going into shock.

"ahahahahah, so this is the surprise you have been hiding back in your lair." The hunter looks from Hyorinmaru to Ichigo. "And with that orange hair he must be the owner of that cursed sword that fat chieftain had talk about. Well sorry to tell ya but your blade is my fee, so if I kill you then it's mine."

Ichigo felt high irritation from Shiro, his anger was strong enough that Ichigo felt the large blade rattle. "Sorry to burst your bubble but Zangetsu only belongs to me. You aren't man enough to handle him," Ichigo taunted.

"Ichigo," the ice dragon warned. But the orangette wasn't listening.

"You little bastard you think that you can defeat me! Your nothing. I, who have bested the best that that foolish King sent after me will destroy you!" the hunter shouted before rushing towards a bored looking Ichigo. "Now Die!"

"Getsua Tenshou!"

The blast wasn't as big as normal but is was close range. Cang Du hit the floor bouncing before hitting the wall with a crack.

"You talk too loud," Ichigo said softly. Inwardly he was celebrating, he wasn't panting like when he first used the technique since he had been here.

A groan coming from Hyorinmaru had Ichigo walking up to the down dragon who was transforming back to his human form.

"I suggest that you go over to Toshiro. He should be waking up by now," Ichigo said helping the other to his feet. "You shouldn't leave him like this." Was all he said before racing back to finish his fight with Cang Du.

Hyorinmaru watch him go before shakenly making his way to his brother. He admitted that Ichigo was right. It wasn't fair to Toshiro to leave him without saying anything.

Ichigo had just made to where Cang Du supposed to have landed however, all he found was a crack wall. He knew that the hunter had hit hard enough not ot be able to move.

' _so where is he,"_ Ichigo scratched his head.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose and the gem in his chest gave off a hot feeling. A drastic change from its numbing cold.

" **Duck King!"**

It was the only warning Ichigo had gotten. He ducks down feeling a very close breeze on his neck. He manages something between a flash-step and a jump before turning to face the hunter. He saw something that made him think of a human hollow dragon hybrid.

Cang Du was up and looking fully healed from both fights. But what had Ichigo looking unhappy was that the hunter had what looked to be three soul gems implanted in his chest and head. Bone scales showing on exposed skin. A hot wind blew through that cavern. Hot enough that the ice was starting ot melt. Ichigo felt the wind also had a charge to it. It made him think of things that he wished never came to mind.

"What do you think; huh?" the man sneered. "I took down three dragons before coming back here. I planned on adding an ice gem to my growing collection and just my luck there are three. I can see the one in your body boy and I know that that half breed had his. Oh yes this is my lucky day." He said.

Ichigo watched him the feeling of electricity in the air made goose bumps appear on his arms. He had on a split second before a crack of lightening hit. He barely avoided it before being slammed by a gust of wind followed by a ball of fire. When the steam cleared Ichigo's robe was in tatters. He had steam rolling off of him but lucky he had escape with no injuries.

"you're a fast one, but that won't save you," Cang Du shouted as he fired off another lightening fire attack enforce by wind.

' _how is he able to do that?'_ Ichigo wondered. His attention diverted Ichigo was hit with a lightening spear making him misstep and fall to his side.

"See boy, someone who doesn't have the experience shouldn't be in grown up fights," the hunter mocked. "But I tire of this so it's time to put you out of your misery."

Ichigo watched as a charged fire ball descended on him before being blinded by light. Cang Du was smirking and thinking that he had won made his way over to the tunnel that housed the dragons he was hunting. But standing in his way was a furious Kaien.

"You bastard, what did you do to my brother," the Prince roared.

"Oh I put him down like the dog that he was. Just like I am going to do to you then I'll send you head to the King. I guess that your father can't keep his sons from dying so easily," Cang Du said.

Kaien got very still. Stark who had been watching pushed both dragon further back. He knew that the elder Prince had a temper but it only showed itself when those he cared for were hurt in his presence. It also took a lot to get him to that point.

"Cang Du, I'll make you pay for that," the raven Prince spoke just about a whisper.

"hahaha I highly doubt that. You don't stand a chance against me," the hunter laughs before he was blocking his midsection from Kaien's trident.

He didn't get the chance to respond as Kaien started to come at him in rapid succession. It was then that he notices that the Prince had a pair of wings that were jet black. It gave him added force to his jabs. Cang Du ducks another jab that grazed him on his face. Having had enough he throws a wind enforce fire ball at Kaien.

The Prince dodges it by flying up to the roof of cavern. However, he found himself cornered.

"Gotcha!" Cang Du shouted. This time shooting off several smaller balls of lightening fire balls.

Kaien thought that he was a gonner but just as the balls were about to hit him an orange blur was in front of him. Kaien stared in shock.

"Yo."

"Ichigo!" Kaien yelled.

"How are you alive!?" Cang Du yelled.

He turns back to the spot where he thought he killed the orangette and found to his shock an ice dome. When he looks back to Ichigo he saw that he orangette had dark obsidian wings that resemble a dragon. The teens arms had matching scales that ran the length of his limbs to where the soul gem rested.

"I see now, you tap into the gems powers," he said.

"Ichigo what is he talking about; what gem?" asks Kaien. "And when did you have wings?"

"Since the kidnapping, though they are different this time and I'll tell ya later but right now I have to deal with him," he said his voice going from his to a dual tone.

Kaien heard this and he looked sharply at the orangette. He saw that Ichigo's warm brown eyes have turned to a cold gold surrounded by black.

"Ichigo," he whispers. He grabs the teens shoulder jerking him back to face him. "You mean _we_ have to deal with him." Kaien smiles. Emphasizing the 'we'.

Ichigo tried to think up of a reason why Kaien shouldn't join but he stops when Zangetsu reminded him that his friends had done something similar and it would waste time arguing about it.

"Fine," he says.

The two ready their weapons. Ichigo's two zanpakuto and Kaien's trident. Cang Du raises his only arm fire outlining it. Seconds tick before all three charge towards each other.

OOooOooOooOooOooOo

Hyorinmaru sat next to his brother. The tunnels wall shook with each impact between the three combatants. He gently shook Toshiro awake. The younger jump up surprised before realizing that it was only Hyorinmaru.

"Brother!" he yells throwing himself at the elder dragon.

"Toshiro forgive me for not being totally honest with you," Hyorinmaru mummer.

"the nothing to forgive, I understand why you did it but please don't leave me," Toshiro said in a raised voice.

"I cannot stay; it is already too late."

"No!"

"Toshiro," Hyorinmaru said soothingly. "It has been past time for me to leave this world. But even if you can see me I'll still be with you." He said with a gentle smile.

"What," Toshiro sobbed.

"When I die I'll be return to the elements meaning what when you feel the bite of cold air or stand in the snow I'll be there with you. I will always be around you brother. I have left you part of my soul gem in the care of Ichigo. It is yours once you reach the right age."

"I don't care, I want you!" Toshiro was so upset that he didn't notice that he had started to cry. He buried his face in his brother's chest. "I don't care if I have to give up being a dragon and live a human life I only want you!" his cries muffled.

"Toshiro," Hyorinmaru said. "Don't say such things. I like my brother the way he is."

Another impact has the ice dragon up on his feet. He grabs his little brother ignoring his protest and hands him to a surprised Stark.

"Tell Ichigo that I leave Toshiro in his care," he said. He left his screaming brother and went to finish what was started. Transforming as he went.

"Hyorinmaru!"

A deafening roar overcoming the cry of Toshiro's pain.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo and Kaien stood across from and beat up bloody Cang Du. Their fight had left both parties panting. Ichigo still not use to flying had torn a muscle in one of his wings. He had a few cuts and a gash on his side. Kaien fared better but he still didn't come out unscathed. Cang Du on the other hand besides his missing arm had lost two of his stolen soul gems and thanks to Kaien had his left legs tendons cut. Ichigo gave him a hold in his stomach. It was only the power of his last gem that kept him standing.

"You bastards, you think that you have won. Don't make me laugh." He said going into a coughing fit hacking up blood.

Ichigo was about to say something but he was drowned out but a loud roar from behind Cang Du. Both watched as the hunter turned too slowly. Still smirking before he screams as Hyorinmaru jaws clamped down on him. the sight had Ichigo turning away trying to keep from heaving whatever he had left in his stomach. When he was sure that it was safe to turn around Ichigo walked over to the ice dragon carefully avoiding the pool of blood.

"Well I hope you don't get heartburn later," he says trying to defuse the tension. He ignored the snort from Kaien.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I do not regret giving you my soul gem. But I am sorry that I used such tactics." The dragon said.

Cracking was heard and Ichigo watched in horror as little cracks started to spread over the large dragon.

"Your-

"Yes, please take care of my brother. He is all alone now."

"I-

"Brother!" running towards them was Toshiro who was slipping and sliding on the ice.

"I'll do it but only if he wants to stay with me, I won't take his choice away from him.'

"Then that's good enough," more cracks appear on the now translucent body. "Thank you and good by Toshiro." The last word sounding like an echo as the body of Hyorinmaru crashes.

"NOOOOO," Toshiro wailed. He scrambles towards the bits and pieces of ice trying to collect as much as he could.

Ichigo watched sadly at the dragon's fruitless effort but he had no intention to stop him. he would let him grieve. He sags against the wall before sliding down. Both Zangetsu already sent back to his inner world.

He waited until Toshiro had exhausted himself before getting back up and going over to him. Ichigo picked him up and took him back to where he was resting. With Toshiro securely in his lap Ichigo closed his eyes only intending keep close for a second.

When he woke it was to Kaien plopping down next to him. he realized that he must have fallen asleep. Letting out a sigh Ichigo was caught off guard when Kaien pulled him into his lap. He squirmed to get comfortable and to adjust Toshiro.

"Ya know I am starting to wonder if you like giving everyone heart attacks," Kaien joked.

"Not like I plan it that way," Ichigo grumble back.

Kaien only chuckle. "Seems like Dad is on his way here," he said.

Ichigo didn't say anything only nodded. The sit in silence before Ichigo let out a long sigh. Kaien looked at him questioningly.

"As an older brother I can understand Hyorinmaru. If I tried to do the same with Karin and Yuzu it most likely ended the same. Standing on the outside I want to kick his ass. I'm sure that Karin wanted to kick my ass on occasion. Have you ever felt like that?" it isn't a question but more like an observation. Kaien say nothing he instead let's Ichigo talk. "I have no idea how not to be an older brother I was always the one taken care of others. So you'll have to excuse me if I don't act like a younger sibling."

Kaien sat there stunned. ' _Did I hear him right_ ,' he thought. Looking at Ichigo's small grin he internally cries for joy. ' _Yes, yes I did!_ '

"Well then you'll fit right in. since no one acts like their supposed to," Kaien smiled back. He was going to say more but soft breathing had he looking down to the teen in his lap _. 'he's asleep,"_ Kaien jaw dropped. _'well I can wait till he wakes up._ '

"Morons," Toshiro grumbles in his sleep.

Kaien couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth. He couldn't wait to see everyone's expression when they see that Ichigo brought home a dragon. He almost pitied some of the castle guards. Almost.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Isshin was pushing his wings past their limit as he flew towards the village that he had gotten Kaien's request for help. He knew that there were two high level Espada's there but the reports he had gotten. He just couldn't stay in the castle. He needed see the boys himself. behind him were two of the only bodyguards that could keep up with him the rest would catch up later.

Once he reached the village gates he was met by the Second Espada herself, Tier Harribel. A quick report from her informed him that her and her subordinates plus Starks had taken control of the village. Nodding he asks her about Kaien and Ichigo. She only points to the nearest mountain with an explanation that Stark is with them and neither have come down as of yet. She also mentions that the poacher Cang Du was part of the raiding party that went up there.

Isshin was both furious and frighten. Anger that the hunter was back and most likely had used Kaien or Ichigo as bait and frighten for the same reasons. He rested for only a few minutes before he is flying up the mountain and into the cave.

"Ah your majesty," the First Espada Stark yawned from the right of Isshin. "No worries their alive, the dragons mostly okay, and Cang Du is dead. But I figure that the details can wait. There down that way," he pointed behind him.

Isshin nodded and raced pass the Espada. He followed the tunnel down to an almost destroyed cavern. His breath caught in his throat when he saw both Kaien and Ichigo slump against a wall with an unknown kid in the orangette's lap. Despite being told that both were okay he couldn't help but think the worst. Until Kaien moved.

"Yo dad, when you get here." Kaien said sleepily.

"Ah my naughty son you did not come home like you should so daddy had to come get you." Isshin's shouting woke Ichigo who threw a rock.

"Oi goat face your too loud." He grumbles.

"Shut up humans." The kid said.

Isshin didn't know if he should be happy that everyone was safe or annoyed at Ichigo's nickname for him. he chose to be happy.

"I am glad that you boys are okay," he says. "Now let's get your three somewhere warm. Sleeping on the cold guard isn't good for growing boys," Isshin says reaching out to Ichigo first then Kaien. The kid was already up.

"Really dad," Kaien groaned fondly.

The King laugh before calling for his guards to come help bring the boys down the mountain. The next few hours were a mesh mash of events from Isshin dealing with the Chieftain and the villagers to getting a full detail report from both Ichigo and Kaien. He tried to get something out of Toshiro but he let it go once he was told that the boy was grieving.

The night before they were to depart back to the castle, leaving Stark and Harribel in charge of those who had nothing to do with the greed of the Chieftain, Isshin was standing outside with Kaien. The two were just enjoying the cool night air. Kaien had come out telling Isshin that Toshiro had snuggled up to Ichigo after the orangette went to sleep.

"SO; you never will guess at what our little Ichigo told me after the fighting ended," Kaien said mischievously.

"Oh; what did he say that has you looking like the cat ate the canary," Isshin said curiously.

"In his own words Ichigo said he would be glad to join our family," Kaien smiled big loving the look of shock on his father's face.

"You sure, he wasn't delirious now was he?"

"Nope, though he did just wake up from a nap."

Isshin let it sink in before laughing out loud. He couldn't wait to tell his wife and other son the news. Though he was curious at what change the orangette's mind. Isshin was sure that the teen was dead set on leaving once the Spring set in.

' _he may still do that but now he'll have a home to come back to,"_ the King thought.

"Ah my son let us go rejoice, but quietly so we do not incur the wrath of our newest family member," he said jovially.

Kaien already had two cups and jug out. they spent the night in a happy stupor. Before being dragged back in by an annoyed orange headed teen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Warnings: this had cuteness and fluff. Otherwise a tame chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

The first signs of Spring are seen shooting up from the ground still dusted with snow. The rumor mill of the castle helps and the surrounded town kept everyone busy. The person in the center of this is Ichigo the newest addition to the royal family. He was going to be officially recognized as the fourth Prince once Spring was in full swing.

After the dragon incident Ichigo had come to realize the reason why he tried to distance himself from the royals. He was afraid. He was afraid of losing people he cared about again and it was only till recently that he moved past it. The fear was still there and he was going have to deal with it but for now he was going to take small steps. He also realized that he had a lot of emotional stuff he hadn't worked through yet. But he was getting there. His new family was helping in their own way with that.

When he came back from the ice dragon incident with a dragon in tow. The people wanted to get a look at him and much to Kaien's and the other royal's amusement Ichigo had tried his best to keep out of the lime light. However, he soon found himself in the town center but the townspeople hadn't realized who he was until they saw him helping others.

After that he became very recognizable. The people where in awe of him, his double swords, and his humble attitude. Or at else that's their opinion. Ichigo disagreed he refuted that he was in no way humble.

Ichigo had earned a reputation and many loved him for it. From protecting kids from bullies to helping old women with their market stalls. The people couldn't get enough of the newest royal.

The townspeople ranked the orangette with Kaien's charm but with Shiro's approachability. It almost became some type of hero worship. The orangette was horrified though his zanpakuto was highly amused.

Even the castle staff had fallen in love with the orangette. Thought he was spared that type of attention thanks to Toshiro who had taken upon himself to be Ichigo's keeper.

"Everyone here is too lenient on you, you need someone to keep you from getting into trouble," he had said when Ichigo had asked once.

"Aw I didn't know you cared," Ichigo teased.

"Th-that's not it fool, you have my brother's soul gem. I am only saying close until I get it," the blush Toshiro wore took the bite out of his words.

Severn had been a little jealous until Toshiro and him seemed to come to an agreement. Now Ichigo had to contend with two shadows. Though he could get away from one the other could find him anywhere much to Ichigo's annoyance.

So in order to get away from the hustle and bustle of the town and castle Ichigo has taken to going to a nearby field to cloud watch. Something he never did back in his world. And it was how Toshiro found him.

"Your disappearance has caused another ruckus," the half dragon sighed.

"They worried too much," Ichigo said. "Plus they know where I am. Hell they can see me from one of the towers."

"That's not the point _your highness_ ," Toshiro added emphasis on the 'your highness' to try to get the point across.

"I get it really, but I told them that I'm not use to all that bowing and shit. I wasn't born royal," Ichigo scrunched his face in disgust when thinking about his new lessons.

"Clearly," the half dragon said crossing his arms. "If you don't like it then why did you agree?"

"Are you kidding; I was fighting a losing battle. It was pointless to try to continue," Ichigo scowled sitting up. "They're really persistent."

"Good to know that you do have some form of tactics," Toshiro smirked.

"Oh like I haven't seen you being fawned over by every female in the castle, including the Queen."

Toshiro definitely glared at the smirking orangette before turning. "I have no idea what you're talking about," then he started to walk away.

"Hey Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled after the other retreating back. "Oi I know that you can hear me!"

"Get back to the castle your highness. Or they'll have someone else to come get you or restrict you again," Toshiro grinned at the growled from the orangette.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Ah Ichigo you've been found," Kisuke's mock cheerful voice came up from behind both Ichigo and Toshiro.

Ichigo rolled his eyes before turning towards one of his annoyances. "What did ya need Urahara?"

"Can't you go bother someone else?" Toshiro added just as annoyed.

"Aren't you two just full of sunshine," the man teases. "I just need some help-

"Hell no!" both deadpan then walked away.

"Ah so mean you didn't let me finish," he fakes pouted.

"I can take a wild guess on why you need me and I want nothing to do with it," Ichigo said.

"Even I know not to trust you," Toshiro piped in.

But Kisuke wasn't deterred. He instead yanked Ichigo back and all but drag the protesting teen to his tower. Toshiro sighed before following.

"Come now boys it isn't anything like that," Kisuke said in a sing song tone.

"Then use Aizen as your guinea pig then," shouted a struggling orangette.

"I would but he mysteriously has vanished."

"Lucky bastard," Ichigo mutter.

"Besides Aizen doesn't have what I need. You on the other hand have something that is very interesting. You're the only one in recorded history that has a soul gem implanted in their body. I wished to study you and the gem. Maybe run some test." Kisuke starts to talk more to himself then the two following him.

Ichigo renews his efforts in escaping before he shoots Toshiro a look demanding help. The dragon pretends to ignore him. the orangette growls and considers using his hollow powers to get away but dismisses the idea. He rather avoid the lecture that that would incur.

He was stop when Kisuke tossed him into the blonde's tower room. A shower of dust and books rain down on the unfortunate orangette. The blond man walks in not caring that Ichigo was buried alive. Toshiro was a bit more cautious when entering.

"Now dear boy," Kisuke said cheerfully. "Strip."

In the rest of the castle sounds of fighting and yelps where heard many thought that it was young knights getting their asses handed to them. But others recognize that the yelps where from Ichigo and that the sounds were coming from Kisuke's tower. Those felt pity for the orangette before going on about their duties.

Ichigo had been stripe down to his underwear. Though he fought hard to keep his clothes. Kisuke was nursing a large lump on his head and a burse on his jaw.

 _'jackass should be glad I didn't break it,'_ Ichigo growled. Before he sent Toshiro a death glare for snickering.

"Right now let's see here. When I tap this area how does it feel?" Kisuke asks as he begins to tab various areas on Ichigo's chest.

"It's only numb where the gems at!" he shouted before taking another swing but missing.

"I see so it hasn't effect you any other way?" Kisuke asks with a raised brow.

"Just that the skin is numb and well I guess my wings are different…and I can make an ice dome…and have scales. I guess it did more than I thought." Ichigo mutters.

Toshiro and Kisuke sweat drop.

"Ah…I see, in that case how about we take a look then," Kisuke says with a tone that Ichigo knew all too well.

"Un uh, no way in hell," he says trying to a mad dash for the door.

"But it's for your own good Ichigo," the blond whines.

"Then Jason can look into it." The orangette shoots back. Referring to the healer that has self-appointed himself to serving Ichigo personally.

Toshiro watched the two chase each other around the room. Kisuke had been smart enough to block the door and windows. So it was only a matter of time before something happen. A crash and the sound of broken glass followed by a flash of light had the half dragon ducking for cover.

 _'why did I follow these two,_ ' he asks himself.

He shielded himself with his wings so he avoided most of the debris. When he was able to look Toshiro was greeted by a dusty coughing blond. But there was no sign of Ichigo. That is until Toshiro saw the bright orange hair.

Thinking that the teen was just stun the dragon went to go dig him out. but instead of a teenage human he found a dazed looking child. Toshiro thought that Kisuke had kidnap another person when the kid looked at.

"Excuse me onii-chan but who are you?" child Ichigo asks with a tilt of his head.

Toshiro groan in frustration. He could now guess what had happened and he was right once Kisuke came over and saw the small orangette.

"hehehe oops," he said sheepishly.

"Good job genius you turn him into a child. I hope that you can fix this, if not then it's your funeral," the dragon said.

He pulled little Ichigo out of the mess and held onto his hand. The kid still looks stunned and Toshiro had every intention of taking him to the infirmary. He doubted that turning into a kid was a good thing.

"Of course of course, just give some time."

"You know that the family will find out so if I were you I would have an explanation ready."

Kisuke looked very nervous and quickly went about to finding out to turn Ichigo back. Toshiro usher the boy out of the tower and guided him to the healing room where a very confused and pale Jason quickly took charge.

Toshiro stayed neared little Ichigo who looked to be getting even more terrified. When the child was on the verge of tears the doors bang open. Queen Masaki step into the room thinking that she was going to have to lecture Ichigo again but it was the cry of a small child that flung himself at her that had her stopping in her tracks.

"MOMMY," little Ichigo cried.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Kisuke mind telling us what the hell happen?" Isshin asks. He couldn't decide if he was angry, exasperated, or well he couldn't think of what else.

He just didn't know what to do with Kisuke sometimes. The man was a genius and a friend and asset to his Kingdom. But when his wife came running into the throne room with a small orange headed child the king was at a lost.

"Well your highness I can only assume that the soul gem in Ichigo had a reaction to one of my potions. Problem is I don't know which," Kisuke laughs nervously.

Isshin looked over to his wife who was cradling the child. Little Ichigo looked no more than six years; nine at the most. The little boy was currently napping with a death grip on Masaki's sleeve. He guesses he should be glad that both Kaien and Shiro weren't in the castle at the moment. He really would have no peace then.

"Your highness," Aizen called softly. "The Pharaohs Emissaries have arrived."

Isshin headache grew. He had forgotten about that. He sent a pleading look to his wife who chuckled softly so not to disturb the sleeping child. She nods then with grace lifts both her and Ichigo up and glides out of the throne room.

Isshin turns a glare back at Kisuke. "Though I am fine with raising Ichigo I rather have him back to normal Kisuke. So while Aizen helps me with the emissaries and Toshiro, if you wouldn't mind, watch after Ichigo when Masaki can't. You Kisuke will find a solution. Even if you have to go for days without eating, do I make myself clear."

"Crystal sire," the blond gulps.

To everyone else Isshin shouts. "And to everyone else do not I repeat do not let word get to my foolish sons. The last thing we need is for them to get even more out of hand," the servants couldn't agree more.

The half dragon sighs but nods before heading out to fine the Queen and Ichigo. It seemed that no matter what age Ichigo was the dragon found that he be playing babysitter to the orangette.

He found them in one of the gardens that had a fish pond. Little Ichigo was awake and was picking flowers before running back to the queen. Toshiro stayed out of sight. He was only to help when the Queen was busy so to him he wasn't needed. But he was able to hear of the boy's questions.

"Mom where are Yuzu and Karin; can't they come see you in heaven too?" the child asks innocently.

 _'why would he ask that? Who are Yuzu and Karin?_ ' Toshiro thought.

"this is your dream Ichigo, so they can't come here but I'll visit them later. Why would you think that this is heaven?" she smiles.

"Because you look so pretty and there are no castles near our house," the child says before getting a sad expression. "And I got you killed."

"Oh Ichigo, it wasn't your fault," she quickly changes the subject. "well here there are castles, knights, Kings and Queens, and a few dragons," Masaki says and giggles at the wide eyes of the little orangette. "Would you like to meet them?"

"I can meet a dragon!?" Ichigo asks in wonder.

"of course, Toshiro would you mind coming out," she calls sweetly.

The dragon winches at being caught but comes out into the open. He walks over to the spread out blanket that the Queen and Ichigo were sitting on. He isn't sure how to react to Ichigo's childish curiosity. When the child makes to move close the half dragon moves back.

"You don't look like a dragon; your too small," Ichigo says bluntly.

Toshiro jerks in annoyance his eyebrow twitching. His height was always a sore point and to have a human child to point it out so bluntly. Toshiro quickly reminded himself that this Ichigo hasn't seen him when he is in his dragon form.

"Who said that dragons had to be large?" Toshiro asks with a scowl. Though is doesn't faze Ichigo.

The child shrugs, "I only seen pictures of dragon's and they are always big with big teeth and claws." The little boy does an impression of an open mouth and clawed hands.

Toshiro huffed before letting his wings slip out and his scales to cover his body. He is a bit taken aback by Ichigo's expression and he twitched when the little orangette somehow slip by him and started to feel his wings.

"That's so cool nii-chan! Can you fly?" Ichigo said with excitement.

The dragon blushed at the attention he looks to Masaki who nods with permission. Toshiro picks up Ichigo who squawk before placing the boy on his back.

"Hold tight," he says before launching.

He should have brought ear plugs because Ichigo was squealing in delight. When he lands the little orangette surprises him with a hug before the boy rushes off back to the Queen babbling off about his experience. Toshiro still stun by the hug walked away in a daze not sure how to react to such affection.

Masaki watched him go as she had Ichigo settle down for a snack. She wondered why the dragon left but figure that he was too embarrass right now. To her it was cute watching him play with Ichigo. She noted that little Ichigo was more carefree then his older self and was sad that the little boy bore so much on his shoulders.

 _'well as long as he still a child we'll make sure that he enjoys it. Until he is changed back.'_ She smiled down at the little boy.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo was on cloud nine. He was with his mother again, he flew with a dragon, and he was in a huge castle. He sisters and friends will be so jealous when he tells them. It was a dream that he didn't want to wake up from.

He spent the rest of the afternoon with his mother before being left with a guy name Jason. He was told that his mother had to go help the King and he beamed up at his mom. Though he wished that she stayed with him but she did promise that he would get to meet some awesome knights later and there were two people that she wanted to introduce him too.

To Ichigo he was too excited to wait and he was getting bored just sitting around reading. So when Jason had to go help with something Ichigo slipped out of the room he was in and started to wonder around the corridors and halls. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was lost and it was getting late. He knew that he need to get back before his mother started to worry.

He kept walking till he came to a darken hallway. The orangette tried to turn around but all manage to do was get confused. He sniffled and sat down. He had been walking for hours and was getting tired.

"Mommy," he sniffled some more. "Come fine me."

He sat there for a few minutes trying to hold back tears that threaten to fall. A chirping sound came from behind him and Ichigo jumped when he was picked up and turn to face a white gold eyed being with long orange hair. The two stared at each other before Ichigo lifted up a hand and touched the masked face in front of him.

"So cool," he whispers in awe.

Severn didn't jerk back for his was in awe that the little boy hadn't gone screaming at the sight of him. He had heard the sniffling and was curious as to what made the sound. When he saw the orange hair he thought that Ichigo had come to visit but as he got closer the owner of the hair was smaller than the one he knew. He sniffed the child who giggled at the action.

"that tickles," little Ichigo laughed.

Severn decided that he like the sound that child made and was happy that someone else didn't mind his presence. He did wonder why the little boy smelled like Ichigo he did look like the teen. He places that boy down on the floor but when the child made no move to leave Severn crouch down till his was eye level.

Ichigo sniffed again, "I'm lost and can't find my way back to the garden." The little boy cried.

Severn understood and gently pick the child up again and placed him on his back right between his shoulder blades. Once he was sure the child was secured he started off to one of his routes that lead back to the main hallway. He didn't want to show himself so was going to put the child where he would be easily found.

Ichigo was having a blast he couldn't wait to tell his mom that he made a new friend. And that that friend had a tail and had orange hair like him. He didn't like how others said that his hair was weird but now there was someone else with the same color. He was happy.

 _'Best dream ever._ '

All to soon he was back to the hallway that he started on. His new friend placed him back on the floor and pointed back towards where he was left by Jason. When Ichigo turned to talk more with his friend the other was gone leaving no trace that he was even there.

'oh I guess he needed to go to the bathroom,' Ichigo thought innocently.

He was about to leave when he bumps into someone. He would have fallen on his rear if not for the person he ran into caught him.

"oh, oh there lad where you off to in such a hurry," a kindly sounding voice asks him.

Ichigo looked up at the one who was talking to him and met an old man with kind purple eyes and was very short then most adults that he knew.

"I got lost and was trying to find my way back before mom got back." Ichigo said.

"Really well don't let me stop you then just be more careful when using that same hallway as others okay," the man says with a smile.

"Yes sir," the orangette says meekly before running off again. "bye oji-chan."

"Oji-chan?" the man asks himself. he was soon join by his guards and his countries liaison before setting off to leave for his country.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo was back to a place that he recognized and was about to head to the room that Jason was in when he came upon two large doors that were half open. Curiosity getting the better of him the little orangette took a peek inside. Inside was people he didn't know but also someone that he did. Ichigo couldn't contain himself as he burst in the room and ran straight towards the man who looked like his father.

"Dad!" he yelled as he propelled himself up to grab the man's waist.

"ah Ichigo what are you doing here," Isshin asks. He waves towards his other sons to wait. "You're in big trouble young man your mother has been looking for you for hours."

"I sorry," the little orangette pouted. "But you're the one who's going to get into trouble goat face."

"and why is that," Isshin asks amused.

"Because you're wearing the Kings crown and if you get in trouble then mom gets in trouble." Ichigo said sternly. The scowl he manages is just too cute that many of the female castle staff squeal and aw at the sight.

"well I have it on good authority that the King doesn't mind that I wear it." He said ending the topic. "now while we wait for your mother let me introduce two people to you."

"Okay," the boy chirps.

He is lead over to where two men are standing. They stare at him and it makes Ichigo very uncomfortable. He hides behind his father's legs only peeking out every now and then. Isshin keeps quiet motioning for his sons to do the talking.

Kaien was the first to step up. He kneels down to the orangette's level giving the shy boy a teeth showing smile.

"Hello Ichigo my name is Kaien," the raven held out his hand.

Ichigo stared at the raven then stared at the hand in front of him. before he made up his mind and shook the offered hand. He gave a little smile in return.

Isshin had walked over to Shiro while Kaien and Ichigo got to know each other.

"Why is there a kid here and why are you calling him Ichigo? Where is the brat anyway?" the prince asks.

Isshin had to snort at his second son calling Ichigo a brat. Though the name fit the orangette now.

"There was a mix up when Kisuke got a little too excited. Two magic's got mixed together and that is the result."

Shiro gave his father a raised brow before walking over to Kaien and Ichigo. He stared down the child who was getting nervous. Kaien seeing that Shiro was making Ichigo uncomfortable grab his brother by his neck and yanked him down to the chibi's level.

"Ichigo, this is my little brother. Don't worry his bark is worst then his bite," Kaien teased.

The little orangette giggled but Shiro quietly cursed Kaien under his breath.

"yeah yeah. Hi brat," he said.

"hello," Ichigo said shyly.

Shiro noticed that the kid kept glancing at his face before looking at Kaien. Thinking that the orangette thought that the two were twins Shiro was going to set the chibi straight. He was not expecting the real reason Ichigo was glancing.

"Um."

"what brat?"

"Your eyes are pretty," the orangette said before hiding behind Kaien.

The raven tried to suppress a laugh at the orangettes antics but he couldn't hold it when he saw the blush on Shiro's face. He couldn't help himself.

"Looks like you have an admirer Shiro. Should I tell dad to start to make wedding plans," Kaien teases.

He laughs harder when the blush got redder before ducking a swing from an irate Shiro. his brother was absolutely livid and had taken to trying to attack his brother who dodged him every time. All the while Ichigo watched on confused. He thought that did good by complimenting the white Prince. Kaien was well aware that Shiro rarely got complimented on his looks by anyone, with the exception of close family, so when Ichigo said that the Prince was stun.

Ichigo liked the two new people and was wondering if they lived here with his mother too. Little Ichigo forgot that he was told that this was a dream or that his mother was supposed to be dead.

"Are you two going to be my brothers?" he asks innocently.

His question got the two fighting men to stop and stare at him but Isshin was laughing out loud. Shiro sent their father a glare before punching Kaien. The raven lets it happen.

"Because I wouldn't mind having two big brothers, but you have to be nice to Yuzu and Karin. I'm still their big brother and I won't let you tease them." His scowling expression looked cuter on his younger face that Shiro and Kaien couldn't help the overprotectiveness get the better of them.

Before the little orangette knew he was swept up into a tight hug. Ichigo was confuse how he ended up there when he was on the floor a few seconds ago.

"No worries little bro. We won't let nothing happen to ya," Shiro said.

"Yep you won't have to be bear the burden by yourself anymore," Kaien added.

Their promises only confused the little orangette but the thought of two older brothers took the forefront of his mind. He just smiles at the two. Kaien seeing that Shiro was blushing again couldn't help but to tease him.

The little orangette was getting tired and went over to where his dad was. He crawled into his lap and promptly fell asleep. Isshin smiled down at the sleeping child. His wife came in later and relaxed when she saw that Ichigo was safe and sound. She was planning to scold him but she did remember that her sons were just as bad at disappearing at that age. She still was going to scold him though. But that had to wait as she was about to throw her sons out of the room before they woke the child with their rough housing.

As the two Princes were tossed out Kisuke walked in looking very haggard. Aizen soon followed looking the total opposite. The blond smiled at the royal couple.

"Ah I found the reason on why Ichigo was turned into a child and the good news is that he will turn back before morning. The potion only last a day before wearing off." The blond said tiredly.

The two royals heaved a sigh of relief. Masaki ran a hand through orange locks causing the boy to stir. Brown eyes blinked sleepily at her before she was given a wide beaming smile. She forgot that she had been planning to scold him for disappearing earlier so instead she gave him a little peck on the head.

"Ichigo, you know that you were supposed to stay with Jason."

"I'm sorry but it was boring," Ichigo whined.

"I don't care if it was boring you still disobeyed and caused everyone to worry. I am going have to punish you. You are grounded to your room until I say so and then you are restricted to only the castle grounds for the next few weeks." She said sternly.

"Aww but-

"No buts young man."

"Fine," Ichigo pouted.

Masaki stern expression soften she took the pouting boys face into her hands. Ichigo stared wide eyed at her.

"I do this because I love you," she says with a smile. "It'll be over before you know it."

"Okay."

Isshin sensing that the topic was over picks Ichigo up who yelps at the action and places him back on the ground. The little orangette scowls up at his father but it loses its effeteness due to his childish face. Isshin couldn't help himself.

"AH MY SON YOU LOOK SO ABDORIBLE."

"Isshin not so loud," Masaki chided.

The King was going to continue when a small growl stops him. the two royal hear more growls and follow the noise to Ichigo. The boy looked back at them.

"Excuse me," he says sheepishly. "I guess I'm hungry."

"Well with that walking around that you did today I am not surprise," Masaki laughs.

"It is almost dinner time," Kaien added from the door.

"Kaien-niisan!" Ichigo yelled before running up to the raven.

 _'niisan? I going to have to have Ichigo teach me some of his native language,'_ the raven thought smiling at that running child. _'when he gets older.'_

"Kaien were you eavesdropping again?"

"Nope."

Masaki let it drop her eldest was good at keeping secrets and it really wasn't important. She leads Ichigo out of the throne room down to the dining hall. Isshin and Kaien were following close behind. Shiro soon joined them as they neared the hall.

A soft grip on her hand had her looking at down Ichigo.

"Um is it okay that I hold your hand mom?" he asks and the Queen though she saw fear in his brown eyes.

It didn't take her long to understand what that fear was. She smiles down at the boy. "Of course you can," she says as she tightens her own hand on his. she was rewarded with another beaming smile.

The following mean turned into a giant food fight that Masaki didn't stop. It started between Kaien and Shiro then later Isshin after getting potato's thrown at him. Ichigo had duck under the table with her but the little child couldn't resist for long and soon a food cover boy rejoined her. He smiles proudly at her when he told her that he mange to hit all three of the older males.

It soon came to an end and Masaki sent her husband and sons to go get cleaned up. She took Ichigo to another bath. After getting him cleaned the little boy soon fell asleep again so Masaki had to carry him back to his room.

There was another reason why she separated her sons and Isshin with Ichigo. The orangette was getting taller and the Queen figured that the potion was wearing off. It would explain why the child was sleeping so soundly now.

By the time she had tuck him in he looked to be nearly ten years old and was still growing. She was thankful that he was unconscious for that. Growing pains were not fun. As she was leaving a shadow of movement caught her eye and she imminently was on guard.

 ** _"Stay your hand Queen Shiba, we will not harm our wielder nor you,"_** a voice said from the darkness.

 **"Like we would hurt our King,"** another though different then the first chimed in.

"then who are you?" she asks still not trusting them she puts herself between whoever was talking and Ichigo.

 ** _"We are the zanpakuto that Ichigo carries. Parts of his soul."_** The older voice said.

 **"Thanks to that blond idiot we couldn't be near King till now,"** the other said.

Masaki saw a glimmer of white and almost thought that her son was playing a prank on her. But once the two owners of the voice stepped out of the shadows she knew that the white being in front of her was not her Shiro. though she curious as to why the one in front of her looked so much like him.

 ** _"Correct,"_** the older man said as if he read her mind. **_"We are the manifestation of Ichigo's powers. Once his body returns to normal we well return back to his soul."_**

"You mean that you two weren't with him today?"

 ** _"No, if we were then Ichigo's power would have caused him harm. His power would have been too much for his smaller body. So in order to protect him we removed ourselves till now."_**

"I see," though she really didn't.

She was going to ask more but a rustle of sheets had taken her attention and when she turned back to the two spirits they were gone.

"well," she huffed.

She readjusted the sheets around Ichigo. Who while she been talking to the zanpakuto had aged into his teen years. It wouldn't be long till he was back to normal. She kisses him goodnight then left for her own rooms.

Once the door was shut Masaki made to leave but stop by a darken alcove.

"did you hear everything that was said Kisuke?" then without waiting of an answer continued on her way.

Kisuke step out of his hiding spot watching her go. He sighs that he was caught at eavesdropping before taking his own leave. what he had learn could wait till morning anyway. Plus, he wanted to write down all his question he wanted to ask the orangette.

Inside the room Ichigo shivered then wrap himself tighter before sighing. He was blissfully unaware of the storm that was waiting for him once his woke up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. : I wrote this chapter because it takes care of some loose ends. the next chapter things start to pick back up**.

Warnings: Ichigo deals with some issues and basically just the normal stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo woke from what he thought was a pleasant dream. It had been a long time since he had been able to sleep and dream so soundly. But the one thing that made his dream become reality was the note from Kisuke informing him that the Queen had grounded him. it said nothing else.

True to her word of grounding Ichigo the orangette found himself stuck in his room. It was a surprise when he woke up and was told that he was grounded and he didn't know why. He had spent the next few hours trying to get out but it would seem that Masaki was ten steps ahead of him. A barrier had been placed on his door and windows.

It didn't help that both Zangetsu was enforcing the punishment and he knew that Shiro Zangetsu was having a field day keeping the reason why from Ichigo. The two refuse to allow him into his inner world or to summon them.

 _'_ _what the hell; what I do and why am I grounded? I am not a kid damn it,_ ' he growled mentally.

Everyone would disagree with him though. Ichigo was the youngest of his new family. So deciding to wait till someone came to visit Ichigo sat by one of the windows. The time spend drew up things that the orangette himself had been repressing.

With nothing to distract him the teen was force to face the hidden fears that he had pushed to the back of his mind. The sadness of losing his home, friends, and his family. The fear of it happing again to the ones who want him to be part of theirs. He is aware of what he said to Kaien it was him given in to a selfish desire. He was out of his element in this new world where he could and couldn't do the things that made him a power house in his old world. And add in the new abilities.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," he said to the air.

It was truth that he was wanting something stable but the idea that he would be replacing his family with another held him back from fully accepting the new one. Though he blamed it on that he would be replacing their dead son. Both were true though. But what Ichigo didn't figure was that he wouldn't be replacing his dead family and none of the royals wanted him to. just like he wouldn't be a replacement from Mugetsu.

So it was these fears that Ichigo faced while alone in his room. When Isshin came to check up on him Ichigo was still in his spot by the window head bowed. The King sighed he didn't remember any of his son's being so full of angst. Isshin wasn't going to let Ichigo wallow here so he yanks the orangette up earning a surprise yelp and pulls him out of the room and to one of the training fields.

Ichigo stared at him confused when the man tossed him a wooden sword. He was more confused when Isshin took one up as well.

"Come let's get all the heavy feeling out of you," then without given a single Isshin charged.

Their sparring lasted to what felt like hours but in truth it was only thirty minutes. One thing was clear Ichigo was getting his ass handed to him. he did manage to get a few hits of his own in but it meant nothing once Isshin gave a fatal blow that had the orangette landing on his ass.

"Too much thinking can cloud you vision in a fight where spilt second counts. So Ichigo what has your head so full?" Isshin asks taking a small break on the railing.

"It's nothing," Ichigo says robotically.

"Do actually think I would believe that? I helped raise three sons who went through their teens there is nothing that you can hid from me," the King said before sighing. "Is it your past?"

He knew he hit the nail on the head by the way Ichigo tried to hid his flinch. The way the teen wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I see well I think I know just what you need. So get clean up and meet me back here when your done I have something to show you."

Ichigo watched the man walk away; he sat there for a few more minutes before doing what he was told. He was trying to decide if he was curious or surprised. Curious at what the King was going to show him and surprise that the man could guess close to what he was over thinking about.

When he was all cleaned up Ichigo ran back to the training field he waited for Isshin to show up when he found that he beat the man there. He didn't have to wait long before the King was hovering over him.

"we're going to combine this into a training exercise. So get out your wings and lets fly," he grins down at the scowling orangette.

It took a while before Ichigo was aloft and following, though slowly, the King to out of the castle grounds and into the surrounding country side. They had to take a few breaks since Ichigo was still getting use to his wings. He had more crash time then actual flying. His wings were more like a dragons compared to Isshin's feather ones and the new appendages required a different style of flying.

Isshin had made the comment that Ichigo should ask Toshiro to help him learn how to use the full extent of his wings. The teen hadn't known the flying was so strenuous on the body. He felt like he just went through several rounds of sparring all with a certain insane Captain while dodging Byakuya's Senbonsakura.

His landing left much to be desired as he landed on his face. He was panting so much the Ichigo just stayed how he landed trying to regain what energy he just spent. Once he got his wind back the teen sat up and stood swaying before walking wobbling over to the log that Isshin was sitting on.

"How much further," he panted out.

The King feeling a little sorry for him gave the out of breath teen his water canteen. He was glad that he brought several as he watched Ichigo down the entire contents.

"Not far, in fact we can walk the rest of the way." he answered. "We'll stay the night in the nearby town so you can rest up. This was your first full flight that you were conscious of."

"are you going to tell me where your taking me?" the orangette finally asks.

"It's something you need," was all he said.

Ichigo scowled at the answer but he didn't say anything in favor of regulating his breathing back to normal levels. Once that was done they walked for about fifteen minutes until they came upon a large hold in the ground. Ichigo thought if felt familiar and to his surprise tried to keep himself from crying. He didn't know why this place made him feel grief all of a sudden.

"This is where I found you that day," Isshin broke the silence.

Ichigo continue to stare at the hold.

"It is also where your father died."

Ichigo broke.

oOooOooOooOo

He stared into the ceiling of the room at the inn that he and Isshin were staying at for the night. Ichigo couldn't remember how he got there but he figures that Isshin carried him after his blackout. Sitting up Ichigo made a decision. Getting dressed before slipping out of the window Ichigo headed back towards the crater.

From his own window King Isshin watched the orangette go. He signals for a guard to shadow him for his own protection. The King knew that this was going to happen and was going to allow Ichigo to finally get it out of his system.

He had plan on showing the teen the gravestone that the guardsmen placed before they made their way back that day. But it might be better that Ichigo fines it all on his own. For now, Isshin will wait for the teen to return.

oOooOooOooOo

Ichigo felt cold and numb staring into that dark hole. It had gotten too cloudy since he has been out so he couldn't use the moonlight anymore. He wanted to see it even if time had erased all evidence of anyone being in there.

The orangette fell to the ground flashes of his past life run through his mind and since the death of his mother Ichigo let the tears fall.

"I didn't get a chance to say good-bye," he cried.

The loss of not just his father but everyone since the war started had hit him. the pain was making it hard to breath and not even the shouts of Zangetsu could reach him. Ichigo would have fallen more if not for a ghostly touch to his head.

Ichigo whip his head up but he saw no one. He did however catch a scent that at first he thought that he King had follow him but a quick scan revealed nothing but the shadow that was keeping its distance. The teenager started to stand but a wave of dizziness had him crashing to the ground and slipping unconscious.

When he opens his eyes he was in his old bedroom in his destroyed house. Thinking that it was a trick set up by some unknown Ichigo quickly shot out of his bed and landed in a defensive stance. The teen tiptoe around the upper part of the home before that same scent drifted under his nose. He quietly went downstairs and it was then that he notices that the house was quiet. No sounds of Yuzu in the kitchen or Karin listening to the t.v. nor his dad hollering like he would normally do.

It was when he made it to the kitchen that he saw the one person that he had wanted to see. His mother.

"Ichigo you've grown so much," she said gently.

Ichigo however was trying to see any deception. Thousands of scenarios ran through his head on how the woman in front of him was an illusion. But Ichigo couldn't find any. Every cell in his body was telling that this was his mother.

"Mom…y-you're here but how," the teen whispered.

"Oh son I'm here because you needed me," she smiles gently.

"needed?"

She nods her head before giving Ichigo hug that the teen returns tightly. He doesn't want to let go. They stayed that way till Masaki pulls away.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" she asks as she pulls the teen along to one of the table chairs. "Making such a face when your smile is the best."

"I…don't know," he says sullenly.

"I see; you have been through a lot since that day. Oh Ichigo I wish that you didn't have to live through that."

"It okay it made me who I'm today but I really wish I could have gotten more time with you."

"I know just like I know that your father sent you here. You been having a hard time huh," she giggles as the other blushes.

"it's not like I want to keep getting kidnap," Ichigo mutters.

"But I see that you have new friends helping you when you get into trouble. As well as the King and Queen wanting to accept you into their family." She says. "So what's holding you back?"

"I-

"Is because that you think that you'll be replacing us and that they see you as a replacement for their son? Or is it because you are afraid of all that plus the fear of losing that all over again feeling powerless to stop it?" she says gently but firmly.

"Yes," he says looking away from his mother who takes his chin and turns it back to her.

"it's alright to feel those things Ichigo it's normal. As long as you understand that just like how you cannot replace their son they cannot replace us nor do they wish too. I would be happy to know that you are being taken care of and so would all your friends." She says before giving Ichigo a kiss to his forehead. "Don't try to bare everything yourself and take this second chance. Though I do not like how you risk your life such as you do but I wouldn't change who you are either."

Ichigo sigh as it felt like a weight had been lifted. He was about to say something when his mother started to glow. Reaching out as her body begins to fade Ichigo's hands fazes through hers. He looks pleadingly at his smiling mother.

"I was only given a short time to talk to you and I can see that you have found your answers." She says as the fading reached her neck. "Smile for me Ichigo and live out your life fill with things that make you happy."

Her voice echoes as Ichigo's vison starts to blur. His last vison of his mother is her gently smile.

He wakes to the concern faces of Isshin and several guards. The feeling of something wet on his cheeks has him rubbing them and realizing that he had been crying. Ichigo could still feel his mother's presence and did the one thing that shocked everyone there. He got up and hug Isshin tightly.

The King is surprise but quickly snaps out of it as he returns the hug.

"I see that you fixed what needed to be fixed," he says.

"yeah; I…it might take me awhile to call you or the Queen mom and dad…but I don't won't to be alone anymore," Ichigo's voice was muffled but Isshin heard every word.

"That's fine," he says with a smile. "Welcome to the family Ichigo."

oOooOooOooOooOo

Masaki was close to throttling her husband and Ichigo. Both had disappeared days ago and no one would either tell her or didn't know where they were. She was about to go harass Shiro and Kaien when in the distance she saw a group of flyers one of which was an orange dot.

She had a long thought out thrashing ready when Isshin landed sweeping her up in his arms. She sees Ichigo soon land, well, more like drops only to catch himself at the last minute. He gives her a cheeky grin.

"Any landing you can walk away from," he says.

"Ah my lovely wife I am sorry that you were not inform of my attempt of fixing our new moody son. But look now he can come out of the darkness and has wish to join out loving family!" Isshin shouted much to Ichigo's annoyance.

The orangette was quick to grab the loud mouth in a head lock. "Shut up ya damn goat!"

Masaki was happily surprised and couldn't contain her laughter. Whatever her husband did to the boy she was glad and because of this she wouldn't throttle them. Ichigo however was still grounded and Masaki quickly took charge of the orangette before he could do anymore damage to Isshin.

"Well I am glad that everything worked out but Isshin darling next time please tell me so I won't worry. Ichigo your still grounded so off you go back to your room young man. Maybe later this afternoon you can come out to the garden for tea and snacks." She says firmly.

Ichigo grumbles a yes mam glaring at the ones who snicker. He walks towards the oak doors before turning slightly back to his new parents. He snickers at Masaki berating Isshin on something before he is ushered by a guardsman to continue.

 _'_ _maybe I can get use to this again,_ ' he thinks with a grin.

It's when he gets to his room that he meets an irate Toshiro who grumbles about idiot orange hair humans before the dragon takes the teen to a desk piled high with books.

"This is all of the stuff you have to read and study. I was told that it is for your benefit that you learn everything about you home. or whatever that means."

Ichigo stared unbelievably at the mountain of books before slamming his head on the desk.

"Aw man," he groans. His action causes the mountain to collapses.

"Damn it!" he shouts from under the piles of books and scrolls.

"What is with you being buried by books," Toshiro asks smirking from his chair not in the least worried about the orangette headed teen. "Just to remind you; you still have training with me later. I can't trust you with Hyorinmaru's power with your poor excuse of control. You flying is also terrible."

"Shut up," Ichigo growls.

Its near evening when Ichigo is able to drag himself out of his room. He knew that he was still grounded and that Masaki hadn't called of him but he was going to go crazy being stuck in there with all that homework. A quick trip outside wouldn't hurt he be back before anyone even noticed.

He was just sitting by one of the bridge cover ponds when Kaien and Shiro found him and sat on either side of him.

"So are ya a free man yet," Shiro teases.

"Or did you escape?" Kaien adds when Ichigo didn't say anything.

The orangette side glances at each Prince before sighing. "I wanted some fresh air."

"Oh really not going to try flying alone again," Kaien asks playfully while Shiro laughs.

Ichigo blushes at the memory.

"Dad has been going non-stop about you being our new brother and all I can say," Kaien pauses. "Is about damn time."

"No kidding I thought that we would have to get Kisuke to so something," Shiro says.

"Wha-what!?"

"Yeah we've all wanted you to join the family but we also were giving you some space till you sorted out all your shit," Shiro says before Kaien.

"We just wanted you to feel like you weren't alone, you have this new life and it can be overwhelming coming out of losing everything to gaining more back to back. I glad our patience's paid off."

"Whatever," said Ichigo but his tone had no bite to it.

"At least I don't have to go through all that baby stuff like I did with the twins; this is the best I get a brother already half grown!" Kaien yelled before grabbing Ichigo into a hug.

The orangette growled struggling to get out of the raven's hold. Shiro was laughing at the scene he was going to add to the teasing when a feeling of dread and a looming shadow made all three tense. Standing above then was a smiling Masaki. Her smile didn't reach her eyes and the air around them had gotten colder.

"Ichigo, aren't you supposed to be in your room right now?"

Ichigo too afraid to speak nodded.

"I rather hear your voice Ichigo."

"yes mam I was just taking a short break and fixing to head back in right now," the orangette says before getting up and calmly walking away.

He could feel his new mother's eyes on his back until he reached the door. Ichigo gave one quick glance back at Kaien and Shiro, both were huddling together before running all the way to his room. He was not ashamed to be afraid of Masaki when she was doing a perfect impersonation of Captain Unohana.

Once he was in the safely of his room two screams made him jump. Knowing the owners Ichigo clap his hands together.

"Kaien; Shiro you will be missed."

He went back to the dreaded text books which seemed to have grown in the few minutes that he was gone. Sighing he got back to work until he was called for dinner. He held back a snicker at the downcast looks of his new brothers.

"Where is goat face," asks Ichigo.

"There was an important issue that needed his attention, he'll be joining us when it's been dealt with," Masaki said giggling at the nickname Ichigo has given her husbend. "If it was important enough you two would have been summon but it didn't warrant your present."

"Yes mam," two voices echo each other.

Ichigo wondered but pushed it to the back of his mind, he instead with back to eating adding to the conversation when needed but otherwise enjoyed the atmosphere.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

King Isshin threw a long weather worn piece of parchment. It was from the Sereitiei and it was the one thing that Isshin knew was coming but wished it wasn't.

"So they finally declared war on us," Isshin sighed.

"It would seem so though they did say that they would reconsider if we hand over Ichigo," Kisuke said seriously.

"like hell," Isshin huffed. "They are just using him as an excuse. That old bastard has wanted our lands before Kaien was born."

The throne room was silent all present thinking over the declaration and the future. Many going through list of things needed or already had. Isshin was thinking more of his sons. While Kaien and Shiro were no strangers to war with living beings Ichigo may have been in wars but those looked to be different based on the information they had on Ichigo's past. It worried him that he would have to send the teen off to war. But they needed all the bodies they could get and the teen was experienced.

"Someone get a hold of Conrad Walker, tell him he is coming out of retirement and tell him that he is getting a new student." Isshin finally said.

"Would this new student be a certain orange headed Prince?" Kisuke smiled his fan waving.

"Ichigo could use the polishing and I want him to be near someone who has this kind of experience in dealing with new kids to war."

"Sire?"

"Yes Ichigo has seen war but not with living bodies. I think it might be a little bit different and he might have flashbacks at the wrong time."

"As you wish sire," Aizen bowed before leaving.

Isshin leaned back his crown felt twice as heavy. The throne much colder. This was not how he wanted to welcome Ichigo to the family.

"Kisuke! Recall all Vizards and any Espada's not guarding the border. General Maverick recall all other soldiers and get us some new blood from the knights camp."

"Yes Sir!"

"If you say so."

"I want Kaien and Shiro to report to me as soon as possible and tell Ichigo to join us too. He needs to hear this."

"Sir!" one soldier saluted before running off.

The Isshin had slip from father to King. He had more to worried about then his sons. His country needed him to get them through this oncoming storm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading. Sorry for all the heavy issues at the beginning the story picks back up next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Warnings: not much just fighting and mentions of bullying.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

The sounds of grunts and clangs filled the entire training grounds. it was a chance for the newest knights to show off and for the generals to see if there was any talent they would want. Most notably was an orange hair teen with two swords, one longer and bigger than the other, sparring with one of the veteran Sargent.

It was no secret that the teen was the center of attention with word of his appointment of bring the fourth Prince had got out. Many where thrilled having already known him but others didn't trust him.

"That him," one of the oldest Generals asks. Jutting his chin to the sparring teen.

"Looks like em," another answered.

"He is a bit rough isn't he?"

"True, his fighting style is wild. Has he even been trained?"

"Don't know, but I am sure his highness wouldn't stick someone so…untried out in a war."

"I'm surprise that he hasn't cut his own arms off with that big stick of his." one laugh.

The others soon joined him but those who knew Ichigo didn't but kept their mouths shut. Ichigo had asked them not to say anything in his defense he wanted to worked for their trust and that his actions would speak for him.

In the background sticking close to the shadows was the King and one of his most trusted soldiers. Conrad Walker. He had turned down the position of General and opted for a position of teacher in the Knights Alchemy. The man had seen war on several occasions when Isshin's father was ruler as well as the early years of Isshin's own rule.

"So what do you think of Ichigo?" Isshin whispered.

"Well it is true that he does need some polish but to say that he is untried…that's pushing it. I can see it in the way he moves that he is used to fighting those with more experience but I think that that is his fighting style." Conrad stops to take a long drag of his pipe. After blowing out a billow of smoke he glances back to Isshin. "Is it wise to send him out. I understand he does have some war experience I am more concern about Yamamoto being interested in him."

"Yes and no," Isshin said. "I know that sending him out will leave him with a target on his back but not sending him, well he is the type to do what he believes is right. I rather I know where he's at then to find out that he snuck out on his own."

Conrad nodded and continue to watch the orangette. He could see the potential the teen had he was unsure of the boy himself. he decided to test him.

"let me run him through the ringer tomorrow, I'll let you know by then."

Isshin thought it over but in the end he agreed.

"Oh and tell him that he isn't allow to used his two swords. I want to see what he is capable of without them."

"Alright, I'll make sure that he knows and to be at your usual training ground two hours early." Isshin smiled at some private joke that only he and Conrad knew.

"Make it three," the old soldier said with a sadistic smile.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo had woken up early the next morning and headed towards the woods. He had been informed that he was to meet one of the trainers. He was also told that he couldn't use Zangetsu. Neither blade was happy about that and Ichigo had to listen to Shiro's consent complaining.

It hadn't escaped his notice that he was looked down on by both the incoming knights as well as the Generals. Thanks to his hollow enhancing his senses Ichigo had heard every insult that was thrown at him even those whispered behind his back. He took it all in stride, Ichigo figured that it would have been worse if he had taken to joining either Kaien's or Shirosaki's units.

When the King had informed him that he be involved in the oncoming war Ichigo had argued that he needed to be placed with the regulars. He reasoned that if he was put in a unit that others worked years to get into then it would create problems. So when he joined all the newbie's he became an instant target. This time it was his hair plus his new rank and the fact that with the exception of the Vizards and Espada's no one knew just what he was capable of. They all thought that he was as green as a unplowed field.

"Sure shocked them didn't I," Ichigo said to no one. His sparring had painted an another target on his back.

In fact, his sparring hadn't gone unnoticed like he wished. The General's mocked his fighting style while the other new recruits snickered. Ichigo just scowled before kicking their asses when it came to their turn. Though he suspected that most of the jeering was from jealously. It didn't help that word had got out that Ulquiorra had trained him a little.

"They had more years to train then me and their angry that I still beat them, it's not my fault that I have more experience than them in fighting." The orangette grumbled.

"That's very true young man but the fact that you a teenage boy who as far as they know has little to no instruction bested them, it is kind of understandable."

Ichigo quickly hid the jump his body gave from the unsuspecting voice that came from behind him. he glanced back to see a weather middle age man with dark brown hair peppered with gray.

"And to the general's your just an upstart that the King had become fond of. To them you're a liability." He added seriously. "that's why I am going to see how good you really are. And please don't hold back like ya did to those youngen's, it would be insulting."

"How did you…when did you get here!?" Ichigo shouted.

"I've been here the whole time boy now here," Conrad said with a smile. He tosses a wooden sword to Ichigo who reflexively caught it.

The teen gave it a once over. It was slimmer then what he was use too though it did resemble his old bankai blade. He just had to remember not to be so heavy handed with it. He has already broken several training swords.

"Now let's see what ya can do boy," Conrad said before attacking Ichigo.

The orangette quickly brought up his blade to block Conrad's only for the man to change course and go for another part of the teens body. The old man didn't give any quarter as he continues his assault that Ichigo was having a hard time keeping up with. he did manage a few hits but the hits that old man gave him out weighed his.

By the time they stop is was past noon going on evening and Ichigo collapsed panting. Conrad didn't even look winded but Ichigo wasn't fooled. The man hid his exhaustion well. Once the teen got his breath back he sat up and glanced up at the other man.

"so," he started off.

"So?"

"Did I pass?"

Ichigo didn't know what he said but Conrad was laughing a deep full belly laugh.

"Figure that out did ya, well no matter. I find you to be a rough cut of metal that knows how to survive but doesn't know how to conserve his energy. You waste too much in your swings but I am guessing that ya didn't have much in the way of teachings. You made several mistakes in your stances though I think that was because you were using a blade you weren't familiar with." Conrad hummed in thought. "So yea you pass, but what I am going to teach ya is to use weapon you're not use too. From what I heard you tend to lose those fancy blades of yours."

"t-that's not-

"Isshin and Kisuke has already told me about your circumstances so I know that you that you have been trying to find your new limitations. So think of this as supervised training on just that," He reasons.

Ichigo thought it over, he could see it as that and it would do him good to be able to know how to use whatever weapons that were near him.

" _ **It would be a good idea, when you summon us you always get tired."**_

" **yea this way we can be the last resort that saves the day."**

With the support of his zanpakuto Ichigo stood up and looked Conrad in the eye. "Alright sounds good to me," he said.

"Conrad Walker."

"Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba."

"That's quite that mouth full," the old man snickered.

Ichigo scowled before picking up his training blade. "Ready for round two old man," he challenged.

"Eh think you can keep up brat," Conrad smirked.

They continued to spar until Toshiro found them and all but drag the protesting teen back to the castle. The dragon made sure to tell the old soldier that Ichigo also had classes with him. Conrad that he didn't mind sharing much to Toshiro's annoyance.

Ichigo praised his rapid healing by the time he got to his room. Though that didn't save him when Masaki caught how dirty he was and promptly sent him off to the baths before he could get anything to eat. The warm water did more them clean him as he was found by Kaien to be half asleep with only his lower body still in the water.

The First Prince dried him off and with the help of a passing servant carried Ichigo to his room. The poor teen went to bed without food until he woke in the middle of the night to a tray with room temperature fruit, cheeses, and bread. Not caring about the food being left out for so long he ate then went back to bed. He couldn't wait to face off with Conrad again.

OOooOooOooOooOooOo

If sparring with Kisuke was a near death experience and fighting with the Vizards was a death experience, then having Conrad teach him was way way worst then both put together. Every night Ichigo had to crawl to his room before being force to bath and eat. Kaien and Shiro sent him pitying glances but enjoyed the chance to tease him. if Ichigo had the strength he would give the two Princes a good bashing.

As it was Ichigo was not only being tutor by Conrad but also Toshiro plus he was put in a training unit of young knights. The first two he could handle but the training unit Ichigo had to literally bite his tongue when hearing some of insults. It didn't help that he had to reign in his hollow during those times. Normally the bullying wouldn't get to him, he was used to it from his time during high school. But there was so much he couldn't let pass.

It was during one spar with one such cocky knight that Ichigo just snapped. He pummeled the poor sap to the point that half of the remaining knights were now afraid of him. The other half were now even more determine to cause him trouble.

"Maybe I shouldn't have lost control like that," Ichigo mutter.

The orangette was trying to clean up the stables then he had to go fix some of the training post. He was being punished for something he hadn't done. The veteran officer in charge didn't even try to believe Ichigo he went ahead and just punished him while the ones responsible got off scot free. He had said nothing to the others. He hadn't wanted to seem to be a spoiled Prince who couldn't cut it without daddy's help.

"Man I really ain't looking forward to explaining this to Conrad and Toshiro. I'll be lucky to even make it to our sessions."

"While if ya was the one who caused the trouble then yeah I would be worried too. But since I know ya so well why don't we ditched this shit hole and get back to our own business." Conrad said entering the side door to the stable.

"And how do you supposed I explain my leaving. It would only make me look just what they already think of me true. And-

"And Isshin and Masaki doesn't deserve the fall back, Ichigo I hate to bust that little bubble but the King and Queen wouldn't give a damn instead they would be asking why you didn't ask for help or they would wonder why that butt kisser didn't look into it or why those little jets aren't acting like adult knights." Conrad snorted. "Your my student. I was loaning you to the others to fill in the empty spots. This so call punishment should've been run by me first."

"Oh," the teen said surprised.

"Now since we're losing daylight go get some lunch and meet me after you get done with that little dragon. Bring something to write on and with this lessen will be more theory then anything." The man said waving the teen off.

"Fine," the teen sighed in relief before cleaning up his space then leaving.

He didn't notice that Conrad hadn't left with him but the old man stayed behind before heading off to find the unfortunate officer who overstepped his boundaries.

It seemed that word had spread not only to Toshiro but to Kaien and Shiro. the two wouldn't stop bugging Ichigo during his flying lessen and had even joined him saying it was some brother bonding thing. They even had driven him over back to the training grounds and given the so call knights a good look at them. As well as a little warning.

After that Conrad had inform him that he was being placed in another unit. One filled with more mature soldiers. but Ichigo had to wait a few more weeks before that and from the gleam in the old teachers eyes he didn't like what those few weeks entailed.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Alright you knight wannabe's, listen up it had been decided that there are too many of you to put in the normal units. So there will be two whole new ones created and those who are not chosen for the normal ones will be placed in them." a raven hair young General shouted.

Quiet mummers filled the group of young knight probationaries. Ichigo was no Knight in training but he had been included in this group in order for him to be placed in the appropriate unit. While it would be easy for him to be placed in the Vizards or Espada's he wanted to make his own way. Plus, Ichigo knew that neither Shiro nor Kaien were part of the units that needed new blood.

"to do this the King and the Generals came to the agreement that there will be a mini selection tournament. Your scores decide your placement." The announcer went on. "if for some reason you are not chosen for any units then you will either be sent back for further training or deem to incompetent to wield a sword. The first rounds start tomorrow morning. Dismiss!"

Ichigo groan as he felt several pairs of eyes land on him no matter how hard he tries to avoid it those who haven't learn that he wasn't going to back down no matter what they did or what stunt they pull.

' _they properly think that it'll be easy to knock me out tomorrow,'_ the orangette smirk. _'well they going to get a rude wake up call."_

He could feel both spirits excitement that the teen could be said to be humming with it. He knew that he would have to let Shiro Zangetsu out during one round or he never hear the end of it.

The teen made his way back to Conrad's personal training ground. He had every intention of getting in a few hours training before being called for his lessens with Toshiro. Unlike the others Ichigo had been told by Conrad about the selection tournament and the old man had given him full range but caution that the teen would be better off using Zangetsu in the finals.

"Best to keep the best surprises for last yea," The old man snickered.

Ichigo wasn't going to show all his tricks but he was going to use the fights as a way to show off. He never liked showing off before but when dealing with people who acted like they know what war is and their swaggering. Ichigo couldn't resists putting them in their place.

Though he hoped that he wasn't placed with any of the Generals that would treat him like a royal burden; a liability rather than someone who knew how to keep himself and others alive. So far, the newer units were looking like his best bet for him to set himself apart yet still be part of the group as a whole.

He was getting ready to go through the first stances when Conrad stopped him.

"Only do a few then rest for the remainder of the day. You don't want to tire out your muscles, the little dragon will also be toning down your usual lessens today. In fact, I think that he may have something that can give you more of an edge." The soldier said.

"Do I need any more of an edge?" the teen asks. "I mean I'll have Zangetsu and my powers that I can used."

"While you are stronger than those brats there still are those who are very talented that they may give you a run for your money," Conrad warned. "Not all of them are idiots."

"Right, so I should keep as many tricks up my sleeve as possible," Ichigo reasoned.

"Yep, and you are not to use your powers," Conrad laugh at the shock look Ichigo gave.

"W-what? Didn't you just say-

"yes, yes I know what I said but did you forget that using them causes you to become exhausted leaving you vulnerable to attack." The old man raised an eyebrow at Ichigo.

The teen sighed as he realized that Conrad did have a point. He scratches his head in frustration when he has to rethink his strategy for tomorrow.

"It's not that bad you'll pass with flying colors and give those old farts another reason to think poorly of you. Just have fun," the man laughs.

"Gee thanks bastard," Ichigo grip. Which made Conrad laugh even louder.

"Ichigo!" several voices started to ring out all of them familiar.

"Crap," the orangette groaned before disappearing.

Conrad shook his head, "haaa I am glad that I came out of retirement. That boy is so entertaining."

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

a misty morning already full of noise as hundreds of people turned out for the first rounds of the selection tournament. What was supposed to be just for the King, Generals, and other members the military filled out to include half the townspeople. They were up in trees, on top of the closer buildings, and some had situated themselves in between the soldiers.

Isshin couldn't help the smile on his face as he waited for the start of the fights to begin. Conrad had been keeping him inform about Ichigo's growth and he would get to see that here. He couldn't show favoritism but that didn't stop the feeling of pride that he felt towards his newest son. He could practically feel his older sons vibrate next to him as they wait. Ichigo had told them that he wanted to be treated like the others in the tournament and be chosen based on his performance rather than his connections. The King could understand that and approved. But he did wonder just where the teen would end up.

' _Perhaps it would be best to place him in the newer units,_ ' Isshin thought.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the roar of the crowd as the young knights probationary filed out and lined up into three lines. Standing in the far back was a familiar mop of orange hair attached to a scowling face. The King motion to the announcer to start the first rounds as he sat back down.

' _Alright Ichigo give them a show,'_ he smiled as everyone but Ichigo and another left the field.

Ichigo stared at his opponent who was one of the ones that like to take cheap shots at him. the teen had dealt with him before with the same results; the cocky knight with his face in the dirt. But just for today Ichigo was going to drag it out.

He could feel Shiro near the surface and Ichigo shared the excitement of a fight. They had a long discussion about using the zanpakuto and when to use them, they had settle on using a blade similar to a claymore. He was use to using a two handed blade and could use such a blade one handed surprising his opponent. To him this tournament was more of a playground then a battle ground but Ichigo still took it seriously. But woe to the one against when they fine he is someone who doesn't really spar on the same level as them. Broken bones is going to be the least of their hurts after they face Ichigo.

The teen at first only did minimal dodging just aggravating his opponent egging him into rushing the orangette. Ichigo grinned when the knight wannabe did just that hoping to catch the teen off guard and aim for his stomach. Only to be shock when Ichigo twisted out of the way grab his wrist and flip him onto his back. When the cocky man tried to get up Ichigo didn't give him a chance to steady himself, he threw the man with a simple throw then twisting his arm behind his back pinning him to the ground.

The crowd was silent until they roared deafening all other sounds. Ichigo let go of the knight and offered his hand but it was smacked away as the man got up and stomp off back into the holding area. Ichigo stared after him before turning back to the stands that held the King and Generals. Conrad gave him a small smile while Kaien and Shiro had matching grins but it was Isshin that gave the teen the biggest smile and Ichigo felt happy with that. One of the proctors motion him to exit the arena so the next fight could begin.

The next rounds finished up quickly before Ichigo found himself back out in the arena with one of the prodigies. A sandy blond hair teen somewhat older then him but who had taken him seriously Ichigo knew that he couldn't take it easy like his past fights. He even switched out his giant sword for one that resembled his second bankai blade. He smiled when they were given the signal and wasted no time attacking.

His opponent was good and had given Ichigo many near misses hitting only his clothing. Ichigo gave as good as he got but they were tiring quickly as their match had gone on longer than others. It was simply a fluke that his opponent trip but Ichigo took advantage and swept the others feet out from under him but the man didn't go down alone. He had grab Ichigo the last second and took him with him to the ground. They laid there panting as the crowd waited for one of them to move.

Ichigo was the first to move as he rolled off the other and sat up. The other followed but he made it to his feet offering his hand Ichigo who took it with a smile. Again the crowd roar and clapped with the Generals and King looking on with approval.

With the last fights winding down Ichigo took the time to rest he was joined by the sand hair older teen and two others.

"Yo names Keith and these two are my older brothers Ricky and Damon." Keith said.

"Um Ichigo Kurosaki…oh ur I meant Shiba," Ichigo said his name out of habit but had to remember to correct himself.

"Nice to meet cha anyway I enjoy our fight maybe we can spar later," Keith said.

"Sure sounds great," Ichigo grinned.

"Great."

"All participants please report to the field."

"Well let's go see who will be fighting who tomorrow," Keith said as he followed his brothers out of the holding area Ichigo right behind him.

The number of those who would continue on to the final rounds had diminish and Ichigo found that he would be fighting a team battle with Keith against his brothers. Much to the teens annoyance it became the most anticipated fight and the amount of people attending tomorrow's fights might double.

"Look at that," Keith whisper next to him. "I guess we need to get to know each other better before tomorrow huh?"

"Joy," Ichigo said sarcastically.

While fighting team battles might not be that new to him. Ichigo had always fought with people he had known for years and with the fight tomorrow left no time to get use to Keith's style of fighting. Ichigo would just have to wing it and quickly adapt like he always did.

 _'yep nothing new,'_ Ichigo sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

Warnings: ya know that same stuff. Nothing to major.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo once again found himself back at the arena the next day with his partner Keith. He hadn't gone home to the castle the night before choosing instead to camp out at the knight barracks with Keith. He wanted to get to know the one who would be watching his back and having Keith get to know though they could only make small guesses on how they would react to each other's fighting style once they were fighting together.

The teen figure this was another way for the Generals to test those who that were going to the front lines to see if they could fight and adapt to the ever changing field as well as how they fight with others that they haven't fought with before and give them a chance get use to them. Ichigo had no problem with that but he never had fought with those that he hadn't already known their style. So this was going to be a new experience for him and he was excited. All too soon he and Keith were called up and made their way to the field. Ichigo was temporary blinded by the sun coming out of the dark tunnel but he's vision cleared as the roar of the crowd filled his ears.

"Well here we go," he said.

"Yep, this is going to be fun," Keith beamed before sending a one finger salute to one of the Generals in the stands. "Oh, just letting my older brother know that I'm here," he said when Ichigo gave him a funny look.

"I thought those two were your brothers?"

"They are but I have brother who is a General. I am the youngest out of four," he said proudly.

Ichigo wanted to say more but the whistle blew and they soon engage Ricky and Damon both being stronger then the others that Ichigo had fought during the tournament. The two were trying to divide and conquer but Ichigo stuck close to Keith fighting back to back and switching opponents every now and then.

But it only work for a shot while and Ichigo soon found himself away from Keith and facing Damon. The older man had a mix match of red and blond in his hair cut very short that it was just a spikey as Ichigo's own locks. The orangette tried to get back to Keith who was starting to struggle but was being out maneuvered at each turn. Damon even got a hit on him a small cut on Ichigo's cheek that the teen had tried to avoided at the last second.

They stood their panting each out of breath from the dance they were performing but Ichigo knew that he needed to end it soon. Keith wasn't faring much better and looked worst off then Ichigo so against his better judgement the teen used a small burst of shunpo to get away from Damon before he knew that Ichigo was gone. The teen appeared next to Keith just as Ricky went for the finishing blow that Ichigo block at the last second.

"Man you have no idea how glad I am to see you," Keith said with a worn out smile.

"Well it seems you were having a little bit of trouble," Ichigo said.

Keith laughed before shakenly getting to his feet as Ichigo pushed Ricky off him. now that he was closer Ichigo could see that Keith had really taken a beating and while he could get away without worrying about small cuts Keith will have one that will scar on his face going from the hair line to the corner of his eye.

"Your brother didn't go easy on you huh?"

"Nah its fine. It wouldn't be fair if he had gone easy on me now would it," Keith said.

"I guess; can you continue or do you think you can help finish them off?" Ichigo asks.

"Yeah no problem," Keith smirked before charging Ricky then faking towards Damon catching them off guard of only a few seconds.

But it was enough for Ichigo to summon the shorter of his zanpakuto tie it with a long piece of fabric that was once a flag. When Ricky put his attention back on Ichigo he had to dodge as a sword came flying at his head.

"Shit!"

"Damn man that was awesome!" Keith shouted while fending off his brother.

His lack of attention gave Damon an opening that caused Keith to stumble back before he found his footing. He drops into a roll and danced around Ricky before ending back beside Ichigo. The sandy blond looked at the orangette sheepishly at his rookie mistake.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes at the other before bringing Zangetsu back up and pointed at Ricky. Their fight had taken everyone watching by storm and bets had been placed by the older knights and some of the commons. But to the ones in the arena they were tiring out and yet there was no end in sight until three arrows were shot at Ichigo only to be block by Keith and the twins. However, it seemed that a fourth was fired and headed for Ichigo's exposed back and it would've have killed him if he hadn't moved at the last second. The once cheering crowd was yelling and screaming and Isshin quickly had all exits closed off as Kaien and Shiro plus all the knights that were there started looking for the one who shot the arrows.

Ichigo was rubbing his shoulder after yanking the arrow out he stops once he saw that others were watching him especially the King and Kaien. He just gave them a little wave before heading over to the three brothers.

"Hey man you okay?" Ricky asks.

"Yeah not even a nick." Ichigo said with a scowl but his flinched didn't go unnoticed.

He would've have left it at that but Keith had grab his arm and drag him into the holding area away from prying eyes. he shoved the protesting teen onto a bench before ripping his shirt along the shoulder.

"Keith!"

"What are you doing?"

His brothers who had follow them shouted. Keith ignored them as he started grabbing the bandages and water.

"This idiot tried to play off his injury," he said once he seated himself by the scowling orangette. "You couldn't tell because his shirt is a dark color but I saw him get hit. Why didn't you dodge it completely?"

"Tch, if I did then someone else would have gotten hurt and I heal fast so it's no big deal," Ichigo said trying to pull his arm away but to no avail.

"No big deal he says. What do you think would have happen if you got hit somewhere other than your shoulder and then of course your looked even more exhausted then you did in the arena and don't give me any bullshit?" Keith said sternly.

"It's just a side effect," the orangette said glaring at his ruin clothing. He would have to go back to the castle to get a replacement. "It sometimes happens but I repeat it's not a big deal and no one would have known if you don't point it out to them."

Keith snorted before leaving tossing the bandage rolls to his dark hair brother. "Keep him in here until someone says its safe for him to come out he was clearly the target."

Damen nodded as he handed the rolls off to Ricky who had taken Keith's spot by the bench. He follows the other out the door.

"What will you be doing?"

"I decided that wherever Ichigo is placed I 'm going with him. someone needs to keep an eye on him so he doesn't so something totally stupid." Keith said determined. "I just need to find Maverick."

"Pot kettle little brother." Damon said smiling. "And Maverick would be with the King who I believe is still outside."

Keith nodded and left while Damon took a position in front of the door. The raven hair man sighed at the mess that this would likely make.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Isshin, his sons, and several guards glared down at the one who attempted to assassinate Ichigo. It was he first opponent that he defeated so easily and the young fool had dared to bared his sword at Shiro and Kaien when they were confronting him.

' _such disappointment,'_ the King sighed. "I had hope it wouldn't be one of our own that I be sentencing to death."

The young upstart glared and growled struggling in his bonds. He was trying to spit at the royals until Grimmjow wrapped his mouth with burlap. Since he couldn't anything else the young man settles for glaring but he was soon dragged away to await his trail. Isshin may know the outcome but he still wanted to give the young man a fair chance.

"Well that was really unexpected," Shiro mutter before he left to go check up on Ichigo.

Kaien made to follow but was side track by Kuro's youngest general. Isshin wondered what they were talking about. He sneaked over grinning like a mad man. it wouldn't be the first time that Isshin had eavesdropped on his boys and always had fun teasing them when teenage secrets were exposed. However, Kaien is on to him and at the last second turns to the King with a grin.

"So old man thinking that there were some juicy secrets," Kaien smirk at Isshin sheepish grin.

"You caught me, ah! My oldest son has become so smart," the King says with a big goofy smile and was about to hug the raven only to be stop by a hand to his face.

Kaien sighed while the young general looked on. "Well since you're here I'll let you in on what General Maverick just told me," he said after a while. "It seems his youngest brother, Keith, has expressed interest in being on the same unit as Ichigo. His reason is that our little trouble magnet needs someone to look after him."

"Hmm well usually we wouldn't allow that and while I agree Ichigo does attract trouble I don't see why he needs a babysitter." Isshin said.

"If I may sire," Maverick joined in. "Keith mention that Ichigo allowed himself to be hit by that arrow because of the possibility of some of the audience being hurt. While a such actions are admirable it isn't something that should be encouraged. Or at least not encourage if the Prince is without the aid of a healer nearby. I think having someone who is able to keep an eye on him but still give him space may cut down the number of times he ends up in the healers bed and keeps everyone else from worrying."

Isshin had to think while Maverick did have a point he didn't want to show favoritism to his youngest son when there were others who had the same tendencies. It was a toss-up between what he wanted to do and what he needed to do.

"I will allow Keith to join whatever unit that Ichigo is on if he isn't signed in by another General. I rather Keith be Ichigo's friend not his bodyguard. That boy has plenty of them," he laughs.

"Dad in case you forgot, Shinji and Grimmjow were consider friends that made themselves out bodyguards. I think Keith and Ichigo will go the same way and if history is going to repeat then we can expect more to join Ichigo's band of merry men," Kaien snickers at the mental image he thought up.

Isshin soon joins him before turning to Maverick. "Alright tell your brother what I said I won't say anything against it."

Maverick saluted then left to find his brother. Kaien went his own way while Isshin went his. it would be hours before the Generals get together for the final selection which the King had no say in but he always was there to see just who was joining his military.

Back at the arena the crowd had left for their homes and some of the participants had follow to celebrate at the taverns. Ichigo wasn't interested in celebrating he wasn't looking forward to this new war either but he wouldn't run from it. He was just about head back to the castle to rest when he was pulled aside by Keith who was smiling ear to ear.

"Guess what," he said.

"What," Ichigo said with no enthusiasm.

"We're going to be teammates!"

"okay."

"Aw come on man show a little enthusiasm. Isn't better to be on a team with someone ya know then be on one filled with strangers. Besides this way I'll be there to watch you're back that way you can focus on helping little old ladies."

Ichigo gave Keith a look before shrugging off the man's arm. Keith pouted but he soon grinned and started to follow Ichigo who wasn't liking the others over affection. But he couldn't find it within him to tell the other to shove off a small part of him crave for another's friendship that wasn't family or someone who wasn't confined to the castle. He understood why Severn stayed there and Ichigo realized that he needed to spend more time with the guardian at some point. Toshiro while Ichigo found that he treated the dragon like a friend the other was still wary of anything human and that was fine for now.

"I guess," he finally said and had to grin at the beaming look that Keith gave.

"great well I have to get back or my Aunt will send out the calvary to fine me. Hey!" the man shouted before leaving. "Why don't you come with me."

"W-what?"

"Yeah let me introduce you to my family and you can join us for Aunt Jay's cooking. Its heaven." Keith said fondly.

Ichigo was going to decline if someone hadn't answered for him. "I think that is a good idea and mom would agree with me," Kaien said behind the two fighters making them jump.

"Kaien!"

"Your Highness!"

The raven smirked at the two and laughed that he was able to get the drop on them. He had been looking for Ichigo when he overheard Keiths excited voice and offer. While his mother wanted to see Ichigo, Kaien didn't think she would mind if he was out with a friend. In fact, he knows that she would be happy that the teen was making more friends.

"Ichigo go out and enjoy yourself," he said. "Just be back before too late."

"if it's alright he can stay the night," Keith piped up. "that way we can show up at the arena at the same time."

"Your not just offering that in case you're the type that tends to be late and need someone to be late with," Ichigo said.

"n-not a-all t-the t-time," Keith tried to defend himself once Ichigo caught onto him. "But the offer to eat with us is still up."

Ichigo acted like he was thinking on it then he nodded and was soon being dragged by Keith before anything else was said. He scowled at a laughing Kaien who waved at his departure. The orangette had come to believed that the raven had wanted this to happen and he considered on letting his hollow deal with the raven. But decided not too much to the zanpakuto's disappointments.

"Let go Keith I can walk on my own," Ichigo said when they were out of the castle walls.

Keith grinned sheepishly but he lets go and leads the teen to a small but very homey cottage on the outskirts of the village. The little house boasted a small herb garden and had it's own forest of pines in the back. Keith notice him looking and couldn't help but brag.

"My family are great gardeners and a lot of the nobility call on us to build them new gardens every now nad then. But with my folks gone and my brothers joining the army it's all left on my Aunt. I help when I can but once we are sent out she'll be alone." He said with a hint of sadness but perks up once the smell of food hits them. "But she's a tough one so she'll be fine."

Ichigo could relate to Keith he had felt the same when he had to leave his sisters when he was gone for long periods of time in the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. So, in his mind he plans on watching out for Keith so his Aunt wouldn't have to worry so much but unknown to Ichigo Keith was thinking the exact thing. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that the two were so much alike yet very different.

"Hey Aunt Jay I'm home and I brought a guest!" Keith yelled and was rewarded with a flying rolling pin that he manages to dodge.

"Keith! You lout don't yell in front of royalty and for god sakes don't wait till the last minute to tell me that there is a guest showing up." A short long hair woman yelled back before gently smiling at Ichigo. 'welcome young Prince I hope that my idiot nephew hasn't been dragging you threw the muck."

"Ah no mam he hasn't, um sorry about just showing up."

"No worries dear now come in before you catch cold it's still a bit nippy out there," the woman says cheerfully but a sense that the teen didn't really have much choice.

"o-okay," Ichigo sensing danger immediately gets in the house and waits on Keith.

He watches the family and couldn't help but think of happy memories with his own family both old and new. The orangette was going to protect his new life from those who would ruin it; in his inner world both Zangetsu agreed. The cracks the had form before Ichigo's arrival to this world were now healing and the two spirits will not allow a repeat if they had any say in it.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

It had been a week since the selection tournament and they had to wait a few days for the Generals to actually get everything settle. During that time Ichigo had been spending his time when not with Toshiro or Conrad with Keith and his family. It had become a habit of his that he hadn't even realized that it did. If that wasn't interesting enough Toshiro has been joining Ichigo when he goes to visit and soon Keith is joining him during training with both the dragon and Conrad. To others it appeared that the two had become fast friends and when Ichigo was at home Masaki and Isshin subtly encouraged the behavior, to a point.

When the results were posted true to Keith's prediction both him and Ichigo were in the same unit being led by new Colonel that was under General Mavericks command. Their unit was also one of the newer formed units and everyone, with the exception of Ichigo, had little to no battle experience. Ichigo had learned that Keith only knew so much from what his older brothers told him or had taught him but it still worried the teen that his unit didn't have any veterans. Even when he first went to rescue Rukia his group at least had Yoruichi despite being separated until the very end of the whole affair.

"I wouldn't worry too much Ichigo," Keith had said when the teen brought it up. "Maverick maybe the youngest but he's good figuring out stuff. Most likely we'll be training with the more experience units before being deployed out to some far off outpost."

"Regardless everyone will get as much combat training that can be squeezed in before being sent out. So go thinking that your group will be sent to some cushy outpost that everyone forgot. Each unit was made up with thought on who would fit and where they would do the best." Conrad added.

He had both teens going through drills before they would join their unit for more. Because of needed to spilt his time more between the three Ichigo had to cut back on his time with Conrad. The teacher had agreed saying that what he was teaching them they would be learning with their comrades. That didn't mean that Ichigo could skip out on his training with the dragon.

Toshiro had the teen dodging, weaving, and blocking that Ichigo began to wonder if the little dragon was enjoying it. Keith, who much to Ichigo's surprise also had some hidden traits, joined in with his fire balls. When the orangette had come down after one such lessen he was quick to go after the man but stop short when spotting a pair of curved ram horns on his head.

"What?" the blond asks when Ichigo made no sound nor movement. "Oh these, it's nothing really they're the only things different about me other than the fact that I can control how hard my skin is. You know about my fire ability." Here Keith sounding a little unhappy. "When I was little people that came from outside the country would automatically label me as evil. I…for most of my life I hid my horns and abilities out of fear it took my brothers and my Aunt to show me differently." Keith grinned, "I'm rather tame looking compared to others."

That brought up how Ichigo would be compared to others. He could be himself being more different out of certain groups but with his combine heritage that wasn't even heard of from where he was from was non-existent here.

"Well that just makes you more interesting **,"** Keith said with a knowing grin.

" **Listen to the loud mouth King, we're badass!"** Shiro yelled. Old man Zangetsu silently nodded in agreement.

Ichigo dropped the matter and went back to dodging Keiths fireballs and Toshiro's ice. When it came to his unit things were tense. It seemed word had got out that he wasn't just a person that the royal family had taken a liking to but was in fact one of the Prince's. Needless to say Ichigo was having trouble connecting to his brother in arms; Keith budding friendship was helping but if the teen was alone the others were more hesitant approaching him. He had been joking told that the problem was his scowling face that made him look more dangerous.

Fighting in large groups wasn't something Ichigo was used to. Normally he was either with one other person or alone never was he with a group as large as the one he was in now. So connecting to the people that made it up was something that was new but Keith kept encouraging him to try.

But it would be something he have to do on the road to his new assignment. So he was spending his free time with his new family. Kaien and Shiro had given him advice and Severn had taken to staying closer to him. Masaki had made the times they shared in the garden longer with Isshin joining when he could. The day of his deployment he left the castle before the others woke. He knew from conversations that Shiro and Kaien would be leaving in the next few days.

Ichigo also knew of the location he was being sent too. An outpost near the center of the border with a swamp on one side and a dense forest on the other. He groaned, staying near a swamp during summer.

"great," the teen said. "Hopefully it's only the mosquitoes that I have to worry about."

He was met by Keith outside the barracks. The older teen smiled a tired smile before placing a hand to Ichigo's shoulder and leading him inside. Ichigo didn't ask if the other was alright and settle for the man's company in the coming months. Not realizing that the man was soon become something more than a friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Despite what the last sentence said this is not a romance. I meant in a brotherly feeling.


	21. Chapter 21

Warnings: this and that. I am setting up a Colonel so sorry if there are those who are offended.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo had been out in his swampy outpost for a mouth and during that time he had come to realize something. That his tedious patrols through Karakura Town was a holiday compare to what he was currently going through. A week after arriving the soldiers of Sereitiei didn't waste any time in attacking them. At first it was small pin pricks meant to test their defense now however they were getting bolder never attacking the same spot nor the same time frame. Though so far the only thing injured was the young knights pride which Ichigo felt was better than anybody losing a body part or their life.

However, something had change since their last attack and Ichigo wasn't the only one to notice. For once the teen was grateful for fighting in a large group. During one such attack Ichigo was swarm on by another group of skilled Shinigami that reminded him of the stealth force. Their intent was clear as they left him no room to maneuver like he wanted to and had tried to herd him away from the safety of his unit. It Keith and another knight hadn't notice him missing Ichigo figure he would have been somewhat worst for wear in a sense.

Since then Ichigo has found himself in the company of at least one other person every time he was near the border or on patrol. Keith being the main person though there were others in his unit were just as bad and Ichigo wondered when the change happen. When he at first joined this unit everyone but Keith was nervous around him and kept their distance. When Keith enter the picture some did start to drift his way but only when the blond was nearby. So Ichigo couldn't for the life of him figure out when they actually started to talk to him and became comfortable near him.

"Well it could have been when you decided to risk your life, again, to save each one when they found themselves about to get sliced in half," Keith explained one day.

"Tch, it's not like I did something no one else could do," the teen grumbled.

"Ah but that's exactly what ya did," Keith smiled. "Ichigo to them you're some high and mighty Prince who they weren't too keen on having but once you showed that you're just a normal person they relaxed then add to the fact that you been breaking the stereotypical vision of what a Prince is since then, well they can't help but gravitate to you."

"What about Shiro or Kaien? They're not exactly the Princely version either?" Ichigo pointed out but Keith only huffed.

"But our comrades don't know about your brothers just you and truth be told they were proud that you been entrusted to them…in a way it's like they see this as a way to prove themselves to their peers," Keith said.

"I don't need a bunch of babysitters; they'll get themselves killed if they keep watching me and not each other."

"It's not that Ichigo," Keith ruffled the irritated orangette who scowled and batted the hand away. "They can see that you know what you're doing and they're trying to figure out where they fit in so they can work with you better. Your more experience than the rest of us so we're the ones trying to keep up with you."

"Still," Ichigo mutter he could see that his unit was starting to feel like close nit just like he felt with his friends or the his Vizards.

"Look why don't you give them a chance; spar with them without holding back or you could loosen up a bit and talk to someone other than me," Keith reasoned.

Ichigo scratched his head before sighing he could see Keith's point but making small talk wasn't one of his strong points. "Fine," he says in defeat; "But I will not go full force, I don't won't to hurt anyone that's not an enemy."

"that's fair I guess," the blond conceded before smirking which made Ichigo quiet nervous. "No time like now to start yea, so let's go volunteer for cooking duty!"

"W-what Keith! OI! Stop dragging me idiot!" Ichigo yelled half heartily tugging back his arm. He found that while the total opposite of Chad; Keith was just as reliable and just as tough to kill. Where Chad was quiet Keith was loud and showed more emotion where Chad hardly did. But both were kind hearted and very strong when it came to physical strength. It sorts of brought back lots of memories of the giant and Ichigo could help the small smile they bring.

"Oh come on man don't be shy," the man teases. "You can't hide those great cooking skills forever."

"Whose cooking have you been eating; I have no cooking skills besides that basics," Ichigo said.

"That's better than mine and everyone else's here!" the blond shouts throwing open the door to the kitchens startling the staff inside. "Here I bring you extra help and don't let him fool ya he can cook like a master!"

"Shut up idiot," Ichigo says as he elbows Keith in the stomach.

Keith laughs it off but he fakes the injury turning away from the annoyed teen. What Ichigo hadn't seen but Keith did was shadows that were too close to the barracks. Keith had pulled the teen inside for a more defensive position instead of being out in the open far from help. It was just luck that most of the unit was in the mess hall that night. The surprise attacks no longer was a surprise when the approaching Shinigami found themselves being on the wrong side of an attack. By morning only two of the Kuro Knights had been injured while the Shinigami were scattered about dead. The two wounded ones were taken by arrows it had been too dark to see where they had been fired from but Ichigo felt that the archer was familiar. Just the feel off the arrows was familiar and Ichigo didn't like it.

Their Colonel had not been happy that an enemy had been able to get close without them knowing and had added more patrols. No one like that as it stretched them too thin leaving them open for more attacks. Ichigo slipped into a habit of his and ignored half of the orders given to him; he instead had whoever was with him at the time divide themselves by two's and patrol smaller sections at a time instead of a whole larger one as one big group like their O.C. wanted.

The smaller groups were able to cover more ground and still be able to keep in contact with each other. With this they could conserve energy for when the Shinigami decided to attack them. So far, it seemed to be working but soon Ichigo's tactic reached the Colonels ears and found himself in the man's tent trying unsuccessfully to intimidate the orange hair Prince.

"I don't see what I did wrong; we followed your orders." Ichigo said calmly.

"Yet I heard that you gave orders for smaller groups when your orders were for the six of you to patrol one area."

"We did; we each took a section before moving on. We weren't that far from each other," Ichigo argues.

"I see, so you just thought that overriding my orders to suit your needs was the best way to go about it?" the Colonel said. "I know your _highness_ that your use to being the one in charged but here I'm in charge and you must follow my orders. Failure to do so will result in me dealing out punishment to you and to those who followed you. I believe Anderson is one of your cohorts it would be a shame it something would to happen to him."

Ichigo froze, it was one thing to go after him but to go after Keith who actually did nothing wrong. Ichigo bit down on his tongue to keep from saying anything to give the Colonel more ammo to use against him. he was sure that the King would listen to him but Ichigo didn't want to bother the man with something that could be resolved at a later date.

"If you have a problem with me that leave the others out of it." Ichigo said.

"Follow my orders then there won't be a problem young Prince," the Colonel leaned in close to the orangettes ear. "Since you like to protect everyone you can have the patrol leading threw the swamp and since your strong you can do it alone. Do that and your little friends won't have to worry about being tried as traitors for your sudden death."

Ichigo snarled, "You think that the King and my brothers will believe that?"

The Colonel smiled, "but are they really your brothers? and...grief has such devastating effects on people. Makes them do such reckless things."

"bastard," the orangette growls.

"You're dismiss your highness," the Colonel mocked.

Ichigo didn't bother to salute as he left bursting through the tent flaps an angry scowl on his face, his eyes a hard cold gold. If one where to look closely they would take notice of the clawed hands or the killer arura that surrounded the angry teen. Keith saw Ichigo leave he tent and in fact had heard everything. He wasn't happy that the teen was being forced to go alone during a time that he had a large target on his back. The blond gritted his teeth it wasn't like he could report this his brother.

"this is a fine mess," he mutters to himself.

"What should we do Keith; the Colonel is setting our Prince up to fail we can't let him be taken or killed." One soldier said.

"I know but getting away to help him is going to be near impossible now that the Colonel or any who are loyal to him will be barring us from going out at the same time." Keith said.

"So how are we to fool them then?" another asks.

Keith had to think it over and knew what they were doing was close to insubordination and could see them all jailed if they were lucky. Keith could understand the Colonels irritation on Ichigo supplanting his orders but to go so far as to threaten others to get the teen to do what he wanted; that Keith had a problem with. And sending the teen out to a known area for Shinigami ambushes was something Keith couldn't understand it was like the officer was purposely giving the enemy a chance to capture the teen without the unit's interference.

Keith made his decision, "I'll keep an eye on Ichigo the rest of you keep an eye on the Colonel. I want to know if he does something abnormal. Something isn't right here."

"And what if he finds out about you helping Ichigo?"

"I'll deal with that if and when that happens but if it does then one of you will have to take my place. Hopefully that doesn't happen." Keith smiles, "If we have too we'll take turns going with Ichigo into the swamp, but only those who know the area should go, until he knows it as well as we do."

"Shouldn't we inform our superiors about this?"

"We don't have the proof and in a war we can just be throwing accusations everywhere just because we don't like how our O.C. is treating our Prince." Keith said shaking his head.

"alright you have Ichigo's back and we'll have yours," one said enthusiastically.

A round of agreement from those present had Keith smiling and wishing that Ichigo could see how many wanted to help him. Keith was going to make sure that the teen saw how important he was to others.

"Great now get back to work while I go find his royal madness," Keith said.

They dispersed each going their own separate ways Keith goes to find Ichigo who was sparring with a invisible enemy. Keith stayed back watching the fierceness that Ichigo shows that he had only seen once.

' _this is going to be an interesting conversation._ ' Keith winches at the oncoming argument. He goes ready to fight glad that this time it's with words and not swords he doesn't believe that he would make it out alive if Ichigo went all out.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo was pissed he didn't see what he did wrong. His idea got the job done and it narrowed the opening that the Shinigami could have used to attack them. Not only that his commanding officer threaten his comrades going so far as to say that his new friend's necks were already in a noose if he argued further.

The tree he had been throwing his anger at splinter and cracked into tiny chunks before being destroyed. Ichigo had been using his hands rather than Zangetsu so it took longer to get to the point of destruction of his surroundings. If it wasn't for the blood on his hands no one would have guess that he been punching trees bare handed.

"that son of a-," the teen growled. "his attitude is worst then Byakuya's was when we first met."

Another tree falls as Ichigo felt his instant regeneration kick in fixing his torn up hands. He stood there panting his anger not yet gone. He was thinking of going in to his inner world and sparring with Shiro. knowing that the zanpakuto could handle him at his full strength the only downside was the wounds he would sustain would appear on the outside of his body and heaven help him if any of his friends found him like that. He doubted that they would let him out of their sights unless they were under attack.

"So what did these trees do to earn them your wrath?" a voice behind him had Ichigo looking up and around only turning his head. Standing just off to the side of one of the down trees was Keith with arms cross but no accusation or anything coloring his look. "Ya know I don't mind hearing ya rant and rave if something gets ya this upset."

"It's nothing Keith just a small disagreement."

"okay I 'm calling bullshit on that," the blond says walking over to Ichigo. "A small disagreement would make you angry but I sincerely doubt it would've gotten you this mad."

Ichigo wouldn't meet the others eyes and started to walk off but to the orangettes frustration Keith followed.

"Come on Ichigo talk to me."

"go away Keith it has nothing to do with you," Ichigo said.

Ichigo was trying to distance himself for the one who was he friend in thinking that it would protect him or any other that came into contact with him. He didn't want to relive losing all his friends again. But it was just his luck that he collected the most stubbornness people he called friends and Keith was properly the worst in that category.

"Like hell!" Keith yelled and roughly grabs Ichigo's arm that had a fist fly his way.

The two tussle and roll on the ground Keith refusing to let go and Ichigo trying to force him to let him go. The orangette wasn't getting any help from Zangetsu; the two spirits were letting their master deal with his problems in his own way and was allowing Keith to interfere with that. Though Shiro Zangetsu wanted to fight while Ichigo was so riled up.

So when the two tired themselves out did Keith finally let the other go but not before he sat up and stared Ichigo down. The teen returns it with a glare.

"I will not let you go it alone Ichigo," Keith started to say and relaxed with a smile. "whether you want my help or not. About now everyone knows what went on in that tent and we came to an agreement." He waited a bit to level out his breathing. "They'll cover our tracks while some of us come with you on these suicide patrols."

Ichigo was at first stun but he quickly recovered. "Are you crazy? This isn't something to play with Keith you could get hurt; what about Aunt Jay or your brothers?"

"What about them; heck Ichigo they would properly kill me if they think I let you go into that swamp alone. Forget the Shinigami there are other things in that place that you have to worry about. There's swamp sharks, poisonous lizards and bugs, then there are the giant beasts that would love to eat you if ya give em a chance."

"All things I can handle," the teen said dismissively.

"Ah I don't think so, no offense Ichigo but you know jack shit about that death trap. You said so yourself that you can't use half of your power without side effects so that is a big hell no." the big man crossed his arms definitely boding no further argument.

Ichigo however wasn't going to let it drop and the two continued for hours arguing over the same thing going around in circles. Keith stood strong against the teen who was using everything at his disposal at turning the man away but all failed and Keith knew it.

"So I'll see you later then. Oh and Ichigo don't think of trying to go off without me," Keith grin when the teen jerked seeing he guessed right about what the teen was thinking of doing. "I know that swamp better then you and can easily find you so you're not about to get rid of me that easy."

Keith left laughing and Ichigo grumbled in his head both Zangetsu enjoyed the show and had to add their own thoughts.

" **You just can't help but attract suborn people King."**

" _ **But Keith has a point it would be unwise to go out alone when there are those who wish you harm."**_

" **Please we could take them on and kick their asses. King could take over this shack in the boondocks if he wanted."**

" _ **While that is true it is not wise to cause trouble with one's commanding officer.**_

" _ **Oh come on that jack ass is asking for us to kick his ass."**_

Shiro's comment had Ichigo thinking. "Your right," he says getting the two spirits attention. "That was what he was trying to do. He was wanting me to attack him; but why?"

" _ **Something to look into and be wary of when you are by yourself with him Ichigo**_ **."**

" **Tch, so what your saying is that we have to be all submissive and shit."**

"No, he saying that we have to be careful not to fall into that man's trap," Ichigo said as he started to leave in the same direction that Keith left and knowing that the man hadn't had gone far and was waiting for him up ahead. "We're going to have to tread carefully and I guess the smart thing to do is never be alone in the same building as him but that's easier said than done."

The two spirits agreed and Ichigo returned his attention to his surroundings. He knew from experience that just because he was still in camp didn't mean he was safe from attack; he now had to worry about people from his own side coming after him plus the Sereitiei's men.

' _why does everything have to be so complicated,'_ he sighed.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

The following weeks were not the easiest for Ichigo as his new patrol route became one of the worst experience of his life. Not counting any he had as a substitute Shinigami. The when the others of his unit felt that he could make in the swamp without them most days, though they still insisted that they accompany every now and then, that didn't mean that the orangette still found himself cover in muck with questionable debris. If it wasn't the wildlife that tried to eat him, it was the almost constant ambushes that had the teen thankful to Yoruichi and dragon Toshiro for forcing him to get his dodging down to an art form. But as the weeks wore on and with hardly any time to rest, he was lucky to get an hour or a short catnap, Ichigo's human body was wearing out and it was starting to show in his fighting.

Ichigo cursed himself as he fell above him a smirking Shinigami was about to deliver a near fatal blow. Everything looked to be in slow motion as Ichigo brought up his sword to block it. He winched when the two weapons collided. The teen was fighting to keep both blades from biting into his shoulder as the soldier above him added more weight. The teen grit his teeth as he called on his hollow power to boost his waning strength and was able to throw the Shinigami off him. Ichigo, not wanting to drag the fight out ended it quickly killing the group that had attempted to overpower him.

Ichigo stood there trying to catch his breath allowing himself a small break before finishing his patrol. He was tired and hungry and not for the first time cursed his human body and its limits. He began to wonder if he should've taken Keith's offer for reinforcements for the day so he could get some much needed sleep.

"Can't do nothing about it now," he says to himself as he pushes off the stump he was sitting on. "I'll sleep when I get back."

For the next few hours he patrolled before heading back to camp. He was walking slower and unsteady and it worried the two zanpakuto to the point that Shiro had to take over before the teen ended up in the swamp water.

" **Fuck King ya know what happens when ya use our power for long periods of time on top of being sleep deprived."** Shiro growled as he made his way over to the check point.

The zanpakuto stomped past the surprised guards who were to frozen to stop him as he let out half his power. Everything was running from the possess teen; everything but Keith who looked surprised but unlike everyone else didn't run.

" **Hey dumbass take care of King; he needs sleep and food so don't let him do any more stupid shit,"** Shiro snarled before giving Ichigo back his body which would have fallen if Keith hadn't unfrozen and caught him.

He stares at the snoring orangette stun and judging by the silence of the camp he wasn't the only one. "What the hell just happen?" he asks but the only one who could answer him was fast asleep in his arms. Signing Keith gave orders to those loyal to Ichigo that if the Colonel needed them to come and get him at his tent before he carried the teen back to his tent. Keith wasn't about to leave Ichigo unattended while in a vulnerable state.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

Warnings: fighting, missing body parts, and this and that. also after this I am taking a short break, just to recharged. promise to be back in two weeks.

Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Keith watch the orange hair teen sleep as he munched on some dried crackers. It had been two days since the teen collapsed due to exhaustion and under the orders of a high ranking medical staff Keith was to let the teen sleep until he woke then the teen was to report to the medical tent for further evaluation. But the Colonel had order Keith to ignore those orders and wake the orangette up right then and there saying that the Prince was not to be treated no differently than the rest. It was a Captain who was a doctor who may be lower in rank but had firmly told the officer that want part of his orders would be taken as special treatment when he would have order the same thing to a different person. He also added that when it came to the medical parts of a unit a doctor outranked everyone including a Kings.

It didn't go over well as the Colonel didn't like it when someone defied him. A line had been drawn then as several soldiers chose sides. Not an ideal situation for a military unit during a war and Keith doubted that Ichigo wanted it to happen with him being at the center. Keith really wished that he had proof of something anything just to get the officer off their back but he nor anyone that sided with him got nothing. He was brought out his thoughts by Ichigo mumbling in his sleep before turning over.

Keith snorted holding back a laugh at his friend. He couldn't get over the fact that the teen could look so different when he was sleeping. Keith also remember when the teen stumble into camp two days ago it was freighting to see as his friend stared him down with hard gold and black eyes. if they weren't bad then the voice that clearly wasn't Ichigo added to the effect and Keith wouldn't lie if asked if he was scared.

"You just love to throw things at people don't cha?" he says to the sleeping orangette.

Keith didn't except an answer as he went back to eating his dried cracker. When the teen woke up Keith was planning on asking him just what he saw two days ago and wasn't going to drop it till the teen told him. but first Ichigo needed to wake up and take over the unit that was close to imploding in on itself. He was sure that Ichigo could fix the crumbling unit.

It was near evening when Ichigo showed the first signs of waking and Keith was quick to send someone to go inform the doctor. The orangette twitched and grumbled before he stretched his body out as he started to sit up.

"Damn," he yawned. "I feel like shit."

"I don't doubt it; you were fast asleep when you came into camp. You practically scared the crap out of your fan group collapsing like that," Keith said from his position at the front of the tent.

Ichigo had the dignity to blush in embarrassment at that but it quickly morphs into a scowl. "Sorry."

"Nah don't worry about it as your comrades we should've pick up on that and kept you back so you could've gotten more rest before reaching this point." Keith side glance the teen before giving the entrance his full attention. "The bastard wanted to drive you into the ground, but one of the doctors step in and took control of you. I was placed here to make sure you got your beauty rest, again under doctors' orders, but that only last till you woke up and I hand you off to that doc for further evaluation."

Ichigo grumbled something before talking out loud, "I was just tired I'm fine now."

"Ah but ya see that other you threaten that I better keep you rested or he'll show us how frightening you can be," he said with a grin.

"H-he what...damn it Zangetsu," the teen seethed before going still.

Keith was curious he had seen Ichigo do that and look completely zoned out yet be aware of his surroundings. It had been temping to do something to the teen while he was in this state but Keith reframed since he didn't want to die just yet. Ichigo twitched again and opened his brown eyes staring apologetic at Keith.

"Sorry about them they can be over protective sometimes," the teen said.

"um okay I don't know who you're talking about but I really would like a full explanation later if ya don't mind," Keith says with a slightly confused but firm tone.

Ichigo was a little hesitant but reluctantly agreed. They sat in silence until a tray of food came and was planted in front of both. Ichigo drove in while Keith looked on very amused. Once they were done Keith took Ichigo to the doctors tent then left the teen and headed back to his own duties.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo was back on patrol a two days later being giving the all clear from the doc who wasn't as scary as Unohana but was like Jason back at the castle. He even asked Ichigo if it would become a habit of his to be in the healing tent more often than not before sighing and sending the orangette on his way. Ichigo was grateful that the man understood that he was a fast healer but hated that he was order by the doc. to shorten his patrols or share them so he could get some rest in between.

"I can't shorten them nor do I want anybody else dealing with that death trap," grumble Ichigo.

Ichigo took the order under consideration but had yet to tell others about it choosing instead to just take short breaks and carry more food and water. He wasn't surprise when he began to notice that his clothes that were beginning to disintegrate were patched up and left on his bed when he returned. Unlike the others in his unit Ichigo didn't wear the heavy armor that the knights wore he was one of the few who wore a short sleeve chainmail shirt under a thick leather vest. Thigh high boots that the straps cress cross around his legs allowing more freedom. On his wrist was something similar that strapped on at his middle finger that wrapped around the wrist half way to his elbow.

While his chainmail protected him the clothes covering it took the most damage. Ichigo didn't want anybody doing something that they didn't have to but when he confronted Keith the man was tight lipped and had a tendency to change the subject making the teen very suspicious. But he soon drops the matter seeing that no one he questioned would tell him it was frustrating.

So he was back in the swamp fighting off the flora and fauna but unlike all the other times he was here there were no Shinigami waiting which didn't rise any concern but going on two days of not seeing or hearing from them from any of the other patrols were sending red flags.

"An enemy doesn't just stop just like that without reason," Ichigo said. "They're up to something and I have bad feeling about it."

His zanpakuto agreed with him but since Ichigo couldn't predict the future he couldn't tell where the enemy will strike but he did know that it wasn't going to be like the little pin pricks that they have been giving them until now.

But his commanding officer didn't react and when such concerns were brought up by other soldiers he dismissed them saying that they were just being too paranoid. Ichigo however wasn't so sure and had begun to check up on the other patrols using what speed technique he could use. It did cause a little bit of energy drain but to him it was worth it. It was not however worth it when Keith caught him doing it and had all but dragged him to the mess tent and told him that if he insisted on continuing he better get enough food and sleep and then warned him that he better follow those rules because on misstep on his part would have him confine to the healing tent.

"Ya need to trust them a bit more Ichigo, some of them know what they're doing and you can't be everywhere," the blond had told him. "We are grateful that our Prince is concern about us that he would run himself into the ground but we rather you didn't do that."

Ichigo sighed, "Fine but you promise that you'll call for help if it gets too bad; right?"

"Yep, wouldn't want our resident mother hen to go bald," Keith teased.

"Not a mother hen," Ichigo mumbled into his food.

Keith laughed and was soon joined by the others in the tent Ichigo turned red. He raced through his food trying to get out quickly before he became more of a target. Being one of the youngest had its disadvantages and Ichigo wasn't used to being in that position. But he can't say that he wasn't enjoying it either.

The teen wonder back to camp after another boring patrol with only the bugs for company. With him getting his patrols done the Colonel had decided to add more to his list. Now Ichigo had to add digging latrines on top of his patrols; he hadn't escape the teasing because of his new assignment. He just hopes he didn't get sick from having trudge through the disgusting mess.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

it was official, Ichigo hated his commanding officer, while at first he didn't like him that had changed when he had been spending weeks doing latrine duty. Half that time was spent fighting off a nasty stomach bug. It was so bad that the teen had sworn off food for a time until he was found out by one of his new friends who had dragged him to Keith who, with the help of the mess tent staff, forced him to eat.

Going on his solo patrols was a blessing since it got him away from the stench and his CO. During one of his patrols Ichigo had come upon a clear fresh water spring and that was what he had been using to cleansed himself of the filth. Even if the water was near freezing it was ten times better then what he had been wading through.

He had told no one of this discovery, it was like his own secret hideaway, and he was enjoying every minute of it. Stripped of his leather and mail Ichigo not caring that he underwear got wet slid right into the water letting its cold waters numb his aching body.

"This feels nice," he says to the air. "I have never been so glad for cold water."

" **You may like it but I hate it, its fucking freezing in here King!"**

"You're not the one doing manual labor hollow so you don't get to complain," Ichigo shot back.

" **Who do you think keeps your ass from dying dip shit?"**

"I would say myself but that be bragging."

" **Tch smart ass."**

"I learned from the best," Ichigo smirked as he ducks under water and staying under for a few second before coming back up for air. "Besides when I get back the bathing tents are already closed and its usually too dark to go the stream. This is just easier."

" **Whatever,"** Shiro pouted. " **I am sooo bored King, you haven't come to fight me in ages."**

"I sparred with you two days ago," Ichigo rolled his eyes at his zanpakuto's childish behavior. "you can wait one more day."

" **But I'm bored now."**

sighing Ichigo got out of the water and letting the air dry him, he was going to ignore the sword and continue on with his route but he shushed Shiro as he caught a whiff of smoke. Usually it wouldn't have raised any alarms but Ichigo had a very bad feeling, he started to move back to camp; the smell becoming stronger the closer he got. He ran faster when he saw the smoke rising over the tree tops and the sounds of metal hitting metal following the cries of pain. Ichigo cursed when he saw the first bodies, he knew them had breakfast with them that morning and now they were lying on the ground with arrows sticking out of their necks.

His new friends, comrades, were under attack and he already lost two of them. Ichigo snarled and charged into the fray. He cut down the first shinigami he came across quickly; he didn't even stop before killing another. So angered and caught up that Ichigo hadn't noticed that he was using both Zangetsu nor did he see that he wasn't wearing neither mail or leather or his boots for that matter. It was a moot point at the moment.

When he got to the command tent all he found was a smoking crater and charred bodies surrounding it. He didn't have much time to think on what had happen when he saw Keith trying to defend the healers tent with only one arm, the other hanging uselessly at his side. He forced power to his legs propelling him over to the man and slashing down three soldiers in the process. Keith whip around and gave the teen a strained smile.

"Glad you could join us," he said.

"Well they say the guest of honor is fashionably late."

"Just don't make a habit of it, it might be seen as rude to our guest who decide to come unannounced."

Ichigo did smirk but he saw that others needed help as well but he couldn't be at each battle so with a burst of his hollow side infused reiatsu he blasted the area causing a small paused in the fighting, not long but just enough that he could be heard.

"Listen up I want everyone to form up and start pushing these bastards out!" he yelled. "All those who can fight defend the healers and those that can't. Keith take one side while I take the other and we'll flank them."

"Are you serious? Our lines are breached we should retreat while we can." One soldier said only to flinched at Ichigo's glare.

"If we break here then that leaves all the people on this side vulnerable including the other units." Ichigo shot off more power until it became visible. "Our families are back there our homes everything that we care for, we are the only thing right now stopping them from taking it all away. So are you just going to run and hide or are you going to protect what's important!"

Shouts from his comrades to his words filled the battle field and the invading shinigami looked frighten. Ichigo gave a predatory smile at them as he raced to the front lines and sent a small black getsua tenshou at the closest enemy. Its impact shook the ground causing panic but not to his comrades who took the moment to strike back. It was slow going but soon the tide was turned in their favor but then it changed when out of the dark a mountain of a man stepped out.

"You wimps can even handle some baby fighters," the spikey mountain with an eyepatch said with disgust. "Let me show you how it's done."

With a swing that could chop a person in half the man struck his blade, however it was met with one just as dangerous. Ichigo hid the fact that the hit numbed his arm but he ignored that and pushed the grinning man off.

"Finally someone who can stand at my level," the man laughs. "This is going the best night of my life!"

Ichigo said nothing, he didn't even show any indication that he recognized the voice and outline of the man to be Kenpachi Zaraki. They skipped right over that and went straight to fighting; their subordinates watched on all knowing that it would be suicidal to interfere. Ichigo wasn't having the same amount of trouble when he had face the Kenpachi of his world but that didn't mean that this one was any less trouble. The teen was able to land hits that bleed but the man in front of him was like a juggernaut with stone steel skin and the man's hits left the teen battered.

"I got to end this," Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Aw don't do that this is just getting good," Kenpachi said as he lunges at the teen.

Ichigo blocks and sends the shorter Zangetsu to the man's chest. The strike going from the shoulder to the others hip, but it didn't slow Kenpachi down just made him grin the more insanely. The orangette jumps back to avoid a fatal blow to his stomach however it distracted him from the strike that came seconds after. The teen felt the hit and lightness that followed, he knew that he just lost the larger blade of Zangetsu along with the arm that was attached to it. It was thanks to his Quincy side that he wasn't bleeding to death.

"What that it you're going to be whining now how bor-

Kenpachi was cut off by Ichigo stabbing him threw the hollow of his throat, the two stared at each other before the giant moved. Ichigo using the man's chest jump clear as the man fell but he wasn't surprise to see him still alive and laughing.

"This fights over take your Captain and go!" Ichigo shouted.

Those still living didn't have to be told twice as they fled with a still laughing Kenpachi who just as he disappeared in to the trees shouted that he wanted a rematch. Ichigo however was being dragged back by his unit all very happy that they won and all in awe that Ichigo survived fighting one of the Captains of the Sereitiei. Ichigo started to shout orders as he went to find his other blade when Keith yanked him up.

"You idiot get to the healers before you bleed to death!"

His shout had those closest looking in horrified shock at the teens stump of an arm. Ichigo's attitude wasn't helping. But by then he was being pushed not only by Keith but all of his comrades.

"It's not that bad honestly; it's not even bleeding!" he tried to reason. "There are others who need the healer's attention more." He was ignored.

"Dumbass take better care of yourself!" Keith went on.

With no escape route Ichigo let himself be man handled by his comrades to the healers tent which was in better condition then the rest of the camp. The Captain in charge gave him one look and pointed to a spot near those that weren't that badly injured.

"He isn't bleeding and isn't dead so he can wait till someone gets to him," he had said. "Why don't you tell him what our new problem is before things get worst."

Ichigo looked on confused, he didn't things could get worst and he wonder what new problem. With the face Keith was giving him Ichigo figure that he wouldn't like the answer to that.

oOooOooOooOooOo

throwing his bed roll in his new tent that once belong to their missing Colonel, Ichigo sighed. Flexing his new arm, he grinned at the memory of the shocked looks that everyone gave him when he showed off his regeneration powers. But it turned to a frown when he remembers how he ended up as the new leader of his unit. Apparently the giant charred crater that he saw during the battle was what was left of the command tent.

All he could get out of any witnesses was that a huge bolt of lightning had struck the tent killing those inside. However, the body count from that wasn't adding up though he guesses it shouldn't if the lightning incinerated some of the remains.

The teen sighed again, he had no idea how to lead people. He was out of his element and he wished that the only other officer would take over but that couldn't happen right now. So he ordered everyone to take inventory of what was left, had some guard the perimeter, and had some couriers leave to send reports to the other units both to give warning and to tell them what the situation is.

"This is one giant mess that I got myself in," he went about cleaning his own place before armoring up and leaving. He was going to call a meeting to get a chain of command going. He knew enough to get that done at least. He just didn't see how this war would hit him so hard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

Warning: this and that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach:

* * *

Ichigo sat at a table glaring at the reports that were piled in front of him, all were not good news. After the attack that left them without almost any officers, Ichigo was given command though not by his choice. The only other officers were the doctor and his staff and three others who too injured to take over, one being unrecognizable. They would have to wait till he woke to find out who he was.

Over the following twenty-four hours Ichigo had learn that the attack had done more damage than at first believe. The shinigami had penetrated further then they thought and cut the communication lines and had destroyed the roads that were the supplies routes. So now his unit was cut off from the rest of the army and Ichigo had tried sending out couriers to reestablish communications, but all had come back with the same story. The communication outposts were burnt to the ground everyone, people and animal, were dead. The nearest unit was too far for a courier to ride without a fresh horse and Ichigo thought of using their birds to send the message for help but like most things that had gone wrong, the birds had been lost, either they were dead or they flew off in fright. The communication stones weren't working either; it was like they were being jammed.

For now, his couriers were pulling double duty by watching over the outposts until he could figure out a way to use them again or how far the jamming field for the stones reached. The supply lines might have to go the same way or Ichigo will have to make a new way to get supplies. All of it was making his head hurt.

"Damn it how does the Head Captain and the King deal with this," Ichigo went over report after report but the news kept getter worst until he just stops and walked out. "Reading isn't going to help me now."

Ichigo survey his now smaller unit trying to figure out his next move. He knew that he needed to get his supply lines back up and his communications, but he couldn't leave this area undefended. If he sent out groups to secure the lines, then he leaves those left open to any attacks but is he doesn't then who knows when the rest of the army would be aware of their situation. What also bothered him was that he couldn't leave with the groups to help, being in charge meant he had to stay here where he was needed.

"I hate feeling like this," he has all this power yet he couldn't do anything. Tactics wasn't he strong suit he was the one that goes in and fight not the one in back giving orders.

" **Oh shut your whining King, you have that blondie and others to do that. Stop focusing on what you can't do and more on what you can."** Ichigo was silent and he felt that he wasn't the only one. **"What?"** his hollow asks after a while.

"You said something smart," the teen still stunned could see the offended look Shiro was giving him.

" **Fuck you King,"** the hollow says turning away then sat down in a huff.

"Though you're not wrong," Ichigo said trying to apologize to the zanpakuto. "I just hope they're not excepting much from me."

" _ **I highly doubt that, they look to you because you give off an arura of strength. So when they found themselves adrift they looked to the one that they trust."**_

"When did that happen and how? I don't remember doing anything to earn their trust?" Ichigo wondered and it was a memory of one of his talks with Keith that gave him some idea. ' _but still we haven't been together long enough for them to trust me that much.'_

" **You are sooo dense King,"** Shiro cut in soon after that thought. **"Did you know the giant and the girl long enough for them to give you their trust or the four eyed jerk? Or the Vizards? No ya didn't; hell even that blond idiot gave you some high level of trust after a short time."**

"Yeah well…that," Ichigo had nothing to say to that and his zanpakuto knew it. "alright alright I get it, it's just not something that sits well."

" _ **you'll get used to it, you never notice it before because you were around the others longer and you had other things to worry about."**_

" **Tch, not like nothing changed; ya just fall back into habit and do what ya think is best."**

"I guess," Ichigo went down to find Keith and the others that he had put in charge. He needed to have ideas and the only way he could think of getting them is to have others start bouncing ideas.

But he knew one thing, they have to get those outposts back up and running. Even if the birds and stones were now useless Ichigo could find other ways to get word out. He just hopes that he doesn't get others killed doing it.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Turns out Ichigo wasn't the only one stumped on what to do. But he did get an idea out of the meeting with his officers. He was going to us his soldier's knowledge of the area to his advantage, but he did wonder why the late Colonel never did. He tossed the thought aside and went back his idea. He was going to have his soldiers that knew how to navigate the swamp and woods create a new supply route and communication line. Both were rather a huge undertaking but it was something that needed to be done and the good thing, they wouldn't have to do any type of construction.

It was also a big risk, by letting his men do this he was effectively leaving his own area open. But, much to Keith's and the others annoyance, Ichigo had come up with a way to counter that. It was just not a good idea on any fronts. Keith being to first to point that out.

"That's not one of the sanest ideas I have ever heard; you're practically leaving yourself open to get taken again." The big man sighed in irritation. He finally had the teen tell him almost everything so he knew that if Ichigo did this he would be worn out and slower than normal right after.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Ichigo scowled back his own temper being shorter than normal. "Didn't you say to trust the others?" throwing Keith's own words back at him.

The man sighed before reluctantly agreeing but he said very firmly that he was placing someone to be his temporary replacement until he got back. Ichigo just rolled his eyes but nodded. They spent the next few days gathering who they could to send out. The ended up with a five person groups, ten people total, one that was in charge of communications the other was going to create a new supply line that only Ichigo's group will know to navigate. He was going to keep the old one so if the shinigami were to attack it again they would go after the fake while his unit still got their supplies.

"It's now that I wish that I knew kido," he mused out loud. "A barrier would be great right about now."

"Well, you'll think of something." Keith patted him on the back as he went to his group. Ichigo watched as they faded into the woods on their way to the first outpost.

' _it's going to be a little quiet now.'_

" **Don't jinx yourself King."**

" _ **I agree."**_

' _whatever,'_ the orangette snorts before going back to his own group. He didn't have to shout out orders like he thought he would have to but he'll be damn if he lets them stick him behind a desk. "Alright, let's go check up on everybody," he says mostly to his zanpakuto.

The next few weeks were relevantly quiet and while that was something the made the teen suspicious he had to admit that it gave them time to put their defenses in place. He had come up with an idea that might give them a very slight edge. He had his two only remaining engineers with help from volunteers dig pot holes and small mounds, or in other words large speed bumps, placed randomly around their perimeter in a set pattern that only his men knew. He figures that not every shinigami was a racing high jumper.

"Now if only I can figure out who was causing us trouble around camp," the orangette glared at the remains of what was once one of their storage buildings. Luckily this one was an empty so nothing was missing destroyed when the building went up in smoke. However, it wasn't the first time an incident like this has happen.

At first it was small things that soon escalated to their current situation. Ichigo was the usual target of the majority of these incidents. He was in the old building when it started to filled with smoke and got out with only minor damage to his clothing. It was becoming something of an annoyance now and he wasn't the only one to think so, but those under his command were more concern about him though they didn't mother hen him like some others he wouldn't name.

Ichigo still wouldn't wear the heavy armor that he saw most other commanding officers wear, but he had been using both Zangetsu more frequently and when using said blade was able to create an unstable barrier around him. it repelled more often than not but the side effects of long term use were draining, it was something only the doc knew about.

"Speaking of," the teen changed direction from going to the mess tent to the healers. The tent was also targeted by whoever was toying with them though they have managed to come out none the worst thanks to the Captains quick actions.

Ichigo had taking to calling the head medic doc. for the man didn't like to be called by his name. Ichigo could see that while the good doctor was stern and could be strict the man was one of the best that the teen had seen. Plus, it helped that many of the medical staff present respected him even with his attitude. So, it wasn't a surprise when the teen found himself comparing the Doctor to Ryuken Ishida. They were very similar yet…

"Hold still you idiot!" shouting reached the teens ears before he came even close the healers tents. The teen sighed. He hadn't been all that surprised when he first heard the doc cursing up a storm to his former CO. it was the only thing that separated the man from Ishida's father. "Now listen you little pipsqueak, you're going to take your medicine and like it understand?"

Ichigo could hear the whimpered yes and felt more the saw the frighten soldier who had caught the doctors notice run for his life. The young man shuddered as those piercing gray eyes landed on him though he kept his scowl in placed the teen was ready to bolt. The man snorted before waving the young commander over.

"Must you scare my subordinates?" the teen asked.

"If they would do as their told then they wouldn't need to be scared."

"True but let's be frank; those medicines…taste awful," the orangette made a gagging sound. Again the doctor snorted before pointing to one of the beds giving Ichigo no time to argue.

"Hop up," the doc commanded and when Ichigo gave the man a look the doc rolled his eyes. "your heath is top priority unless we are in battle. And since you attract trouble like a dog does fleas then I need to check you over at least once a day before I am satisfied."

It was Ichigo's turn to rolled his eyes but he got up on the bed without argument. He only came to make sure that nothing was missing since the last time the healers were targeted. So while he was being checked over he asked that the staff so a quick inventory of their supplies. He was handed a long sheet of paper as soon as the words left his mouth. The teen smirked at the grumbling doc who pushed away from him.

"So far nothing of importance has been damage nor stolen but these little incidents are becoming very annoying," the man turned from Ichigo and set his sights on another soldier that wondered too closely to the tent. Ichigo watched as the poor man was dragged back into the tent and disappear further down in it.  
the teen took that que to leave, with the long list of things that were missing he continued on his path. His next stop was to find his resource officer, the one who he placed in charge of collecting and managing the limited supplies they have. Ichigo had everyone looking out for the culprits but with the way the they attack them, especially him, he was considering it the be an inside job.

"I don't need this right now; why can't they wait till after the war to get their grudge act going?"

" **Jeez King, quit whining,"** Shiro Zangetsu said. " **Just kick their asses when you catch them and string um up for it."**

"Well excuse me for whining on something that people whine about," Ichigo growled as he enters his own tent throwing the scrolls on the large table before going to the part of his tent that house living quarters. "This is frustrating."

The teen landed on his cot and soon found himself in his inner world. He quickly duck as Shiro Zangetsu swung at him but instead if shouting back Ichigo attack. They sparred for about two hours before calling it quits, not because they were tired but because Ichigo would have to rejoined the world of the living.

" **Feeling better?"**

"Yeah, it's nice fighting without limitations," Ichigo laid down on the cool steel building with Shiro standing over him. they stayed like that before Shiro joined the teen. It wasn't until the Ichigo felt that someone was shaking him that he vanished and woke up to one of his officers that Keith had appoint to keep an eye on him. He was one of the braver ones that wouldn't flinch to some of the teens expressions. ' _Avalon I think his name is.'_

"Sir they struck again," Ichigo growled but the soldier was quick to add. "But the soldiers on duty tonight manage to catch one." The teen gave a feral grin before having the soldier lead the way.

They came upon a squirming figure that was on the ground tied up like a living present. Someone even stuff a sock in the man's mouth. The teen couldn't but think of the man looking like a dressed up turkey.

"Well so your one of the ones trying to off me and stealing my men's supplies," he was letting a little bit of Shiro come through and to add to the effect was having the hollow turn his warm brown irises to gold and double tone his voice. His men were used to it since he had reveal some of his powers to them the capture man wasn't. "Alright little man who is leading you?"

"I-I w-w-will n-not say anything," the man was afraid but stubborn and Ichigo had to give him props for not crying out but the teen wasn't having it with the mans will power.

"Not the right answer," the orangette got eye level and grinned. He was letting his power leak and watch in satisfaction as the man cower and all Ichigo was doing was staring at him.

It didn't take long for the man to crack, "Alright alright please no more!" he shouted panting, "He'll kill anybody that gets in his way and you have been a thorn in his side since you joined up. So don't think you will live long brat, our _true_ leader will take over this little shit hole of a Kingdom and all your family and your soldiers will watch as he takes you head but," here he paused as Ichigo's anger rose. Gulping the man foolishly continue, "But I know that he has had an eye on the Queen, such a lovely figure and able to birth strong sons. I know he'll want to have a taste—

A loud echoing crack had everything living stilled. The source was Ichigo who had drove his fist into the ground very close to the man's head. Gone was Ichigo in his stead was the one who the warrior who fought against foes that would put many to same. Hard eyes glared down at the man and the soldiers wisely step back.

"You dare threaten my men and their families then dare to say that your coward of a leader will go after my mother?" Ichigo's feral grin turned to one borderline insane. "your leader couldn't stand up against her ladies in waiting who have no military training at all but he won't get that far to begin with." the teen stood up his power had risen with his anger but since his men were so use to him now they barely felt it. Thought Avalon was ready to take the teen back to the healers after this but no one needed to know that. "Take him to the post and tied him up may—

Ichigo didn't get to finish his orders as an arrow shot through the man's chest killing him instantly. The teen whipped his head in the direction that it came from searching for the one who shot it. He found nothing, whoever it was was good enough to leave no tracks. Growling he order the body to be disposed of and left, Avalon walking two steps behind him.

"Ya know that you don't have to walk behind me right?"

"Yes sir but I though why let them know that using your power leaves you fatigue."

"Ah, well let's go since I know that you'll herd me that way anyway," Ichigo said changing course.

"I wouldn't have too if you didn't do things that warrant it sir."

Before entering the healing tent Ichigo turned to his second. "he was once part of this unit right? Go through his records and see who he buddies with. I learned that those like him come in packs."

Avalon nodded before ushering the weary teen inside and promptly stepped out of the way when the doctor yanked the orangette over to the bed. the soldier ignored the yelp that his commanding officer made at the action. The man had seen what his cousin Keith had said when the other had told him to look after his new best friend. He didn't want to be the one who have to tell the man that the Prince was playing with fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo was angry and frustrated, when he first decided to joined in on helping in this war he didn't remember anything about him taking over his unit, fighting off hordes of shinigami that want to capture him rather than kill him, nor becoming a target for some assassins that were sent by an unknown group hell bent on offing him. Though Ichigo should've realized that it's just a normal occurrence for him too.

Ever since he watched the one person who could've told him who was causing him trouble, and was the most likely person who was sending hired killers at him, die by an arrow through the chest the teen had been getting close to losing what control he had over his temper. The assassination attempts only started soon after the thief was killed and Ichigo with some help sent those bodies back in pieces.

The orangette sighed again when he felt his reiatsu pulse outward. He quickly clamps down on it. "There still no word from either the communications nor Keiths group?" he asks one of his scouts that just reported back.

"No sir, nor were there any signs of those responsible for the recent attacks," the scout finished.

"Figures," the teen mutters. "Ah alright go get you something to eat and get some rest."

"Yes sir, um sire maybe you should follow your own advice," the scout said hesitantly.

Ichigo had to give it to the man; he didn't back away from the teens scowl when the ex-substitute looked up at the man with a raised bow. He should've have excepted that, his whole unit where something like mother hens it has only gotten worse when the attempts started. He was never without a bodyguard now and that was very close to becoming an annoyance. It was due to Zangetsu that he hadn't blown up yet. Though he made no promises when the next attempts happen nor when the Shinigami's came calling.

Seeing that the scout was waiting for him the teen sighed again, he could see this becoming a habit. "Alright, I guess I can take a small break." He gets to following the scout to the mess tent only to be yanked by the head doctor and forced into a seat.

Glaring up at said man the doctor only snorted and shoved a plate full of food in front of Ichigo who was about to protest the action only to stop when a spoon full of mashed potatoes was shoved in his mouth. He glared as he chewed and waved off anymore spoons with food.

"I get it alright! I'll eat," he says taking the offered spoon.

"Good then off to bed with you I do not need more work," the doctor growled before leaving with instructions that Ichigo was to eat another serving before he was allowed to leave.

' _man; that man is stubborn,'_ Ichigo finished eating but as he waited for another plate he used the time to check up on everybody.

" _ **Your men just worry about you Ichigo."**_

' _well they shouldn't have too. There are a lot more things to worry about then me.'_

" **You're an idiot King."**

' _who asked you,'_ Ichigo chose to ignored then other being until after he got back to his tent. It was something he was being forced to get use too. When he was with his small group of friends it was harder to see how they worried about him but he guessed that they also knew that he didn't need constant supervision. With this new group that was larger and wasn't in a constant state of movement or danger it was easier to see. He wished that his situation came with a guide book it would make everything so much easier.

" **Now when has anything pertaining to you ever easy?"** came Zangetsu snide remark.

' _shut up.'_

oOooOooOooOooOo

Grimmjow snarled scaring several healers in the process but he didn't care. He had every reason to feel like an enrage animal. Sitting next to him in another bed was Shinji who was in the same mood as him though he kept his temper in check. They woke in the healers tents to find that the last attack had taken their Princes soon after they were struck by an unknown skilled archer. What was worse in their minds was that there had been no word on the youngest Prince's unit and many that knew the young man were worried that he too had been captured.

It had taken the King and others to keep both the Espada's and the Vizards from going after the ones responsible for the kidnapping. With no word from their scouts or spies trying to mount a rescues mission would be like fighting blind. The two second in command's wanted to head to check up on the unit that Ichigo was in but that had been turned down by their superiors with the reason that they couldn't afford any more losses. So there they sat under constant supervision and both were ready to chew any who dare come close.

"Ya think the kids still there?" Grimmjow asks in a low whisper.

"Heh I don't see them damn bastards getting close. He is fine, he's got that mountain looking after him and if his stay with us was anything I am sure that his unit has already seen to that he wouldn't be taken," Shinji answer in the same volume studying the nurse's rotations. "But its best we get out of here and attend to our own lost charges."

"But we shouldn't send word about what happen to them?"

"are you nuts? If we did that he be racing out of there to rescue them himself. no, its best that we deal with this ourselves."

"yeah fine…heh if he did fine out and beat us there you can imagen what Shiro would say about it."

Shinji shivered at the image, _'no doubt Kaien would be the same.'_

They were interrupted when Jason, who took care of Ichigo, came by. He gave them one looks then looked around before dropping a scroll in Grimmjow's lap then hurrying off. The bluenette watched curiously before opening the scroll. Shinji watched the man grin and leaned over to read it. He stared wide eyed before his grin matched Grimmjow's.

"Well, I guess this means that we are given the go ahead then," the blond said.

"yeah but they want us to check on Ichigo's unit first, just to make sure that he hasn't been taken too. But we are not to let them know that we are there in case our little berry is still safe and sound." Grimmjow handed the scroll to Shinji who hid it under his pillow. "We don't need him to follow us behind enemy lines."

"Very true, we don't need a repeat of the last time," the blond agreed.

They spent the next few hours going over strategies on how to rescue their missing Princes. They had plan on leaving that night when everyone that could hold them down would be sleeping. Their only problem was finding out just where the youngest Princes unit was at the moment. The scroll had told them that the main army had lost contact with several units including Ichigo's. So the two second in commands were going in blind.

They only had a small tidbit of information to go on and that wasn't much by any standards but it was all they had. The two officers were met at the camp perimeter with Jason who had two horses and two packs of supplies.

"I was to tell you that when you confirmed that his Highness is still with his unit to send word. His Highness the King wished to know every detail on Ichigo's unit." The medic said then he left.

"well at least we won't be going out unprepared," Shinji said.

Grimmjow only nodded before swinging up onto the horse. He doesn't wait for the blond to follow too impatient to leave. If his memory of Ichigo's own time with the Shinigami was anything to go by then Shiro and Kaien would be worse off.

"Hey wait up pussycat!"

oOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo glared down at the body in front of him, another assassin had been sent to kill him and had failed. Only this time Ichigo wasn't the one to end him; the man took his own life once he been found out and surrounded. Whoever was sending them was getting more desperate as the attacks were getting more and more frequent. Ichigo was getting more and more pissed off. Though he hid it pretty well.

"Ya know if I see another one of these ass holes I am going to go full hollow on them," the teen growled.

" **Finally! I can't wait to come out and play."**

"Who said that you get to come out? this is all me."

" **Wah, no fair King you get to have all the fun. Weren't you taught to share?"** the zanpakuto pouted.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as the body was dragged away. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was more going on then what was happening to him. but he hadn't paid much mind to it when being surprised by people who wanted to kill him. Now, the feeling had intensified and Ichigo couldn't help but worry about his brothers.

"Sir!" one of his men snapped a salute. "We found that he had tampered with some of our food and water supplies. Our grains are lost and half of the barrels of water are contaminated. The doctor has order that anyone that had eaten or drunk out of them to report to him immediately."

"Just how many were affected?" the teen turns towards the bunker that held most of the food and water. "And how much was salvageable?"

"uncertain as of now on how many men were affected but over half of our water had to be poured out and a third of our food had be to tossed." The soldier said.

"Damn, okay take some men and go into the swamp to that fresh water spring and start collecting water, but make sure to inform the others especially that mess staff to boil the water before use. We'll have to have hunting parties to keep our perishables stocked and as for our non-perishables, uh I'll have to assigned three people to guard the bunker." The teen ran a hand threw his orange spikes. "Okay, tell the doctor that anyone that he could release for light duty to have them start guarding the food bunker."

"Yes Sir!" the soldier saluted and ran off to do as he been ordered.

Ichigo sighed before going off to hear more on the situation before going to his tent. As he was walking he started to fill like someone was watching him and not in a good way. as he neared his tent Ichigo on the spur of the moment changed course and started to head over to a very dark area of the camp. It was one of the areas that was supposed to be guarded but as of right now it wasn't leaving it open for him to confront the one stalking him.

' _like hell I'll be prey, whoever is following me will find that they are going to become the prey,'_ Ichigo grinned and his hollow started coming to the surface.

It was when the person came in range of Ichigo's senses that the teen could recognize him. Now nothing will hold the teen back from unleashing his fury.

"Well well I guess you didn't die huh Colonel." Ichigo says to a shadow behind him. "I wonder how you survive when others didn't; or was it you that sent that bolt of lightning on everyone's heads?"

"What better way to get rid of the weaklings, though I wished that those bastard Shinigami took care of you but I guess that's too much to ask for." The man sneers.

"Yeah well can't have everything in life," the teen waltzes around keeping the man in sight. He could feel others just beyond the trees and none were part of Ichigo's unit.

"Oh but I intend to have everything. I was hoping to let the Shinigami do all the work for me but I see that getting rid of you I have to do that myself."

"Saner men then you have tried and they all failed," Ichigo slowly brought out both blades and let his power fill the area; he smirked when he felt most of those hiding feint. Though he was annoyed that his ex-Colonel was still standing but panting and sweating.

"that may be true but I doubt that they had what I have," the man said cryptically.

"What do ya mean?"

"Oh? You haven't been told yet...hehe hahah just my luck! I would think that my _dear uncle_ would have sent word to you or at least take _his newest son_ off the battlefield."

' _what is he talking about?'_ Ichigo tried to keep his confusion covered but he started to think that the man in front of him was going insane.

"I am not surprise that you don't know but let me tell you about our families little dark secret," the raving man leaned in close but Ichigo took a step back. "Your new daddy had an older brother that was supposed to take the throne once the old geezer died. However, due to some misunderstanding he was denied and Isshin was given the throne. And my family was supposed to just accept that we were not meant to have it. But then the Sereitiei go involved and that little snit Mugetsu was killed off. He was such a pain in the ass but with that idiot king in grief I started to set ways to help along the rest of the family but turns out that they are too stubborn to die. But then," here he smiled at the horrified orangette. "You came along and I just felt that the old High King should be informed about your presences. Just my luck that you are just as stubborn to die but I had hope that during your little escapades that someone would kill you. Then imagen my surprise that you ended up in my unit, ha, how could I let such an opportunity go."

Ichigo was moving before he knew he was moving and only realized with the loud clang of metal echo throughout the area. The ex-Colonel sneered up at the snarling youth.

"Hit a nerve did I? well, then you are going to love this then," the man leaned up near the teens ear and in a low whisper told him what he had yet to hear about. "your darling brothers are now in the hands of the Sereitiei. They shouldn't be in pain for long so do everyone a favor and just let yourself be killed, I'll take good care of your non-mother my fake Prince."

Ichigo snapped and used half of his strength to bared down the man's sword to only have it snap in half taking the hand that was holding it. Ignoring the scream of pain Ichigo continued his assault on the traitor hacking at every angle. He didn't even register that he was bring hit with arrows until he was snapped back by an arm and surrounded by fire.

"Damn it I leave you for a while and here you are getting full of holes again!"

"Let go!"

"Hell no!" Ichigo was spun around and glaring back into a set of gray eyes belonging to Keith. "While I get that you want to run the guy through, believe me I do who wouldn't when their families are threaten, but listen if you kill him now then how are you going to explain it to your father? Ichigo," Keith said in a softer tone. "Don't turn into something you're not or do something that you may regret."

"Like hell-

"and what if what he said was true about your brothers? He may have more information that you won't be able to get if he is dead," Keith finished.

Ichigo stared at the taller man his anger as high as the flames that separated him and the mad Colonel. But he had to admit that Keith did have some good points and with the uncertainty that Shiro and Kaien were not where they are supposed to be Ichigo didn't want to let his anger get in the way of helping them.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth.

Keith nodded but stopped before letting the wall down, "You can kill him after we get all the information out of him."

Ichigo gave a small grin at that as he followed Keith out and came upon a bound and gag traitor. The sense of a little satisfaction slip through his mask and the man caught it but all he could do was growl. But he was ignored and hauled off.

Keith started to dragged Ichigo out of the dark corner and towards a very irritate doctor. The teen could hear the snickers and the grumbles followed by the slap of money hitting palms. He was hoping to get heal before he was traded off but he wasn't getting any help from Zangetsu. Apparently there had been a betting pool on him over something. He was not pleased but didn't have the heart to stop them in the little fun they could have. He just wished that he wasn't the center of it.

oOooOooOooOooOo

the following days Ichigo was kept away from the traitor as Keith went about the interrogation. He has had little luck and Ichigo was becoming impatient. It wasn't that the teen cared about the man's life story but he had to know if he knew anything about Kaien and Shiro. but if Ichigo found out that the two had been taken captive then it placed him in a very tight spot. No matter how much he wanted to go and bring the two back to safety he couldn't leave his unit without someone in charge.

"What am I going to do?"

" **Why are you even asking yerself that when you already know the answer."**

"But-

" _ **Ichigo, they will follow you on your word alone. If it is your wish to go rescue them then your comrades will follow."**_

"I was afraid you say something like that; but first let's see if that bastard was lying or not." Ichigo quit his pacing and went to find Keith. "if there is any truth then I need to figure out how to go about this. We can't leave this area unguarded."

As he walks Ichigo noticed that the standard on the flags had changed. Instead of Kuro's flaming sword on a black background the ones surrounding the camp what Ichigo could describe as a black Asian style dragon with matching wings and two long taper horns. It was like they had taken parts of Ichigo's hollowfied form and his new wings and just mish mash them together.

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but let it go. But if he was honest he did like it better then what their standard used to be. His men have taken to calling themselves wyverns. Which was better than having his men try to come up with something like what his hollowfied form looked like.

He was brought out of his musings when he felt more then saw Keith come up behind him. "Its not polite to sneak up on your commanding officer," he says with a grin when Keith snorted.

"Fine I'll make sure to remember that when I see my commanding officer but there is nothing in the book about doing it to friends," Keith rounded the teen stepping in front of him. "so which do you want to hear first the good news or the bad news?"

"You pick either way it's going be a headache."

"Well apparently that bastard had someone on the inside, I only left him for a few minutes and I come back to find him dead. Doc says it was poison." Ichigo groaned at the impcalions but Keith was quick to move on. "the kitchen staff have already been put on alert and the guards have as well. Now for the good news. Our communications are up and running though we can only get as far as the nearest unit and that's on clear days. No telling how it will be on cloudy or rainy days."

"Well what gossip did you get?" Ichigo was amused at Keith's expression.

Keith pouted but he turned serious, "What you were told was true. Princes Kaien and Shirosaki have been captured and taken to the Sereitiei, no word on if they are alive or not." Ichigo stood rock still, he couldn't think and he wished that Keith had heard wrong. Keith seeing the teens conflicted thinking decided to bring up something that the whole camp had already thought over. "So when are we leaving?"

"Huh?"

"When do you, the one in charge, want to head out to mount a rescue mission?"

Ichigo stared at the man like he was crazy but his question did make Zangetsu's point from their earlier conversation. But he also knew that they couldn't just up and leave and he was going to make that point when they were interrupted by one of the soldiers that had guard duty that night.

"Highness; Captain, we found two suspicious men around the east side of the camp. It took ten men each to bring them in and they have been saying that they are second in commands of both Vizard and Espada companies. We have them at the center of the camp awaiting on you your highness to verified their claims."

Ichigo and Keith were curious and followed the soldier. Much to Ichigo amusement and Keiths there in the center of the camp tied up and gag were both Grimmjow and Shinji. Ichigo couldn't hold it in and laugh. The two men growled threw their gags. Once he had control of himself Ichigo walked right up to the two men and ungagged them he steps back as they wiggled out of the ropes.

"I supposed that there is a reason why you two are here and not forcing yourselves across the border getting Kaien and Shiro back."

The two looked at Ichigo then to each other before Shinji sighed, "Well the cats out of the bag."

"How did ya know?"

"A very long story that I was hoping that Isshin could clarify but…maybe you can tell me something."

"But let's get all of ya'll back to Ichigo's tent," Keith says stepping between Ichigo and Grimmjow. "The rest of ya'll have your chores for the night so get to it!"

The soldiers scatter and Ichigo with Shinji and Grimmjow head towards his home away from home. they were soon joined by Keith who had gotten them some water and out of season dried fruit.

"So kid spill what the hell happen here?"

"Well…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Rain pelted Ichigo in the face as he darted through the trees and brush. Behind him he heard Grimmjow curse and Shinji laugh at the bluenette's misfortune. The orangette shook his head at the two. It was just the three of them since Ichigo had to forcefully order his unit to stay put. They had put up a fight with Keith at the front but thanks to Shinji the group reluctantly stayed behind incase Ichigo needed a safe place to go after saving his two older brothers. Keith had made the teen promise that they would head straight back. Ichigo only nodded not really ready to make such a promise.

"How far till we reach the broader?" Ichigo yelled back behind him.

"Just a few more hours then we will be a day from where we believe they had taken them before they would head towards their capital," Grimmjow shouted back.

"Do we even know where they are actually?" the teen jumped back to meet the two having been a few steps ahead. "Can we trust that source that gave you that information?"

"No, not really but it's all we have at the moment," Shinji said before Grimmjow could.

"So, is there a plan or are we going to bust in and take names," Ichigo grinned.

"Oh don't worry, there is a plan just that you are not part of it," Shinji says with his own teeth showing grin. "Me and the kitty will be dealing with the shinigami you will be getting Kaien and Shiro out and back across enemy lines. We'll join ya soon after."

Ichigo made to argue that he could be more useful then that but a look from both of the Second in Commands had the protest dyeing an early death. Instead he settled for a very angry scowl that was brushed off by both the bluenette and the blond.

They travel the rest of the way in silence before they were met with their first signs of the two Princes. It was really more like Zangetsu noticing it then them. since both Kaien and Shiro had held the blades and such had a small link to Ichigo that let the teen to be able to pick up on them whenever they were close. So finding pieces of shredded clothing and bits of hair that matched Shiro was something that they would have missed if not for the link.

What cause their concern was the red slashes of blood that came with the hair and fabric. Ichigo didn't like that he didn't a stronger link with the two Princes so he could see if they were okay. As of now they would have to keep the worst of their imaginations at bay.

" _ **Have faith that they can keep themselves alive till you find them,"**_ the old man's voice drifted from his mind. _**"Focus on getting there then getting out and trust those watching your back."**_

" **Do we look like a damn taxi service! Let's kick their asses so they won't come back!"**

Ichigo snorted at Zangetsu but he could understand why he would go off like that. Neither were best at being on the side lines. Though he would feel better if he did know that Shrio and Kaien were out of shinigami hands. Either way he could see himself worrying about someone; if he stayed and fight his two brothers could be retaken and then he wouldn't be able to find them again or if he followed Shinji's order he would be wondering if he ever would see the two again.

He came to the conclusion that he would do what Shinji said but if the Princes weren't that bad off then he would disobey and teach those responsible the true meaning of fear. So until he could see them with his own eyes he would do what old man Zangetsu said, focus on what's ahead of him now than when he confronts the Shinigami he could decide what's the best course of action.

With a burst of speed, he was ahead of both Grimmjow and Shinji. He ignored their shouting to slow down having no patients to stay back. Ichigo was going to deal with any trouble that would barred them from reaching Kaien and Shiro and he wasn't going to be going easy on them.

As they came upon the first small village across the border the rain had stop. Ichigo wanted to keep going but Grimmjow threaten him to rest. Shinji would go into the town to scout out information and to get Ichigo something to hid his face and hair.

"Your too noticeable," was the bluenette's reason.

The teen sighed as he sank down on the ground to wait out the blond. He kept his senses tune to his surroundings. He was able to pick up that Kaien and Shiro had come through here but they weren't in the village. When he told Grimmjow this the soldier nodded.

"We knew that it was a long shot that they would be in one of the smaller closer villages. But we are on the right track if you can use your voodoo magic to track them."

Ichigo could hear both Zangetsu snort at what they could do as being related to voodoo though he suspected that Shiro Zangetsu had taken a small offence to it. He was surprise that the other had kept silent about it.

That thought was pushed back into his mind when Shinji came back and had thrown a deep hooded cloak at him. he also had more information. With a direction in mind they left leaving no trace that they were there. Ichigo kept part of attention on the link, while he could pinpoint where the two were at he would be able to detect if they were close or not. Sort of like the link saying he was hot or cold. Right now they were cool and it irritated the orangette that he could do no more than that.

"Sheesh kid, relax will ya; you're doing more than me and Grimm would've been able to so without ya," Shinji says when giving the teen a whack to the head.

Ichigo glared but he sighed after seeing that the blond was right. He was going ot say something but stop when the link started to grow warmer.

"This way!" he shouted darting ahead again.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

it was there, just on the edge of his senses. Ichigo could barely feel them but he knew that up ahead of him were both Kaien and Shiro the teen sighed as he leaned up against a building wall. He had been order to stay there and wait for Grimmjow and Shinji who were currently inside one of the taverns with one of their informants. His skin felt itchy as his senses continue to tease him with the Princes aruras Ichigo was ready to bolt to their location, but common sense won out as he stayed where he was keeping one eye on his surroundings and the other on the link.

Ichigo hated feeling like this and Zangetsu's warm humming metal didn't help chase the warring feelings away like he did in the past. Ichigo had summoned the smaller blade not only for protection but also as a way to ground himself. the old man's steady calming presences kept the orangette calm when he knew that he was anything but.

"What's taking them so long?" he whispered to himself.

" **Most likely drinking their fill in booze while we're out here getting soaked."**

" _ **They must be cautious at this Ichigo, a wrong move on their part could be disastrous."**_

"One; how can we be soak when it's not raining? Two; I understand that but why did we have to stay out here for them to do it? I can feel them and it's not easy restraining myself from getting over to them."

" _ **While you may feel them through this link you have yet to pin point their exact location."**_

" **Just like your reiatsu sensing you suck at this one," Shiro** laughed. **"Plus it is going rain Kingy."**

"Yeah well I can get a general idea where their at," Ichigo mutter before he lowered his hood as a few shinigami walked pass. "Man, we really need to get out of here before too long."

" _ **Agreed."**_

" **Whatever."**

Ichigo ducked further into the alleyway that he was hiding in but he stayed close to the opening so Grimmjow and Shinji could still find him. Just as he made himself comfortable a fat rain drops landed on his face. He blinked as more joined it and cursed at Zangetsu's mad laughter.

' _oh the irony,'_ the teen groaned at the rain went from a trickle to a downpour he wonders if the others knew this and wanted him to catch a cold in hoping that he would retreat. ' _fat chance of that happening.'_

He stood there huddle in his cloak cursing both Grimmjow and Shinji as he was soaked threw. He was close to storming into the tavern and dragging them out when he saw that someone or rather some group was doing that for him. but unlike Ichigo this group was the wasn't doing it for their welfare. This group was part of the local shinigami unit and they were currently arresting both the second in commanders.

"Great," Ichigo was quick to get out of sight but he made sure to keep the group on his line of sigh. He almost couldn't believe that they had gotten caught and what was worst was that they were going in the opposite direction from Shiro and Kaien. "What do I do now?"

Ichigo could rescue both parties but only if he had the time. Because as soon as Shinji and Grimmjow were taken Ichigo could feel the link start to strain from the increasing distance. They should've known that if just one of them were caught that the ones holding the Princes would take off. Ichigo decided to take a chance and got into Grimmjow's line of sight but was able to hid his presences from the guards as they stumble to the jail house. It was a silent conversation but Ichigo got a nod from the bluenette. He was just told to leave without them and go after Kaien and Shiro. the teen reluctantly left.

In the back of his head he kept reminding himself that they were trained soldiers that would get out of their situation and would meet up with him later. He stopped thinking about the two as the link became stronger as he closed the distance. He could feel Zangetsu's excitement as they got closer the larger of the two blades summoning itself to him. soon Ichigo single mindness came as he could feel that something was wrong with one of the Princes. With a burst of power, he vanished before reappearing in a bastardize version of a shunpo.

" _ **Keep calm Ichigo don't jump into the fray. You must keep your senses sharp in order to pull this off successfully."**_

" **Yeah King don't get us kill!"**

The teen grinned as he followed the link closing the distance just as the rain continue to fall and as the sun tried to push through the clouded skies both would work in his favor.

"Let's show them why it is a bad idea to kidnap people."

Zangetsu cackled and old man hummed in agreement.

OOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Kaien came awake with a groan and he wished that he stayed unconscious when pain stabbed in his head. He sat still for a few minutes letting the pain ebb its way into a dull roar. When he could open his eyes again he was met with darkness. He stretched out his senses to get an idea where he was at. It was when he felt the metal on his wrist and ankles and the bouncing underneath him that he remembers what had happen to him.

"Great, just great," he twitched when he voice sounded louder then he intended. But it was the sound of rustling next to him that Kaien twisted just enough to see a white blob. "Shiro?"

The blob moved again but made no sound. Kaien shifted closer as close as his own restrains would let him. his hands touched heated skin that wasn't hidden by bandages. It hadn't escaped his notice that the bandages on Shiro's face were bloodied more than the rest of him. Kaien didn't like what his mind was telling him about that.

Due to his younger brother's condition he wasn't as trussed up like him so Kaien was able to pull the other into his lap to offer what small comfort he could give his injured brother. As his eyes adjusted to the dark Kaien sighed in relief that he didn't see any orange headed teen but it was short lived when a small traitorous voice told him that the youngest could be in another wagon or worst.

"H-he is f-fine…Kaien," Shiro's tired voice drew Kaien back and the eldest Prince looked down into his brother's dull golden eyes. The white Prince gave him a strain smile before fallen back to sleep.

"Yeah, your right," Kaien says as he runs his fingers threw white locks. "He is too stubborn to die or go quietly."

Another jarring hit from the wagon had Kaien curled protectively over Shiro as best as he could. When the wagon settles again he leaned back and let his mind wondered. He wasn't relaxed nor was he not aware of his limited surroundings. It was during this state that he became aware of a another presence but when he placed his attention on it, it vanished only to come back when he went back to ignoring it.

' _hmm interesting,'_ he mused.

So he pretended that he wasn't paying attention to it and it came out of hiding. He secretly kept one eye on the presence and one-word jump into his mind when he felt something familiar.

"Ichigo," that was what the presence felt like. it was the feeling of protectiveness, of power, and other things that Kaien associated with the orangette. The thought that his youngest brother was aware of him was a nice thought and he wonder if this was the same with Shiro. "Well I guess we better be ready for him then, huh bro."

Kaien smiled at the thought of Ichigo rushing in to the rescue and he chuckled when his thoughts turn to Shinji and Grimmjow following after him trying to keep him out of trouble. Kaien hoped that Ichigo wouldn't come alone and that Grimmjow and Shinji was with the other. They didn't need the Shinigami getting ahold of more of their family and he doubted that the Sereitiei forgot about Ichigo's last visit either.

"Well; time will tell," Kaien leaned back cradling Shiro's head in his lap. He allowed himself to fall into a light sleep. He wasn't aware of the speeding orange bullet heading in their direction.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo could feel them, the link getting stronger as he closed the distance. Though he still couldn't see the group that had Kaien and Shiro he knew that they weren't as far as he first feared. The rain pelted his face and to anyone else going at the same speeds as Ichigo the water would feel like little needles hitting them, but to Ichigo he hardly felt them.

He wanted to reach them before he lost their trail and they ended up in the Sereitiei and he did not want to go invading it again regardless that it wasn't the same place that he broke into the first time. Though if he had to he would but he just didn't want to go through all the hassle. His plan was more like a snatch and grab with a little bit of busting the heads of the guards. Ichigo had yet to figure out how to help Shinji and Grimmjow but he'll cross that bridge when he got to it.

"What do you think would be the best approach," he asks the two blades. He wanted their opinion first before he did anything.

" **I say we bust in beat some heads then grab the princesses and leave."**

Both Ichigo and old man Zangetsu stared at Shiro. Ichigo with more of a scowl while the old man wore a blank look. Shiro Zangetsu mutter darkly when the staring continued.

The old man turned to the teen, " _ **Hang back and observe before going in. I will not tell you to be stealthy when I agree that blitz attacks would work."**_

Ichigo thought it over and he agreed that the idea of small blitz attacks would work he had to think on how to use them that they would work in his favor. He also had to take into account the possibly that Kaien and Shiro may be injured which would lengthen his return trip back to his unit. He was already going to have trouble carrying the two of them by himself when he retreated using his shunpo.

"I'll have to worry about it when I get them; until then I'll do what I do best."

With that in mind Ichigo increased the flow of power to his legs to give him more speed. The greenery blurred as he sped forward and the rain became almost a non-existence as he came close to flying without his wings.

He had to be reminded to eat and take a small break. He was reluctant to though fearing that while he was resting they were getting further and further away. But Zangetsu was firm in that the teen took care of himself saying that he couldn't fight to his fullest if his body was low on energy.

After getting food and water in him Ichigo was off again pushing himself more. He stopped only when he found evidence that he was closing in on his targets. Deep grooves in the muddy road with several footprints. But what let him know that he had the right path was the bits of white hair and a scrap of clothing that he knew that belong to Kaien.

Ichigo wasted no time as he continued. He slowed down when he started to hear sounds belonging to a large group of people. Some of those sounds where shouts but it was one that caught the teens attention.

"Leave him alone ya bastard!"

"Shiro stay there!"

A shout of pain followed Kaien's shout and Ichigo jumped into a nearby tree to see without being detected. He saw Shiro on the ground tied up and bandaged up. Kaien was no better though not as bad off as Shiro. Ichigo couldn't see all that was wrong but he wasn't going to let them stay with their captors any longer than necessary.

 ** _"Wait until night fall, there will be no moon tonight,"_** Zangetsu whisper to the teen. **_"Let them know fear as we spring from the shadows_**."

"Fine by me," Ichigo stayed two steps from the group taking note of those who hurt his brothers further.

As the sun set and his brothers where tied in the center of camp; Ichigo slink down to the forest floor. He let Zangetsu near the surface, letting his long taper horns out and his eyes change. He was leaving his wings in reserve for their getaway.

The first guard came near him and Ichigo came up from behind him. in the past he would never have thought of doing something like this and he still felt sick to his stomach about but he stops thinking about it when he places his brothers into the forefront of his mind. Gripping the man's head covering his mouth Ichigo was quick in driving the blade up into the man's brain.

When the body fell to the ground Ichigo continued. He pushed everything to the back to his mind. Later he will deal with the nightmares, later he will deal with the feeling of blood coating his skin, later he will do what his father; his sisters; Rukia; Renji; and his friends told him to do during the last war. He will talk to someone about everything that was weighing him down but until then he was focus on his task in hand.

Saving his new older brothers and bringing them back home in one piece.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end.

Thank you for reading.


	26. Chapter 26

Warnings: this and that. I got tired of spelling out Second in Command so I shorten it to SIC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

The guard really hated his job sometimes, the weather not adding to the appeal. While his current job was simple, all he had to do was watch over two of another countries Princes, he wished that someone else was standing out in the rain in the middle of the night. He didn't agree with some of his comrades with how they had been treating the two but there had been nothing in the orders that said that the two royals had to be treated fairly either.

The guard sighed, _'when did things get mo-_

The guard thoughts stop as the small blade was ran up into his head from underneath his chin a hand covering his mouth to keep him from crying out and alerting any others. Ichigo watch as the man died and silently slump to the ground. He drags the body off to a darken area then continue circling the camp making his way over to wear he last saw Kaien and Shiro. Kaien and Shiro were being kept separated from each other but Ichigo could see that someone had place Shiro where he was more covered from the rain.

He crept over to Kaien first thinking that he would be the easiest too free first. Plus, having him help with Shiro just in case the other was too injured to move about on his own. As he got closer he took out two more guards from behind the two Princes. He left them looking like they were still standing guard hoping that that would give him more time to slip all three of them out before any noticed what had transpired.

Kaien looked like Ichigo does after a few fights. Burses, cuts, a black eye, and Ichigo was sure that something was broken with the way Kaien was sitting and Ichigo wondered if he was truly bad off with how deeply Kaien was sleeping. He gave his brother a once over before gently shaking his being careful of any broken bones. He was quick to move when Kaien took an unconscious swing at him.

"Damn even injured and half asleep he has fast reflexes," Ichigo muttered as he tried to get Kaien back to full wakefulness.

Ichigo covered the raven's mouth before the Prince could say anything. He made sure the raven could see him before removing his hand. He didn't like the way that Kaien's eyes looked unfocused and the teen tried to keep the other awake as he went about unchaining the raven Prince. Once that was done Ichigo helped Kaien to his feet and had to steady Kaien when the Prince started to sway. The orangette felt the raven's skin and cursed; Kaien had a high fever.

"This just got a little more troublesome." Ichigo walked carried Kaien over to Shiro who had yet to move and Ichigo knew that Shiro was a light sleeper. So, it concerned him when the Prince didn't even acknowledge their presence. "You just sit right here till I get Shiro," he ordered Kaien who numbly nodded. _'At least he can still understand me.'_

Once he was sure that Kaien was settle he made his way over to Shiro. Ichigo cringed at the sight of the Prince. He was worst off then Kaien was and Ichigo worried that many of the wounds were already infected. But what really concern him was the wound under the bandages on Shiro's face and Ichigo had a sinking feeling on what that injury was. Just like Kaien Shiro also had a high fever but unlike the oldest brother; Shiro was in critical need of care.

"How am I going to get them out of here?"

Ichigo could carry them both but it would draw too much attention and he would need both of his arms freed if he wanted to get them out. but with Kaien unsteady and Shiro out for the count Ichigo had very little choice, until he saw an unman horse still attach to a wagon. While not the silent getaway that he hoped it solved his other problem and he could still fight off those who would come after them until he could out race them. he could always ditch the wagon if need be later on.

With careful steps he loaded up both Kaien and Shiro covering them with what blanket Shiro had on him. even though Kaien was half aware he was still aware enough to take Shiro into his arms to share body heat. Ichigo hopped up into the driver's seat with a deep breath snapped the reins knowing that soon all the camp will fall down on him.

They were almost out of the camp with the sounds of alarms rang out. Ichigo quickly urge the horse faster but they hadn't made enough distance when the first trio of riders caught up to them. Ichigo didn't know what to do and when one of the riders was about to jump on the wagon Ichigo let go of reins to kick the guy in mid-air. The wagon served nearly knocking him off. Ichigo jumped back to the front only to find that the reins had fallen off to the area between the horse's hooves and the wagon. The only thing keeping the beast form running off was that he was still connected to the wagon.

"Damn it!" Ichigo was going to try and reach for the reins but he was too busy blocking the sword strikes. The serving wagon not helping him in the least he was making too many mistakes resulting in injuries that he would normally be able to avoid.

With one turn he was able to knock the second rider off his horse but he didn't have time to grin when the other remaining rider surged forward and started to hack at the only thing connecting the horse to the wagon. Ichigo was quick to stop him from going further but the man had backed off and Ichigo wondered why when he turned back to his own horse and saw a sharp curve on a cliff coming up.

Ichigo paled when he understood why that rider attack the connecting poles and not them. if he didn't slow down the wagon the horse would take the turn while he and the others would go flying off of the cliff. For a little bit he panics but quickly got a hold of himself.

He jumped into the back tore off his tunic and brought out his wings. Using his shirt, he tied both Shiro and Kaien to him. what he was about to do was sure to be rated as one of his idiotic spur of the moment ideas. Getting low to the wagons floor he waited until he felt the wagon fly off the cliff and they begin to drop. He unfurled his wings and they jerked back as the wagon fell leaving him and his brothers hovered. His plan was to slowly lower them to the ground so long as nothing happens between now and the ground. But his luck just wasn't on his side today as a shout from Zangetsu alerted him that something was heading towards him. he manages to avoid the worst of the arrows but one lucky one hit the joint in his wings locking it in place. Turning them around so he took the full impact Ichigo and his brothers fell into the trees below them.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Kaien woke to unfamiliar surroundings, well more unfamiliar then what he was in previously. But he had to admit that his current accommodations were better than his last one. For one, he wasn't tied up and he didn't feel like shit. Kaien carefully sat up and winch when his ribs protested the movement and looked around. He spotted Shiro right next to him wrapped up tight with looked like black and red bandages around his face. Kaien knitted his brows in confusion.

' _how did we end up here?'_

The raven scooted closer to his brother ignoring his ow injuries. He could see, with the limited light given off by a low fire, that they were in a shallow cave that looked more man made then a natural formation. While keeping one eye out for trouble Kaien looked Shiro over; his brother was a burse mess with a few large cuts but what Kaien was worried about was his head. He dared to look under the bandages and wished that he hadn't his little brother would never be able to see out of that eye again.

' _those damn bastards,'_ the raven clutched his brother tightly feeling like he failed again at keeping his siblings safe. But just as that feeling came it went Kaien knew that what happen could just have happen to anyone and they were in a war and such injuries do happen.

Thinking of his family Kaien remember that before waking he thought that he had seen Ichigo _. 'But that's impossible he is way back somewhere safe and sound,'_ Kaien let out a huff of air but he did wonder how they had ended up and who had rescued them. He heard a light scuffled near the cave entrance and turned placing Shiro behind him. whoever was coming Kaien was sure to keep them and Shiro separated.

What he didn't believe nor expect was a mop of orange spikes, a pair of black wings that were slightly drooping, and Ichigo's warm brown eyes. The teen was scrap up and Kaien could see that something wasn't right with his wings but he was between being angry and happy at seeing his littlest brother.

"Oh Kaien your awake," Ichigo's voice echo in the small space. "I was worried that the fall did more harm than good."

The teen was ignorant of Kaien's shock and was surprise to find himself in a tight hug before being brought down next to Shiro with Kaien going over his small to Ichigo's mind injuries until the raven got to the wings.

"Hey watch it!" Ichigo hissed in pain when Kaien touched the injured joint. He didn't know why they had yet to heal Zangetsu couldn't give him an answer either. He kept them out thinking that pulling back into his body would be more painful then the injuries themselves.

"Damn this isn't good Ichigo," Kaien frown at the teens wings. The feathers were a mess and one look broken not counting the joint in the other. _'no wonder he hadn't retracted his wings yet.'_

Kaien still forcing the orangette to sit started to run his fingers through the feathers. A form of preening to keep them healthy and to keep Ichigo from doing more damage to them.

"I could see that," he heard the teen say but there was nothing behind the words as the orangette started to relax under the preening. Kaien smirked, apparently Ichigo enjoyed this as much as him and Shiro did and he used that to his advantage.

"I hope that you will give me the whole story once we rested up but I can guess that since you are alone that something happens to those that would have come with you?"

Ichigo nodded, "Shinji and Grimmjow got capture but they told me to continue."

Kaien hummed in thought and grinned when he saw the teens eyelids start to droop as he relaxes some more. "So I am also guessing that since you were out in your condition that there are no enemies nearby?"

Ichigo nodded, "good so it won't hurt for you to take a small nap." Of course Ichigo protested but Kaien was firm and it help that Ichigo was half way to being asleep. Kaien grinned as he laid the orangette next to Shiro and took a spot at the front of the cave.

Kaien listened to both of his brothers breathing and heard more than saw Shiro scoot closer to the orangette before settling again. The raven sighed, while he was glad to have been rescued neither of them was fit for the trip back across the border. And without Shinji or Grimmjow they were at a disadvantage. With his back against the wall his body nearly taking up the entire entrance Kaien settle down as he took his turn at sentry he hoped that Ichigo had a decent plan to get back.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo woke up a day later a little grumpy that Kaien had let him sleep that long. But he understood that the two eldest weren't the only ones who needed the rest and it did Shiro some good, his fever had dropped a little. With the exception of his wings Ichigo was about almost healed and it was that reason alone that he was the one out in the woods hunting for food and water.

He didn't have much luck and was lucky to come back with a pair of scrawny rabbits. But it kept them fed and Kaien was able to find other things that they could eat. Ichigo had been trying to find another way to get home since he couldn't use his wings nor were his brothers in any shape to take such a long trip without extra help.

"So any ideas," he asks both Zangetsu.

" **Don't look at me."**

The old man was quiet and Ichigo let him be as he scowled at the other spirit who scowled back. A staring contest ensued before the old man put a stop to it.

" _ **There is nothing you can do but make your way back. Stay off the roads and I know you wish to help Shinji and Grimmjow but you can't at this time."**_

Ichigo stopped what he was doing, "Yeah; Shiro needs a doctor and Kaien insist that I need my wings looked at but he also needs to looked over."

" _ **All we can do for you is block the pain and keep any infection out."**_

" **When we find that bastard with the bow and arrows he'll regret ever picking one up."**

The teen hid his own grin when hearing how protective the blade sounded. But he wasn't as worried about the mystery archer he had other things to worry about. He would have to do what Zangetsu suggested while he hated that he would have to leave the two his priority was his brothers.

With that in mind he made his way back to the cave and told Kaien what their next actions were. The raven had some reservations but he also knew that staying there for too long would lead to their discovery. So, they went about preparing what they could for the trip back. Kaien was well enough to take what little meat they had and dry it and find ways to carry water with them. Ichigo was busy gathering more previsions and he decided to make a sling that they could use to carry Shiro. The sling was the hardest thing to make since they would be dragging the Prince instead of carrying him.

When they were sure that they had enough they loaded Shiro in the sling and strapped him in. Ichigo grab one side with Kaien on the other and both started towards what they determine was the right direction. Neither wanted to admit that they were lost but they both hope that soon they'll find out just where they ended up at.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

For once it wasn't raining on them as they may their way through the wilderness and adding to their luck they had missed all of the shinigami patrols they came across. Ichigo thought their luck was rising Shiro fever was coming down and he was showing signs of consciousness and he was even more hopeful when they came to the village that he recognized as the one that he last saw Shinji and Grimmjow in. Ichigo had offered to go and see if the two were still there and see if they could get them out. Kaien was hesitant.

"I don't know," the raven looked to the village then to Shiro then to Ichigo. "It's a huge risk Ichigo."

"I know, but I know that I can sneak in and out and it'll be really quick and I'll go at night," the orangette gave the raven pleading eyes and thanks Yuzu for showing how to use it when she used it on him.

Ichigo thought that he heard the raven mutter, 'stupid puppy eyes,' before the raven spoke louder. "Fine, but you're in and out if you don't see them then you get your little orange headed ass out of there. Am I understood?" Kaien was using his authoritative voice but Ichigo was immune to it. Kaien must had seen it too, "I mean it Ichigo don't make me leave Shiro out here while I go in there to find you."

Ichigo flinch when Kaien used the white Prince against him and the raven knew he would feel guilty if Kaien had to do that. "I understand, just give me till midnight."

"Alright," Kaien throws a spare cloak at the teen. "I suggest you get going then."

Ichigo gave him a lopsided grin before he threw the cloak on and left. Kaien watched him go and went to distract himself by taking care of Shiro. he didn't want to think of all the things that could go wrong.

Ichigo walked at a normal pace once he reached the village limits. He pulled the hood of his cloak down and had wrapped a piece of cloth over his mouth so no one would be able to recognize him as a Prince of Kuro. So far no one had given him a second look and to his relief there were not that many shinigami like the last time he was here. He had spent the part of the day wondering around trying to find any hints that Shinji and Grimmjow were still in the village and if not where they were taken too.

He tried going back to the tavern and backtracking their route from there but he lost the trial before he even got halfway. His time in the village was running out as well the sun had already set and the moon near high in the sky. He decided to try one more thing before leaving and getting back to Kaien and Shiro and that was heading towards one of the local gossip spots. If he knew one thing about people is that there were always gossip about something. He just needs to find the right group and as luck would have it he found one and it was near the village limits.

Unfortunately, he didn't hear anything worthwhile and he was pushing it with his deadline to leave. he was sure to get a disapproving look from Kaien once he got back and the only way he could get rid of that was either good news or show the raven that he had restock their water and food while coming the village. He would neglect to tell though that he didn't pay for the stuff.

"…half breed thieves being sent…"

"Ugly blue headed freak…"

"…spies caught…weeks ago…"

"…put to death…"

Ichigo paused, while the snippets could have been about anyone and Grimmjow wasn't the only bluenette around he had to see to make sure that the old biddies weren't talking about the two SIC's. but no more information was forthcoming and Ichigo soon saw that he was already past due to get back. He pushed his limits just getting back to their hiding spot and grimace when seeing that Kaien was outside arms cross waiting for him. Like a child that knew that he did wrong Ichigo walked up to the frowning raven.

"What part of being back at midnight did you not understand; no don't answer because right now I…" Kaien stop and to Ichigo's surprise leap at the orangette and gave the stun teen a tight hug. "Don't cause me any gray hairs brother."

Ichigo understood, his lateness had cause his brother to worry and he felt a little guilty about that. He squirmed to get the raven's attention and when Kaien let go Ichigo showed that his time in the village wasn't a waste. If he was part of any other life beside his past and current one, the teen realized that he makes a good pick pocket.

"I probably don't won't to know how you got these with no money and without reveling your identity."

"Yeah you probably don't," with that the two went back into their little cubby.

With the knowledge that they were on the right path they had plan to leave before the sun came up which left them little time to rest. Ichigo forced Kaien to sleep stating that he naturally was use too little to no sleep and could and would function just fine. Kaien made to argue but stop himself he nodded and got settled.

" **Getting real comfy using our power like a damn battery aren't ya King,"** Zangetsu's voice rang out in the quiet night.

" _ **The good doctor will not approve and most likely you will have stay under his eye once we get back to the others."**_

" **Not to mention that giant making good on his threat of sitting on ya to keep ya there."**

"I know I know you don't have to tell me and for once I don't think that I would mind." That sentence had the zanpakuto concern, Ichigo wasn't known to be the best of patient on a good day and to hear him state that he would most likely stay in the healer's tent showed that he realized that his human body was slowly breaking down from overusing his powers.

The two would keep an eye on the wielder and for once hoped that there would be no reason to used their power before Ichigo had time to recover. The old man also plans on discussing or more like forcing the teen to start using other blades and to only use his powers in the direst of circumstances. Because if Ichigo kept using and over using their normal output of power like he is use to then his new life would be shortened and nether Zangetsu wanted that. They wanted their King to live long and to find the happiness that would finish the healing in their combine soul.

" _ **We will guard the guardian,"**_ the old man said breaking the silence.

" **Damn straight,"** the other blade answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

No I did not kill off Shinji and Grimmjow they will reappear in later chapters.

Thank you for reading.


	27. Chapter 27

Warnings: Not much happening in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Keith was one those who were hard to surprise, his brothers beg to differ but that wasn't the point, he was just hard to sneak up on or just anything really. He was the one that usually did the surprising but that all somewhat changed the day he was teamed up with the youngest of the royal family, Ichigo. The orangette threw so many surprises some nearly heart stopping at Keith that the man was developing a new sense of his surroundings concerning the teen.

He got certain feelings when Ichigo was about to do something that warrant Keiths attention. It was due to this sense that everyone who knew dubbed the Ichigo radar that had Keith and three others far out from camp in the middle of the night with a slight drizzle. The blond was having trouble sleeping after a long day playing commander that it took time to register that what he was feeling was his Ichigo radar and that had spurred him to grab the nearest soldiers and head in the direction that the sense was strongest.

Those was being yanked into coming were confused and a little grumpy about being dragged into the night but they shut up when Keith called a halt in a small clearing and just stood there. They took up formation around the man and waited. When the blond still said nothing one brave soldier open his mouth to speak when a very familiar orange head fell out of the trees and in front of Keith. The soldiers plus Keith were even more surprised when the orangette was followed by another familiar face plus a visible white body lying still behind them. The clearing was silent as the soldiers just stared at the three down men.

Keith stood there stun before shaking out of his frozen state. "Well what are you waiting for an invitation? Get them back to camp and into the doc.'s hands now before anything else happens!" Keith's shouted order had the three soldiers jumping but they were quick to follow.

Keith shouldered Ichigo while another did the same for Kaien. The two other soldiers took the slings carrying Shiro and followed Keith back to camp. Keith while keeping one eye out for trouble gave his young friend a quick once over and sighed in relief that Ichigo didn't seemed to be injured but with Ichigo he wasn't taking any chances. The teen had a habit of hiding his hurts and Keith and the Doctor had gotten almost good at seeing through his facade. His brothers on the other hand he couldn't say but judging how Shiro was still unconscious and Kaien had only enough energy to give a wane grin before his eyes rolled up into his head Keith could say that they were the worst off.

"Double time it gentlemen," he yelled back. He was fortunate that the ones he grabbed were those with the ability to increase their body speed and strength otherwise they might be longer getting the three princes the help they needed.

Keith had the sense to send out a distress flare with one of his flames so his group wouldn't be running without some form of backup. He just wasn't expecting such a large number of support when they were met with said backup. Even the doctor was included.

Keith felt more then saw since before he could blink Ichigo had been whisked off his shoulder by the man and taken through the gathering happy soldiers. Kaien and Shiro, being carried, soon followed. Keith looked at his empty arm then back to the retreating doctor.

"Damn he's quick," the blond muttered. "Alright fellas let the man work; why aren't any of you at your post!" he shouted when no one moved and became the center of more than a dozen eyes. "Ya heard me now get!"

The large group scattered and Keith made his way over to the grumbling doc. he was smart enough to stay out of the way until the healer took notice of him.

"The little bastard has a few crack ribs and broken bones that are in the process of healing, some vessels had rupture and it looked that he was bleeding internally at one point but again his healing abilities are taking care of it, but his body is beyond exhausted. He is lucky for his healing but soon that will give out and leave him vulnerable for other little nasty side effects." The man sighs as he orders the young commander to be placed under observation until further notice.

When Ichigo was taken back to the healing tent the doctor turned to Kaien. "Our Crown Prince is also exhausted but surprisingly he isn't that bad off; a few broken bones, burses, abrasions, and looks to be coming down with a cold. Bed rest with pain killers after the bones have been set."

With Kaien taken care of and on his way to his own pallet in the healers tent the Doctor went over to Shiro. "Now our middle Prince is cause for concern; while he has the same hurts as Kaien it's his eye I worry about. It can't be save and I worry more about infection than anything else. His immune system is taxed so his body can't fight off any illnesses that he might catch, not including the cold he has now. But otherwise he isn't in too much danger."

Keith waited as the rest of the medics covered the white Prince and left leaving him and the Doctor alone at the edge of camp. The blond flinch under the stern glare the doc, was sending him. He was almost afraid to look, almost.

"So doc.-

"I hope that you will be able to keep our wondering Prince under control until his body recovers." It wasn't a question it was more of a disguised order.

"Uh, I could tell—

The doc. stop and looked at the blond who wilted, "uh yes sir I will make sure that Ichigo takes his medicine."

"see that you do," with that the doctor walked by Keith and followed his three new patients back to his domain.

Keith shutter not really wanting to follow that order. He could just tell that Ichigo was one of those who were the worst type of patients no doubt he would want to immediately take care of his unit seconds after waking up. But here the doctors' orders overrule his.

"Sometimes I hate being an SIC."

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo was trying to wake up but he felt so tired that he wanted to just fall back into the blackness. His body felt so heavy that he doubted that he could even open his eyelids halfway. Even though he was bogged down with exhaustion he was still aware of his surroundings but he had to wonder if it was because he was so tired that the hard ground should feel so soft or was he really in a comfy bed. his answer came with the voice or rather two voices.

"I'll be releasing him back to you after he wakes then you can carry his little ass back to his own tent," the gruff voice said.

"What about his brothers; and what do you expect me to do once he gets fully awake?" the second one asks.

"Simple, make sure he eats and gets plenty of fluids. Keep an eye on him if his brothers have a cold I wouldn't be surprise that he would have too. The little shit is too good at hiding his hurts."

"And you think that he'll tell me; sir, getting anything personal out of Ichigo is a battle in its owns elf. But I'll try to get him to take small breaks…your still just going to keep him on light duty right?"

Ichigo heard a resign sigh follow by an irritated grunt, "I don't think we would have much choice. If we keep him on medical leave he'll still be working non-stop but I can carefully keep him from killing himself by giving something that resembles work, then maybe we can keep our young commander living long enough to the end of this damn war."

"that's quite a speech Doc. but I understand, I'll keep Ichigo from collapsing."

Ichigo didn't hear the reply but he was getting really annoyed that they were talking about like he wasn't there and he knew who the owners of those voices were, so he forced his tired eyes to open and give the offenders his best scowl. But the good doctor had already left leaving Ichigo to stare at Keith who was giving him a very relived smile.

"Man, glad you finally woke up. You can have your job back," the blond says leaning down next to the teens ear. "If you ever leave me with your job again I will hunt you down and drag ya back here then tie you to the chair then go awhol."

Ichigo wanted to growl but Keith's joking manner had him giving the SIC a snort. He knew that Keith was only joking about going awhol. The image of him dragging the orangette back was somewhat amusing though Ichigo doubted that he would let Keith get that far with manhandling him.

"So, I guess that I am clear to leave?" it was a hopeful question. Ichigo really didn't like staying in any type of medic beds.

"As soon as doc. says you can leave; do you really want a repeat of the last time you skip out of him clearing ya?"

Ichigo shutter at the memory but quickly control himself, "Yeah I remember."

"But hey at least this will give ya time to get your baring's while I go get ya some grub," the blond said happily. Once Ichigo gave him a nod the big man was gone leaving the teen to try to locate Kaien and Shiro.

He found them not far from where he was Kaien was across from his bed while Shiro was one bed down from Kaien. The teen snorted and wonder how long that would last. Ichigo also wonder if he could tempt fate and try to get out of bed, but seeing the doctors shadow he reluctantly thought better of the idea and laid back against his pillow.

He sat there waiting for Keith and all he could do was drum his fingers against his thigh. With no one to talk to he was getting very bored. His Zanpakuto even was keeping him out of his inner world saying he needed the rest and if they saw him in there he would get a foot up his ass. Knowing them Ichigo knew that they meant it.

"So bored," he whined to no one though he thought he heard someone snicker but it he figures that he was imagining things.

Ichigo didn't see why he was in the tent to begin with he felt fine and the worst of his hurts were already healed. He was going to voice such thoughts to the doctor when Keith waltz back in with a tray of food. Ichigo gap at the amount.

"Are you eating too?"

"Nah, this is all yours. I got ya soup, meat and cheese, some sandwiches, three cups of water, and vegi's."

"…that's too much!" the orangette shouted still shock.

"No its not; it's just the right amount and I expect you to eat it all before we leave this tent. If ya don't prepare to spend another night here." Keith's tone was firm.

Ichigo just glared at him but the blond stood firm. They stayed that way until the doctor came by and with a roll of his eyes snap at them to quit and order Ichigo to, "Eat the damn food then get out of my tent," before going over to check on the two older Princes.

Keith was smirking while Ichigo stared at his plate. "If I was you I start off with the soup then work your way over to the sandwiches then over to the meats and stuff. That way you could carry it back to your tent to finish."

Ichigo scowled at the blond but sighed in defeat, "I'm not going to win aren't I?"

"Nope," Keith smiled.

"Fine," Ichigo grumbled but started eating anyway.

While he was doing that Keith caught movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turns to it he was met with the teal eyes of Kaien who gave him a nod in thanks before going back to his own rest. Keith watch the raven Prince a little while longer before checking up on his own orange headed Prince. He held in the laugh at Ichigo who was hunger then he let on having done ate the whole bowel of soup and all three sandwiches and was now on the meat and cheese and had down one cup of water.

' _stubborn brat.'_

He tops off the empty cup and told the orangette to slow down before he choked. Which just so happen to happen before he could get the last word out. giving the teen a good whack to the back the blond snicker at the teens embarrass expression.

"Well come on yer still not done." Ichigo threw at piece of cheese at him as he went back to eating.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

The coming few days had Ichigo back out of his tent against doctor's orders. But he couldn't help it. While Keith did keep the unit from collapsing, he wanted to make sure that everyone was okay and the first thing that he did was to check up on anymore reports of his would be assassins. Luckily, they hadn't shown back up though the teen suspect that wouldn't last long with him being back in camp.

Another thing that he did was send out a long distance courier to the King. He wanted to inform him of both Kaien's and Shiro's whereabouts. Other than that nothing really needed his attention. Ichigo continue to run his unit and even involved himself in their daily workouts. When it came to sword play he may had frighten them a bit. But there were a few brave souls that sparred with him.

When a week had gone by Kaien soon joined him out in the fields. It was an interesting spar session, when they finished the elder Prince had told Ichigo in no uncertain terms that while he was there with him that Ichigo would be sharpening his sword skills with another blade that wasn't Zangetsu. When the teen went to confirm with the zanpakuto they gave him a stern warning that he better not do anything stupid and that he wasn't allow to use them unless in a life threating situation.

With that Ichigo began relearning how to fight with a blade that wasn't his zanpakuto and to add to it Zangetsu had forbid him from using his powers. Needless to say Ichigo bout collapsed before he got back to his tent. But he was right back to the training field before Kaien had even made it there. His men even started to join them so that Ichigo would have more than one opponent to spar with.

It was almost a month when Shiro was able to leave the healers tent and when Ichigo receive word from the main army. He didn't like what was sent to him. it was a good thing that only a small group went to rescues Kaien and Shiro for it appeared to be a very good distraction. Isshin had order Ichigo to keep the two there with him until either the war ends or he was told to leave. while Ichigo could understand about staying put he knew that they would be a juicy target and he, he was sure that the two other would agree with him, rather not leave the entire army to fend for themselves if they lost the war.

He planned to call a general meeting to go over their new plan of attack when hurried footsteps reach his ears and his tent flaps were flung open by Keith. The blond was huffing but soon calm himself after catching his breath.

"You are not going to believe this," he jerks his head back over his shoulder.

Ichigo was curious and follow the big man out, he was lead to a group of his men circled around a small petite person. He stops when his men parted and a grim looking Rukia stood facing him form the center.

"Ichigo, I bring word from both Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Big storm coming so I wanted to get this out before the power goes out.

Thanks for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo stared at the cruelly drawn map. The markings on it showed that the King was going to be overrun if there wasn't anyone blocking the oncoming Sereitiei forces. The information was given to him from Rukia who was sent by the rebel's for what reason Ichigo didn't know, but the situation wasn't good. He thought of sending Rukia to the frontlines in hoping that her message would reach the King but that had been shot down when she told him that she had already tried that.

Ever since Kaien's and Shiro's abduction no one that wasn't part of the command staff or part of the army itself wasn't getting close to the King. That included the castle too. It was one of the reasons that Kaien and Shiro were now packing to head up there. though it left a bitter taste in Ichigo's mouth that he couldn't give them extra support.

Looking back at the map he was thinking on calling a meeting for all his officers wanting to get their opinions on the matter. Not much good that would do though, everyone in his unit was green as grass and what King Isshin needed was those who could back him up. While Ichigo knew that they could do it and it was the first thing that pop in his head he couldn't leave his current position without some group taking over for his.

If he could get that then he would march his unit of greenhorns to one area that only guarded by a small group of near retired soldiers. It was a small town near one of the big rivers running through that kingdom and it had one of the only bridges for miles and if the enemy took it then that left the main armies back easily open to attack. Once taken by either side it was also a place that was in the middle of easy and hard to defined. But Ichigo knew that if he even tried that his unit would take a heavy hit. It was something that he couldn't just go ahead and do and for once he wished for a more experience opinion.

"What can I do?" Ichigo tilted his chair back and listened to the noise of the camp.

Since he became use to his new life Ichigo hadn't been a rash as he used to be. Since having to take over a small military unit he had to be more than just one taking everything on. He could blame it on those who became family and new friends not to say anything about his old world and everyone there. it was just that even if he had more responsibility here those around him didn't let him take all on his shoulders alone. Which left him time to just listen and think and learn.

"Well, since ya asked I can give ya a few ideas or an ear. Whichever comes first," the teen opened one eye to look as the grinning blond that just entered his tent.

"that was a rhetorical question Keith," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but the offer still stands." The tent went quiet Ichigo still staring at the map and Keith watching the young Prince. "piece of gold for yer thoughts."

"My thoughts aren't worth that much," Ichigo snorted but was grateful that his SIC hadn't left yet. "I have an idea but…I don't know how to do it."

Keith was curious, he kind of figure that the newest information that the little woman had brought them had disturb all three Princes. Add to the fact that both Kaien and Shiro lack their own SIC their squads were near lacking man power. His own unit wasn't up in the numbers either.

"Well," he said when Ichigo said nothing.

The teen jerked like he was brought out his thoughts before pointing to a spot of the map. "Here this bridge uh-

"Cambridge."

"Yeah Cambridge, well from what I can see that if the Shinigami manage to overtake that then they would have a foothold and be able to launch attacks to the main army. While also cutting all those on this side of it off to support and supplies."

"Alright, but that bridge isn't the only way to the main army, I mean we were able to create new routes-

"But in order for our supplies to even start at those new routes they need to cross the Crate. That river nearly cuts this part of the country into."

"Oh."

"un huh, so now you that if that one of the main bridges gets taken then what about the others further up and down," Ichigo looked back at Keith. "we need to secure at least one of those bridges."

"I can see that; is that way their Highnesses are fixing to head out?" Keith asks.

"yeah, even without Grimmjow and Shinji the Espada's and Vizards might had a chance of getting one of the northern bridges but with what Rukia told us they might have to fight before they can even get there." Ichigo sighed, "No, the only one so far that we know that hasn't fallen into enemy hands is the Cambridge and we are the only unit close enough to guard or at least give the soldiers there a hand."

"I hear a 'but' there."

"If we leave our position we will be leaving it wide open."

"Ah I see."

Ichigo wondered if the blond actually did but he wasn't going to comment on that. Instead he went back to thinking he was going to ask Zangetsu input but strangely that zanpakuto was quiet. He planned on going in to his inner world later to see what was going on.

"If we could find a way to keep our area guarded and still be able to get over to the village of-

"Macaw."

Ichigo glared at the smiling blond, "the village of Macaw then we would be in a position to keep those bastards off the army's back until the main unit is able to deal with the biggest threat."

"And if they don't?"

Ichigo stop himself before words could get out is his mouth and just stared in shock at Keith. The question caught him off guard that he didn't have an answer.

"Ya have to admit Ichigo that the possibility is there. what are you going to do if this we lose this war? We can't be holding that little village if the rest of the army scatters? Our soldiers have families too."

"I-I know that but" again he stopped he had no words the idea wasn't one he wanted to entertain.

"Ya can't just ignore that Ichigo. Look I am not saying that we will lose or anything but just pointing out that we aren't that biggest army compared to our enemies."

Ichigo sat there, head bowed he heard Keith sigh before the creaking of the chair next to him let the teen know that the bigger man was seating next to him. The orangette knew that the other was right he lived through that outcome once and that was enough for him.

"you know how some names have meaning to them?" he asked his question throwing the older man off.

"yeah, my elder brother's name has something like that." Keith wonder what he was getting at.

"in my native language my name can be translated into two meanings depending on the one doing the translating." Ichigo looked back at Keith brown eyes burning with determination, "It means one who protects or number one guardian."

Keith leaned back after sitting ram rod straight from the intensity of those brown eyes. "yeah, it suits you." He smiled, "I am guessing that this little lesson means that you have made up your mind?"

"Yeah it does," the teen says as he gets up. "I just hope that the trust I giving them won't blow back in my face."

Keith was confused, "Whose them?"

But Ichigo was already out of the tent, "Hey Ichigo whose them!" but Keiths question went unanswered as he watched the orangette headed to the other side of the camp where their guest was currently staying. "Huh, that's who."

The blond decided that instead of waiting on the Ichigo's orders he would get a jumpstart on them. so he sent runners to the healers and the mess staff with the orders to start packing up. Everyone else was told to keep the tents up till time to leave but to start getting ready to move out.

OOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

The village of Macaw wasn't anything like the image that came to Ichigo's mind. When he thought about it he figures that the village was just as colorful as the bird if was name after. Instead of the bright blues, reds, and yellows the village was gray with touches of brown. Though it wasn't the worst off of villages that Ichigo had visited it certainly couldn't boast being the best either. Even the bridge has seen better days and the teen wonder how had anything larger than a pony had been able to cross it without it collapsing.

They had arrived in record time when Ichigo had given the word that they would be breaking camp and moving. Many had sat in on the officers meeting that gave the reasons, the plans, and what to expect. Ichigo was expecting some to tell him that they couldn't go against the orders of their current position but to his surprise, not that he should have been surprise, every single one of his men was pack and waiting to depart before his order had left his mouth and before Rukia had sped off to her Captain.

Ichigo hoped that the Shinigami didn't notice that that section of border wasn't guarded until Rukia and her Captain had gotten there to replace them. it was a gamble for him and like he told Keith he hoped that it didn't come to bite him in the ass later.

As if reading his commanders mind Keith had marched up to the orangette's side and spoke low enough that only the teen could hear him. "Don't worry, believe it or not there were some civilian militia that seemed to be impressed by you and had offer to stay and watch the border in our absence until our replacements came. And before you say anything these boys know that back country better than us and can give as good as they get."

While the news was something that should have had the effect of the teens worried dimming it only left him feeling the full weight of his decision. It wasn't like he didn't already feel that weight but now there were lives that weren't even part of his unit. He wasn't sure how to feel so instead he pushed it to the back of his mind for later review and continue with focusing on what he needed to do.

"Keith I need to speak with the officer in charge and the leader of this town," he said to his SIC.

"Yes sir."

"Have the men rest here until I get back." Ichigo continued walking towards the town's main gates.

"Understood sir."

Keith shouted orders while Ichigo started towards the gates he felt the hulking presences of Keith a few steps behind him. he stood there waiting for someone to took note of his own presence and when none was made his temper flared. Ignoring Keith Ichigo took of reishi power fist and struck the gate making it rattle and shake. His actions not only caught his men's attention of those guarding the town.

The teen smirk when several helm heads peered over the wall to look down at him. "Halt who goes there!?"

Ichigo groan at the very cliché question and he could almost feel the quip that Zangetsu wanted to say but he ignores it and stood straight arms clasp behind him and angle his head to stare up at the guard glaring down at him. though Ichigo could care less about that man's glare.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I need to talk to you commanding officer and the leader of this village!"

"I have heard not of you boy, and the Captain of the guard has no time for the likes of you!" the guard shouted back with a sneer. "Be gone back to your momma boy and let the real men deal with-

"Why don't you shut up and listen you puff up wind bag!" the shout caused everyone from the unit to the guards on the wall to stare in silence. Ichigo looked behind him to see who had shouted because even if _he_ wanted to say that it wasn't him…this time.

He did enjoy the gob smack look on the guards face though. "Listen sir, if you would get your commanding officer then we'll be able to move from in front of your gate."

When the guard didn't move Ichigo decided to take things into his own hands. Throwing off his cloak and tunic he unfurled his wings and before Keith could say anything jumped into the air. The guards on the wall jerked back in surprised but some were quick enough to bring their weapons up. Ichigo hover there, arms crossed and smirking.

They stared at each other and Ichigo could hear Keith ordering his men to file up. He was going to say something but someone else beat him to it.

"What are you addle brain idiots doing!" Ichigo looked up and over the guards and saw to his amusement one of the soldiers that he had sparred. "are you trying to kill one of the Princes?"

Ichigo watched as the wall guards surprise turn to shock as they lower their weapons. The soldier who yelled stomp up the ladder to the area where Ichigo was hovering. "You going to come down or make an old man get a krink in his neck."

The teen snorted, "Like you would say that you were an old man." He allowed himself to drift down to the rim of the walkway, "But we didn't come here to talk about your age."

"I gather that, mind telling me what your unit doing out this way and not at your post?" the soldier waved for Ichigo to follow him to his men he shouted, "Open those gates and get them youngens in!"

"Ay Sir!"

Ichigo and what he now saw was the commanding officer of the veteran's unit sat in an open room that the mayor of Macaw gave them. If the reason why he was there wasn't so urgent, he would have like to explore the place more.

"Now judging by the latest scuttlebutt, your brothers were kidnap and-

"But we got them back and they headed towards the King." Ichigo interrupted.

"Right, but now the news is that the SIC's of their units are also missing."

"They got captured."

"Ah, so-

"look," Ichigo said getting tired of waiting for them to get to the main point. "We received word that the Sereitiei was going to hit us where we are weakness and that would be the few bridges that covered both the South and North of us. Right now until Kaien and Shiro can get to the ones near them this one is the only one not under Shinigami control."

The old soldier crossed his arms and hummed. Ichigo waited for him to say something. "While this news is bad it was not much that couldn't be sent by courier."

"True but I know that the forces that are coming here would outnumber yours; look I am not here to take over but I only want to add to your defenses," he quickly added more when the old man open his mouth. "It's not like I left my post vulnerable, I left in good hands."

"Oh, well I hope that that trust is well earned." The old man leaned back into his chair. "Well since you're here and I have learned to trust my own gut I'll let you stay, but you and your unit have to follow orders no going off and being hero's." the soldier said sternly.

"That's fine, protecting this bridge so we can get supplies to those on this side of it and protecting the rest of the army's back is all that matters," Ichigo agreed.

"Alright why don't you go get your men settle and my second will show you were to set up you tents. I let you keep your healers with you and your mess staff. No need to separate people. Oh, I think it would be best of we integrate our boys a little bit at a time just so they can get use to everyone. That means you too."

"I understand."

The two stood and left with Ichigo following a respectable distance behind the C.O. when they came to the town square Ichigo saw that Keith and a few men were waiting for him. He quirks an eyebrow at the trio.

"Sir," Keith saluted. "We have already have camp set and are awaiting orders."

"Quite the men ya have there youngen," the old man said with humor.

"Yeah right." The teen said.

He went over to Keith and had them show him where they were at. He saluted the C.O. and after assuring Keith that everything was fine Ichigo left with the feeling that while him bring his unit here was good what was heading their way was going to be one rough time.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

it was in the middle of that night that the first attack happened. The original unit that was standing guard took the brunt of the attack that consisted of flaming arrows. Luckily, the two units were about to change shifts and Ichigo's men were able to take up the defensive while the injured were taken down to safer areas. It was fortunate that his men had veterans to back them up so after the two joined injures lessen.

Compared to what Ichigo was use to and to what he had already dealt with from the shinigami the night attack was a small pin prick. The feeling that something big was heading their way was still with him when it was his turn to take the wall. It was a chance to get some more experience and maybe some sage advice.

When it was time to switch just as the moon reach the middle of the sky he was all for hitting his cot but just as he was heading towards his units camp the C.O. grab him and pulled him back towards his command tent.

"Before I let you get yer beauty rest I have something to show ya," the old man said.

"Can't it wait till after I get some food or better yet sleep."

"Then I guess that you don't want to read this letter-

"why didn't you say that to begin with old man!"

The area of town they were in went quiet and Ichigo could have sworn that he heard crickets. He also realized that he really shouldn't have shouted at his superior officer. He was only acting Captain before he came here.

"Uh.'

"No worries boy I'm too old to care about all those stuffy titles. Besides, you have your own way of showing respect." The old man said with amusement.

"Right, so what did my fat- I mean the King say?"

The old soldier paused looking at the teen, "Still having trouble calling him dad?"

"Well, it's just."

"Ah no worries lad, I wouldn't be surprise that you would be calling him that before long," he smiled. "Now what his Highness wrote was first he got your little messenger and he was thrill to see both Kaien and Shiro though he did say that next time please report that you're going to go be hero. He will be having words with you once this whole mess is settle, but he is glad that you are safe and are with a more experience unit."

Ichigo sighed he was a little worried that he may have done something that bad in the Kings eyes. He knew that he already overstepped his boundaries and that wasn't the way to get people to listen to you. Unlike those back in his original home no one here knew him that well to take his word serious.

"He says to learn not to step on other people's toes from now on and he wishes that if you feel that you must do another move to please inform the right people," the C.O. continued. "He really lets you get away with a lot you know. Don't do anything to jeopardize that trust lad."

"Never," Ichigo mutter. "is that all?"

"The rest is for me so yeah that's it; go get your sleep I have many plans for all you youngens in the morning."

"Joy."

The teen left the tent to the laughs of the C.O. he took his time getting back to his own tent. He was going to get in touch with Zangetsu before going to bed. It had been too long since he had heard a peep out of blades. But he wouldn't get that chance.

Just as Ichigo entered a deep sleep he was thrown out of his bed by an explosion that rattled the support poles of his tent. He scrambled up and out looking to were the explosion came from.

"Ichigo!" the teen whipped his head towards Keith who was running straight to him. "The Shinigami are trying to overrun us they took out one of the walls."

"How did they get so close," not waiting on the answer the two ran full tilt to the breach.

"It was an inside job, took four of our guys who noticed someone acting strange."

Ichigo growled not slowing down he snatch the nearest person not caring if they were civilian or not, "Get to the command tent and tell them what's happening and that we'll take the hole in the wall. I am sending a few men towards the other areas to boost the vets that need to switch out." he pushed the messenger in the right direction

"And just how are we going to keep a near full battalion of soldiers out of a giant hole with only a third of our troops?" Keith asked.

Ichigo smile that showed all his teeth and in not in friendly way. "Simple, we go full blast on them."

Keith saw that the men that came with them were all those who had really explosive powers, "Well then let's put on a show then."

Ichigo step through the hole knocking the first enemy he saw a few feet before letting them feel just how powerful he really was. He smirks as those that weren't behind him struggle to stand. He let up just enough so they could hear him.

"I'll give you a chance now if you leave you get to live if not then you fall to your fate." He kept his smile when none of the Shinigami left, "That's great I was hoping that this wouldn't be boring."

Behind him he felt Keith and the others transformed and he soon joined them letting out his large black wings. He mentally ran through everything that he had been taught and in the back of his head he felt both Zangetsu rise to the forefront of his mind their power merging with his.

"I say this now so you better listen; none of you will be getting past us and this town or bridge will fall to you."

It was then that Ichigo and his men charged the Shinigami. They met half way in a clash of metal and magic. Ichigo getting most of the attention as he slashed any that came near him. he didn't think about it but when he blocks a blow to his neck he realized that he should've.

Behind him grinning like a mad man was the one person that the teen rather not see on a battle in any world. Kenpachi Zaraki. "We meet again hope that you can give me a fun fight little Prince."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	29. Chapter 29

Warnings: there will be fighting whether it is good or not is up to you. Other than that nothing much else.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

The sounds of screams and clashing metal filled that air in a small town that became one site of a decisive battle. The soldiers of Kuro fought hard to protect not only the townspeople but also the only thing standing between their fellow soldiers and utter ruined. The Cambridge Bridge.

It was an old weather rickety looking thing that seemed that it would collapse as soon as a person step on it. But it was the few routes that connected the two army fronts it taken then the Kuro army would be cut off from each other and give the Shinigami a firmer foothold.

Standing in the way of such an event were two units one of which was still consider green compared to the veterans manning the walls atop the main gates. But since the battle first started such thoughts were quickly dismiss as the Wyverns showed that they were more than green recruits. None more than their acting Captain and the youngest Prince of the royal family, Ichigo.

The young orange headed teen was busy holding off the intruders that had tried to blast their way into the town via a hold in the wall. It was there that the teen was busy fighting off one of his most fanatical opponents. Kenpachi Zaraki and Ichigo was trying his best to keep the lunatic away from the others in his smaller group. Even if he had the full force of his unit he would never let any of them near the juggernaut. No, he knew that he was one of the only ones able to take on the human torpedo.

He had been able to push their battle a good distance from anybody else more for him and others welfare then anything. With the distance he could let his power out without the worry of others being effect. Of course, he would use his zanpakuto the two spirits wouldn't let him go any further is he didn't.

Ichigo tossed his ordinary blade off to the side and brought out both blades from his soul just as he was charged by the grinning Kenpachi. Using his wings to keep him more stable he used the larger of them to block as he swung the smaller in an arc over the man's head. Kenpachi at the last minute dodge the strike and used his remaining momentum to push Ichigo off balance. Ichigo was flung a few feet tucking his wings in so not to cause them damage before regaining his foot hold he snarled and changed his center of gravity when he was charged again this time he didn't budge when hit. He was the one throwing his opponent a few feet thus taking the advantage as he let his hollow closer to the surface.

"You gotten better since the last time kid," the laughing Captain said. "Show me how strong you can be."

Ichigo knew better than to say anything but he couldn't really not say nothing either. "I doubt that you could handle me if I showed you my full strength," he taunted his wings arched up high in an unconscious move to make himself look bigger.

Most men or women would be insulted if they were told something like that but not Kenpachi instead he laughed the sound vibrating the teen to his very bones and his wings making them twitch.

"I think I like you kid."

That was something that Ichigo shivered at. He really didn't want to hear that it meant a life of ducking and dodging just to get some peace from the fight happy manic.

"You excuse me for not feeling the same," Ichigo said bring the larger of the two blades up the edge glowing in a blue light. "So I'll just be sending you on your way."

Again the harsh laughter sent goosebumps up the teens arms but it didn't affect his swing as he brought Zangetsu down with a flash of light arch towards Kenpachi. The man took the full brunt of the hit not even staggering but he did grunt when Ichigo appeared out of the smoke it caused and struck a deep gouge in the man's chest. Both of them hit with blood from the wound.

Kenpachi smiled when the pain hit. He returns the favor when his own ding and crack blade plunged into the teens side nicking the wing behind it when Ichigo had tried to pushed himself away. The ground was showered as the ragged blade came freed.

' _shit,'_ he growled. It had been awhile since he let himself get a lucky hit in like that in the back of his mind he could hear Shiro growling along with him. so he was surprise when the hollow offered something that could help him.

" **King let some of our power out."**

" _Why?"_

" **Don't ask question just do it,"** the other growled. **"ya trusted me up till now so why don't you continue to do so!"**

" _Fine."_

Ichigo felt his power flow but instead of it flowing outwards like normal it instead pooled at his hands. Curious the teen glanced down and much to his surprise where normal dull human fingers once were there were now clawed tips. They reminded the teen of Severn's hands as well as what his fingers looked like when he had been full hollow.

" _ **he goes on brute force Ichigo, so used that force against him. Use us after striking him."**_ the old man's smooth voice spoke up. _**"These claws are like smaller versions of us so it is as if you are using us still."**_

Ichigo still unsure what that plan was only nodded expecting to understand once the fight continues. He plants both blades onto the ground and brings up his new claws in front of him. As Kenpachi stares at him Ichigo suddenly remembers how the Grimmjow of his world used his claws once. So he changes his stance focusing his power into the tips.

"You think that using your hands will help you; you disappoint me kid," Kenpachi frowned. "You'll regret not keeping your swords."

"I doubt that Kenpachi, you never know I just may surprise you," the teen smirked flaring his wings out.

Both stared and waited the tension rising as the sounds of other battles start to fade. Ichigo kept his full attention of the man in front of him. with a snap of his wings Ichigo shot towards Kenpachi using the force of the snap to give him more speed. He flared them again to stop him quick enough to cause the other to paused giving Ichigo an opening to slice open the Captains shoulders then adding another five wounds to his neck.

With a flap he was up higher his feet level with Kenpachi's face and before the man could spit out the blood in his mouth Ichigo deliver a savage kick to Kenpachi's face. The sound of bones crunching under the assault rang out but otherwise it was covered up by the still ongoing fights. Ichigo didn't stop as he came back down using his feet to hit the open wound on the other's shoulders. He felt the bone in one give way from the force of impact.

It was also enough to make Kenpachi bend his knees, but the man gave as good as he got. With quickness that Ichigo didn't remember him having the man grab the hovering teen by the ankle and slammed him into the unforgiving ground. He wasn't given a chance when he was picked up and swung again the momentum sending him into the wall with a crash and dust.

"Ichigo!"

"Captain!" "Your Highness!"

The teen could hear the concern shouts and yells from those who had come with him, Keiths being the loudest. He pushed himself out of the hole he made and was quick to stop them from getting one the healers.

"Not now there are other people who need their attention."

"Ichigo"

"Keith, keep the men back and let me finish this fight."

"But-

"But nothing," A clawed hand flashed in front of Keith stopping him from coming any closer. "this is my fight and I have to finish it; just keep those bastard out of the town until I get done."

"…yes sire." Ichigo flinch from Keiths tone and his usage of the word sire instead of his normal usage of his name.

"I promise I 'll let you hover over me once I kick his ass back across the border. I won't even argue this time." It was a small peace offering and Ichigo smiled when Keith nodded.

He then returns his attention back to Kenpachi who weirdly had been silent through the exchange. Rolling his shoulders and giving his wings a flick Ichigo walked back to the man waiting for him out in the open field. He picked up both blades as he enters Kenpachi's personal space.

"So now you get serious?"

"I've been serious but sense you seem to think otherwise I'll just have to hit harder."

"Heh then bring it kid."

The two glared at each other before rushing, Ichigo dodge at the last minute but not without having to slice open Kenpachi's side with the smaller Zangetsu. He pivots soon after stabbing the larger into the man's back just missing his spinal column. It doesn't deter the bigger man who turns on the teen trying to grab him. Ichigo seeing the danger is quick to stay out of the man's range but he soon has to get back into it in order to give his own strikes.

Those watching stopped their ow fights to watch this deadly dance. With the exception of those on the wall on the other side of the town everyone was enrapture by the two powerhouses going at each other. Keith didn't remain idle though he sent for a healer to start treating those who were injured as he pushed their enemies back. Now they were waiting on their leader to finished.

It was near the middle of the next day that the participants were starting to show signs of slowing down. It was also then when Keith saw how injured the teen was. He knew that Ichigo had great regeneration powers but he, as well as the Doctor, knew that those powers had limits and by looking at the teen he was reaching his.

So it was no surprise when the climax of the battle came with both fighters charging each other. Kenpachi from land; Ichigo from the sky. Keith watch as the orangette's blades pierce Kenpachi with enough force that they came out the man's back all the way to the hilt. He winched when Ichigo received the same but in his case the blow took out of his wings completely shearing it off.

He jumped when the bigger man fell to the ground with a mightily thud not moving but his attention was back on his Captain when the teen crashed hard into the ground and skidding damaging his wings more. Soon Keith, the healer, and two others were racing across the battle field towards their very still Prince. The others kept an eye on the Shinigami who were doing the same to their own fallen Captain.

"Ichigo! Hey Ichigo!" Keith shouted to the unresponsive teen.

The teen was too pale for the soldier's liking and the man watched the healer working franticly to keep what little blood was left in the orangette's body.

"Hey you stupid swords; can't you do something!" those with him looked tat Keith like he just went insane when he started yell at the two blades. The swords flashed an angry red and Keith jerked back as if his hand was on fire. "Shit," he yelled looking at his bloodied hand.

"Sir!"

"I'm alright," Keith said in a daze. He stared at his bloodied hand and an idea popped inti his head. He remembers something the Ichigo once told him in one of their many conversations. "Healer take my blood and give to Ichigo."

His order was met with stun silence. "Well, get to it man he doesn't have much time!"

The healer doesn't argue but Keith knew that the Doctor would be haring about this but at this time he didn't care. He didn't even flinch when his arm was puncture with a very large needle nor did he let the sudden dizziness affect him. before it affected him though he did see that the Shinigami Captain being hauled off the field and disappearing into the forest with his soldiers. he would have to get the full report later on the rest of the battle once Ichigo was awake.

He had gotten so out of it that he didn't even feel nor saw both him and Ichigo being lifted up and put on stretchers and hauled off back into the town. Ichigo being carried more awkwardly since his wings took up more room. Keith was handed off to another set of healers while the Doctor and the vet's CMO took Ichigo into another building that was their temporary surgical rooms. Keith didn't know much else as he blacked out due to his own blood loss.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

He heard someone calling him but whoever it was sounded so far away that Ichigo could hear the echo. He tried opening his eyes but they felt heavy that Ichigo barely could crack them open before he closed them again. Ichigo decided that he wasn't ready to wake up yet so he let himself fall back into oblivion.

When he came back to consciousness again he didn't feel quite so heavy, so he was able to open his eyes a little bit. What he saw wasn't the linen white ceiling of the healer's tent instead it was wood and the bed was actually a bed and not the stiff cots that he was just getting used to. he also found himself wrapped up tight in warm cotton blankets and he struggle to move with how tightly he was wrapped.

' _what happen?'_ he gave up trying to get out of warm cocoon as he tried to remember what happen since before he woke up the second time. "I remember getting the Kings message and then going to bed, waking up to explosion, fig—oh yeah I remember now I fought Kenpachi."

He didn't even bother wondering if he won that fight or not. If he was here and not dead, he could give a pretty good guess how it ended. He went back to getting out of his cotton prison as he stomachs gave its own opinion on what he needed to do.

He cried in triumphed when he got an arm out and was striping the blankets off when Keith came waltzing in with a plate of food that Ichigo's mouth watered when he smelled the stew. The blond grinned when saw Ichigo's struggles and Ichigo was very tempted to throw the nearest thing, which was a heavy book, at him.

"I am glad that your finally back to the land of the living," the big man smirked and he sat down the plate and moved the object that could be used as a flying projectile.

"Yeah well, I must have over did it."

"Ya think."

Ichigo didn't bother to respond as he took a spoonful of meat and potatoes. His tent was silent as he ate and Ichigo could see the blond waiting patiently for him to finish before saying what he came to say. But he knew that the Doctor would have given firm orders that Ichigo will keep his butt in his bed until the Doctor said otherwise.

"So in spite of the Doc. telling you not to tell me anything; what happen after I fell unconscious?"

"Well, you fought the giant, got a whole lot of new scars, hit the ground hard from falling from the sky, and I gave you some blood after seeing that you loss half of yours. Oh, your sword is a real right bastard." Keith leaned back with his arms crossed, "There is something that I just found out and you may not like it."

"I get the feeling that I might want to not hear it." Ichigo set his bowel aside and turns to face Keith. "Let's hear it."

"Our new C.O. was badly injured during that battle, so was his SIC. Right now the only one leading the unit until one of you three are back is the highest ranking career soldier." A frown formed on Keith's fce when he said it and Ichigo wondered if the man was at odds with the acting leader.

"You don't like him?"

"What, un no."

"Then what was with the tone?"

Keith growled before giving a weary sigh, "I can't hate him because the acting career soldier leader…is me."

Ichigo stared at the man, "How can you be in charge; what about all those veterans? I know that almost all of them out ranked you."

Keith gave the lounging teen a sad smile, "yeah that was true heh you would think that the newbies would be the ones taking the heaviest of losses but…we loss almost all the vet's last night. They were the targets and our boys who were sharing the same wall as them tried their best the blunt the hits but some got through. Of course that doesn't mean that we got off lightly either."

Ichigo kept quiet, he didn't want to ask but he needed to know, "How many did we lose?"

Keith sighed, "About half of our frontline men and some of our archers. So about half of our unit."

"Damn," Ichigo scrub his hand over his face. "I need to get out there this is no time for me to be in bed."

"Yeah I don't think so," Keith said. "Doc says that you need to stay in bed till those wings finish healing and I can see that your normal rate of healing isn't up to snuff. Besides I fear that Doctor more then I fear any tribunal."

"But."

"I'll bring you everything that happens and I report everything I do plus bring ya in when I need ya but come on Ichigo have fate in my abilities." The last part said in mock hurt and Ichigo had to roll his eyes at that.

"Fine but I doing this with protest."

Keith was specious when the teen didn't fight more but ignored it in favor of getting back to chatting with his friend rather than his superior officer. It was rare that they could relax like this just talking about nothing and he knew that these moments wouldn't last. So he took what he could before the war came back.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

In the following months word of the Macaw battle and the small unit of soldiers defending the Cambridge Bridge spread. Ichigo and his men, now combined with the veterans that were there before, were given orders the stay there and guard it until told otherwise. During that time Ichigo had many of civilians come up to offer their help so now he had several scouts that knew the land better as well as those who stayed in the village help take care and fill the open spots in both mess staff and healer's aids.

It also put him back in the forefront of the Sereitiei eyes. In those months he had been targeted by assassins and it was only thanks to him and his new bodyguards that the attacks had failed. These attacks prompted man of his men to take up and form a new of fighting and he had a whole new internal group forming what could be compared to black ops.

As the months turned into a year, word had reached the town and Ichigo that both Grimmjow and Shinji had escaped and were now back with the man army. Ichigo was relieved at that. As more battles over the small area more of the newest recruits were sent towards him but luckily he only got a few compared to the other units and among the latest shipment was Toshiro.

The small dragon had come this time and told Ichigo in no uncertain terms that he was staying. While Ichigo was happy to have to extra firepower in the event that the Shinigami when a shot more lighted arrows at the houses. He rather wished that the little dragon stayed at the castle guarding it from the internal saboteurs.

The only thing that Ichigo was more worried about was that fact that the High King had yet to make an appearance. Until just before Winter had hit full force Ichigo had gotten the news that was one of his nightmares. King Isshin had been near fatally injured. Not on the battle field but in his own tent and not by the High King but by one of his own friends that he had known since they were kids.

Ichigo didn't know how long he stared at the parchment before it slipped to the floor and he fell to his knees. Keith was instantly at his side with his bodyguards covering him as he taken to his own tent. Ichigo wanted to fly to his adoptive father but he knew that he couldn't not without knowing where the King had been hidden to recover. All he could do was send a letter to Kaien who now was in charge of the entire army. Ichigo felt more weight than he ever did before being sent to this new world and in the last few years. It would be awhile before he would get any word about his new father and it would be another two years before he would even get the chance to deal with the one who had hurt his new father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading. There will be a two-year time skip in the next chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

Warnings: this and that. I feel the end coming for the is story. I don't know if I should be happy or sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

An orange headed man stood upon a dent chip stone wall. His long hair lazily blowing behind him in the light breeze. To the left and right stood his bodyguards while attach to his back and hip were his two odd swords. The man looked out across the open field and then to the bridge that he and his men had been guarding for the last two years.

Ichigo sighed before turning back to the town that he and his unit had taken up residence in. The town looked worst off but was still standing with most of its people having done left for safer homes further in the country. The teen was glad for it since he didn't have to worry about noncombatants welfare. With final looked Ichigo started down the ladder his scarred hands gripping the creaking wood.

In the last two years the defenders of Kuro had nearly lost their King, had their two elder Princes kidnap before the youngest rescued them, then when they thought that they had the Shinigami on the ropes Ichigo came under attack by the intruder's newest weapon. Ichigo hadn't known he was so badly injured until he felt the blood lost start to make itself known. Neither of his Zanpakuto could tell why when he woke the thing affected him. but whatever it was it nullified his healing ability so any injury he sustained from it left him scarred. Needless to say that weapon didn't last long not with the teens allies taken care of it before Ichigo could die from it.

But it gave the orangette a firm reminder that he couldn't afford to be rash like he used to be in the past. The teen sighed again when the shadow of his Second appeared next to him and smiled when the big man handed him a small clear crystal. While the Shinigami may have been busy with new weapons Kuro hadn't been lying down either. Kisuke and Aizen had develop a new way of communicating with all the army and it was the little crystal in Ichigo's hand. When place in water the image of the person you wanted to talk to would appear and thanks to the eccentric blond only those who the stone imprinted on would be able to hear what was spoken. Which meant on the command staff would hear any sound.

"I guess a meeting is being called?" Ichigo asks though he was expecting it. With the King being kept off the frontlines the war had taken a fiercer edge, mostly from their side. Kaien had taken over when Isshin had been nearly killed.

Kaien now watched over the Northern part of the Country with Ichigo in the middle and Shiro in the South. Ichigo hadn't felt right just taking command from those who knew the army best and had taken to having the officers close or in charge of the areas he couldn't be at. While that let some of the newer ones come to respect him the older ones that still only saw him as a too young easily over emotional kid and Ichigo finally just told them that he couldn't care less at the time. He had to replace those later when the war took them out.

"Yes sir, his highness wants to go over the latest reports and I believe he wants to hear ideas on ending the war." Keith followed the teen into the building being used as his headquarters.

"We have been bouncing ideas for years and still having come up with anything; what does banging our heads on a dead horse going to do."

Keith gave a snort leaning against the wall as he watched his leader place the stone into its water basin, "I can only think that it maybe because that there have been sightings of the High Kings entourage lately." Ichigos gave him a 'are you serious' look, "Well even if that just people imaginations there is still Avery's whereabouts no one has been able to find him since he tried to assassinate the King."

A growl echo throughout the room and Keith raised his hands up in front of him and took a step back. "That bastard," Ichigo snarled. "When I get a hold of him." he let the sentence hang with his threat.

"Well I guess we better get started with the meeting," Keith change the back to the other topic. "The stones glowing."

Ichigo stared at Keith then at the glowing crystal, "Oh."

And like that the heavy feeling that had grown in the room lifted and Keith let out a breath. He had gotten use to Ichigo's bout of anger when the teen was mad enough to let his control slip. In the shadows he saw the bodyguards also were trying to settle themselves before stilling. Keith turned back to Ichigo as the teen watched the water formed the image of his brothers and other officers. The room soon filling with water people.

"Alright now that we are all here let's get to business," Kaien said with a glint in his eyes. the room stilled as everyone gather around the table with a map of Kuro spread out.

Keith stayed in the back ground listening. Ichigo would tell him everything he hadn't heard his main job now was the keep disruptions to a minimum. The bog man sighed the war now reaching its third year and he hope that they could end it before long. He hadn't heard anything of his own brothers nor his Aunt but the little dragon that came a year ago had mention that the woman was alright and that he needed to stay with Ichigo, his Aunts orders.

He jolted when he heard the teen talk or in Ichigo's case shout when what he suspects was a bad idea being thrown on the table. His hand hovering over the handle of his sword but soon relaxed with Ichigo did. He didn't tense again until another soldier appeared next to him with a letter and reading that letter had Keith exiting the room. He could feel Ichigo watching him go but the blond figure that the letter contents shouldn't be revealed to a room full of people. He needed to go over the thing before handing it to the already riled up orangette.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo slumped into his chair as soon as Kaien's and Shiro's images vanishes. He grinned at how the two even when running an army still find times to be overprotective. He almost forgot about him having trouble being consider the younger sibling. Though he wished that he could have gotten to see Isshin the teen wanted to talk him and Ichigo was a little worried since he hadn't heard anything in a while.

Thinking about things that he saw Ichigo frown when he remembered that Keith had ducked out of the meeting and the teen was curious about the man's reason. With a resign sigh he lifted himself up and out of his seat and was about to leave when the very man met him at the entrance.

' _speak of the devil,_ ' the teen frowned again when the big man didn't greet him like normal. Instead Keith was also frowning. In his hand was a letter; a very crumpled letter.

"Something I should be aware of Keith?"

Keith hand the teen the paper not even looking at him and after the first few lines Ichigo crushed the paper a very low growl rumbling from his chest. It was a report from one of the scout units that Ichigo had deployed a little to the South. They reported a sighting of one man wanted for the attempted murder of the King.

"How reliable is this?"

"Very, he was spotted by one of our own and has two sets of eyes on him now."

"alright, have them drive the little weasel in our direction we'll let him get really comfortable here before letting him see me. Then I'll deal with that traitor," Ichigo smiled that was anything but friendly.

"Are you going to tell your brothers about him?" Keith asks his back turned to Ichigo.

"I'll wait till I dealt with him."

"Understood Sir." Keith left leaving the orangette alone with his thoughts and swords.

Ichigo's emotions were getting out of control as thoughts of the man who harmed his father cycled through his mind.

" _ **Calm yourself Ichigo."**_

" **Or you'll crush your little toy soldiers."**

Ichigo stamp down quickly on his rising power a little sheepish that he allows it to grow that out of control. He peeked outside to see if anyone had been affected, luckily no one was. The teen decided that he needed to take time to cool down before he did hurt someone. He chastised himself and once he found a spot near the town but still in sight of the towns guardians and his troops he sat down and enter his inner world.

It was nice to be somewhere where he didn't have other's lives to worry about. It was just him and the two pieces of his soul and he smile drawing his blade. Zangetsu copied the move both waited then charged at each other. Here Ichigo didn't have to worry about how much power he used or try to hold it back so when his sparring session was over he was exceedingly satisfied. It was rare that he could indulge himself like this and he was very glad that the healers and Keith knew about it so when he went back not everyone would be in panic thinking that he had been injured without them knowing.

" **Feel better King?"**

"Much," Ichigo sighed resting on the side of a building. Despite his current position his inner world never flooded as bad as it used to, it didn't even get that bad anymore. Ichigo wasn't about to question it though and he rather like it when the two spirits didn't complain.

" _ **You have been restless as of late Ichigo. It was what you needed."**_ The older looking of the two said, _**"Do not wait until later to release this tension again Ichigo or we will tell the Doctor."**_ It was a warning that Ichigo knew would be kept so the teen just nodded.

Reluctantly Ichigo felt that he needed to leave and soon faded from the high skyscrapers and opened his eyes to grassy fields and stone walls. He stretched before walking back keeping himself in the soldiers on the wall line of sight before using a bit of power to jump over their heads.

' _those looks never get old,'_ he mused.

On the ground he was met be Keith who still looked grimed Ichigo's own light feeling dropped as he tilted his head for the man to follow him. when they were behind closed doors Keith gave the teen a frown when he saw the dried blood but shook his head and ignored it.

"He was closer then we first thought and from what the scout said they will be able to herd him here tonight or early morning."

"Really."

"Yep," Keith paused. "Feel better now that ya got all that angst out of yer system?"

Ichigo of course said nothing but rolled his eyes at his friend. However, before he could send Keith away his water mirror started to shimmer and Kaien's image formed.

"Ichigo, we have a problem."

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

the orangette cursed the man who was across from his hiding spot as he watches him trade information about troop movements to the person that he couldn't see from his spot. It was luck that the man he was watching was the same person he had been waiting for but it was bad because the bastard had been spying on them while he had been in hiding. Kaien had sent him an urgent message two weeks ago and Ichigo and done his best at keeping everyone under his command from tearing the man limb from limb.

It said something that they even listen to him, but right now he was trying to keep the man under surveillance without him knowing since Ichigo was so well seen in this town.

" **Tch little shit has balls pulling that crap here.** "

Ichigo couldn't agree more but he was trying to get the right info for Kaien and if he can stop the exchange of info. It had proven harder then he first thought and he wished that he had taken more time with Yoruichi and learned how to be unseen and silent.

" **Like you could do it even with practice."**

' _shut up jackass!_ '

The teen peeled himself off the wall when the traitor moved off he barely saw the shadow following the other before losing sight of them. the other person wasn't his target and he would soon know who it was when he was brought to him later on right now the one who had targeted Isshin was his main priority. He just had to make sure the guy didn't leave the town before his was taken into custody and he was happy that he had two men waiting for them further up to provide distraction while he came up from behind the man. if all went well no one besides the prick would get hurt.

Ichigo saw his chance as the man turn a corner, he waited as he heard shouting by the men he knew were there, and then once the traitor started to back up he pounced. It was hardly a struggle all Ichigo had to do was use a hold that he saw his father used on unruly patients. The traitor, former Grand Duke Tainner, was almost as tall as Kaien but with none of the Princes charm. In fact, Ichigo could say that the man reminded him of a drunk duck. Beak and all. He was sorely tempted to poke but reframed but that didn't stop his hollow from making him choke on his laughter. He waved off his men who were giving him funny looks.

"Let's get him put in the brig from now I want to see the other one," he said.

Once Tainner was tied up nice and tight to the chair in the room that he would be staying for some time. Ichigo went about to find his second in hoping that his target was hog tied up too. He was not disappointed when Keith came out of the adjoining room a bit scratched up but otherwise none the worse for wear.

"I take it that he was more trouble then you believed?" Ichigo said with a smug grin.

Keith gave the orangette a frown, "Shut up brat."

"You're the same age as me ya know."

"But I am still older then you."

"How does that count!?"

Back and forth the banter went several of the guards and soldiers mostly the older ones laugh at the two quarreling officers. When the two were done Ichigo stared at the door leading to the spy that Tainner was giving info to. He really wanted to go in and question him but Kaien was sending him people, his own black ops, to question the two. Keith seeing the look quickly thought of ways to distract the young Prince until that interrogators showed and were done.

"Hey we haven't eaten yet and if we done Doc. will come for our heads. So let's go before he comes snarling at us."

Ichigo gave the blond a look that said that he knew what the man was trying to do but instead of fighting it he nodded and let Keith lead him out and towards the new mess hall. The teen gave the building one last look before he turned him back to it. He could always come back later and scare the living daylights out of the two spies. In the back of his mind Zangetsu hummed then cackled.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

the next morning Keith found his Captain in a rage. He only knew this because he could see the dust cloud from the nearby forest and the frighten looks of the troops were big indicators. So, carefully he went looking for his rampaging superior.

He found him not far and he was impressed with the destruction of the area. Ichigo had given the local farmers more land to cultivate. He was curious about what had cause the teen to get so angry. Though he could take a wild guess.

Ichigo on his end ignored Keith in favor of pretending that the tree had Tainnner face plaster on it. What he learned last night during his little visit had him beyond angry. He realized that being here instead of getting his troops over to Kaien's position was not what he should be doing. So, once he cooled down he marched towards the silent Keith.

"Get the men ready we need to march to the North and back up Kaien."

"Okay; why?"

"Because he is about to be hit with nearly all of the Captains and their Squads including the High King."

"But what about Macaw and Cambridge?"

"No worries the vets are going to stay now that they have the extra help."

"ya know we are going to get into trouble once the war is over right."

"Yep."

"Alright then, Let's get going Sir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading. I won't be posting next Thursday in favor of doing another story. Just letting ya know.


	31. Chapter 31

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo had no idea what he would fine once he reached Kaien's base. The force march he had put his own men through showed just how worried he was about that fact and he made a mental note to find ways to make it up to them for it. They were tired, dirty, and not in the best of shape but they would fight if they had too. He himself was feeling the effects of the long trek though not as bad as the rest of his men.

Ichigo had left the town of Macaw in the capable hands of the veterans that were there before plus with a backup of civilian militia. He even made sure that Shiro and any surrounding units guarding the river ports were also taken care of before marching out. he had left some soldiers too injured to move with orders that they either stay or catch up to them later. He knew that he would be given the riot act once he made it to Kaien.

He slowed them down when they started running into sentries and had his men rest once Kaien's tent came into view. He had to wait before they would be allowed any closer but even from this distance he could see that Kaien's unit had suffered from hard hits. The tents, those still standing and not in smoldering ruin were in tatters with rough patch jobs not even the command tent was unscathed. Only the healer's area looked better and that was mostly due to them being further back. The ground was pocketed with blast holes stained red with blood and singed black in other areas. Broken arrows littered the ground next to equally damaged shields and swords. The entire camped was still in the process of cleaning it up.

Ichigo watched the soldiers move about and could see the tiredness in their postures but determine looks in their eyes. he was sure that if he was an imposture or another enemy he wouldn't make it out alive. So, he kept his men out of the way while the soldiers under Kaien waited to see what he would do.

"This might be better if ya had sent a letter ahead of time," Keith came up to Ichigo's right side. "Then maybe they wouldn't be looking like they are ready to disembowel ya."

"Would you and the others do the same were the situations reversed?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow.

Keith hummed in though before grinning, "yes I guess we would probably be more paranoid then them too."

"I am more concern about me surviving Kaien once he sees me here and not back at Macaw," Ichigo was quick to add after a long paused. "Not that I regret coming here though."

Keith studied his friend, after spending years with Ichigo he had been able to pick up a few things or tells when the teen was worried or trouble or just about any emotion. "ya think that it's really that bad that it requires to have us here rather than a more experience unit?"

Ichigo didn't say anything but Keith could see that he was deep in thought. They stood there watching everyone watching them. it would be comical if it was any other time instead during a war. The main army soldiers were busy watching Ichigo's group that Keith wondered if they were even watching their own front lines.

"I think that I lived through too many battles not to listen to when my instincts say otherwise," Ichigo finally spoke up causing Keith to jump. "I felt that something big is about to happen and I- we needed to be here."

"alright."

Keith's short answer had Ichigo snapping his head back to him and Keith only shrugged. "The men may not know all there is about you but I can say that they will follow ya. You earned their respect and if ya say that we are needed here to stop or end this fucking war then we were follow ya."

Ichigo didn't know what to say to that after all these years he had yet to find a way to get into words on how he felt about men who barely knew him would just trust him that much. But for now he just nodded his head before going back to standing in silence.

They hadn't had to wait long when one of the officers came for Ichigo and only Ichigo much to his unit's displeasure. With a calming waved to Keith Ichigo followed the officer past the main entrance and past several distrustful eyes before standing in front of Kaien's tent. The officer had him wait outside while he went in to speak with Kaien. Again it was only seconds before Ichigo was ushered inside.

Ichigo didn't think that what he would find would be awful but he didn't think he would see Kaien so battered. The raven's arm was broken, along with a few new cuts that would scar along his face, and Ichigo could see that he was favoring his right side though he tried to hid it.

"You look-

"Bad? Yeah I know tell me something I don't know; like why are you here and not at your post little brother dearest."

Ichigo flinched at Kaien's tone he should have realized that the raven wouldn't be in the mood but Ichigo wasn't one to shy from those with bad mood swings.

"Well-

"don't that was a rhetorical question. I can take a wild guess as to why you marched your men into the ground getting here and believe me I intend to chew you a new one. So sit down Ichigo."

Ichigo did as told he would not show how meek Kaien was making him feel right now. No doubt he would be getting those remarks from a certain hollow later but right now he wasn't about to get on Kaien's worse side. He had enough self-preservation instinct to do that much.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo took his time getting back to his men the stern talking to he had gotten from Kaien plus a whack to the head had him hoping that the lump would be gone before he got there. when seeing Keith waiting for him he thought that he was about to be teased when he saw that the man was sitting miserably like a gloom cloud was hanging over his head.

Ichigo was going to leave him to it but Keith had already saw him. "My brothers are here and were not pleased that I had gotten so careless."

"They gave ya the big brother talk down didn't they?"

"yep."

"If it helps I got the same thing from Kaien and I think that I'll get again from Shiro once he finds out." the teen grimace and got a sympathy look from Keith. "at least ya got it all out of the way."

Keith seeing that the subject needing changing decided to go to safer waters. "So, any news on what we are doing?"

"Yeah, since we are fresher we are being sent to the front but I think that I'll change that a bit."

"Ichigo, ya know how those in command hate when those under them change plans."

"It's allowed as long as the situation calls for it. I believe it called adaptation."

Keith sighed, he should have known when he couldn't win an argument with the orangette. And he had to attempt that the teen did have a point. Plans did have a habit of changing on the battle field. He tried to talk to Ichigo some more but the teen had already left to meet up with the rest of the unit.

the next night Ichigo and his men found themselves out pass the front lines near the enemy camp. Ichigo was more concern about finding the command tent then worrying about the grunts. He had planned everything out with his tactician but then just before heading out a little slip up happen. And the little slip was sitting right beside him.

"was there a reason for you to come Kaien," Ichigo whispered.

"Maybe."

"Kaien."

"You're not the only one that wants revenge," Kaien whispered harshly. "And I figured out that you would be dumb enough to go after the bastard by yourself. So don't you dare lecture me Ichigo."

Ichigo shut his mouth with a click and grit his teeth but conceded and waved his men forward. He was glad that he got some of his black ops out before hand and it was only thanks to that information that was sent back that they were able to sneak this far into enemy territory.

"Alright, Keith take your men and go flank them to the west. Angul take the east while me and Kaien go for the middle. You all have your targets," Ichigo watched as each unit leader nodded and allowed a rare smile at his men who all were determine the succeed. "good now let's show them what they really should fear."

"Yes sir." A chorus of voices answered though not loud enough to alert their targets.

The small unit spit leaving Ichigo and Kaien by themselves. It was a dangerous move even if compared to the larger two groups that had a higher rate of detection it was very risky for them to be alone. But neither didn't mind it and it was due to their experience that they knew that what they plan to do and what they hid from their men that both Princes knew they could pull off.

They were planning on taking the High King in a two on one fight. It was the only way to end this war quickly the problem was getting close enough and that was why they were having Keith and Angul going for the flanks. Those two were going to be the decoys while Ichigo and Kaien slipped in and take care of the Kingdoms throne in the side.

"That's it that big ugly yellow looking tent up there," Kaien's whisper sounded louder than it was to Ichigo's ears.

It was a problem and not one that Ichigo liked that they found the tent so easily. A bad feeling started to settle in the pit of the orangette's stomach. But he put it off to frustration since they couldn't exactly move until Keith and Angul got into position.

"How can you consider that yellow?" he said trying to lighten more his own mood then Kaien's. "Can that be consider even a color?"

"Now now I think whoever dyed it couldn't help that it came out like that." Kaien smiled.

Good mood aside Ichigo knew that they couldn't stay where they were waiting. Their chances of being spotted were rising the longer it took for the others to get into place. Looking at Kaien Ichigo knew the raven felt the same; they will have to move or be discovered.

"see that tent over there; that small blue and red one?" Kaien asks grabbing Ichigo's shoulder. "That's where we are moving too but we have to time it right."

The tent he was talking about was adjacent to their position but the way over offered almost no covered and it was narrow between the rows of tents. The space would only allow them to run single file and to make things more difficult guards walked through every now and then. They would have to time it just right.

Ichigo offered to go first but Kaien had shoved him down giving him a stern look. Ichigo knowing not to argue raised his hands up and Kaien nodded. They both watched the guards timing how long it took the rotation before Kaien moved to the first point, which was a large barrel, before stopping. When it was time to move Kaien waved for Ichigo to follow before moving on to the next point.

To the teen it felt like more time had pass then what really did. But once they had reached the tent to their luck they found that the owner wasn't in it. Taking the chance, they duck inside it to rest; it wouldn't matter whether they were outside or not it would be hard not to miss the signal.

"You think that the old man is still here?" Ichigo asks.

"he better be or we'll be in trouble," Kaien sighed.

"With who; I mean there is a long line of those who cause us trouble."

Kaien snorted in agreement then pulled the orangette down when a shadow moved across the tent wall. They waited watching as it continued on its way before relaxing most of their bodies. They stayed low to the ground making sure they their own shadows didn't cast on the walls. So they sat in silence waiting and bored out of their minds.

Luckily they didn't have to wait long when the sounds of fighting reached their ears. Ichigo was first out of the tent followed by Kaien both bolting for the ugly yellow tent. They met few resistances but they were able to reach their target.

The High King Yamamoto had yet to leave his tent but was fully in his armor waiting for them. The Princes didn't notice how there were no guards nor his aid was nearby.

"I knew that you would come," the king said never turning around.

The two gave each other a questioning look but they were quick to not let it show to their enemy. But the old man wasn't down speaking.

"Let us finish this; once you two are out of the way then the rest of your family will soon fall," the High King drew his long sword slowly. Kaien already had his trident out and Ichigo had both his hand on Zangetsu having summoned them early. His normal sword still sitting at his hip.

"You won't get pass us-

"And you won't touch our family." Ichigo finished Kaien's sentience, he darted low while Kaien hit high.

They were both blocked by the Yamamoto's sword and sheath. Ichigo had time to appreciate that this Yamamoto didn't had the fire power that the one he knew did before both were repelled back. He gave Kaien a look before charging again while Kaien attack from above him. It was a move they had practice back in the castle since Kaien was more of a mid-range fighter compared to Ichigo who was a close range one. So while Ichigo drew most of the attention Kaien could strike in the made blind spot. Though it would only completely work on the really inexperience would fall for it those who were good wouldn't be so fooled. And the High King wasn't a fool though it was more his age that had he reacting slowly to Kaien but he was still able to dodge.

The old man dodge in such a way that Ichigo just barely move out of the way before nearly getting his head skewered on Kaien's trident. He manages to avoid that but he felt the wind from it. They ignored the near miss as Kaien used Ichigo's bent form to jump over him and strike from the air while Ichigo launched himself to tackle the High King at the waist.

He actually managed to hold the old man while Kaien struck however they didn't take into account that the old man could move in a flexible manner. The old man twisted, with Ichigo still attach, to the right bent at an angle that the trident missed again and left Kaien open for a hit to his side. Ichigo quickly let go dragging Kaien with him. but before he got far Ichigo struck again with the smaller blade landing a hit to the High Kings shoulder.

Kaien kneel as he tried to stop the flow of blood from his side. Ichigo could only keep the old man from attacking the down Prince while Kaien took care of his wound. Though Ichigo was having his hands full with the old man even if he was able to get a few hits in. The feeling that something was wrong was still present with Ichigo but he stilled ignored it as he blocked a strike to his neck with the larger Zangetsu following up with a strike to the old man's side with the smaller.

"Your certainly spry for an old guy," Ichigo growled.

"You should have learned that age has no effect on a warrior."

"Yeah whatever."

It was then that Kaien rejoined them landing a crippling hit to the old man's hip joint while Ichigo followed up with a strike to the High Kings collar area mostly were the neck met the shoulder. They didn't let the old King retreat but kept attacking until Kaien called a stop Ichigo was frustrated and he felt Shiro Zangetsu vibrate in his hand but he stops anyway.

"Something isn't right here," The raven said.

"What?"

"Something is wrong; this isn't the High King!"

"Wha- how the hell isn't this the old man?"

Kaien stomp over the wheezing man grab him by the throat and yank him up. "Who are you!"

They did not expect the defeated man to start laughing. "You two think he would be here waiting for you? No you are right where he wanted you to be. You and your abominable brothers. He will rid the world of your kind by destroying what your kingdom is guarding."

Ichigo hearing enough join Kaien and saw what they had missed before and small seam lining the man's face. Not caring to be careful Ichigo yanked at the seam and ripped the mask off the man's face revealing to fake to be Yamamoto's aid Chojiro Sasakibe. Kaien drop the laughing man staring at him Ichigo wasn't in the mood and let a little of his power out mindful of Kaien but enough that Sasakibe stop laughing and stared at that the orangette in fear.

"Now listen ya little shit I don't have the patience to deal with you so you better tell us what we want to know or your last minutes will be the worst time of your shorten life."

Ichigo had to give the man credit when he stayed frozen on fear for a minute before glaring at him. "I will not betray my King."

Before the two Princes could do anything Sasakibe drew a hidden dagger and slit his own throat. Ichigo being the closest tried to stop the blood but it was for not. The two stared at the dead man before Kaien swore and left. Ichigo on the other hand let a blast and of power escape as he yelled punching the ground before following his brother.

Outside he was met with Kaien and Keith but he didn't feel like dealing with them at the moment so he went the other way looking for a fight. He will deal with what they just learned when he was no longer a danger to those around him.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo still not satisfied threw another stack of papers to the side. After leaving Kaien he went looking for more enemy soldiers to deal with and maybe a Captain to fight but having found no one he instead went to the yellow command tent. He stood there at the entrance thinking over everything that the now dead fake High King said. So, with a huff he found a comfortable seat and started going through the first stack of papers that was near him.

There were numerous stacks and Ichigo was hoping that one of them would tell him just where the High King went. They knew he was in Kuro that was a given but just where and why. However, so far Ichigo had yet to find anything that wasn't related to mundane things. The first three stacks were nothing but normal military things food, supplies, etc. and the teen was getting frustrated as his fourth stack went crashing down.

"Arh! Why can't they leave the info I want right out in the open where I can find it!" the teen scratched his head as he paced the length of the tent. A snort that sounded more like a laugh force him to stop.

"That would be too easy not to mention suspicious," Kaien said.

Ichigo sighed but didn't move to go towards the raven instead the first Prince came towards him. Ichigo watch him survey the area of destruction that Ichigo had created in his frustration. Ichigo crossed his arms and scowled at his brother.

"Been busy haven't ya?"

"Yeah so."

Kaien ignored the attitude and placed a hand on the orangette's shoulder. He gives him his winning smile. "This might go better if ya had help."

Ichigo was surprised for only a second before grinning himself but instead of answering his shoves the closes set of papers not on the ground into the raven's chest. They each take a spot in the tent and resume going through the reports and such.

All the while their own subordinates entering and exiting the tent with their own orders and reports. Kaien had left Shinji in charge in his camp while all the men under Ichigo were up in the now claimed enemy camp with the Princes. Ichigo left Keith in charged unless he was needed.

That didn't mean that the SIC didn't poke his head in every now and then with two plates of food for the two. He never lingered only staying long enough to make sure that they ate and collected the empty plates then leaving.

The Princes scan and read each piece of paper or scroll well into the night and into the next day neither finding anything to their questions. That is until.

"Kaien," Ichigo's tired voice drew the raven out of his nest of paper stacks. "that well that Shiro had to pull me from; what is it called?"

"The First Kings Well; why?"

"Because these papers have nothing but a well called the Seer's Eye."

Kaien scooted over next to Ichigo and look over his shoulder. He snorted before going back to his own pile of papers. "Well if that's what he is looking for then he is going to be very disappointed."

"Oh?" Ichigo looked up from the sheet he had been scanning.

"Yep, the Seer's Well was destroyed thousands of years ago and it's not even on this continent."

"So-

"So he has been was…ting—oh shit!" Kaien quickly leap to his feet and rushed out of the tent.

"Kaien?" Ichigo followed him outside.

The fuming pacing First Prince was cursing in another language and was drawing a crowd. Shinji had wondered over to see what was troubling his Prince. Ichigo was impressed with the colorful words even if he couldn't understand half of it.

"Kaien?" he tried again and was able to stop the raven in mid word.

"What!?"

"What's wrong?" Shinji piped up from the safety from the crowd.

"That that war mongering old bastard," Kaien spun towards and grab him then started dragging him away. "Shinji we are heading back towards the castle that's where the old King is heading gather everyone and someone send a warning to Shiro now. Me and Ichigo will meet you there."

Without another word to either group Kaien jump up into the air with Ichigo still in his hands. The teen showing off his own choice words. Once Kaien had reached a high enough altitude he dropped the teen. Ichigo yelp before opening his wings. The glare he sent the raven could kill if Kaien was paying attention but he wasn't and before the teen could say anything Kaien shot off with a great snap of his wings.

"Hurry we need to get to the castle before that old ass can do anything!"

"Ya could have just said something ya didn't have to toss me like that." Ichigo mumbled.

"Didn't have time bro. Come on Ichigo work those wings or we'll never make before dark tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow night!" Ichigo nearly dropped from the sky. "Kaien." But his brother was already too far ahead to hear him and Ichigo had to work to catch up.

They flew in silence preserving as much energy as possible. Ichigo knew why Kaien was in a rush everyone that wasn't with the army was at the castle. That included the still weaken but recovering King Isshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	32. Chapter 32

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

It was a partly cloudy day as a field worker stopped to take a break. Wiping the sweat off his brow the field hand looked up to the sky only blink when two blurs flew past overhead. One black the other orange they flew so fast that he barely saw them and the only reason he knew that something was there was the gale that followed in their wake. It nearly knocked him down.

But he just shrugged it off as two nobles racing. He was aware of the war but it had little to do with him his only concern was his farm and family not the actions of a bunch of high breads going at each other. So, ignoring what he saw the field worker went back to tending his crops and other more pressing worries.

Up in the sky it was a different worry that was pushing the two royals. Ichigo still new to his wings had yet to build up the level of strength that Kaien had though he had more the what was consider normal he lacks the years of using that strength. So, that lack was making him lag behind the First Prince. Kaien as if sensing that Ichigo was about to fall out of the sky slowed down before he was right beside the orangette.

"You doing okay there; little bro?"

Ichigo let out a shaky breath, "Yeah just not use to using those muscles yet."

Kaien stared at the teen then to his jet-black wings and the raven could practically see that strain the appendages were under. Even pressed for time such as they were Kaien wasn't about to cause unintended harm to Ichigo.

"Let's take a break," he said gently guiding Ichigo to lower his attitude.

"What; no, I'm fine I can keep going," Ichigo says trying to push off Kaien's hand.

"Ichigo, you said it yourself you are not use to using those yet. While I'll admit that you have great stamina I like to point out that we've just fought a battle only resting a little before shooting off on a non-stop flight. We're actually ahead of schedule so it won't hurt to rest a little bit more," seeing that Ichigo wasn't buying it Kaien tried a different approach. "Look at it this way, if ya don't rest now then you won't be able to fight to your fullest when we get to the castle."

They past the top half of some trees when Ichigo sighed and nodded. He stops struggling and Kaien removed his hand from his shoulder. When they finally touched ground Ichigo didn't stop but fell onto his back already asleep. Kaien snorted as drag the unconscious teen off to the side before plopping down beside him.

"Little brat, there is nothing wrong when saying that your tired," the raven lightly tapped the orangette then ran his hand over the orange spikes. With one brother taken care of Kaien's mind wondered over to his other brother.

No doubt word had reached the White Prince and knowing him Kaien could assume that Shiro was on his way as well. Thought the second Prince had a longer way to go then him and Ichigo. Kaien jerked when two forms shimmered into view. He instantly reached for his weapon.

" _ **Hold Prince Kaien,"**_ a deep baritone stilled the hand reaching for the collapse trident. " _ **You have met us before we will not harm you."**_

"who?"

" **The swords dumbass,"** the other shadow growled. **"Just take a nap already."**

' _oh, figures.'_ Kaien didn't relaxed he was unsure about the two beings that had taken sentinel positions but the raven couldn't fight his drooping eyes much longer. He pulled Ichigo closer and went into a light doze and not the deep sleep that he needed. To him if the two beings in front of them were any threat he didn't want to be bogged down by sleep upon waking.

' _just an hour then we are leaving, we are not far from home.'_ he mentally reassured himself as he went under.

When Ichigo woke, he found himself tuck in close into Kaien's side with the raven still asleep. Face red the teen tried to wiggle out but the ravens hold was proving to be too strong to get out of. He whips his head around when he hears Zangetsu's snickers. Frowning the teen caught sight of the two spirits lounging across the way from him.

" **having trouble there Kingie?"**

"Shut up and help me bastard."

" **Ya just called yourself a bastard ya know that?"**

"whatever."

The older being shook his head at the two others bickering but none the less walked over to the trap orangette and without effort pulled him from the raven's grasp. Ichigo shook himself popping his shoulders and neck working out the kinks from sleeping on the ground.

" _ **The upcoming battle will be a tough one,"**_ Old Man Zangetsu said. _**"There will be elements that we will be unprepared for."**_

"I know, but I won't fail not like last time."

" _ **It's not about failing Ichigo this Yamamoto isn't the one you should be worried about. It is what he is searching for that is cause for concern."**_

"How so," the teen raises a brow at the other but kept his eyes on Shiro Zangetsu who somehow had gotten hold of a marker and was inching close to the still sleeping Kaien. "It still going to be a tough fight."

" _ **Yes,"**_ they stood in silence for a while. " _ **If you had to make that choice again would you be able to handle it?"**_

"Huh? I-I don't know. It was hell after the first time."

" **it won't be like last time,"** Shiro Zangetsu piped up from his work. **"Or at least ya won't be in such a sorry state for long and wouldn't need the help like last time."**

Ichigo stood there thinking it over still not liking how he might have to used that technique again or rather how it would be different now compared to the last time he had had to use it. It left him feeling too cold with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Let's not worry about unless I have to use it." The thought of being half of soul again wasn't an appealing thought.

The two spirits watched him but nodded as they slowly faded back to Ichigo's inner world letting their own thoughts spread through the bond they share with the teen letting him know that he will never be alone. It was, in a way, its own reassurance for the teen a rareness that was hardly needed. Ichigo let the feelings wash over him calming him as he woke Kaien holding in his laughter at the marking Shiro had placed on the raven. The teen was glad that he switched out the permanent marker for the washable kind when the raven found out that he had been pranked by Ichigo's zanpakuto.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

The castle hadn't change much in the few years that Ichigo had been away since the war started. If anything, it seemed a little bleak; a low cloud hanging over the place as he and Kaien came in for a landing. They were met with tensed guards who had circled them hands on their weapons but the two Princes neither talked nor moved they simply waited until someone gave the all clear.

They didn't have to wait long as Queen Masaki came up wearing her own armor over one of her gowns. Ichigo marveled at how she could move in that getup. She didn't say anything to them just smiled and gave each boy a long tight hug.

"Welcome home," she whispers. "Though I wished it was under better circumstances."

"Yeah so do we," Kaien said.

"Unfortunately we came to warn you that Yamamoto is headed this way," Ichigo added. The look that Masaki worn when the old man's name was mention could have frozen a lake plus the shoreline. She ushered the two back inside the castle.

"Do we know why he is coming here or why no one has been able to fine him?" she asks.

"Yes and no," Kaien says. "We, me and Ichigo, found out that he is wanting to get to the Well. He tricked us using a double when we stormed his camp. We have no idea how long he has been gone."

"I see," the Queen hummed.

They entered the throne room while Ichigo and Kaien waited at the foot of the dais the Queen took her normal place. The throne empty until Isshin could take it again. Ichigo wondered where Kisuke and Aizen were. Toshiro was also gone and he had yet to even feel Severn nearby.

"Toshiro is close by though I don't know about Severn; he could be anywhere he was very upset when you left Ichigo. As for Kisuke and Aizen they are with Isshin," Masaki said kindly. "I am upset that the High King started this war over that Well it will be useless to him as only those of the royal family can use it. The images drive everyone else insane. It's a curse for everyone."

An expression of sadness flashing across her face, "Ichigo do you know why the First King's Well is consider cursed?" Ichigo shook his head curious now, "you have notice that Shiro is different than everyone else; the reason is that well. When he was just a little boy he had wondered off from the nurse maid watching him. when we found, him he was soaking wet laying outside the well looking like he does now. I suspect Severn having gone through the same to look like he does but I cannot be sure."

"So that's why you all were afraid when Kisuke had let me go into the well?"

"We were unsure; you could've ended up like Shiro or worse." Kaien said before his mother could. "We didn't want to chance it, plus Kisuke should have known better."

"But what could the old man want with this well if it only—

"just like I told you earlier Ichigo, there was another well one another continent called the Seers Well that rumor to be able to give a person the ability to see into the future and other great powers. Not much else is known other then what I told you."

"It is concerning that Yamamoto would confused our curse well with the Seer's. I wish we could destroy the thing but we can't." Masaki said.

Ichigo grew more confuse and curious yet he felt a sense of déjà vu and sighed. It was all over his head so he just put down to another power-hungry tyrant going after something that was best left to history and to never see the light of day.

"Well either way we can't let him get to the Well but since we have no idea where he is at we can only guess just when and where he'll pop up," he finally said. "I don't like our situation."

"Neither do I, but we don't have much choice. His army is keeping all our troops out at the front lines and Shiro has yet to arrive."

"Should we take turns guarding the Well?"

Kaien was about to answer when the throne room doors shot open admitting a fuming haggard looking Shiro. The White Prince stormed up the aisle and stop in front of the orangette. The teen raised a brow at the frowning Prince.

"Yes?"

"You-you bastard," he yelled. "Don't pull that type of shit!" he then pulled Ichigo into a very tight hug surprising the teen, "I don't think I'll survive losing another brother."

Ichigo relax after realizing what Shiro was saying, "Sorry;" he mumbles into the Princes black tunic.

"So what's the plan then huh, old ugly trying to take over our home. he sure had balls to try that with all of us here."

Ichigo was let go as the Queen and Kaien filled Shiro on everything discussed for far. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flicker of orange and white knowing who it was he gave a slight wave to Kaien pointing to the direction he saw it disappeared in. Getting a nod, the teen left the throne room.

The underground levels that Severn called home were still dank yet dusty. Ichigo took his time maneuvering his way in the direction that the guardian wanted him to go in. The area he was in was new at least to Ichigo it was new. Severn kept his distance but always stayed in the teens sight the behavior puzzled the teen.

"Is there a reason why you have been leading me this way?" he tried to get the other to stop and look at him but Severn kept on going. "I am sorry if your still upset that I left." Still the being ignored him.

Severn lead the teen further underground Ichigo was starting to recognized his surroundings. He knew where he was even if he had only been here once before. There in a large tiled room was the glowing pool that Ichigo could guess was the First King's Well.

"Why did ya bring me here Severn?" he asks knowing that he would only get a few sounds as an answer. As he waited the castle and the surround ground shook as Ichigo heard a dull boom.

No one had to tell him what was happening up top yet he did wonder why Severn had brought him here but pushed that to the back of his head. He'll have plenty of time to wonder about that later. Ichigo summon both Zangetsu and stood in front of the well blocking any who would try to get to it.

"I don't know what you were wanting bring me here Severn but there is someone who wants to use this well for something that he shouldn't and we are the only ones in his way right now. So I need your help keeping him away."

Severn grunted while Ichigo drew the blades ready to strike the instant someone would come through the door. He charges when it starts to open.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Kaien grunted as he was pushed back by one very strong Lieutenant of the Shinigami. His mother was fighting off her own opponents and Shiro had disappeared after the first wave. Ichigo was also missing but Kaien could almost feel that he was nearby. It was only luck that they weren't outnumber but that could quickly turn if Shinji and Ichigo's unit don't arrive soon.

He whirled around to block a strike to his back using his sheath while his sword block another. He had lost his trident some time ago. The room shook again as a familiar pressure descended on them and he smiled knowing who was just getting warmed up. The temperature dropped when the sound of whistling air blew by the large windows Kaien saw the tips of the white blue wings before the zip up.

' _hopefully he doesn't bring the castle down on us,'_ he cringed when the castle shook again. _'oh well.'_

Shiro was trying to fight his way back to Kaien but the force of the oncoming enemies was pushing further away from the throne room. The emotions he was feeling weren't his normal lust for battle but a fear of a repeat of what happen the last time the castle had been invaded. Kaien and his mother would keep each other safe but it was Ichigo that he was worrying about he didn't know where he was nor if he was still alive.

He down two shinigami before taking off down a corridor that he knew of. He was going to swing around and get into the throne room by a secret door. He slowed down when he saw and heard the deafening roar of a dragon and grinned when the small, for a dragon, ice dragon flew by the windows. In his moment of distraction, he went left when he should've gone right and soon found himself at the entrance of the underground levels. He was hesitant memories of his two times down there weren't ones he wished to relive. But then he felt Ichigo when the teens power shot up he knew that the youngest was down there fighting and while Kaien was with their mother Ichigo was alone.

"well not for long he's not." Shiro raced into the darkness.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo ducked another sword that was aiming towards his neck before following up with a strike to the shinigami's hips nearly cleaving him in two. The room with the well had been flooded with Shinigami and Ichigo wondered briefly how they manage to get in the castle without being seen. In the back of the group right in the doorway was the High King himself. but right now, all Ichigo was concerned about was keeping him and Severn from being overrun. Luckily he didn't tire too easily and that he wasn't alone and that he was very close to being at full power; made the mortal shinigami slower and more hesitant to attack him.

He managed to pushed them away from the well with Severn taking care of those who tried to get behind him. readying for another assault he jerked when the shinigami soldiers parted letting the old High King through. Ichigo brought both Zangetsu up ready for the old man to attack behind him he heard Severn growl. So, imagen his surprise when instead of attacking him the old King tried a different tactic.

"Such a powerful youngster you are; why waste your talent here when you could be getting stronger in the Sereitiei?" the old man raised a brow in question. "we both know that you are nothing but a replacement for the King and Queens late son. Do you think that they would mourn you when you fall in this battle? They will just replace you later. Why not live a little longer and grow stronger with those who will welcome you?"

Ichigo wouldn't admit it to anyone else not even to those who care about him but half of what the old man was saying held some truth to some fears that he had had earlier. But those fears did not hinder him right now. Kaien and Shiro have proven that those fears were baseless. The love that Isshin and Masaki shown him proven that he was not a replacement.

He growled at the old King, "Even if that was true I still wouldn't let you continue; but I know that what you just said isn't close to being true. I am already strong enough to kick your wrinkling old ass and I sure as hell don't need your help getting stronger."

"children being so cocky are always the ones to die in war," Yamamoto says unimpressed.

"True but I am not stranger to war and I can back up my cockiness." Ichigo mentally face palms, ' _I can't believe I said that last part.'_

" **I can't believe ya said that King. I so proud of ya! I am finally having an influence on ya."**

Ignoring his zanpakuto for now Ichigo smirked at the old man he could feel Severn glaring over his shoulders at the High King and Ichigo had enough time to wonder why the guardian was acting like he knew the old man before having to defend himself from said old man.

' _he hits harder then he looks able to,_ ' Ichigo grunted as he was pushed back losing the ground he had been holding. "damn it."

Gritting his teeth Ichigo manages to push the old man off him and twist out of the way of another strike. He could breath when Severn leaps into the fight taking on the King by himself. He notices that he landed next almost on top of the well. He takes a step away from it before Severn is thrown on top of him bleeding badly from his side. The old King however doesn't even look fazed in fact Ichigo swears that the old man isn't an old man.

"You are confused boy?" Yamamoto grins. "Years of welding that Arts can have certain side effects. It is true that I am not as old as I look." He frowns down when Severn tries to get back up, "How you survive my old friend is a mystery but one I will not allow to continue and since you are so fond of this child I'll let you witness how the well treats him before I kill you."

Ichigo saw it coming and his body reacted before his brain caught up with him when it did it felt pain as the sword that had impaled his stomach retracted. He briefly wonders why his blue vaunt didn't stop it or why his regeneration wasn't healing him as he fell to one knee with Severn on top of him growling and swiping at the old man and any who were brave enough to wonder too closely.

"It seems that regardless of your appearance old friend you still are able to get people to throw their lives away." Yamamoto said his sword dripping in Ichigo's blood.

Severn made to leap at the old man but a hand on his arm stilled him from doing so. Ichigo taking care not to jostled his still bleeding stomach stood up ignoring the pain the movement caused. It seemed that something in the room with him was interfering with his regeneration abilities but not to the point that it was nonexistence. He could feel the twinge of the healing starting but it was very slow. He was just lucky that it slowed down the blood flow.

"I would have done it for any who I call friend bastard," the teen snarled.

No one, not the old man nor the shinigami that came with him nor Ichigo and Severn none of them saw that a few drops of the teen's blood had hit the shimmering pool of water in the Well and that it had caused a reaction. The water had started glowing more and swirled and churned. But no one saw this too busy keeping an eye on each other.

"Severn, I am asking you to let me deal with the old man," Severn whips his head so fast in Ichigo's direction a growl in disagreement bubbling out. "I understand that you want to take him on but I need you to deal with his minions first." Ichigo looked at Sever out of the corner of his eye, "Let someone else help you deal with your past."

They stared at each other before Severn still not happy leap over both Ichigo and Yamamoto and into the knot of shinigami. While Severn dealt pain to the crowd Ichigo took the opportunity to go after the High King. He had the momentum and could surprise the old man catching him off guard and giving him a wound on his shoulder. Ichigo was then able to push them away from the glowing well before going into a full assault even managing to break the High King's sword in half.

They leaped apart both panting from the impact their wounds. Ichigo having have gotten use to fighting severally injured ignored what his body so badly wanted him to do. He was close to finishing this fight he could feel it and by the angered look on the old man he knew it too. So, taking all that into account Ichigo raised both Zangetsu and charged them with enough spiritual energy that they had started glowing blue and black and red. His mask formed and his eyes change to gold and black. The outpouring of his power had stopped the fighting behind the old man and everyone except Severn ran screaming. The guardian only watches the two closely as the sound of feet coming towards him slide to a stop.

Shiro stared in awe, "Ichigo." He whispered.

Ichigo unaware of their new guest smiled at his opponent bringing both blades in front of him. "Get ready to die old man," the voice that was coming out of the teens mouth sounded cold and like he was under water it made Shiro's skin crawl.

"If that is the case then I'll make sure not to go alone boy." Yamamoto said.

"Like to see ya try," Ichigo rushed the King but the old man had one trick up his sleeve and side step the attack catching Ichigo just as he flew past by the ankle and then throwing him hard against the edge of the well.

Trying shake the stars from his vision Ichigo dodge the broken sword blade coming at him. The proximity able him to stab the old man with the shorter blade but he was also stab by the broken handle that was once the old man's sword. Since his legs were trapped the force of the hit had him toppling over the edge of the well but he grabbed onto the nearest thing to keep him from falling. That just so happens to be the old High King.

"ICHIGO."

He heard his name being called as both fell into the glowing waters of the well. The shock of the freezing cold water took all the air out of his lungs and he swallowed water as his body's automatic reflex tried to breath. Ichigo felt a hand grab his neck and opened his eyes to see the High King floating in front of him. Even when drowning Ichigo could use what little bit of strength he had to knock the man off his neck. He knocks the man a good distance away from him as the waters converge on both men. Ichigo could hear both Zangetsu's voices but they sounded far way and getting further. The High King on the other hand Ichigo saw him jerk. To Ichigo's blurry vision the man looked to be in very high pain and he saw the High King start to claw at his own face. He saw the man sink faster than him before losing sight of the old man.

Ichigo no matter how hard he tried couldn't summon any more power to try to swim up to the surface. His entire body felt like lead and it gotten to the point that he could no longer hear his zanpakuto. Just as his vision blacken he saw another body hit the top of water and thought that it was Shiro Zangetsu materialized. When the other reached, him he lost consciousness.

Shiro gasp lungsful of air as he drags both him and Ichigo out of the well. He silently thanks the later ice dragon for given the teen that jewel because it was the one of the things that was keeping Ichigo from fading. The other thing was the teen's own stubbornness.

"Ichigo!" Shiro yelled shaking the cold teen. "Damn it Ichigo wake up. Come on." Shiro yanked off the teens wet clothes hoping that the body heat would start to warm him up. "Please Ichigo don't leave us."

Ichigo could not hear his pleas as the chamber with the Welll echoed with the White Princes cries.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be the last chapter. Thank you all for staying with me on this story.  
I'll try to tie up all the loose ends but I am not making any promises.


	33. Chapter 33

Warnings: there will be a flashback. A little bit of sadness at the end but not a tear jerker.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to with Bleach.

* * *

Stepping out of the wooded area that shelter the grave of his birth father. The snow crunching under his feet as the wind teased his long orange locks Ichigo blew a warm puff of air as he smiled. The cold air made him feel alive in more ways than one. And it helped that part of this cold weather was a certain ice dragons doing. The no longer little white dragon had been making sure that the orangette never felt alone while on his travels during the years that Ichigo had been away from his home.

Since the war had ended the once Captain and still youngest Prince had been exploring his new recovering country as well as the places beyond the border. He had made new friends though they could never replace those he had only memories of now. Though that also didn't mean that he didn't keep in touch with his adoptive family. They were the reason that he kept coming back to the point of it be tradition every winter, but this time there was a special reason for him to be coming home.

He had change much in the years since the war most notably was that he didn't have his two swords on him nor was the subtle changes that occur on the last day of the war. That day if still a little fuzzy was one that Ichigo couldn't forget even if he couldn't remember much detail. The temperature drop as if sensing his mood as he remembers that day and the lost he had to endure just so he could survive.

XxXx(Flashback)xXxX

 _As he sunk to the bottom the water having taken a life of his own as he felt it enter his body threw his mouth, ears, wound, or any opening it could find. Ichigo could feel it trying to change him he could feel flickers of anger in the back of his mind as his dulled senses tried to make sense of what was happening to him. He hadn't felt anything at least not until he had been laid out on the floor by his brother._

 _He remembers hearing Shiro calling him could feel Severn nuzzling him but no matter what all he wanted was to sleep. He felt so cold and tired all he wanted was what his body wanted and he would've done just that before the first shocks of pain hit him. It started out dull just right behind his eyes before hitting him full force. To him it felt like another person besides the two zanpakuto._

 _Sucking in air only to scream as the changes began. He didn't feel the hands holding him down so during his thrashing he couldn't hurt himself. nor could he feel the clawed hands grip his head or the power that came from those hands. He did however feel both Zangetsu stir as the three forces started fighting the invading presence. What felt like hours of nothing but pain Ichigo finally felt like the presence was being pushed back. But he could erase the feeling of emptiness that followed it._

 _When he could open his eyes, it was to see the relief look on Shiro's face. He felt so heavy his right eye hurting in fact almost every part of his body hurt. He had tried to raise up but both Severn and Shiro push him gently back down. Ichigo wanted to laugh at how the Princes words looked out of sync from his mouth when he couldn't watch anymore Ichigo gave what he thought was his best grin before closing his eyes._

 _When he opens them again it was to his room in the castle with Keith sleeping in a chair stationed by the door and Severn by the windows. The teen tried to speak but started coughing from his dry throat thankfully a cup of water was placed near his mouth. When he could speak again he went to thank who he thought was Keith only to see that it was King Isshin._

" _it's good to see that you are awake Ichigo, everyone was worried after Shiro told us what had happen," he said with a sad smile._

 _Ichigo wanted to talk but Isshin stop him, "the good doctor said that you can't use your voice for a while. You injured it from all that screaming down at the well among other things." Ichigo did feel like he had gone through a fight marathon he wondered why he wasn't healed. "I know that this should wait till you are better but I also know that if left to your own devices you will find out on your own and I rather that you weren't alone when you did."_

 _The orangette got a bad feeling as the King paused before drawing in a breath. "When you fell in the well it did something- it was doing something to you, what we are not quite sure, but it was only because Shiro is somewhat immune to the effects that he was able to get you out but…you died Ichigo. By the time that Kaien, Kisuke, and I could fine all of you, had been dead for hours." A laugh with no humor that sounded like a choked sob broke the sentence. "It was like Mugetsu all over again and I thought for sure that we would be having another funeral for the royal crypt. But then a heavy feeling bared down on us then you coughed. It was the greatest sound at the time."_

 _Ichigo felt cold and it had nothing to do with the temperature. He stopped listening to the King and went into his inner world fearing that his two zanpakuto had did something to protect him. He froze when he couldn't enter his inner world; he kept trying and trying under his head ache and his nose bled. He only stopped when Isshin placed a hand on his shoulder._

" _An old man and another that look like my Shiro appeared soon after you were brought back. They said that they are only protecting you and that you should remember that you won't be alone for long. Then all that pressure was gone and your swords faded away."_

 _Ichigo didn't move as Isshin drew him into a warm embrace tucking his head into the crook of the man's neck. At first there was nothing until the King felt a warm wetness on his shoulder followed soon after with slight tremors as Ichigo let go. Unlike the last time he lost his powers the teen kept everything that he was feeling inside, but this time he just didn't have the strength to try. Keith and Severn left the room after the teen started his breakdown letting him weep in privacy._

" _I know that this will be hard son but remember that it is not the power that made you strong to protect everyone. It was you the power just helped. You will be able to look after people with just your own strength." The King whispered to the teen when his tremors died down and he sagged against him._

 _Ichigo only nodded and felt that he was tired again. The King laugh a little as he watches the teen tried to fight off sleep. He gently laid the orangette back down._

" _go to sleep Ichigo let your body heal. We'll be here when you wake." Ichigo obey and soon his breathing slowed as he fell deep into sleep._

XxXx (Flashback End) xXxX

Ichigo remember going through the motions after that. He thought that he would never have to have lived again without either of the two spirits there. But unlike the first time he wasn't given the time to be depressed. As soon as he was freed from the bed he was forced to take up sparring sessions again with any and every body. Keith started back up dragging him to his family home and Ichigo was spoil by Aunt Jay. Even now the two keep in touch and Ichigo last heard that Keith had gotten married and had a couple kids now. Shiro had also settle down with someone and Ichigo had a sneaking suspicion on who that is. Kaien was engaged to a woman name Miyako who was his nurse when he was recovering after the final battle. Ichigo treated her like another sister and he couldn't wait till the woman got tired of waiting for Kaien to purpose to her. Ichigo also suspected that was why Kaien had sounded so…hyper in his last message.

That was followed by the recovery efforts for those that suffered from the war and the peace treaties with the new High King. That was another surprise for the young Prince, to his somewhat shocked systems the new High King of the Sereitiei turned out to be the leader of the rebel forces that he and Grimmjow and Shrio had encounter that one time he had been kidnapped. The ever-ginning man couldn't help but tease the Prince during the few times he came to one of the peace treaty meetings. Karoku turned out to be a man of many talents including keeping hid the very calculating mind. Ichigo almost felt bad for Isshin when it seems that the King was given the runaround.

But the man and his friend Jushiro were vaults of information too and Ichigo took advantage of that. Asking every question that he could on the countries on the other side of theirs. That information had come in handy once he started his travels. Jushiro even told him that Hisana was fine and was living happily with her husband and sister who had caught the attention of the former Captains lieutenant. It seemed that Byakuya had left the Sereitiei after Hisana left with Ichigo. The raven had live those few years in total regret of his actions towards his wife and it was only through Rukia's good graces that he was reunited with Hisana. Jushiro had laugh when telling the teen that Rukia wouldn't let them continue like they would but told Byakuya in no uncertain terms that he would have to start all over again in courting her sister. Ichigo gave the little raven thumbs up for that last he hear their second wedding was in the Spring under the cherry blossoms.

The now older orangette stops in his musing when he came upon his and birth fathers crash site. Nothing much left of the crater they created except that it's now a watering hole during the summer months. Shifting the weight of the larger Zangetsu Ichigo detour off the road a way into the forest. Nestled underneath some pines were a small neatly pile of stones that marked the grave of his last family member from his old life. The orangette had always made it a habit to stop by either arriving or leaving the Kingdom. even if he knew that his father's body wasn't buried there it gave him a sense of finality.

Both blades pulse when his mood turned gloomier. Ichigo smiled when he felt their presence in his mind and soul. They only returned to him for a couple of years now and he kept them out as an ever-present reminder that they were still there. The only thing that had change about him was the ice dragons stone that rested in the hollow of his throat. Instead of going to Toshiro like planned it had decided that it rather stayed with him and the ice dragon said that he didn't mind it.

A calming feeling wrapped around the man and Ichigo knew that he would have to leave soon if he wanted to get to the castle before night fall. Raising to his feet the orangette walk back to the road and continue to his new family and home. with a final goodbye to the little grave Ichigo left.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Where is he!" Shiro shouted as he paced back and forth in the royal's family room. The only room that wasn't open to most the castle staff except for a few trusted people.

In front of the huge fire place in a plush chair sat Isshin smiling at his second son's impatience. "  
Calm down Shiro, you know how he is he'll show up before long. Won't he be surprise when he gets here." He chuckled.

Shiro smirk thinking of Ichigo's look. "True it'll be a shock for him, tch, it'll serve him right for not being around all that much."

"You two wouldn't be talking about our favorite orange head now would ya?" Kaien asks as he enters the room.

"And if we were?" Isshin asks back. Kaien shrugged and takes the seat across from his father.

"How is Miyako doing today?"

"She's fine left her with mom. Both are real excited when mom felt movement." The raven goofily grinned.

"Ah yes she is so happy that our family is expanding." Isshin sighed at his son. "What about you Shiro? any plans with your lovely lover?" the King playfully raised a brow at his son's scowl.

"Ya know him but we ain't in no hurry so you'll just have to deal with it," the white Prince said. "Speaking of future plans dad what about yer own?"

"Well."

They were interrupted when a servant came through the doors with a happy expression. He leaned down to whisper into Isshin's ear. When the servant left Miyako and Masaki entered both waddling towards their respective husbands or fiancée.

"Shouldn't you two be resting?" Kaien asked as he vacated his seat to give it to his fiancée while Isshin did the same for his wife.

"But we are resting and we didn't want to be somewhere else when your brother came in." Masaki said to her son hand resting on her belly.

"You don't mind do you Kaien?" Miyako leaned into Kaien her own belly not quite as big as the Queens.

"No, in fact I know that he would be ecstatic if all of us were waiting for him here. That way when he sees that he is going to be a big brother and an uncle and feints from the shock there will be others around to keep him from hurting himself." the raven duck when Miyako swatted at him but she was smiling at the man's playfulness.

Shiro was already at the door. "Well I ain't going to wait I am going to drag him by the wings through the castle and take the long way just for making us wait so damn long." Just as his hand touch the knob the door opens and on the other side is a smirking Ichigo.

"Drag me by the wings huh? Can't do that if I beat ya to the door." He said as he entered the room only to stop when he saw the both Miyako and Masaki were waiting for him and both were pregnant. But much to Shiro's disappointment he didn't fall flat on his back in shock instead he walks up to Miyako and hugs her. "Congrats." To his mother he smiles gently. "And I see that someone had been busy."

Masaki laughs, "Yes I had him trapped in the room," she says as she struggles to get up. With the help of Ichigo she stands and places his hand over her belly. The orangette stands there until he jerks from his hand being kick. He couldn't help the smile that took over his face and leans in to give his mother a kiss. "We are having twins and we wanted to name them something special but we wanted wait till you got home."

Ichigo tilted his head but nodded he figured that they wanted him to be part of the family moment but that was only half the reason. Masaki seeing that Ichigo was a little confused smiled. "You told me that you had two little twin sisters and me and Isshin," she stops and looks fondly at her husband before turning back to Ichigo. "We would be honored if you wouldn't mind that if the twins were girls that they carried your little sister's names."

Ichigo for his part was very still and the worried frown on Masaki's face had him snapping out of his shock. He gave another beaming smile at his new mother, "I would like that and I know that Yuzu and Karin would be thrilled that there are some little girls named after them."

He was hug by the Queen before she retook her seat. Ichigo then gave Shiro his attention and wasn't surprise when he too gave the orangette a hug.

"How's the love life with Grimmjow, Shiro?"

"Better then you non-existent one." The white Prince joked, "He somewhere around here and he said to tell ya that he called dibs on your first spar." Ichigo grinned and nodded.

"But that's not all Ichigo!" Kaien bounced on the orangette. "Me and Miyako are finally getting married!"

"that's great, she finally got tired of waiting for you to set a date and told that you better get it set before she does something to you," he laughs when Kaien pouted at him and Miyako winked.

"So when is the wedding?"

"In Spring, we are hoping that we can get it ready before this little guy wants out." she rubs her belly.

"Of course by that time the twins will be born," Masaki added before both women broke down into a fit of giggles. "Well while it is great to see you Ichigo I think it's time that we girls headed back to our little room so you men could have your own bonding time." She lets Isshin help her up and soon the door closes behind her and Miyako.

Ichigo watches them then his attention is back on Isshin and his brothers. "So, what did I miss?"

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

It was early the next morning when Ichigo steps onto his balcony. The cold crisp air bit any exposed skin but Ichigo paid little mind to it. Realization hit him the night before when he came to realize that his family was growing and it hadn't had hurt to think of his old one that he left behind. He imagen that if his father and sisters were still alive they would be either too hyper to stay near or cooing with the baby effect. He knew that Yuzu where be all a twitter with both baby showers and wedding plans wanting to help as much as she could. He smiled thinking of the possibility of two little girls that would be carrying his sister's names.

A sound behind him alerted him to the presence of another of the castle resident. Severn had also changed a lot since the end of the war most of it good. He still had his pale skin and gold eyes as well as his horns but he no longer hid behind a mask. The being in standing beside him looked more like an older version of him with a fair share of his father's looks. He looked more human then beast. The guardian had only started to act this way and Ichigo was happy for him that he was coming out of the shadows but the orangette knew that there was another side to this.

Severn was dying. Or it was more alone the lines that he was returning fading away like a spirit turning into spirit particles. The guardian wouldn't tell him anything only smile Ichigo tried to get him to go to Kisuke but the being remain firm in his decision. He wanted to go be with his own loved ones that were waiting for him. Ichigo understood but for him it was hard knowing that soon he be watching his first fade. But he wouldn't dwell on it now he rather enjoy the time he had left with Severn.

"I am glad that I came home when I did. From what I heard through the door Shiro was ready to come after with the entire army," the orangette chuckle Severn making his own sound.

Ichigo watched the sun rise and frowned when a transparent hand touched his shoulder. "It has reached this far huh?" it was more of statement then a question but Severn nodded anyway. "I wished that we had more time."

They stood in silence was the sun slowly rose before Ichigo would be called down for breakfast. The orangette wouldn't say anything to his family till after the event happen. He didn't want to dampen the joyous occasion and neither did Severn.

"Is there anything that you wanted to do?" he asks. Severn shook his head.

A knock at the door and a quick hug from the guardian before the white being disappeared had Ichigo leaving to begin his day. Even with the gray shadow of losing one more friend hanging over him he wouldn't let it hurt his life. Severn wouldn't won't him to dwell on what was coming so Ichigo greeted his family.

He could now live his life like he wished. Protecting those that were precious to him while now allowing them to protect him. He may have been alone but now he was crowded and surrounded by the warmth of his growing family. They may be different then his birth but Ichigo wouldn't change them for nothing and so he will continue to live and enjoy his new beginning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Story End.

Thanks to all who fav or followed this story. I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I like writing it. I do hope that the ending wasn't too bad or left you still hanging.


End file.
